Dark Control
by bouc0101
Summary: Out of canon CA story. A continuation of my first 2 stories. Eyal Lavin and his now wife, Sharon Welby, are now owners of a private security company-Dark Control. It was owned by Mark a friend of Eyal. Some regular CA characters will appear. I'm also going to bring in Boris from Royal Pains. While Eyal/Sharon are on their honeymoon, Annie is chasing after Henry!
1. Chapter 1 - It's a wonderful world

**Chapter 1 Dark Control - A new beginning**

Relaxing in a beanbag on the bow of the sailboat, eyes closes, face in the wind, a cold beverage in hand, Eyal Lavin was basking in the sun. Turning to Sharon who was at the wheel, he said.

«Angel, this is life! Wonderful gift from MI-6 and the Mossad. Cooperation from our agencies, family and friends to get us to stay 7 days at sea. Got to admit, they did good, never expected it. Having Rivka call once we were enjoying Greece's beautiful blue seas was the best way of making sure we didn't find arguments to stick to our planned two days!"

"Think we took them off-guard by retiring and getting married without asking permission? Maybe they wanted to bribe us so we don't play a game of truth or dare and tell all our secrets!"

"They know my secrets will die with me and I'm sure yours will also. We are professionals. If not, have one secret I CAN tell you… I wouldn't be here by your side."

Sharon shot Eyal a surprised look. "Do you think the Mossad would have put a contract out to silence you if they had not trusted me?"

"Sharon don't be naïve, I don't think, I know! If they thought you were with me for something else than 'love', I would have been 6 feet under before I had a chance to say 'I do'!"

Eyal eyed Sharon deciding whether he should continue. '_What the heck might as well tell her and weather the storm, she can't do much surrounded by water!'_

"Well, I did ask permission…. MI-6 has more tolerance than the Mossad. For my agency there is NO exception to the 'no foreigner' rule, especially with a foreign spy. Am not tooting my own horn but I was a high profile agent. The Mossad was not going to set me free without some guaranties. It was a nasty battle but I won. Your father helped and you being partnered with Ziva as a liaison officer also gave me some leverage. If it would have been, let's say Annie…the discussion would have been terminated at square 1: Marry her and you become public enemy number 1."

"You or my father never thought I should be part of these negotiations?"

"My agency, their rules, my problems, my responsibilities. Sharon, one thing you will have to accept is that what goes or will go down between me and the Mossad is off limit to you."

Eyal got up to get another drink, Sharon put her arm on his shoulder.

"Not so fast! I'd like to know what conditions they imposed on you. I'm not talking about state secrets or details about missions but decisions that could affect us. Seems it would be only normal for you to share at least that."

"What I can tell you is that we are going to be on their radar… permanently."

"Eyal, you mean we'll have eyes on us?"

"We've lived with 'eyes on us' all of our spy life, nothing new. Listen, don't want to be rude but Sharon open your eyes and smell the roses. If I'm ever capture/detained and they (the Mossad) think I could break and spill secrets, they will come for me. It won't be a friendly extraction team, I'll have a very competent shoot to kill squad just for little old me. I've been living with this knowledge all of my career, didn't stop me then, won't stop me now. Hell, who do you think Gibbs shot when he rescued Ziva? It was one of Kidon's best. Got a scoop for you, MI-6 has assassins in their rank! "

"Eyal, I know how MI-6 operates! I was part of those mop-up teams: Go in, hit the target and get out! We always had a positive ID and they were traitors and/or terrorists."

Eyal laughed heartily "You're being beyond naïve or Daddy arrange for you to have the 'sure thing' missions! I know for a fact that MI-6 ordered questionable executions! "

"That does it!" Her angry tone made Eyal take off his sunglasses and shoot her quit a glare but she didn't flinch!

"I don't know what's up with you or Mark! My father never shielded me more than he would any other of his agents! I might not be a dark bit_h but I can get a dirty job done! Is it a crime to, after the facts, to feel emotions, to doubt your actions or to, god forbids, cry a little?"

Eyal was surprise at Sharon's emotional 'up rise'.

"Sharon, stop. Your expertise and your ways of working problems always amazed me. I often compared you to Joan Campbell and that, in my book, is a good think! I know you can kick asses or shoot to kill if needed. Your father didn't shield you openly but he gave you missions that didn't cross a line… your line! That's because he knew your limits. Would have like to have such a figure looking out for me. It's not a bad thing Sharon, believe me! We all have an inner 'line' that we won't cross. Yours is above average but it's not border suicidal… like mine, Ziva's or Annie's. That doesn't make you less of a spy. I've told you before and I know it's selfish on my part but I'd prefer you stay away from that part of our job."

Sharon felt tears sweeping up her throat but did a good job of keeping them at bay. _'Welby, no time for tears, suck it up!'_

"Sorry I jumped at you. Think I'm overreacting because I feel a bit unnerved for leaving those nightmares get to me again. Add to that people telling I can't handle or don't have a 'dark side. It seems to be the new 'gage' on how to evaluate a spy nowadays."

Eyal took her by the shoulder. "Wait till you have to deal with me and my nightmares, you'll realise that you're not alone! Look, we will have time to talk, argue, fight and everything else that goes with not agreeing so why don't we get off this subject and just enjoy our honeymoon."

Eyal pressed himself against her. She didn't have to be a spy to guess what his motives were, that was quite visible.

Sharon put her hands on his shoulders and let them fall slowly to his abs.

"You're right. I have a dirty proposition for you!"

Eyal responded with an exaggerate low, sensual and inviting voice.

"Love it when a women gets down right dirty, it's always a challenge and quite fulfilling!"

"How are your sailing skill for racing this ketch? In other words can you make the Flying Lavin fly?"

"What….I know the basics, have a couple of tactics and go-fast tricks. My schedule didn't permit me to sail that much! I mostly took it out in gentle winds, love the calm sea. Didn't buy it for racing but for enjoying the slow… very slow pace that sailing can bring! What does racing have to do with us getting close and personal?"

"Plenty, stay with me E and you are going to want to race again and again!"

Looking at Sharon with a puzzled expression, he replied.

"If I hear you right, we sail and I put my desire on hold. You're a tease Mrs. Welby!"

Sharon got close to Eyal, manoeuvre her hips for him to press into her and just as she sensed he was about to go past the point of no return, she abruptly disengage from him.

"Hold that readiness and let's get this boat at race speed."

Eyal wince and after mumbling to himself in Hebrew said. "I'm going to KILL you! How do you expect me to sail in this condition? Care to help me out…!"

Sharon was having fun at his expense. "Patience Love, stay with me! It will pay off… promise!"

Eyal gave up, no use arguing!

She outlines a few tactics and words of advice for fast sailing.

_The bigger the draft, the more power - the smaller the draft, the more speed_

_The most important rule for going upwind 'Keep the Damn Boat Flat!'_

_When the puff hits the boat, EASE the sail, but just enough to keep it flat._

_Immediately afterwards, start to HIKE a little, and at the same time, _

_TRIM the sail back in._

_Balance all the elements, the sail trim, the tiller position, your own weight etc._

_Watch for signs of coming puffs, crossing boats, etc. _

_Beware of the immediacy of contact with the water and wind. Your body being a bridge between these elements. _

_Combining the timing of the torque with your steering is extremely important._

_All in all it's exhilarating and satisfying, but don't fall overboard or let the boom hit you!_

Sharon rolled the sails out while Eyal was at the wheel. He signaled to her that he'd prefer they exchange roles. The breeze was at a consistent 15 knots and they smoothly reached downwind, away from the waterfront. With both of them in the cockpit, there was plenty of room to spread out. They tucked in a few jibes before turning upwind to see how the Flying Lavin could close-hauled. Eyal realised that they worked well as a team. Sharon seemed to anticipate his moves and followed suite and he the same! _'Good for the sailing part, hope we do the same with this business of ours!'_

Eyal was a fast learner. He had the basis. After solo race-sailing for a while, he came to detect and react to the shifts. It was already becoming second nature, his body was doing what it must to make the boat go fast and high. For racing, the body weight played an important part.

The sensation of racing, getting knocked around, the rough-and-tumble of the water, the danger of capsizing or getting walloped by the boom… looking at them, one could easily see that they were having fun, fed on the unexpected even temped it. Regular yachtsmen would have called them 'reckless fools'!

"Love this side of sailing: The adrenaline from wind gusts lifting up on the hull, feeling the edge of the water, the wind shifts with little or no warning, the flap of the leech, the hull under my bare feet, the hurt raw hands and the bumps and bruises certain manoeuvres are giving me. Bought this boat as a calm getaway but this….. "

Sharon smiled at Eyal and continued,

"Told you! When I'm sailing, maneuvering lines, watching the wind - the water, my brain gets quiet in a way it doesn't otherwise. I am completely at peace. I love the feeling of trying to trick the forces of wind and water. I'm not finished with you, Mr. Lavin. The best is yet to come!"

She proceeded to prepared the boat to be anchored, checked the wind/breeze, trimmed the sails, engaged auto pilot, no other boats in sight and plenty of open water all around.

"Mr. Lavin… NOW the table is set!"

She approached Eyal. He was fast to respond, he knew just what she had in mind and WAS ready!

Putting her hand on his shoulder she said, "Slow down, take time to feel the boat moving. E. I want you to make love to me like you just raced this boat: Ride me, don't lose that edge, the sensation of being walloped and knocked around."

Eyal closed his eyes while Sharon sensually pulled down his bermuda's. He roughly brought her close, untied her bikini bra while she wiggle out of the bottom.

Eyal shot in her hear "Love sailing, not much clothes to take off."

"Shut up and show me how you can rock me, sailor!"

Eyal gently picked her up and laid her in the hammock attached between the mast and the inner forestay. He rapidly hoisted himself to join her. Raising his upper body, his arms extended on the hammock on each side of her shoulders, his weight resting on his knees, their eyes locked for what seemed like eternity.

His arms and legs were tingling, the muscles reacting to having worked hard maneuvering the boat. That hurt and his body still revved up from changing his weight fore and aft to minimize the bow from smashing into waves combine with his burning sexual desire was an exhilarating sensation.

Her hands went to his torso, her fingers moving lightly over his tight abdomen, she felt his muscles clench under her touch. Closing her eyes, she was engulfed in his warmth.

His eyes gazed down at hers, his lips broke out in a contented smile, bringing one hand up to of her face, and his index softly traced the contour of her jaw. She snipped to bite at his finger. Gently, very gently he brought his mouth to hers. Realising she was ready when she pushed her hips to his. Without losing eye contact, they kisses passionately. He groaned. "Sharon…you have no idea…" while gently easing inside her.

She responded. "Close your eyes and just feel the waves."

Eyal being a fast learner, used the motion of the water to their advantage. He positioned his body so the rocking movements intensified each thrusting motion instead of taking away from it. The unexpected splash of cold water on their sweat drenched bodies was all it took to make them lose control and surrender to ripples of pleasure!

Regaining their senses, Eyal possessively kissed Sharon's head. "THAT was intense! Having known …. I would have invited girls on this boat well before!"

That got him a firm punch just below his abs.

"Ouch, hey be careful with the plumbing! Seriously, Love, I been around and this tops it all. Bought this boat for calm and escape from my life in the field. Never thought it could bring this much rapturous delight"

For the next hour, they lied on their back, relaxing and enjoying the gentle rocking of the waves!

As he was pulling her onto him, she resisted. Surprised he asked. "What's wrong, did I hurt you?"

"Do you know what day it is?"

His face lightened up. "Was wondering if you'd remember! I'm so use to being the only one to recall important dates that I stopped invoking them. Thanks for remembering… mean a lot to me!"

"Happy first anniversary, Mr. Lavin. That first day we met in Joan office, I felt something stir in my body. Since then, it's been a year of changes. Things move fast and big with you around. I love what you bought in my life and hope I've been up to what you expected in a lover and partner."

"More than you can imagine. I had given up on love, my life being what it was. Meeting you changed me in big and better ways. Because of you, I now want to live my life instead of working at finding ways to end it!"

Sharon kissed his forehead at those last solemn words! "Love you and thanks for all you sacrificed you did for me, for us. I might be naïve about the dark side of our covert world but I know what you gave up Eyal. Your career, a small part of your country, your independence and your cherished liberty. Must admit, it scares me that one day you might regret it all."

Eyal drew Sharon close to him. "I'm well trained at taking the right decision in dangerous even deadly situations. I love you and did NOT sacrifice nothing."

A drift of wind hit them, Sharon shivered, cuddle up to him and noticed that he was up and ready for round 2!

"You recuperate fast for your age!"

He responded "Fast and Dangerous…

Their second bout at ecstasy was slow and steamy sex!

The nautical route they had chosen was the Argo-Saronic one week archaeological escapade;

Athens (Aergina), Epidavros, Ancient Epidavros and Mycene, Poros, Sounic (Poseidon Temple), Aegina (Aphaia Temple) and back to Athens; all in all 131 nautical miles and a 7 day outing! Every day had a special activity planned.

It was Sunday afternoon and they were in Epidavros. Their daily planned activity was a visit to the Epidaurus Theater. It was a wonderful site, beautiful acoustics, and surprisingly no crowds.

Eyal was in his element, explaining to Sharon the history and purpose of this site.

She looked around and said, "This Theater is beautiful and grandiose but seeing so many very skinny cats is spoiling it for me. Nobody seem to care about them."

"Sharon, it's life and no we are DEFINITELY not adopting a stray cat! (Sharon shot him a pouting face). It's one of Greece's lesser known battles. This country is struggling with legions of stray cats and dogs roaming the streets. These conditions are due to barbaric attitudes toward animals and the lack of legislation on their behalf. Let's say Greece's priorities are the sovereign debt crisis, an economy on the decline, and an exceptionally high unemployment rate. Priorities, Sharon… priorities."

Sharon took pieces of bread they had in their back-packs and gave some to a mother feeding her 4 kittens. Suddenly, Sharon's eye lighted up and she pulled on Eyal sleeve…

"Eyal, have an idea. You told me the auditorium was carved into the side of Mount Kynortio at an incline of 26 degrees, had 34 rows plus another 21 rows were added at the top, probably during Roman times. It can seat around 14,000 people. But the cool thing about this theatre is its acoustics. You did say that even individuals sitting in the last rows, about 60 meters up, are able to hear performers without any amplification. Eyal have a tiny tiny favor to ask…. Could you walk or run to the last row? I'd sing a Capella and test this out!"

"How crazy of me to tell you all of this! Sharon, it's mid-afternoon and 29 degrees and you know I hate to run!"

"Eyal, please. You're Israeli, use to desert like temperatures and very much in shape… it'll be a walk in the park for you!"

He took her hands and kissed them. "My lady, you know I can't say no to you. Can I at least choose the song?"

"Agreed, have I told you I love you today?" She kissed him teasingly.

"Many times…. Tell me again by saying I don't have to climb up those stairs!"

"No way, you said yes! What song would you like to hear?"

"I'm not getting out of this, am I? (She shook her head right to left!) Well what do you think about 'Someone like you' from Adele. You know it."

"Nice…. yes I know it. Get going… up.. up..up"

"Hate you!"

It didn't take long for Eyal to get to the top of the stairs but no running just a slight jog! Sitting and looking down at Sharon, he signed 'OK'. She started signing and to Eyal surprise, her voice did carry up to where he was sitting. It was not as hearing her close up but it was a surprisingly good sound.

_Someone Like You"_

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

She finished the song as he was coming down. He wasn't surprise to hear applauses from the crowd. She shyly thanked all and joined Eyal.

"How was it?"

"Sound was pretty good. I was impressed! You miss singing don't you?"

"Yes, it's been a long time. They told me my mother would always find a way to sing/perform while on a mission. Never needed it that much but this year haven't had much of a chance to perform."

"Well at the marina, where we are docked, there are always small gatherings. Tonight instead of having a five star supper, we can join other boaters. I have my guitar and could accompany you."

Sharon jumped on Eyal. She knew he was not a fan of 'exposing' himself so this offer was special for him! "Love you, but it would be exposing ourselves…"

She didn't have time to finish that Eyal responded "We are retired remember. It's time I / we join the real world. It's OK, I've been docked at this marina a couple of time and only the locals attend those small gatherings."

"And you guys need to promote this new business of yours!"

Eyal had his gun out in the flash of a second, rapidly turning around they saw Ryan McQuaid in person with an 'I'm not impressed' expression on his face.

Looking at Eyal's weapon, McQuaid whistled "Some piece, you must be the new Mr. and Mrs. Smith now owners of Dark Control! Cute couple but cute is not a quality needed in our world."

Eyal snickered at him "Glad you decided to finally show yourself. Was getting annoyed with your little spy game!"

"You had spotted me?"

Both Sharon and Eyal showed their phone with a picture of McQaid observing them.

"Seem your lady friend was faster than you. She has of picture of me at the marina. Eyal fast forwarded his photos and showed the first picture he had taken of McQuaid…. also at the marina!

McQuaid continued "We need to talk, Mark read me up on you Mr. Lavin and I got a file on your Misses here. You guys came highly recommended! Mark was a dear friend and no competition whatsoever between us. Hope we can continue in the same way."

Eyal looked sideways at him and said "Don't see why not as soon as I'm certain I can trust you!"

Sharon noticed Eyal's demeanor had change, he was in spy mode: Confident, assertive, cautious and very professional. She'd always liked and admired the way he conducted himself on missions.

"Mr. McQuaid, you must know we are on our honeymoon. I don't conduct business with pleasure. We could meet at the marine, next Sunday, before we leave for London."

'Have a better proposition for you. I can play guitar pretty well, why don't I accompany your misses at the marina gathering. Afterward we could talk, like old friends."

Rapidly Sharon and Eyal scanned themselves for possible bugs

"Don't worry, didn't place bugs on you. I had a friend right next to you when you told the Misses about the marina gathering. Look, I'll even bring the wine and whiskey."

Eyal turned toward Sharon, he chuckled silently, just one look at her and he knew they were going to meet up with Ryan tonight!

Sharon spoke. "Mr. McQuaid, it's Sharon. Don't like the Misses! You're Australian aren't you?"

"Yes. Well, I prefer Ryan to Mr. McQuaid. Know your father by the way. Saved his but some time ago!"

Sharon pinched her lips and smiled sideways….."As I recalled he saved your hide… See, I was the one driving the helicopter that got your sorry self out of that hell hole you got yourself in. My father was at a consulate meeting on some simple PR business and met up with you. An hour later you were both held by gun-dealers…. He called on an extraction team.. I was sent! Seems you borrowed a container full of MK-47! You try lying to me one more time and you can kiss this cooperation deal good-bye."

"Lavin whose running things here?"

"She seems to have YOU pretty well pegged! I agree with her about the lying part but let me clear up one fact: You lie, you die: IS THAT clear. I'm not getting involve with a lying sonofa_itch of your kind."

"Look, I put a feeler out and got my answers. You guys lived up to your reputations. Did you think I'd open up to a couple of amateurs? I'm in serious shit here and need help. The fact that I'm asking for help is proof enough that I need some objective eyes. I'd like for us to meet tonight."

Sharon snapped "You won't be alone?"

"I'll have my personal assistant with me, she can be trusted."

Eyal's turn to respond "You come alone, no bugs and unarmed. You can't follow those rules, you solve your problem by yourself. I couldn't care less of how your company fairs, I'm a competitor remember! Doing this as a favor to my friend Mark."

"You guys drive a hard bargain but in the circumstances, I'll abide by your rules except the gun part. Lavin, you're an exceptional shoot, you'd have me down the second I went for my gun. I keep the gun, we have a deal?"

Sharon looked at Eyal and he nodded his head. They shook and parted ways.

"Sharon.."

"I know Eyal, we are cutting this expedition short and getting back to the Flying Lavin. You want to be read in on what me and Mark figured out. Also WE are going to scan the boat and us for trackers/bugs and anything else McQuaid could have hooked on us! Hope you have the necessary equipment. If not I can call Daddy!"

"Don't get Daddy involve. I have what's needed. By the way I'm impressed, Mouse!"

"First time you've called me by my code name! What's up?"

"I now know why you got that code name. Quite a game of cat and mouse you just played ….. Hand it over!" Eyal shot her a stare as she gave him McQuaid's sim card!

"Must be out of practice, I usually don't get caught! Hope HE didn't!"

"He didn't, I'm sure. Seems we have the same MO, had I not watched myself, we would have bumped hands. We seriously have to get familiar with our ways!"

After checking the ketch from top to bottom, they sat on the deck and Sharon gave Eyal a resume of what she and Mark had figure out from the intel in the file.

"So we have three possible culprits; Caitlyn Cook- Ryan McQuaid's assistant, Borz Altan – his employee and a Muslim veteran plus and this one I have a problem with - Ryan McQuaid. I trust both your deduction logic but why would Mark make me look into this is he suspected Ryan. Just leave McQuaid deal with his own problems!"

"Think Mr. Master Spy… because Ryan is not aware he's the mole and that unstoppable mouth of his is going and going, talking and talking!"

"OK, that could be. How did you two, in a couple of hours, come down from 10 suspects to only three."

"Easy, with the info Mark gave me, I was able to piggy-back and hack the Sirius satellite data SSL 128 Bit Encryption. Didn't really eliminate any one 100%. Those three have very suspicious purchases on one time credit cards. The ones you stocks up and then discard, no traces! Put all the purchases in the file, you just have to look at the list. Seems Caitlin and Bortz are buying enough construction items to build an office building and after make it blow up! Plus McQuaid purchases, with his personal credit card (not good!), detonators in an industrial quantity! Something just doesn't add up."

"Sharon, we need to be careful with this. I'm intrigue but if we take this on, we are 'alone' no agency or Dark control backup. ARE YOU SURE?"

"Eyal, if I opp out you are only going to go solo to get to the bottom of this story. I'm in!"

"I'm won't be your babysitter or your lover. If we work together, I'll be expecting a Master spy to show up, if I don't see that, you're out. From what I'm reading from your file, it implies Russians, Muslims, army trained personnel and possible bombing attempts adding that their home base might be McQuaid Security: a company full of vengeful ex-spies, mercenaries in it for the money and hungry/greedy politicians! It's a dangerous situation, dangerous people especially with no backups. By the way, you and Mark did very good work on sorting out a very thick file bringing it down to a couple of pages!"

"Seems just like your type of mission Mr. Lavin! Thanks and here is more of my work. Got all I could out of McQuaid sim card. All of his contacts and I'm screening them against Caitlins and Borgs phone records. "

"How did you get those phones records?"

"Easy, they paid their bill with their credit card… a little bonus for little old me. I was more than well trained in hacking phone companies. What do you think I did on maternity leave? Never thought that boring job would come in handy!"

Sharon could feel Eyal's interest with this opp. He was not about to pass it up. Also she wanted / needed to prove to Eyal that she could get the job done, be his equal!

Ryan McQuaid was on time and had very expensive alcohol as gifts. He was also quite a good guitar player. The three of them were a hit at the small marina gathering. Back on the boat, their guards went back up.

"Look guys, something needs to break here. I know you don't trust me, I don't trust you either. By the way, care to give me my sim card. My cell phone needs it to work and at the moment I need the contracts."

Sharon smiled at him and dialed his phone, it rang. "What's your problem, your phone is working fine."

McQuaid looked at her and shook his head "Hell she even had that Angelina Joly smirk! Lavin, you have a reputation of a women's man, you try to cheat on her and your dead!"

Eyal responded "OK, let's get down to business. Ryan, do you have any idea of who could be doing this and why?

"NO, have a lot of enemies but wanting to put me under, it just doesn't stick. Not many companies in our line of business. We get the dirty jobs done, give black opp. very good paying jobs, and governments are off the hook…it's like community services! (Eyal rolled his eye at that comment). I thought about ex-employees, had a couple checked out, found nothing. I'm at a dead end."

Eyal and Ryan looked at Sharon sitting on the deck surrounded by papers. Quite an unusual way to work but since both man had to get to know each other they let her be. Suddenly, she let out a loud 'Qualice' (French swear word). Ryan and Eyal jumped!

"Guys can you both come here, think I stumbled on to something."

As soon as they were up and above her paper puzzle, she ran them through her line of thought.

"Ryan, the contracts you lost are all government relate plus they have one thing in common: They concerned military equipment (helicopters, gums, tanks, bombs, missiles even drones) I triangulate these contracts with worldwide attempts against such military equipment - BINGO: All the contracts you lost had their merchandise stolen. My guess is that your company was used to get the intel on the these merchandises: What, When and How. Made sure you didn't get the contracts for not to arise suspicions on your company and then somebody stole the goods! You don't have a mole who wants to destroy your company, you have an organisation that is USING your company to plan a dreadful and deathful attempt maybe attempSSSS! They don't give a damn about your company, there like vampires sucking the juice, feeding on it then they will toss the host when it dries up! Eyal, we need to get this info. to proper channels. It's too big for us to handle on our own. It would be suicidal!"

"Ryan, if she right, I'm with her, we need to alert proper authorities. This organisation must have quite an arsenal at their disposal by now. We are talking about worldwide security here!"

Sharon had been observing Ryan "You son of a bi_ch you knew all of this. You were using Mark to get to someone and now you counting on us."

Ryan approached Sharon in a menacing way 'Girl you better have proof of what you are insinuating!"

Sharon just got closer to him and snickered "I do. Was wondering why you bought a series of detonators. Just checked the dates and it's at the same time as a full container of bombs where stolen. You manage to intercept this shipment, replaced the detonators with yours (detonator which you bugged). But that shipment was intercepted at the Russian's border and destroyed. Somebody tipped them off on your doing. You know the mole is in your company, you know it's a person close to you and you know why you are losing your contracts. Eyal, I'm out, not working with this bas_ard."

Sharon looked at Eyal and he had his gun drawn out, silencer on it and pointed at Ryan head

"Remember me saying 'Lie and Die'"

Ryan went to speak when a shot nipped his left ears, so close it must of shattered his eardrum because blood appeared in his ear. A knife also put quite a nip in his shoulder. Ryan looked at both Sharon and Eyal and fainted.

Eyal was mumbling in Hebrew "Care to tell me why you stopped me from killing this bas_ard. If you ever try that again…"

"Eyal, he's the mole, he's been feeding the information to the targets. We need him alive if we want to have a chance of finding out who's running this operation."

"Sharon, I agree with you when you said it's too big for us and needs to be in the hands of government security."

"Eyal, we need to get more proof of what we are advancing and McQuaid is a controllable go between. We control McQuaid, get more proof and then hand it over to the proper authorities. Eyal, if we give them the info as is, what will they do. Remember 9/11 think Mossad had warned the US of what could happen. Look the good it did! We need to get more proof!"

Eyal looked at Sharon in disbelief. He was beginning to realise why Ziva had stayed paired with her. Her logic could spin one's head out of control: the information she gave was to the point and brutally filled with truth. She had just stopped him from committing a grave mistake. To step in like she did, against him….

Eyal was brought out of his thought by an awaking McQuaid. Eyal lifted him up by the shoulder (the hurt one!) and dragged him below deck. Sharon followed them.

"Ryan get your act together. We have another possible 9/11 on our hands. Have a proposition for you: We need to keep you in the field so to speak. We're going to help you try to save your company but we want you to act as a guinea pig. You figured out you're the mole. Somebody is feeding on you so let them feed and when they get fat enough we can hand the information over to government authorities. It's a live or die proposition, you choice."

Looking at Eyal, Ryan asked "Do I have a choice?"

Both Eyal and Sharon said "NO".

"You two are a dangerous twosome. Don't know if Mark knew who he was selling his company to. Hell, you're borderline skizos, both of you. She's intel and he's actions, nobody going to be able to stop the you two! All I can say is the Mark's company is in good hands…."

Sharon replied "Sorry for being so blunt, we had to establish a line of communication, nothing personal. Now that we have you attention and your life in our hands we can do business in a more normal way."

"You two are good… never mind Angelina and Brad… I have Mickey Roodney and Judy Garland, Hollywood's best!. OK I agree, I'll be your go between. Now what?"

"Just do as if nothing happened, be yourself. They'll come…. don't worry! We'll be keeping an eye on you. Don't try to contact us, we'll come to you."

"Care to give me the name of your suspects?"

Again Sharon and Eyal said in unison "NO"

"OK, just checking! By the way, plan on trying to hire Arthur Campbell to work with me. He's not welcome in the rank of the CIA and I owe him."

Eyal responded "Good, when time comes, Arthur can serve as a resource to get our info into the right hands. He has that knowledge. That way we won't have to compromise Robert, Rivka or Joan!"

Sharon nodded in approval and Eyal continued "Ryan sit down. I need to tend to that ear and cut of yours. Not polite to have our guest leaving and bleeding all over themselves.

Eyal fixed Ryan up and he was off.

All felt silent, Sharon and Eyal just looked at each other, and not a word was said. Eyal picked her up and brought her in the master bedroom.

"Love, got to fix the nip you made on my hand, I'll be right back. Next time please just ask for me to put the gun down."

Sharon looked at the deep gush and it was bleeding a lot.

"Leave me help you, I'll stich you up. Where do you keep you first aid kit?"

Eyal handed her the kit and she stitched his wound.

He was thinking _'Funny, she didn't even say she was sorry or felt guilty at the sight of my wound. Lavin what you want, you told her not to pity you and now you want some TLC from her!'_

"Here all is fixed. I miscalculated the recoil, it should not have cut you. My timing was a little off, I'm going to have to practice more!"

"Boysssss… I swear I'm hearing Ziva talking. Can the real Sharon come back to me, like her better?"

"We off duty?"

"We're officially off duty!"

Sharon came up to him, took his hand and kissed it.

"I'm so sorry, didn't want to hurt you."

She cuddle into him and he responded like any newlywed would!

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fancy meeting you here!

**Chapter 2 - Fancy meeting you!**

It was Monday and the second day of their honeymoon escapade. Eyal had returned to his usual behavior: Up very early and preparing breakfast.

Sharon appeared on deck. As he went to greet her with a good morning kiss, she cautionly lifted his left hand. He winced and jerked it away from her.

"Eyal, let me see that cut. Told you yesterday, I had a bad feeling. The cut was deep and I couldn't disinfect it thoroughly. Plus noticed afterward that the knife I used had some rust on it… that's like getting a rusty nail in your feet, meaning TROUBLE! "

"It's OK, washed and disinfected it this morning, that why it's hurts a bit. As a precaution gave myself a tetanus shot. It's been more than five years since my last, so didn't want to take any chances. Angel, everything is under control."

"Liar! If it hurts, it's not a good sign. Show me your hand…. please."

"Sharon you threw a knife and it went through soft tissues, it's going to hurt for a while."

Seeing Sharon's pained and worried expression, he added softly

"Yihyeh BeSeder, Tei-yerinkeh_ (It will be OK, Sweetheart). _Luckily, it didn't hit any bones and it isn't my shooting hand. Next time could you try to aim more AT the enemy?"

"Ani Mitzta'eret, (sorry). Wasn't aiming at the enemy nor your hand. Just wanted the draft to startle you so you'd miss the shot. No time to jump on or in front of you, no time to speak or warn McQuaid, had to stop you from killing him. Kidon made us (Ziva and I) practice that counter-attack move so often that once Ziva aimed at our instructor and threw the knife in his shoulder (just a nip). She said "**zine beh-sechel"** – _(you're fu_king my brain) _and walked out! I'm out of practice, didn't properly judge the recoil of your gun. Next time, I'll be more careful. Slikha (sorry)!"

"I'd prefer you would have said – There won't be a next time."

"Don't worry, I won't make a habit of throwing a knife every time we disagree! Eyal… would you have killed him?"

Eyal looked at Sharon with a serious and somber expression. "Yes, he had lied since meeting up with us, still not sure we were not bugged at one point, Marc (and you) had reasons to think he could be a suspect, he hire a well-known terrorist (Borz), his company's financial reports are so bad maybe he could be wanting to sabotage his own company… plus he was treating you like a call girl… I've killed for less."

Sharon took a deep breath and said "That's what I thought."

Eyal took Sharon by the hand, sat her down, put two plates on the table and sat next to her.

"Love, I'm starving can we talk or fight after we eat?"

"Very funny, Eyal. I haven't forgotten, I'd LIKE to see your hand!"

Eyal gave up and put his hand in front of her. Delicately pulling off the bandages, Sharon shot him a reproaching look.

"E are you out of your mind? This is worse than I thought, you need to get this checked out!"

"Sharon, I've got all I need here. Took an antibiotic this morning, cleaned it and I don't have a fever. Same treatment I'd get at the hospital. Work related accident meaning keep it off book! Please, don't repeat this: you were right. We need to keep that guy alive, I jumped the gun! _Better safe than sorry_, it's how I've been trained. It's the right course of action 99% of the time!"

"Don't care about McQuaid. You're my first concern. That really doesn't look good! For a clean cut to react in that way in so little time, you know what that means: Bacteria! Let's get you to the hospital. You can't give yourself intravenous antibiotic and that's what you might need."

"We are getting a bit ahead of oneself? I'll make a deal with you: Today there's no sailing planned. We drive to Mycenae and visit historic sites. If after our sightseeing you're still concern, I'll have it checked out. You OK with that plan?

"Ken, Ani ohevet otcha" (yes, I love you!)

"You're speaking more and more Hebrew. Your pronunciation is good, who coaching you?"

Sharon eyed Eyal sheepishly "You're mother."

"What... my mother…! My mother is learning you love words, you're kidding!"

"No, I just asked her how to say _'I love you'_ and she's been sending me little quips since. Some are kind of X-rated."

Sharon got close to Eyal, put her hands on his chess and whispered _'Ani rotsah la'asot ahava itcha arbaim yom veArbaim Lailah.'_

Eyal eyes widened "My mother told you how to say _'I want to make love to you for forty days and forty nights'._ Think I need to talk to mommy dearest! Angel, for that kind of talk, I'd prefer you'd ask me. I'm a good teacher…vocally and physically!"

His phone rang, looking at it, he raised his eye and lowered his shoulders and signaled to her that he had to take it.

Looking at him handle himself, Sharon knew it was Dark Control related. With Mark dead, the employees needed a leader. She couldn't say for sure but Mark seemed to be involved in every level of the company. A bit like her own father was with MI-6. It was hard for that kind of man to leave the front lines. She had a feeling Eyal was going to follow suit. Well she'd live with that type all her life, shouldn't be hard to get use to!

Taking time to fully observe him, she noticed the more involved he became in the conversation, the more his eyes lighted up and his lips curled into a slight but so beautiful smile. He was, at get-go, a handsome man adding to this a bit of darkness / mystery (to his facial expressions) plus toping it all with a well manicure graying scuff and hair, he was downright dashing. He had it all: the art of conversation, the basics of flirting, a great listener and a master at the lost art of wooing. The completed package as her daughter had once described him.

At the beginning of their courtship MP (Sharon's daughter) had told her

'_Grab him because if you don't I'm going to make my pitch for him! He gives me chills just looking at him'_

Sharon had worried that her daughter could have a crush on Eyal. That would have been an awkward situation for mother and daughter. But her worries were short lived. Eyal and MP had developed a wonderful friendship even becoming accomplishes. They had in common the love of arts, languages and world travels. They continually challenged themselves to 'who knows the most'.

Sharon decided to try to sneak up on him, well as much as you can sneak up on a master spy! She didn't go very far, while talking to his interlocutor, he managed to back her up a corner and was practically assaulting her with his blatant desire. Caught at her own game…. but loving it, she decided to strike back a bit more forcefully! He quickly settle whatever business was at hand and became hers to play with!

"Neshomeleh _(Darling or Sweetheart)" _he whispered in her ears as they were about to give in a newlywed's favorite pastime!

Yoter _(More) _Sharon replied.

Hearing Sharon speak Hebrew at such a climaxing moment made him loose the little control he was trying to master!

Sometimes later, Sharon was lost in her though when Eyal startled her by 'getting in her face". He had fallen asleep on her chess and Sharon had been very careful not to move for him to sleep a bit! He looked so peaceful and she liked the boyish look his unruly hair gave him! Not every day you see a master spy, often dark opp (even deadly) spout on such an endearing look.

Sharon responded to his 'what up?' "Sorry, I wandered off in my own little world. You looked like a little boy sleeping, you were so cute. (Eyal shook his head, _Women! _ he thought) E, what was the phone call about, they need you?

"They need us! How about mixing business and pleasure. Seems there's a German bank proprietor that wants to speak directly to the Big Boss… and that's us darling. He can fly in Mycenea or have us flown to an undisclosed location. Prefer he comes to us! You ready to get back up on the horse? You're still have marks from your last encounter with Darkness/terrorists and your dreams are still bothering you a bit. I can take care of this if you prefer."

"Are you kidding? I'm dying to mix business with pleasure! It's been my life since I was 10."

"By the way, really going to have to speak to my mother about her teaching. I need to take over before she turn you into a non-respectable lady!"

"You referring to the 'yoter' word. That wasn't your mother!" Sharon was biting her lips and had an expression he just couldn't read: Was it shyness or was she laughing at him! Then it hit him. It was his turn not to be able to read his own emotions: Was he mad, embarrassed, shy or down right peeved!

"Hanna and you talked about my sexual preferences. What did you do, exchange juicy tidbits?" Eyal uttered a couple of choice words in Hebrew and continued

"Never thought I'd have to spell this out but how we live our sexual life needs to stay private. I don't talk, joke or even hint a single word about my experiences with women. It's call respect. Would have though you knew that much of me!"

Sharon rolled her eyes "Eyal, you're jumping the gun again! Hanna would never, never reveal anything about the two of you! And I, as you, will leave what happens in our bedroom right where it belongs... between the both of us…well between us and the sheets!"

"Then how did you find out about the "yoter" word?"

"Don't know nothing about it but I can now guess it must be something! Put your head back down on my chess and listen instead of shooting your mouth."

Sharon could tell Eyal was mad. His whole body was stiff. She had the hardest of time getting him to relax and put his head back down of her chest. But a woman's touches in the right places can do miracles! When she felt him in a more receptive state, the man had become the boy, she started explaining:

"Ima and my father had had a fight and she came to us for some girl to girl advice. Don't stiffen up again… we didn't talk about your performances! _(She jokingly swatted the back of his head)._ Your mother feared that her romance was over! She and Robert are both new at the dating game. She's not the kolboynik _(know it all)_ that you are. She confided in us about always wanting 'yoter' and feared she was too demanding of Robert and that would scare him away. Hanna face became as red as an apple when you mother said 'yoter' and Hanna told her something in Hebrew. Must be an Israeli thing because neither of them wanted to tell me what it meant or why the redness. I don't even know what it means but I know it makes you react in a wonderful way! _(Sharon kissed Eyal head but he was fast to twist and turn and give her a proper kiss)_….. No wonder Hanna and Ima had red faces if that word makes men react like this!"

Eyal eyes changed from dark cold to loving warmth. He enlaced Sharon. "I'm sorry for overreacting again! Lucky for me you're not the 'jump the gun' type or we'd be arguing more than making out! The word means 'more'. At the moment and way you said, it made me want to lose myself into you. Please use it again from time to time! There is no special story to it, it's more my reaction to it!" He pushed the set of pillows off the bed and laid down on her.

Sharon knew what Eyal had in mind and she could see that he was ready … again!

Baali azov Oti, Lo Ba LI _(husband leave me alone, I don't feel like it)_!

Eyal was only momently deferred from his quest. "I'm definitely going to take over my mother's teaching! You're too much of a fast and wise learner."

"Eyal, stop, I'm serious. We are going to be late. Remember the hour long scenic costal drive of the Saronic Gulf. After meeting with our client, we have to get ourselves to the ancient city of Mycenae. Home to the kingdom of mythical Agamemnon and our visit of the tomb of Agamemnon, the Palace and the Lionesses Gate. That's the plan and we have to get going NOW!"

"Yes, you're right, but nobody's waiting for us. Why don't we just have some fun? Work can wait. We are retired so that means leisure has to be our priority from now on!"

"Liar... seen your reaction when you took that phone call. You're dying to get back in the swing of things. Joan once told me and Annie '_There are two different kind of spies: Ones that's needed in the field and ones that need the field! You Eyal Lavin need the field'!"_

Eyal kissed the top of her head "Busted!"

Sharon smiled at him and said "It's OK, I'm at the same point. Yes, I was a little ruffed up on our last mission, but I'm more than ready to get back in action. Plus I'm quite anxious to see how we work together."

"Well then, let's get to our meeting! Just got a text, our is in Mycenea. He'll be waiting for us at a branch of his bank. He gave us rendezvous two hours from now. Sorry… we don't have time to have fun!

"Eyal, our client, does he have a name?

"Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz"

Sharon shot Eyal a 'What the f_ck look' as he responded "Well you asked!

Eyal laughed at her and said "Repeat after me - Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz ."

„Ich sprechen wenig Deutch, können Sie das bitte wiederholen!"

"Your German is quite good, you should practice more. You might need it with this mission that is if we accept it! Have to change my ways, I oups... we can now accept or refuse missions! Never had that privilege with Rivka! It's going to be a welcome change. For now, why don't you just call him Boris?"

"I'm way ahead of you! Looking him up in MI-6's databases. He quite a handsome aristocrat. Looks a bit stuffy but bankers usually do. You drive and I'll do a bit of research on the guy. He seems to like to use his money to bend and break rules, mysterious, secretive, very very private person and rumor has it he's involved in shady deal … Just your kind of guy Mr. Lavin. Have a feeling you two are going to hit it off big times. Ah….. and his money comes from his family... banker from father to son."

Before getting in the car Eyal briefly looked at the man's picture on Sharon's IPad.

"Thought he'd be younger. By the way, what are you doing snooping in MI-6 databases? Here are Mark access codes, Dark Control, has its own intel. I'd prefer you use it.

"Yes, I will! Don't worry nothing will be traced to me. Have my father's access codes. He gave me the very low security ones, can't do much with them. Said they could be useful till we are settle and on our own."

"You still saying Daddy is not protecting his little girl!" Eyal teasingly looked over at Sharon. He noticed she probably had not heard anything he said. He shook his head, accelerated the car a bit and though _'And she's off, what kind of dirt is she going to find on this poor guy!" _

"Ah...that interesting… his whole security team is composed of ex-Mossads and his chief of security is Nathan Berkovich."

"You sure. I know Nathan. We often worked together. Knew he was in the private sector. If he's with Boris, we have an in to nail this deal. We worked well together. He, like me, are not talkers, did our things and got out! But that also means if he can't handle the problem that we might be in for some badass action."

"Told you I had a feeling for you and Mr. Boris."

"I'm relieved, was worried he wanted us to be his body guards. I don't intend on offering those kind of services. Mark did, I ruled it out and already advised the guys working in that sector. I want to run a real intelligence gathering business not a babysitting service. Those employees will have a chance to work in other parts of the company. Most want and will have a chance to give field work a try."

Eyal bit his lips, caught again, taking initiatives without informing Sharon. He had settle that matter just after agreeing to buy the company. Mark had wanted him to establish his ways with his employees while he was still living. Easier on the employees if they knew Eyal intentions but could ask Mark important questions they didn't dare ask a new owner. Eyal at Mark's invitation, had toured the head office in London and the questions were numerous. Eyal coming out with this decision to put aside the bodyguard services and specialising in Business intelligence gathering was bold. He, protecting the employees, more giving them the chance to try out for field work had not only reassured all but impressed Mark. Eyal was already imposing his views and protecting the workforce. Coming out of this flashback, running this company with a partner was going to be harder than he thought.

Turning toward Sharon and expecting the worst, _(another flashback had hit him, bad times with Hana for exactly the same reasons)_ he said.

"I'm sorry, I seem to have a problem with including you in running this company. Have patience, I'll get there. I've worked alone for so long and holding secret is a second nature..."

They were less than 15 minutes from their destination, Sharon had wanted to have this conversation with him for a while but never found the right moment. _'Well I have 15 minutes… might as well make the best of it'_

"Eyal, stop trying so hard to make me you better half in every sense of the way. Must admit... I don't really see me as a Big Boss. When I came back from my long maternity leave, Dad offered me to assist him in running MI-6, you know what I told him: Can I be a field officer please, pretty... pretty please? Well, Love, I'm asking you the same. I prefer to work in the field. You can handle the business as you wish. Make my role clear to the team/employees so they won't suck up to me, hate that, experienced enough of it at MI-6! Only thing I ask is that you keep me poste/informed on the big picture, when possible. Or come to me for my opinion or advice. I understand that there will be affairs where you will not be able to share facts."

"You sure. I'm willing to work at this, I sure I can get there."

"At what cost? We are both going to live through some sort of withdrawal pains. Don't think we realized what retiring really means. We can't go back to our agencies while being married to one another… So stop trying to 'include' me in your decision process, mold this company to your liking. I have a feeling you have just what it takes for it to be quite successful."

Eyal smiled at Sharon. She was right, something was bound to break at one point for both of them. On another side of things, he wanted for both of them to work at building this company as a team and was determined to work at a way to get there. "Sharon, if you want to work in the field, OK with me but as I told you before, I'm not your father. I will treat you as any other field officer! But I still want US to build this company as a team. I will need your ability to read files. You're one of the best profilers I've worked with. The way you have of getting a file down to its essential is mind boggling. I'm good in the field and that's where I also want to stay. But we'll have double duty now: You if you accept as my personal profiler and I as a suit! Still hate that word! "

Sharon shook her head and laughed. "Another word you're going to have to come to love... debriefing sessions! And no, you're not my father, you're worst: You're my lover and husband…. Got news for you, you'll do exactly as Daddy did! You're both made out of the same genetic background: Dark, Mysterious, deadly, very competent but with one fault… you are human being not robots. I accept to be your personal profiler and thanks for the compliment! Now please shut up I got work to do Boss…profilers job are always underappreciated. Going to see what his security system can withstand"

"WHAT, Sharon don't tell me you're thinking of hacking his security."

"Eyal, you gave me the profiler job, trust me. If we don't attempt nothing we are not going to get this job. He's a banker and part time play around spy so he's expecting us/me to do this. Just wait, I have something here… and she was off in her world.. Suddenly she uttered some French swear words. "Tabar..., qua… Oui, oui, j'lai eu! (yes, yes I got it!)

"Sharon what did you just do?"

"Got into his personal and bank security and crashed most of his security program. Didn't crack it, not enough time so made it crash! At this moment, all hell is breaking lose and they think I'm downloading very personal client information! Oh, and by the way, you are going to have to issue a Dark Control check to Barber and Auggie, got them aboard. They are helping off books... don't worry it's with their personal equipment, no CIA involved!"

If eyes could kill Sharon would be six feet under. Eyal stopped the car quite forcefully sending Sharon's IPad flying in the air and on its return, hitting her face, splitting her bottom lip… results: lots of blood and one very mad girl.

She turned and attempted to land a blow to his ribs that could have injured him hadn't he not seen it coming. Holding her at bay, he parked the car in what seem to be a roadside rest stop.

"Eyal Lavin what's your problem! Hell, I'm bleeding like a pig. Get me out of here before I spill too much blood in this rental. Really don't want to have to buy this car."

He quickly got to her side, opened the door and helped her out. Again she tried to get to him, Eyal had had enough. Catching her by the hips, he sat her down, with force, on a park bench, restrained her, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Sharon calm down, you're just going to hurt yourself more. I'm sorry never meant to hurt you. Look at me (he forced her to look straight at him by holding her head): Breath in slowly, hold it in for 10 seconds… OK force it all out slowly. Now, can I let you go?"

She nodded 'yes' with her head.

"OK, let me look at the damage. Damn you're bleeding a lot."

They were startled by a voice "I'm a doctor, can I be of assistance?"

Both turned around to see two concern onlookers, a tall and classy redhead with a sporty but shorter man.

Sharon shot out "Henry Lawson, is that you?"

"Sharon Welby, I'll be damn. What happened to you, as usual did you put your feet where they didn't belong!"

"Shit, what are the odds, us meeting as I need medical attention?"

Hank addressing Eyal seeing he was quite possessive with his holding of Sharon.

"Sir, can I take a look at her? I'm a doctor and she bleeding profusely. She cut herself bad. What happened? Only Mouse could manage that in a car! She hasn't changed. Last time…never mind.

He stopped short not wanting to mention more. In reality he had pulled a bullet out of her and it had been off books. Eyal caught on instantly, thinking that man was a friend of Sharon who knew she was a spy.

Hank turned to the women accompanying him "Charlotte can you go to the car and bring me my bad?"

Eyal responded "Treat her but I'd be careful, she can be nasty when….!"

"Oh, how I know! Have a scar somewhere of a knife she threw at me... Ah here it is."

Eyal had to laugh, it was the same kind of scar that would be left on his own hand.

Looking at Sharon, he teased her "So Mrs. I'm out of practice, not the first time you miscalculated the recoil!"

Hank continued "Oh she was right on target. I'm a doctor, just couldn't stand by and see a man die. I jumped between her and her target so the knife hit my hand. Didn't do the poor guy any good, she just threw another one and hit him strait in the heart! I tried but nothing I could do for the guy."

"That 'poor guy' had just attempted to shoot Rudy Giuliani and I had order to …." Eyal put his hand on her shoulder and she stopped. Charlotte was coming back with the medical bag. Sharon discreetly thanked Eyal.

"Mouse if you promise to behave, I'll stich you up. Going to hurt like hell, didn't come with my aesthesis."

Eyal took her on him and sat on a picnic table. It would permit Hank to work more at ease.

"Good thinking Mr. ….?. Then looking at Sharon "Mouse are you going to introduce us? I like to know the names of the persons I'm dealing with."

"Sorry, I'm so mad, made me forget my manners. Henry Lawson, a long lost friend of mine from New-York. We went to med school together. I dropped out and he stuck with it! Hank, I'd like you to meet Eyal Lavin, (biting her lips, she continued) my husband of less than a week."

Hank smiled and nodded "Congratulation to both of you! Sharon married… I'll be damn. Don't know what to say to the groom, the only thing that comes to mind is 'Good luck buddy'!

Eyal even tense and worried about Sharon couldn't help but laugh. That Lawson guy sure knew a lot about Sharon's ways!

"Oh, I'm also forgetting my manners! Mr. Lavin, Mouse, here is my, also recent, girlfriend, Charlotte. Charlotte, as you Mouse, is quite a risk taker! I seem to attack that kind of girls in my life."

Eyal looked at Sharon then Hank. "No, no Mr. Lavin, we never ... well…."

Sharon laughed as she caught on what was passing through Eyal mind.

"No E we never slept together."

"Well I was about to say 'dated' but your answer is more to the point. Now can you sit still, I'm going to try and do a good job for it not to scar but can't promise it won't. If you prefer I can take you to a hospital but if you're in the same line of work, I'm guessing I'll have to do!" Hank eyed Sharon and he had his answer.

"Quite a deep gash. Care to tell me how you manage this….. in a car?"

"My new hubby can't seem to accept that I can come up with viable and good ideas. Shot one at him and he took it out on the brakes. I ended up with a Steve Jobs (RIP) knockout punch. In other word my IPad hit me!"

"OK….I know better to ask more! This is going to hurt, no more talking."

Sharon sat through the procedure and didn't even wince! Hank was observing the two, easily guessing Eyal was in the same line of work as Sharon.

Finishing the last of 12 stiches, Hank signaled Charlotte to join them "Charlotte why don't you take Sharon to the restroom and help her get cleaned up. Be careful, she might be a little lightheaded."

"I'm OK Hank, thanks for the double sutures, harder to do but they leave less of a scar."

Sharon looked at Eyal. He was caught in a situation where he couldn't express himself freely and she knew he was feeling guilty about what had happened to her. Knowing just what might help, she approached him, kissed him hard and whispered

"Don't worry, wasn't your fault. Just a freak accident. I can't stand it when I'm hurting and I lashed out at you. I shouldn't have. Es tut mir leid (German for I'm sorry)."

Eyal responded by kissing her forehead and winking at her. "Go and get cleaned up. Here's a change of clothes, got it from your overnight bag. We'll talk later!"

As soon as Charlotte and Sharon were out of sight Hank addressed Eyal

"Mr. Lavin..."

"Call me Eyal, Mr. Lavin is too formal for a friend of Sharon's!"

"Eyal it is. You OK? You skin is flushed and hot. Thought it was you being worried about Sharon but it's not the case, is it? You were favoring your right hand while holding her down plus the bandage is there for all to see. What she do, also throw a knife at you?"

Eyal laughed "Actually she did, have quite a cut in the hypothenar muscle."

Hank was startled but continued. "You seem to know a bit about medicine. While I was sewing Mouse up, you were expertly following all of my moves. Now bringing up the hypothenar muscle instead of the side of the hand, tells me you got medical training of some sort!"

"Yes, was to become a doctor but had a life and family situation that stopped me."

Hank tried to take Eyal's hand to care to it but Eyal was faster than he was.

"Eyal, let me look at your hand. I should warn you, I'm worse than Sharon when I sense a problem. She backs down…. sometimes… I never do!"

That quip got Eyal attention! "Worse than Sharon…"

Eyal looked at the ground and in defeat, extended his hand.

"Whoa... not good. You should have gotten this treated when you saw the first signs of infection. You and Sharon are in the same line of work?"

Eyal looking at his hand signed yes. Hank was right, it didn't look good.

"Sharon cleaned it up yesterday. This morning took an antibiotic plus gave myself a tetanus shot. Seems the antibiotic isn't working."

"That's the problem with these new bacteria's, they resist most antibiotic. Look, I know you guys don't like hospitals. I might be able to help. I'm a private physician and the guy I'm working for also likes to keep a low profile. He has enough money to buy hospitals to come to him. I have all I need to treat you but if intravenous antibiotic don't work, the hospital is the next step. What do you say?"

"Sharon is going to have an 'I told you so' moment, she's been wanting me to get proper treatment since this morning."

"She was right..."

"I was right about what?" Sharon interrupted.

"This!" Hank showed Sharon Eyal hand. She froze on spot!

"Eyal, why didn't you tell me? We're going to the hospital, don't care if I have to tie you up!"

"Sharon, come here… need to talk to you in PRIVATE!" The glare he gave Sharon made Charlotte squeeze Hank's arm.

"Sharon if I show my face in any Greek hospital or any kind of medical facilities, they will, at some point, come up with a nasty case of me killing a patient. I'm kind of a marked man. It was OK while I was with the Mossad, they always got me out but now…. Well we might have a problem."

Eyal could sense in Sharon voice that panic had set in! "Eyal you have to get treated. I'll call my father, he will help us. It won't be MI-6 but him personally."

"Sharon, no. It's not the way I won't to start my post A-Team leader relationship with your father. Hank says he can help me. He's a private physician to a rich boss who doesn't like hospitals so he just buys what he needs."

Hank hearing his name came to them. "Sharon, what Eyal just said is right. You know me and the extent I usually go to help patients. Remember what we did to help that very weird friend of yours… Hiva I think."

Sharon nervously laughed "Ziva, it's Ziva…. Hank and yes I remember. Still get flashbacks of the look of that intern's face when we showed up in the ER both tied to the bomb Ziva had had strapped on her. It was a pressure bomb, Eyal. Our Handy Hank figure out that if we taped ourselves to her, the bomb had less chance of going off. So he made a very nervous ambulance driver tape us on each side of Ziva and the bomb. We rode to the hospital where the bomb squad was waiting for us. They took care of the bomb and …oh…forgot to mention that Hank had to keep pressure on Ziva's carotid artery because the badass bomber had slit her throat when he saw that he wasn't getting out of that mission alive. Hank ended up having to keep his finger in Ziva wound for another four to five hours, the time it took the surgeons' team to stabilize Ziva! Funny but this time he didn't try to stop me from shooting that …"

Hank noticed that Eyal was having more and more problem with a standing up position "Eyal, your turn to sit down, EYAL…."

Sharon had to gently guide him to the picnic table. He was not a very cooperative patient.

After examining Eyal, Hank addressed Sharon "Mouse, we need to take care of your friend right away. He has quite a fever and his vital aren't good. You surely got a GPS in that fancy car, here are my coordinates. Get him there fast but watch your driving! I'll be joining you shortly, I need to drop off Charlotte. I just texted Boris and he's ordering everything we need. Don't worry he's use to my ways, been with him for some time now!"

Hearing the name Boris…Sharon shot Eyal a terrified look.

Hank observing both their reactions put his hand to his forehead and swore…. a lot of time. He was rapidly joined by Eyal.

Charlotte had to bite her lips for not to laugh in such a dire situation… Dirty language in Hebrew or English … was still dirty language.

Hank looked at Sharon as Hank said in a very high pitched voice.

DON'T' TELL ME… YOU'RE THE 'DARK CONTROL' SUPER HERO TWOSOME BORIS WANTS TO HIRE!

Sharon sheepishly nodded while Hank rapidly got a hold of Eyal who was not doing well!

Eyal just managed to say 'Yihyeh BeSeder' _(everything will be OK /Everything will work out) _before fainting in Hank arms.

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3 - A friend from Sharon's past

_**Hi all, thanks for the wonderful reviews, love to read them. For EyalFan, I added a little jealousy in this story at your suggestion! Had not planned on bringing Divia in but did it, hope it's up to your expectation. Had one PM and a review (guess) asking me to write some background on my characters (expecialy the ones from Royal Pains). Good idea, I will do it in my next chapter. It will be Chapter 0.**_

* * *

><p>All was arrange so Hank could ride back to Boris's house with Sharon. Eyal was still conscious but barely. The ride to get to Boris's ocean view sea-level beach house was on very secluded beachside roads. Hank was tending to Eyal in the back seat and Sharon was driving… well more flying!<p>

In a very sharp turn Eyal wince and manage to say "Sharon slow down, you're not in Germany, in Greece there are some speed limits… and you're NOT within them! I'm OK and like to stay that way, slow down."

"Like hell you're OK, that's what you told me this morning… and look at the result."

"SHARON that enough, slow down." Talking was not easy for Eyal and he coughed violently. Hanks stabilised him.

Sharon slowed down

"Mitzta'er, tismoch Alai _(Sorry, you can rely on me)._ Eyal you're not going to like this but would want for you to give your guns to Hank. You might go into shock… of worse have bouts of dementia.

Eyal responded "Shlomi' Tov"

"Eyal Lavin, you are NOT fine. GIVE your guns to Hank and please snap the safeties on. He's a doctor and doesn't know the difference from a pistol, a riffle and a revolver!

"HaRosh Mistovev." Eyal manage to get out.

Sharon abruptly stopped the car. She wasn't fluent in Hebrew but knew those words. Avi had said them to her just before vomiting all of his supper on her. Those words had stuck to say the least!

"Hank, he's going to be sick, he just said his head is spinning."

Hank had his hand full trying to tend to Eyal while holding on for dear life.

"Dammit Sharon, at the speed you turned this car around and stopped it, I'm ready to be sick!"

Both Sharon and Hank helped Eyal out. A bit of fresh air was welcome.

Eyal knew the signs of this kind of infection. His body had withstood a couple of attacks from infected wounds, mostly gunshots. The last time, the Mossad's doctor treating him had warned that his body was resisting to just about every antibiotic available. They barely got his last infection under control_. "Mr. Lavin, the next one is going to be harder than the previous one… On these type of infections, your nine lives are up. Try not to get another one!" _

Eyal remembered those words well. He needed to talk to Hank without Sharon hearing. Hank had sent Sharon to get some water so Eyal tried the best to talk coherently.

"Hank, had a couple of bouts with infections, group A streptococci to be more precise. My body doesn't react to most antibiotics. Last time they barely pulled me through."

"Great, you have something else I should know! How many 'bouts' did you have?"

Eyal whispered. "6 or 7."

Hanks eyes grew big and round at that answer.

Sharon came back and handed Hank a couple of bottles of water.

Shooting one very cold/dark look at Eyal and she said. "E seems we're in for one hell of a ride and don't bother telling me you're going to be all right!"

The stare she gave Eyal shook him, something was up. She pulled out his phone from his pocket. Just looking at it, he knew what she had done! She had called herself from his phone and had heard all of what he had said to Hank.

Sheepishly Eyal put his head down and kissed her forehead.

"Keep forgetting I'm dealing with a spy, a very good spy… when will I ever learn. Sorry, yes we/you might be in for one hell of a ride. Here, you were right, I need to put my guns in a safe place. I know the signs and from what my body is telling me, I don't have much conscious time left."

"Please promise me you're going to fight this with everything you've got." Sharon hugged and kissed him.

"I promise to do my best!"

Hank gently sat Eyal down and put a welcome cold compress on his forehead.

"Sharon, we need to get going. What I have in this emergency medical bag is not enough to treat him properly. Boris just texted and only the patient is missing. Don't know why, but he wants me to bring you directly to him. Seems his security network is out of whack and that you might know what's up?"

Sharon slapped her forehead "Shit… forgot to turn off my worm! Hank text him and give him this code. (She showed him her IPhone) His security people will know what to do with it!"

"Well I know what 'his security' might do with you if you're responsible for that hit. Boris can be… how can I say this 'One hell of a scary guy when mad'… Sharon what exactly did you do?"

"I kinda fooled around to see how far I could infiltrate his home and bank security. Got help from two friends of mine. By the way, that's what got me this busted lips… Eyal also didn't like my 'intervention'."

Eyal shook his head sideways and put one hand on his forehead to keep it up! His thinking was that this business deal, with Boris, was not going to happen_! _

'_Ah well, he thought_, _Une de perdue, 10 de retrouvées! __(One lost, ten found)'_

* * *

><p>Arriving at Boris's beach house, Sharon made a sharp180 degree turn to park the car in the right way.<p>

Hank was getting annoyed with Sharon. He was the kind of man that needed order, outlaid plans and control in his day to day life.

With a harsh tone, he said "It would have only taken a few second to get to the end of the driveway and turn around, like we all do! What happened to you since we last met? You were always 'special' but this… did you meet with the devil or what!"

"Came face to face with Evil numerous time. Hank, you know of my line of work, with years it changes people. Promise the roots are still there. We'll sit down and talk, owe you that much. Thanks for going out of your way for us, it's appreciate."

"It's OK Sharon, we'll grab a beer when all is over. Mr. Lavin, you're now on my turf! Let's start fighting this thing."

As Sharon got out of the car, she was assaulted by Boris's security. Hank didn't have time to stop Eyal and he was by Sharon's side. Boris's security was no match for both of them. Sharon passed Eyal a gun and in a matter of seconds that four man team was under control. Hank just looked at Eyal/Sharon and at the BIG guards….. Not looking so big now!

Hank jumped when he heard a voice in his back.

"Lavin, see you haven't lost the art of making an entry! You bring your sister with you for help or comfort?"

Eyal looked at the man and smiled. "Nathan… long time no see. Shalom old friend. You look … American! Are those goons ex-Mossad's?"

"Let's say they are ex-somethings but no they don't come from the Mossad's. Ma kore? (What's up?)"

"Good because I wouldn't be proud if those guys were Mossad's! I'm here to meet with your boss. By the way, not my sister but my wife and partner. Sarah died, a long time ago, in a terrorist attempt."

"Tenouhamou min hachamaim. Damn, thought for sure she was Sarah. Last time I saw…"

Sharon took over "Last time you saw Sarah, I was with her. Remember Rivlin & Yoel Solomon streets - you… drunk….. or more plastered and with some mouth! Sarah slapped you if I remember right?"

Nathan looked at Eyal and swore in Hebrew. "Ya… that would be me. I was young and a bit on the wild side in those days. Your 'husband' was often right by my side … by the way. He could have been with me that night and a fine night it could have been!"

Nathan had a smile on his face that reminded Sharon of Eyal's when he wanted to be condescending with her!

She snickered back "Don't worry, knew what I was getting into as soon as I met up with him! He's mature quite a bit, hope you have… because you're going to need some help with that mess your security system is presently in!"

Looking at Eyal….."She's our hacker?"

"The name is Sharon Welby and yes, I'm the one. I just wanted to test your installations. I don't plan on accepting a business deal without knowing what kind of shit I'll be dealing with! Sorry, yours doesn't stand up to much; amateurish at best! It's the tops for your regular banking entourage but if you want to deal with the Oil Cartel, you'd better get your rig up to par. I'm a girlscout compared to your day to day Oil Cartel hackers. YOU don't stand a chance in hell of surviving more than 24 hours in that world! Your Boss might want to hear this!"

Sharon was startled by a firm hand squeezing her shoulder. Eyal nodded for her not to react. She slowly turned and there was Boris looking at her with the darkest of stare.

"Well seems he just did." Hank mustered out. He had not seen Boris looking so displeased since Hanks father had tried to get some compromising information on Boris and sell it to the FBI for a reduced sentence.

Sharon continued where she had stopped "Well Mr. Boris, can't change what I just said, everything is true! If you decide to play with this crowd, you've got to know what you're getting into. I'm guessing that's why you wanted to hire us."

Eyal looked up at Sharon. He had no clues about what kind of business Boris wanted to discuss with them. From Boris's expression, Sharon seemed to have pinpointed directly to it. Those hacking and deduction skills of hers would be quite useful in their new venture. He definitely had to convince her to stay out of the field and into profiling missions!

Boris continued " '_Wanted_' being the imperative word, past tense, Mrs. Welby."

"Kein Problem, Ihr Unternehmen, Ihre Entscheidung., Es tut mir leid für Ihren Sicherheitssystem_. __(No problem, your business, your decision. Sorry for your security system). _

She switched back to English.

"I really don't give a shit about the job or you. I'm thinking about your regular clients, the families that have money invested in your bank. If you go under, they will be the ones to suffer. Your present security can't withstand the Oil Cartel's hackers so if you have one once of intelligence, you'll stay away from that lucrative opportunity you think you have or if you really want to pursue it, swallow your pride and get the needed help. Be it Dark Control or another company. Be assure, I know what I'm talking about"

Nathan, thinking his Boss had heard enough, was going to grab Sharon when both Eyal and Boris stopped him.

Boris looked coldly at Sharon. His 5"9' was nothing compared to Eyal's 6"2' but he looked as imposing and dark!

Eyal was impressed with Sharon's boldness but also concerned of her last words… _I know what I'm talking about_. Making a mental note to ask her about it. By now, Eyal was more than certain they would never get this job.

Hank was now at a point where he was fearing for Sharon's life. Never had he witness Boris being told off in that manner. Usually people froze at Boris's body language. Hank put his arms around Sharon's waist and tried to pull her away from Boris.

"Sharon, come with me. We need to get Eyal settle, he's barely holding his own."

Sharon had not let down her stare. Both (Boris and her) seemed to be playing a kids game of who would pull away first. Hank's words got Sharon out of her trance and back to reality.

Turning towards him she said "Eyal, how are you feeling?"

"I'm OK but wouldn't want to see the battle going on in my body. As of now… the bacteria are winning."

Boris responded _"_Come Hank, I'll show you where we set up your medical equipment and the medicines you demanded. Mrs. Welby, after you get your partner settle, I'd like for us to meet: Alone and face to face!"

Sharon just looked at him and said "Please. When we request… we add 'please' to our demand! Basic form of politeness!"

Hank responded "Sharon don't push your luck, stop those smart-alecky remarks!"

Eyal had to laugh at that statement "Good luck with that Hank…. Told her often that that mouth of hers was going to be her downfall."

Boris looked at Eyal "Well not today. Must admit it was humiliating being told that I need to swallow my pride and study what I'm really getting into, but she's right. I WANT this oil deal and Dark Control IS going to TRAIN me and my people on HOW to do it. Mr. Lavin, you've come highly recommended and Mrs. Welby just proved she can stand up to me and that in my book is a winning combination. You've got yourself your first business deal, that is if you accept it. Mr. Lavin, I'll fill you in with the detail when you'll be up an about."

Eyal and Boris shook hands.

Boris looked at Sharon "Still want to talk to you. Get Mr. Lavin settled in and come to my office. Nathan will escort you, not that I don't trust you but would prefer you'd be escorted when on my grounds."

"It's a date, Mr. Boris. Hank lead the way."

Sharon took Eyal hand and felt it was really hot. "Hank, he's burning up."

"Come on let's get him settle fast."

* * *

><p>Eyal was not being cooperative. The fever was making him moody, on edge and a little paranoid. Sharon was at wits ends and couldn't find a way to make him lay down and relax for Hank to treat him.<p>

"Sharon I'm going to sedate him. He needs those antibiotics NOW."

"Let me do it, you don't stand a chance, Hank."

"Sharon, I'm the doctor … remember"

"Be my guest, Doctor!"

As Sharon had guessed Hank was no match for Eyal even in his condition. Without Sharon's help, Hank would have been the one sedated!

Sharon got up close and personal with Eyal (Well she sat on him and kissed him deep… better than fighting for his attention!).

Placing her hands on both side of his head, Sharon said.

"Eyal, listen to me. You can trust Hank, he saved my butt a couple of times. I trust him, you must/need to do the same."

Sharon notice Eyal was barely responsive, the fever and bacteria were winning. As soon as Hank saw Eyal's shoulders drop, he gave him the shot. With Eyal under, Hank could now do his work.

Boris came in as Hank was hooking up Eyal to a mechanical ventilator.

Going up to Sharon, he knew now was not the time for a business meeting. She had lost that warrior look and it was now a sad and worried face that was staring at him.

"Mrs. Welby, I see Hank has everything under control, would you care to come with me. No business discussions, promise, have something organised that you might like."

Sharon looked at Hank then at Eyal. All she wanted to do was lie down next to Eyal and cuddle but not the time, not the place. Eyal had a battle to fight!

Hank approached Sharon and hugged her "Go, he's unconscious and getting the best treatment money can buy. Timing was of essence and we got him in time. If he reacts well to at least one antibiotic, he'll be up and about in 24 hours or less. He'll be OK, Sharon!"

* * *

><p>Sharon followed Boris. As they stepped out of Eyal room, Sharon put her hand on Boris's shoulder to stop him. The man froze, or more, stiffened up like a tree.<p>

Sharon smiled. "Typical banker… you guys can't stand being touched add to that your German upbringing and the result is this! Relax Mr. Boris, I don't want to attack you, just want to thank you for helping us. Like for you to send the invoice to Dark Control."

"No need Mrs. Welby, I'll just deduct it from your first down payment for the deal we just closed."

"No business talk remember… but from what I can see, what you have set up in that room is going to be more $ than what Dark Control is going to charge you. You still sure you want to do business with the Oil Cartel, if so you should know that '_Nothing is just about Oil with Oil'."_

Boris had to laugh, he had said those exacts words to Hank just a few days ago. He was now sure, this girl knew what she was talking about.

"Mrs. Welby, this is not a business but a personal question. How did you get involve in that world?"

"Can't answer that but let's just say I lost a very important person to that world. Tried to get vengeance and never succeeded. Vengeance is sometimes more of a killer than the culprits themselves. I finally laid my grievance to rest and decided to live my life. So in a matter of fact… they won!"

"Can I asked who this person was?"

"My mother... I was 8 when she died."

Boris closed his eyes, he had had a feeling Sharon was, in one way or another, emotionally involved and he now had his answer.

"How do you feel about getting involve with old demons and does your partner know of this."

"The answers are 'not good' and 'no'. Eyal doesn't know nothing about my experiences with the Oil Cartel, going to read him in when he's up and about. I will help you with your security setups but will ask Eyal not to be involve in the heart of this business deals. Emotions are a no-no in field work. Really don't want to go back down that road. Security wise I can set you up pretty good but for the rest forget me. Hope you understand? "

"No worry, security is an important part of this deal and it can be done without exposing you to the Cartel members. From what I read, Mr. Lavin is just my type of man for the action part of my quest."

"That is also my opinion. Read up on you also… (Sharon eyed Boris with a slight grinn) and the two of you are make of the same fibers! You'll get along just fine. Nathan is also from the same roots and if he's your Chief of security you must like his ways!"

"Ah my dear, talking about Nathan, he's the one that suggested this activity for you to clear you mind. Here we are. How are you at sharpshooting?"

"A rating below expert and above marksman!"

Boris looked down at her. "Well... my dear, we will see. How about a friendly competition."

"Mr. Boris you should know that where guns are involved there is no such thing as a 'friendly. Are you challenging me?"

"I suppose I am. I'll get Nathan to show you the grounds we are going to be 'playing on' plus the rules of the game."

"Again I'm telling you: When guns and a challenge are involved, no place for rules and friends! Think you're up to that kind of world, Mr. Boris. Take it as an advance training for the Oil Cartel's dealings. Your banking world is full of rules, directives, laws etc. You are used to working in an ''sterilised' environment, what you will be up against in this endeavor of yours is a whole different ball game. Hope it's worth it!"

"Well, Mrs. Welby, I accept your 'no rules' and challenge. Yes, to me it's worth it. I have an ulterior motive but prefer to discuss it later.

Sharon wince, looking at Boris, still in a pinstripe and very expensive suit, she had to pinch herself not to laugh.

"Mr. Boris, think you're going to need to change. That suit you're wearing is not going to cut it. You have something else than pinstripe suits in that closest of yours?"

Boris tight face relaxed. This woman had something about her that he liked. She was a fast thinker, down to earth, plus something refreshing for him, not at all impressed by his money and brave enough to stand up to him! She also, as he had, lost a parent at a young age. By her way of talking about her mother, he knew where she stood. He could feel the pain and hurt in her voice. He had easily recognised it… he also had the same hurt in his hearth for his father! Funny something else new for him, he felt a connection to Sharon. A point he would have to explore... everything can or must be explained (well for Boris!).

He answered Sharon's question. "Yes I do. I also have some clothes that should fit you. Not to worry, it is all new, has never been worn. Always have on hand what my guests might need."

Sharon just said "Figures!"

"You spoke a bit of German earlier. Do you speak it much?"

"My mother was German. That language always had a place in my heart. I feel 'at home' when I sing in German, can't explain it. Decided to take lessons a year ago. I'm far from being fluent, not gifted for learning languages. It just doesn't come naturally."

„Nun, wir können zusammen üben_"__ (__Well, we can practice together)_

„Dankeschön, nett von dir zu bieten. Bitte sprechen Sie langsam, ich bin wirklich nicht gut! Die deutsche Grammatik ist ein Killer"(_Thank-you, nice of you to offer. Please speak slowly, I'm really not good at it! The German grammar is a killer!)_

Boris laughed… again a relaxed feeling he hadn't had the privilege to feel in a long time. Something was definitely special with this girl.

Their 'little' competition turned out to be a 3 hours very intensive one. The Nathan/Sharon team easily outshined the Boris/Udo (Boris's Major d'homme) one. Sharon had Boris at gunpoint in the first minutes of their game! That three hour period was quite a learning experience for Boris. Never did Sharon back down and make it easy for him. If he would have been in the 'field', he would have been be six feet under in the first minutes of their challenge, that she made sure he 'got' it! Boris now realised that what Sharon had told him about him not being ready for the Oil Cartel might be true!

Sharon a bit out of breath "Mr. Boris, you're a good shot, I'm impressed. Nathan, see you are at Eyal's level, been trained by the best!"

Boris responded "That is why I always seek out ex-Mossads for my security team."

Sharon started to say. "Mr. Boris…'

Boris continued "Why don't we cut the Mr. and Mrs. I feel like and old man. You're addressing Nathan and Hank by their vorname (forename), please call me Boris!"

"Fine with me, call me Sharon! I really should get back to Eyal."

Boris took over "Well Mrs.… Sharon, I have some business to attend to but Nathan will escort you back. Don't worry Hank is one of a kind and the best, Eyal is in goog hands!"

* * *

><p>On his way back to the house, Nathan looked at Sharon…"Calev, may he rest in peace, would be proud of you. You have trained with him, haven't you? Couldn't help from noticing your MO's while we were sharpshooting. Some moves were typical of Kidon's training. I'm guessing you're also good with knifes, a specialty of Caleb's. Like to know how an MI-6 agent got involved with Kidon. Also how did you hook up with, of all agents, Eyal Lavin! Thought, for sure, he was not the marrying type!<p>

"For an ex-Mossad you should know I can't answer much! Did some time as a liaison officer and was paired with a Kidon's operative. Yes, I'm so good with knives I might just have poisoned my own husband! Met up with Eyal on a common field mission and we just clicked, that's all I can tell you.. sorry!" Sharon winked at Nathan.

Nathan gave Sharon a shoulder hug and decided to leave it at that.

* * *

><p>As they entered Eyal's room, Hank's worried expression told Sharon all was not right.<p>

"Hank, he not responding to antibiotics?"

"No! I'd like to talk to his last doctor. He could guide me on what they gave him on his last infection."

Sharon looked at Nathan and then at Hank. "Sorry Hank, can't tell you much. Can't let his last_ 'employer'_ know that he's sick. Nathan, I trust, you know what _'they have eyes on us'_ means."

Nathan said "Hank trust me, you will not be able to speak to his doctor. Let me put it in simple words: If you do, it's not the bacteria that going to kill Eyal but a personal hit squad and you won't be able to do nothing for him at that point."

Hank looked at Sharon "A bit as you did when I tried to stop you from throwing a knife at a man?"

Sharon look at Hank with a deep and dark stare and said "Remember the outcome, I killed that man. Yes, Hank, it's sensibly the same situation."

"Jesus… what kind of work do you guys really do?"

Coming in, Boris answered "It's complicated Hank but there's a lot more than killing involved, those people risk their lives for their countries many times and are never recognised or thanked for it! Let's leave it at that, please. How is our patient doing?"

Sharon talked "Not good, as Hank feared he's not responding to regular antibiotics. He's had a couple of close call and his body's developed a resistance to the major ones."

Boris took over "Can we get some 'out of circuits' ones, a bit like rare/old wines or a stunning cognacs."

Sharon laughed "Oh.. Mr. Boris, you're going to get along just fine with Eyal!"

Hank said "Boris, I know of an experimental antibiotic but it's out of price plus we will never be able to get access to it."

"Give me your contacts Hank and** I'll** see what can be done."

"Mr. Boris stop. You might have the means but I don't want, Eyal wouldn't want, to enter a business relationship and owing you. We can't accept your generous offer."

"Seems I told you to drop the Mr.! Sharon, you or Eyal will owe me nothing. I just bought our Hampton's hospital and this medicine will go as an 'experimental expense'. If you know a bit about hospital accounting you should know that this kind of purchase gives me some pretty hefty tax breaks. So don't worry your little mind about it. I'd prefer you don't mention my offer to our patient here… If I'm guessing right, his pride is a bit more 'developed' than your average person!

To that Boris winked at Sharon. She had to laugh, how he read Eyal's character was spy worthy or it took one to know one. Sharon guessed the latter. Boris and Eyal were going to get along very well together!

'Hank, your contacts now!" Boris was not one to wait around.

* * *

><p>It was early morning when Boris came through with his dealings. Hank should receive the antibiotic in less than 4 hours.<p>

Hearing the news, Hank pinched his lips together. "Guys, we are going to have to find a way to make his body react. As is, really don't know if he has 4 hours and I don't have any more types of antibiotics to try on him."

Boris spoke "Hank, you once got me out of a bad situation by 'rebooting' my body. Any way you can do that with Eyal?"

Hank smiled at that memory "No can't do that in this situation."

Suddenly Hank's looks changed "Maybe… well maybe…

It was Boris's turn to smile "Sharon... I know that look. He just had …."

Sharon took over "_A hamster in the wheel idea'_… yes I know. Have them sometimes and they drive my father and Eyal crazy!"

Hank spoke "We can't make him better and he needs more time till this experimental antibiotic gets here… so why don't we attack his body to make it react."

Sharon continued "OK, think I'm following you Hank - We shoot him with a very invasive but not deadly decease. His body will REACT to that disease and it may give us some time. You did this before?"

'No, I'm counting on Lady Luck for this one"

Boris smiled "Just as you always do with me and I'm still standing!"

Hank glanced at Sharon "It's your call."

Sharon looked at Eyal and thought of the numerous time he had told her that she didn't have enough of a dark side to make very difficult decisions but now without further hesitation she said "Do it! What are you going to give him to make him sicker?"

Boris and Nathan just shook their heads.

"Well it needs to be something that won't kill him and that I can easily treat. It also has to be invasive…"

"Chickenpox" Sharon shouted out

She continued "It's invasive but there's one problem, no treatment for chickenpox, as it's caused by a virus. I know Eyal received all the necessary vaccines so his body is sure to react but he will come out of this with chickenpox."

That statement made Boris, Nathan, Hank and even Sharon smile. Eyal with Chickenpox should be quite a sight!

Hank said "Sharon, you're the one that's going to have to explain all of this to him so best it's you that decides… So Chickenpox it is!"

Sharon continued "I'll deal with Eyal and the 'after shocks'. Hank isn't there a risk of male fertility with chickenpox?"

"You should have continued you medicine career Mrs. Welby! The simple answer is yes, chicken pox can affect male fertility, but typically only for a short time during and after the viral infection. Fever can be directly related to a temporary drop in sperm count. It can take up to 11 weeks for sperm count to return to normal after a high fever. So, if you're not planning on having kids in the next few months, you two should be fine!"

It was a long wait and Eyal body was effectively reacting to the chickenpox virus. Hank's plan seemed to be working. Sharon was having an emotionally hard time. Caring for Eyal, seeing the way his body was hurting and knowing she could do just about nothing to help/comfort him. All she could do was talk to him and make sure he always had some cold compresses to control the fever.

Two men came in with Boris in tow. They had the needed antibiotic. For the protocol they had to supervise Hank and his handling of the medication. All went well and they were soon off.

Hank and Sharon were, as they had been for now more than 4 days, at Eyal's side. Both had slept a little but not much. All could see that they needed some sleep.

Boris came in with a woman. "Hank, have a surprise for you."

Hank rapidly walked towards the woman "Divia, what a wonderful surprise!"

They hugged, Hank turned toward Boris "Why bring Divia to Greece?"

"Hank, it's been more than four days now and you haven't slept more than a couple of hours. Sharon also looks like a walking dead. Knew you two would trust nobody close by so I brought trusted help to you! You two take some time to sleep. From what I heard, it's going to take at least 4 to 5 hours before we know how our patient will react, so why don't you try to get some sleep… More, I'm ordering you… since you are both, in some ways, my employees!

Hank introduce Sharon to Divia. "Sharon, this is Divis, she's a very capable physician assistant and working with me since my debut as a concierge doctor."

Turning to Divia, Hank continued "Divia, meet Sharon. She was a med student with me. She dropped out to join the circus so to speak. She's a very qualified singer and graduate from Juilliard!

Divia and Sharon shook hands.

Boris spoke, "Now, you two, how about getting some sleep."

Hank and Sharon looked at each other and just agreed. If Hank trusted this Divia, Sharon did also. Sleep would be welcomed!

Nathan escorted Sharon to her room. "Eyal is going to be one lucky guy to awake in Divia's care. One really good looking woman that Divia. She's always so chic and well mannered. Come to think of it, she's exactly the type of girl I was sure Eyal would marry. Oupssss... Sorry think I just put my foot in my mouth.

Sharon had to laugh "No problem, Nathan. Divia is EXACTLY Eyal's type physically but sometimes you need something more! Why don't you ask Divia out if you like her?

"She's not for me Sharon. I'm hire help, those kind of girls never date their hire help!"

"Nathan you are selling yourself short. Do you think Eyal had that way of thinking while he was in the field?"

"I'm sure he had 'that way of thinking'... we talked about it often. I couldn't do it but Eyal had pleasure fooling around with those kind of girls. He gave them what they wanted and he had his fun out of it! Community service at its best as he called it!

"That would be Eyal! Nevertheless, you should ask her out. And for the record, for me you are not hire help but a very competent Chief of Security, please don't put yourself down in that way."

* * *

><p>Sharon was sleeping soundly when she was awaken by some kind of whisper. She chucked it up to outside noises and stayed under the covers. Again she heard the same whisper<em>. 'Guard yourself Welby, you're in a strange home with very special people<em>!' She carefully took the covers off her head… only to see a very awaken Eyal sitting in a wheelchair and looking lovingly at her.

In his usual deep voice he said "Hey gorgeous, seems you were worried about me?"

Didn't take Sharon long to get out of bed and practically on Eyal. She was stopped by Divia.

"Not so fast, he just came out of an induce coma. He needs to take it easy for a while."

Looking at the tall, slender and very elegant lady next to Eyal, Sharon couldn't help but think that they made quite a pairing. Divia's dark skin was a nice match for Eyal's and her choice of clothes fitted to a T Eyal's usual classic taste! Those two would surely turns eyes on a dance floor. Sharon responded coldly to Divia's remark.

"I know damn well what he needs, I've been by his side since Hank put him in that coma."

Eyal took Sharon's hand "Hey, know you were worried but Divia only wants to help. You missed me, I get it but cool down a bit!"

To that he squeezed her hand as she bent down to give him a kiss.

Sharon looking at Divia. "Sorry, I jumped at you. Is Hank awake?"

"No, that was my next stop. Eyal wanted to see you. I'll go and wake up Hank. Can you get Eyal back to his room, he needs to rest?"

Another killer look from Sharon "Eyal!? You two on a first name basis! Never mind, I'm sure I can manage to find my way back to his room!"

Divia and Eyal looked at Sharon with a puzzle expression. Eyal especially. What was up with her?

As Divia left, Sharon was going to push Eyal back to his room.

"Just a minute, young lady. Care to tell me what is wrong with you? You know Divia or is there something I'm not getting? Never seen you so rude without just cause before."

"Well… you sure seem to know her well. She does have a family name but you are already on a first name basis plus she a little too protective of you."

Eyal had to smile, his Sharon was human after all and at this moment very much jealous of Divia. Eyal thinking Sharon would have wanted to be present when he woke up. He decided to play a bit on those emotions, heck he needed some fun after what he went through!

"Sharon, must admit, she is a fine looking woman to wake up to. A nice gift you and Hank gave me, thanks!"

Sharon's eye seemed to explode and her breathing stopped momentarily. Eyal was having fun watching her try to come to terms with her emotions. He knew full well no spy training could control this kind of gut reactions!

Sharon manage to speak "Well, if you like her that much maybe I should call HER to take you back to your room!"

That was enough, Eyal didn't have, for one, the energy to continue and, second, the hurt in Sharon's voice was getting to him.

"Come here and sit on me. I'd prefer getting in bed with you but don't quite have the energy! "

"Think Divia would approve?"

"Have a secret for you, don't give a damn what anybody else thinks when it's a ME and YOU issue! It's YOU I want to kiss. See my little Master Spy is human after all and you're quite cute when jealous."

Sharon shot up "I'm not jealous"

"Are so…. and I'm loving it!" Eyal responded in such a boyish way that Sharon had to laugh.

"Not going to tell you a third time 'come here'"

And that's how Hank and Divia found them: Sharon sitting on Eyal and both of them kissing passionately.

"Hum… see our patient has recovered..."Hank said

Sharon got up and said "Sorry Hank. Divia… no worry, I'll get Eyal back to his room!"

Looking at Eyal, Hank had to smile "Sharon, did you tell our patient about the Chickenpox?"

"CHICKENPOX' Eyal said quite loudly looking at Sharon with panic in his face!

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 - A question ?

After one very miserable week Eyal was clear of blisters and the 39+ fever had broken. He was not a demanding patient but his mood was…. Well let's just sum it up to cranky, grouchy, snappish, crabby and/or irritable at best!

Bored, Sharon and Divia had challenge Hank and Nathan to a game of Scrabble with one rule: Only words describing in one way or another Eyal's mood were allowed! Let's say all had words to spare. Boris had chuckled at the idea but declined the invitation to join them! Nevertheless, he had instructed Udo (his Major d'homme) to serve the foursome some very fine wine, whiskey and Cuban cigars. Didn't take long for them to feel the effects of good alcohol! Nathan had proposed to continue their 'soirée' at a local bar, Divia agreed. Hank wanted to meet up with Charlotte and Sharon preferred to stay with Eyal. Sharon winked at Nathan and whispered "Here you chance ... go for it!"

* * *

><p>For Sharon, even a cold shower didn't shake the effects of too much booze. Approaching Eyal while trying not to wake him was an impossible task. As soon as she had set foot in the room, his head went up.<p>

"Sorry, didn't want to wake you. How are you feeling?"

"Slowly getting my feet back under me. You smell like hell. What did you drink?"

"That bad. Had some wine, whiskey and a very smooth Cuban cigar with Divia, Hank and Nathan. Boris had business to conduct… this guy always has 'business to conduct' he's dull… a real bore!"

"A very rich dull persone that is! What was the occasion for you to 4 living it up?" Eyal said pulling her onto him.

Sharon winced…"Well… you getting better and hopefully in a happier mood."

Eyal gently pushed her aside and sat up on the of the bed. "Was I that bad?"

"Try insufferable but a lovable insufferable." Sharon sat on his legs, both of them being face to face, it didn't take long for them to 'engage'.

Suddenly Sharon shot up and ran to the bathroom. Eyal was fast to joint her.

"You OK?" he asked "Usually I don't have such an effect on women!"

"Never could stomach too much alcohol."

"I'm guessing it's not the alcohol but the cigar. Boris must have only the best! It was too strong for you, darling you're not a smoker! Typical nicotine overdose. Here drink some water. I'll get you something sweet. A sugar cube or pure sugar works best, but candy or anything sweet will do. Smoking a cigar is an art. If you want, I can teach you."

"Jesus, you had to mention that C word." To that, she ran back to the bathroom.

Eyal went to the kitchen for a couple of cubes of sugar and more water. Coming up to the main entrance, he met up with Boris.

"Well, Mr. Lavin happy to see you are up and about."

Eyal looked at Boris with laughing eyes "Had my turn, now it's Sharon's. Seems she can't hold her liquor or properly smoke, I'm guessing, a very strong Cuban cigar!"

Boris was amused "Cigar sickness… You should make a note to teach her how to properly inhale a cigar, it can be a wonderful pastime!

"Indeed it can… but for now I'll just give her a bit of sugar."

"Talking about life's little pleasures, think you're up to having your share of wine, whiskey and cigars. Hate to enjoy those small pleasures by myself."

Eyal's eyes lit up "That, Mr. Boris, is just what I need to 'reboot' myself… and my mood. Sorry, if I was 'insufferable' as Sharon so gently informed me. I'm not use to being so…"

Boris interrupted "… Not in control! Don't worry, I understand. I can't stand being sick or needing to be cared for. Just talk to Hank, he'll tell you tales that will make you feel better."

Eyal nodded in agreement, "Boris, I'll tend to Sharon and join you after she's settle for the night. Thanks for the invite!"

"Can we mix a bit of business…?"

"Does one ever go without the other?" Eyal smiled and was off.

Sharon was where he had left her… holding on to the big white bowl!

"Love, here's some water and a couple of cubes of sugar. Take them, you'll feel a lot better."

Eyal waited till she had taken a couple of sugar cubes then picked her up and brought her to their room.

"Eyal, stop. I'm perfectly capable of walking."

"Shuuuuutttttt, indulge me, my way of thanking you for taking care of me. Sorry, I lashed out at you for giving me chickenpox. I should have thanked you and Hank for saying my life. Now, I'd need for you to get me up to par with Boris's deal. He wants to talk business. Would like for us to get out of here, I've imposed enough!"

Delicately putting Sharon down, he couldn't help but start kissing her. She responded but gently pushed him away.

"Euh.. Eyal… we / you don't have time for this. It's hard to resist but I'm also thinking we've outstayed our welcome! What do you want to know?"

Eyal winced "Your right, not the time to mix business with pleasures! First, how did you find out what was behind Boris's offer?

"That was easy. When we want to woe an asset or bag a target, we usually 'follow the money' but with bankers that's an impossible task. Their whole life is money. From experience, we need to follow bankers' travels and look around what's going on at their destination. Boris's last three trips were at the same time the OPEC Cartel was meeting. If you keep updated on worldwide events then you must know that fractures are creeping into that cartel."

Sharon stopped and thought about what she had just said "Love my choice of words.. Creepy Cartel... how fitting!"

Eyal looked up at her "You seem to know them well, did you have a mission involving OPEC. All spies, at one time or another, had to deal with them."

"Talk to you about my involvement later, for now, prefer to continue on the Boris front - The Russians and the US are producing more oil plus the Chinese's' demands are down. That, along with slower growth in worldwide demand means global oil supply is now looking more adequate, so price are going down. And what do these 12 countries of OPEC do? Act on their own, ignore the economics, forget the words 'team work' and like the money greedy grabbing bunch that they are... produce more oil! Boris smelled trouble and saw a huge opportunity to make very lucrative deals! (He right by the way). I could talk more in details if you like but that's the 'big' picture. Boris is not a fool, he knows he has to prepare to deal with these people. First thing he wants/needs is to improve his security. But by intuition tells me he wants more. Haven't figured out that part yet but I know it implies your services, Mr. Lavin!"

"Mrs. Welby, I'm impressed. Didn't know you kept up with worldwide news and events!"

Sharon looked up at Eyal. He had notice that her eyes had this quality to reflex her humor, a lovely blue when all was well and a dark gray shade when she was worried. The gray shade had just crept in!

"Eyal, remember us agreeing that we would share our secrets when deemed necessary. I need to come 'clean' with one. I don't want to get involved in this mission, it's too personal. My mother was killed by the OPEC Cartel. I lost too many years of my life trying to get some closure, vengeance call it as you may. I ended up only hurting myself more. I don't want to go back there, have too many scars and pretty sure I'll lose myself again. Never closed that chapter in my life, it's still an open wound and lots of unanswered questions but I've accepted to live my life without having a closure. I told Boris I could help with the security part of this mission. He only knows I lost my mother at the hands of that Cartel. Also, people in that 'entourage' might still want a piece of my hide making it dangerous for me to 'come back to life' so to speak. I hit/hurt some of them hard. When push comes to shove, I can shove with sometimes drastic results. Wanting to learn the true (what happened to my mother) was my only priority at one time. Not proud of how I handle certain situations."

Eyal brought Sharon to him and hugged her. "So sorry for your mother. I know exactly how you feel. I went down the same path with Sarah. With Annie's help, I was able to kill the ba_tard who was responsible for her death and had, in a way, a closure. Sharon, I'll admit, my killing him didn't take away the hurt and didn't answer ANY of my questions. You took the right course of action, it's the best, no, the only way, of handling such tragic deaths!"

"Easier said than done!" Sharon said dropping her shoulders in despair.

"Sharon, Dark Control has security experts and field agents that I can count on to help. This is official company business, our first! I'll make a file out of Boris's demands and put it through the regular channels. You, my love, are off this mission. Don't even want you touching the security side. I'll inform Boris. For the form, I'll keep you up to date on my actions but I don't want you near that Cartel. That OK with you?"

Sharon responded "Yes, Thanks. I love you! Since we are getting up to date with our news: Eyal, another little 'back to earth' fact. We kind of blew up our honeymoon plans and now we are late for our promise two week vacations with the kids. Don't know how we are going to do it but we have to honour that promise. Being I'll be off this mission, I'll return to London. Be a full time mother for some time and join Dark Control when I feel it's the right time for me. That OK with you? But Eyal, we have to keep our promise to the kids, it's important to them.. to me!"

"It's important to me also! Sharon, we are going to keep that promise. I'll settle things with Boris, have some friends tend to the Flying Lavin and we are London bond. I'm completely OK with you returning to London, Dark Control can/will wait. I have a mission for you… plan this two weeks and don't think about the money part of it, that will be my contribution. As for the honeymoon, I'll make it up to you, promise! "

"You forgetting, I'm the one responsible for you being as sick. I just happy you're still with me, don't care or want a 'proper' honeymoon."

"It was an accident and I deserved it. I should not have pulled a gun on McQuaid. As for our honeymoon, my promise stands: We will have a proper one! But for tonight, it's my turn to take advantage of some good wine and cigars. I might be gone for the bigger part of the night, don't wait up. I need to settle this mission with Boris and then have myself/yourself some vacations!"

Eyal made sure she was sleeping peacefully before leaving to meet with Boris. He couldn't help thinking how much their life experiences were similar. His heart felt for her. How he wished he could ease the pain from the loss of her mother. Knowing full well it was an impossible task: To this day, Sarah's death still stabbed at his heart. Spies by nature want/need to solve, understand, and most of all bring closure to any kind of case, problem or mission. Unfinished business remains as an open wound and **always,** in one way or another, resurface. No closure is like having a button that can be pressed by life and bang (as in a bomb) trouble or even worst death appears at your doorstep. That is the life of a spy! Had it not been for Annie, Eyal would had probably died at the hands of his sister's killer. '_Why do we need/return to that kind of punishment? What kind of people accept to live that way…. more so, what kind of people **need** to live in that way?' _ Wishing the outcome of this mission would not push Sharon's button but, deep down, he knew it was only wishful thinking on his part… destiny was going to strike one way or another. Eyal would protect her in every way possible and could only to hope it would be enough. The thought of downright refusing Boris's offer had crossed his mind but that, from experience, would only be delaying Sharon's fate. His last thoughts before rejoining Boris _'Let the mission begin and que sera, sera!'"_

* * *

><p>Boris was waiting for him, cigar and glass of whiskey in hand, he signaled Eyal to sit near him.<p>

"What will it be, wine or whiskey, or both… the night is Young?"

"I'll start with wine but don't put the whiskey away. You always serve a 10 000$ bottle of whiskey to you guests?"

"No, only to the ones I know can appreciate the experience. You, I'm guessing can do just that!

Picking up the bottle, Eyal said "Chivas Regal Royal Salute: To celebrate the golden jubilee of Queen Elizabeth II in 2002, Chivas Regal released this specially-made whiskey. Just like the queen's ascension to the throne, this whiskey was also laid to a barrel in 1952 and aged for 50 years. It was then bottled in time for the celebration. Around 255 bottles were made. The whiskey is said to contain a raisin and cloudy anise flavor. Did I get it right?"

Boris looked up to Eyal. "You know you did. I still have 100 or so in my collection!" Eyal shook his head and smile at Boris's remark.

"Boris, need to settle one matter with you: I don't want Sharon involved in this mission. She just told me about her mother and the Cartel."

"I would like for her to be involved in the upgrade of my security. She wouldn't have to deal with the Cartel."

Eyal sat back, took a drink of wine and looked at Boris with determine eyes "Boris, she's **completely **off books on this deal. You know full well what you're getting into and it's one hell of a world. You didn't come looking for me because of Dark Control. You've known I've been deeply involved with the Cartel for many years. It was my NOC (non official cover) so to say! I'm part of them.. heck I'm one of them. But that's not news for you?

"No, you saw right, Mr. Lavin. Sharon know how much of a player you are in the Cartel?"

"No, but plan on telling her. With what she told me tonight, don't have a choice. I need to tell her I'm 'responsible' for her mother death! Not directly and not her mother for say but another daughter's mother maybe. I've drank with them, partied with them, killed for them but in the end was always successful in hurting them more than helping them. Who guided you towards me?"

"A mutual friend who desires for me to stay silent and I shall respect that wish!"

"So be it, tell that mutual friend that HE or SHE can help you. I'm not risking my life starting a mission with secrets!"

Boris smiled "He said you would react in just that way." Boris lifted his glass towards Eyal and at that very same moment, Eyal's phone rang!

Looking at Boris then his phone, Eyal couldn't help but laugh! Robert Jackson, Sharon's father, was the caller.

"Robert … why am I not surprised? Just learned your sister, Sharon's mother, died at the hands of the Oil Cartel… What a coincidence! Would you by any chance be seeking revenge?"

"No Eyal, I put that tragedy behind me a long time ago. But if you can raise hell in their ranks, I won't pity them. I recommended you to Boris because you're the best. You are at liberty of refusing this mission. You don't owe me or Sharon nothing! That's why I wanted to call as soon as Boris spoke to you. I'm not seeking revenge. Sharon's mother knew what she was getting into and accepted the risks. The rules of the spy game were respected, she made a mistake, she was burned (discovered) and sadly killed … they won, we lost… that time… end of story. Those are the rules we play/live by. Sharon had a hard time coming to term with this truth but she eventually accepted it. Just wanted you to have a clean slate about my implication. Also need to make sure you keep my daughter away from that hell!"

"Robert, she briefly explained the situation and asked not to be implicated. She mentioned that she might have some enemies… know something about that?

"Well, yes, also wanted to give you some heads up on that part: I wouldn't mention the name Cassandra Devon if I were you. The mention of that name to certain persons could get you… how can I say this… killed. Also please don't show any of your wedding photos!'

Eyal face went blank… "Robert… what did she do?"

"Best she tell you, let's say that I feared she would go down the same path her mother did. She made the right choice went she was faced with it. She got out before going dark."

"And you always told me she didn't have a dark side… "

"You didn't listen, I never said she didn't have a dark side… I said - She doesn't have the qualities to DEAL with the dark side. Eyal, like her mother, if she goes or is force to go to the dark side she won't try to come back. She'll make sure she dies there because she knows she won't be able to live with herself and the painful decisions and actions she had to take or make while being dark."

Eyal was not easily shaken but this….. "Robert are you telling me her mother got herself killed… (A couple of Hebrew words followed)."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you."

"Does she know?"

"She knows. When she found out, she came out… before it was too late. In one way, her mother's action gave her what was needed to save herself."

"Robert, you do know that the time for her to get some sort of closure might just have come up?"

"Eyal, what do you think I'm coming clean with you for? Known she's had this button for a long time and I'm fearing (as you) that mission might just be the one to press on it. From experience, you know like I, that we can't prevent it, the wheels are in motion. I'm hoping you can be by her side when it strikes and hopefully get her out alive! A bit like our friend Annie did for you when you went after Cardinal."

"OK, think I've had enough for one night. I'm signing off and getting drunk! Robert, thanks for being honest with me!"

"The truth is sometime the best,even for spies! Take care and please don't leave Sharon throw another knife at you… chickenpox really? Take care and tell my daughter I love her and that I'm proud of her!"

"Will do, Robert"

* * *

><p>Eyal hung up and looked at Boris. "You knew about this?"<p>

"Yes, after Sharon spoke to me about her mother, knew there was more, called Robert. He didn't want to say anything so went London and got it out of him. Eyal, you should know that Robert and I go way back. Sharon knows nothing about us, never had met her."

"You ever think of becoming a spy?"

"Who says I'm not one?"

Eyal looked at Boris with a startled look.

Boris laughed and replied "Don't worry, I'm just a banker but let's say I sometimes dabble into the unknown. It's boring being a banker at times and I have the money to entertain myself so why not!"

Eyal bit his lips. "You do have a way with words… entertain yourself! What you just told me is bullshit, you're one of Robert's assets aren't you?"

"A+ Eyal… A+. A man in my position can see or hear things that can be interesting for a spy! Robert used my information's numerous times!"

"Think I'm going to like working with you, Boris."

"And I, and I… now how about the getting drunk part. Didn't try that in a long time. It could be interesting."

To that both man carried a toast!

* * *

><p>It was more morning than night when Eyal stepped into their room. He knew by her breathing that she wasn't sleeping. Instead of getting into bed besides her he decided to sit next to her and gently rub her back.<p>

"You feeling better?" Eyal asked

"You're not feeling any pain aren't you?"

"You could say that, long time I haven't indulge this much. Just couldn't pass such an opportunity to take advantage in those treasured pleasures! How did you notice? I'm usually quite good at concealing the effects of alcohol."

"Easy, you felt the door before pushing it open, you stopped and let your eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, you waited till you could stabilise yourself on the foot of the bed before taking off you shoes and a couple of other facts I won't tell you so you won't correct them for the next time!"

"You mad?"

"No, should I be?"

"Well … yes, usually wives get pissed when the husband shows up drunk. You never read Blondie and Dagwood."

"What?"

"Well Blondie would wait for Dagwood with a rolling pin and hit him with it when he came in drunk. In Israel, we all thought it was the American way!"

"Eyal, North American ways can't be define by cartoons! Yes, I supposed if it happened often, I'd be mad. But I know you and it will not become a habit! I'm amuse more than mad. Even proud that you trust me enough to get drunk and leave me see you in that way! Would like to see you walk, see if you have enough control to manage a straight line.

Eyal got up, looked at Sharon and extended his hand to her "Can do better than that, Mrs. Welby would you care to dance?"

"Always, lead the way my friend… well if you can" Sharon was amused.

Eyal took her through a wonderful, slow and very erotic waltz, no music just the two of them in the dead of the night, romance at its best.

Just feeling Eyal's breathing on the side of her neck made her want more from him. Her body was tingling with desire. She knew his was also!

"You're quite good at this for a drunk guy. You can hold you liquor, Mr. Lavin. How much did you drink?"

"Prefer not to tell… enough to get Boris to serenade me before I took him to his room and put him to bed. He's going to have some headache tomorrow! The guy is so stiff and stuck in his regular life that he must need to leave it all hang loose from time to time!"

Sharon had to laugh. She liked the Eyal that was joking, free spirited and relaxed. Even his arms and torso seemed to be softer, less guarded and more attainable. Yes, she definitely was liking this side of her man!

"Ha… you're talking about Boris being stiff! Look at yourself in the mirror, you my dear are the same! You should drink more often, like the softer, less guarded Eyal."

"Take advantage of me, use me please! That Eyal doesn't show himself often. Have a secret for you, I also like him better"

"I'll find a way to bring him out of you even when you're sober!"

"That's an impossible task. Some of the wall I built came down but I can never become as carefree as before the Mossad or Kidon. I'm sorry, it just won't happen!"

"I'm sure you can. One step at the time, my Love! You'll … we'll get there."

"Why don't I duck you and we stay down for the count? My legs are not going to hold much longer. That bacteria hit me hard!"

"Though you'd never ask, duck me… it's been a long time Eyal, like a full week!"

"That is has… and I'm drunk, sorry."

"My thinking is; making love to you while you are less guarded is going to be a wonderful experience!"

Even a bit drunk, Eyal was quite a performer, real enthusiastic, but a bit of a clumsy ox. Funny, the alcohol seemed to relieve some shyness, unwanted inhibitions and permitted greater sexual expression for both of them. It was a wonderful encounter with sexual ecstasy at its best but there wasn't a repetition of that performance, they both were down for the count till morning!

* * *

><p>Boris and Eyal settle their business, agreed on terms and as he had promised, they were London bound. Sharon was, as always, amazed at how much Eyal could organise in such short notice. The guy must work in his sleep!<p>

Arriving at the London airport, their kids rammed into them. Buzzed out travelers just looked at them with amused or indifferent looks.

Eyal didn't know quite how to react to such a welcome. He was not use to being greeted in this way. Sharon, for her part, just played with it and upped the enthusiasm.

Eyal looked at Avi and Kevin "You guys are here on a school day, what's up?"

Sharon took Eyal's arms and wrapped herself in then and looked directly at Eyal

"Daddy shut up. It's a special occasion. MP asked me if the boys could skip school and I said yes. Didn't consult with you because I knew there would be 'explanations' to give. You can be a bit of a stick in the mud sometimes!"

Eyal kissed Sharon and hugged her a little tighter.

Avi looked at his father with a startled look. He seemed to expect some possible adverse reaction from Eyal at Sharon's boldness and tone of voice.

Both notice and acknowledge his reaction. Father was going to need to explain to Avi that the traditional implied Jewish vows 'Haray at mekudeshet lee beh-taba'at zo keh-dat Moshe veh-Yisrael," which translates to, Behold, you are consecrated to me with this ring according to the laws of Moses and Israel' did not literally apply to their couple!

MP was looking at Eyal in all possible angles and asked while trying very hard to stay serious "Eyal, seems you've had a touch of chickenpox?"

To that the laughing began and only escalated each time Eyal tried to speak. He gave up and just accepted to being laughed at for a while.

"OK, you guys finished having fun with this old man… let's get some food, don't' know about you but I'm starving. Breakfast is by far my favorite meal!"

MP took over "We, us kids, have our day all planned and you two can't say no. We are in control or 'running point' as you say in your language. Oh Mom, Eyal, before we are off, would like for you to meet Alexander, my new boyfriend."

Eyal had notice a very dark young man observing them from a distance and he had been questioning the fact that this person was doing his best not to be identified. Eyal was just about to act on his hunch when MP went toward this young person.

Hearing those words, Sharon went from joyful to dead serious_… Alexander, her NEW boyfriend, what has become of poor Jake! _ Didn't take her long to figure this one out. Alexander WAS Jake.

Seems Ziva had manage to get him the new identity that was needed to protect him from the terrorist clan that wanted to have him killed. He had a price on his head as a result of the A-team stopping this clan's plan to use him and 3 others to purposely put Israel at war with its neighbors.

Eyal and Sharon had not been read in on the details of Ziva's actions… but that was expected of her. When Eyal, at the end of last A-team mission, had offered Ziva a job with Dark Control he expected her to, as usual, do things her way. Eyal had given her 'carte blanche' at using some of Dark Control profits to make right some 'bad situations – collateral damages caused by some of Mossad's or Dark Control's missions. Eyal's idea was that Ziva would one day (soon he hoped) redefine and finally accept herself. Ziva had gone to the dark side too often and had come to the conclusion that she could no longer share her life with others. She had it in her head to do as much rights as she had done wrongs. Eyal knew better to argue with his friend's thinking, instead he gave her a way to accelerate the process! Seems she had kept good on her promise.

Sharon eyed MP teasingly "Funny, MP, I seem to remember you calling your brother Alexander and telling me I should have named Kevin, Alexander. You were saying it was and I quote you by memory since you've told me this so many times! '_The name Alexander is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Alexander is: Defender of men. Alexander the Great was a 4th century Macedonian king for whom the Egyptian city of Alexandria is named. Eight popes and three Russian emperors have been named Alexander.' _How fitting for your boyfriend to bear that name!"

All looked at one another and again hilarious laughter gained all of them. Another little dark secret for this family, not the first and certainly not the last. This was not your ordinary family!

Eyal whispered to MP "Totally agree with you. Alexander was my first choice for my son's name… but as usual a woman won me over!"

MP eyed Eyal "You're kidding me?"

Eyal responded "I swear, I'm not. Seems I have a lot in common with the Jackson's women!"

Their day was very well planned and lots of fun! The activities were subtle themes giving Eyal and Sharon hints in what they wanted as a vacation: Breakfast at Sacred and when asked why the kids had chosen that place it was Sharon who guessed it right. She explained: _Sacred is run by two New Zealanders looking to recreate an Antipodean style of cafe in London. The UK lacks breakfast/brunch places and a menu which goes outside of fried food. You kids want to say to us that you want a vacation that is out of your usual comfort zone: For Avi, nothing that resembles Israel and for you two, nothing that resemble London and Québec City. Am I right?_" She was.

Eyal took Sharon aside "Hey, leave me time to guess the next one. You're on your home turf and have an advantage over me! Don't want my son to think that I'm a loser of some sort!"

"Well my love, it's up to you to come up with some right answers and win him over. I'm not cheating to make you look good!"

With that she tried to kiss his forehead as a mother would do to comfort a heartbroken child but Eyal manage to kiss her in a much more demanding way. They had to laugh when they heard the boys whimper. It had been such a long time since they had experienced this annoying habit that they welcomed it joyfully. Eyal saying to Sharon "Oop I forgot, we have our prudes with us! We need to keep our physical needs hidden from plain site!"

"Hell will freeze over before I surrender to prudish kids" and to that she surprised even Eyal by kissing him deep. The boys, as usual, just gave up.

The rest of the day was packed with activities that contained hints and innuendoes for vacation ideas. Eyal was getting pretty good at the game, especially the ones planted by MP. Sharon couldn't help but notice that those two, as far as culture and art were concerned, seemed to be on the same thinking path!

The last stop was at the recently opened famous Morelli's ice cream parlour. It was Eyal who guessed that one:

"_The first Morelli's was opened by Mario Morrelli on the seafront in Broadstairs, Kent in 1932. His son Giuseppe was the first to serve 20 flavours of ice cream following the parlour upgrade and expansion in 1959. This iconic store still proudly serves loyal customers today and represents the very best of the Art Deco parlours from the heyday of British seaside life_. Think you guys want to tell us that you'd like to go to some very beautiful coastal destination (beaches and resorts). Now you're talking, love that idea!"

* * *

><p>Returning home all were exhausted. There was only a two hour time difference with Greece but Sharon and Eyal were feeling the effects of taking some time off their usually guarded selves to just enjoy themselves! Tiring as hell as Eyal had told Sharon!<p>

Hanna who was waiting up was surprised when the boys just greeted her rapidly and went to bed.

"Eyal, how did you manage that? It's been hell for me to get them to bed at a reasonable hour. You two are here less than 12 hours and they both hop in bed without a word!"

"It's call strategie: Tire the hell out of them and don't say a word about going to bed!"

"Also helps if they are really beat as we are. Hanna, you are looking good by the way! Sorry, don't think I'm going to be much company tonight, I'm heading the same direction the boys just went. I'm so tire, don't even know if I can climb the stairs!"

Eyal looked at Hanna, she knew what he was going to do next! He caught Sharon by the waist, put her on his shoulder, gave Hanna a good night kiss and proceeded to their room.

Sharon was laughing at his antics! "Told you I'd get you to be the relax without you being drunk."

"So you did, the kids helped a lot! Seriously I had a wonderful day. Those kids have some imagination. Wonder where they get it from?"

Sharon slapped his derrière since it was the only part of him she could reach!

"Mrs. Welby, be careful what you hit. You might awake the front part of my anatomy"

Sharon laughed even more openly "Hypocrite, it's been awaken since we walked into the house. By the way, I'm not the only one that noticed. Your ex's eyes couldn't help but take glances at the culprit, she knows you well!"

Eyal breathing stopped and he stiffened up. He was not the kind of guy that liked to 'expose' himself in that way. Sharon notice the malaise.

"Eyal calm down, it's nothing. It's Hanna for god sakes! She was your wife for a bit more than 5 years. She not an outsider and I don't give a hell that she was peeking! Found it fun. Please, don't lose that wonderful and playful mood you're in. I love it so much. Also, please, get me in a more upright position, my blood is draining to my head a bit too fast for my liking!"

Eyal swiftly brought Sharon from her position to one where he was cradling her in his arms. "You're right, let's get you to bed before that blood gives you a headache. By the way, the last time I was here, notice you redecorated. Have a secret to share with you: I don't like it. We are going to redo it together, no arguing!"

"Hate decorating, redid it in a frenzy because I could not fancy making love to you and having flashbacks seeing my father in HIS decor. You can redo all of it if you wish. Ask MP to help you. She loves to decorate… another thing you two have in common. I'm also guessing your color palette: light greens, white … oh no how uncivilised of me. It's not white it's coquille d'oeuf (egg shell)! With those two colors you'll add a touch of dark brown, some pale blues and very interesting art pieces, expensive art pieces. Before you ask how do I know… what I just told you is MP favorite color scheme. Do it with MP, she'll be trilled and I promise I'll like it all!

"You sure. You trust your daughter and me to decorate OUR room? What kind of wife are you: You think I'm cute when I come in drunk, you don't argue or scream when you don't agree with, and you hate it when I buy you expensive clothes plus now you want to leave the decoration up to me, a man… OH but you are the jealous type… one normal reaction on your part!"

"Eyal Lavin, I was not jealous!"

"You were so but a cute jealous as I was a 'lovable insufferable'."

"Was not but I can be a normal wife and do some pretty serious pouting if you want."

"You know you can't resist my charming and popular sexual predator ways!"

"Just watch me pout right through your efforts to win me over!"

For a second Eyal though she could be serious but when he laid her on their bed and she pulled invitingly at his neck, he knew what was going to happen next and it had no pouting in it!

Eyal as usual was up very early, Sharon came to for a second asked him what time it was and was back to sleep in the blink of an eye. How she could do that amazed him. She put her head on a pillow and if it was time, she was out as fast as light. If work needed to be done, she could stay up as long as necessary without expressing any kind of fatigue.

Not knowing what was the household's eating habits he didn't feel right to prepare breakfast for all. A guilty feeling invaded him when he realised he didn't know much about his new family's living habits.

* * *

><p>He jumped when his phone vibrated, a text message and no caller ID, strange! The text just said 'reopened the lost and found protocol'. He winced, bad news for sure. That protocol was set up when Auggie had used him to rescue Annie from a Russian prison. He reluctantly went to the nearest computer, opened it and read the message more than once "<em>Urgent: One female collie needs help to temporary euthanize herself. Matter of life or death for the whole pack. Need a strong GERMAN Sheppard who love Frankfurt to do the job. Will take only a day of his doggy life but one female collie will be forever in his debt. Need for this matter to be for his lovely brown and deep eyes ONLY."<em>

"Damn Annie what hell did you put yourself into this time?!' Eyal thought out loud!

_Serves me right to think that I could have some sort of normality in my life. Knew I was going to pay for letting my 'guard down' so to say! OK how do I get pass Sharon. Lavin you need one hell of a good plan. She's as good of a spy as you are and you have to win this game she's going to play with you. If Annie is going to this extreme, she must have a good reason. Can't risk getting Sharon involved. How, need it to be foolproof, DAMN, I hate this!_

Going back up to their room, as soon as he entered as he had guessed Sharon sensed something was wrong, dead wrong. Eyal had to laugh to himself, she was doing the spy thing: Watching him, observing with her eyes only for any telltale signs… typical. Lavin you've got to win this one!

"Sharon you know something is up, not going to hide it from you. Remember you said that the reality of retiring was going to catch up to us…. Well for me it has... How can I say this, an evolving emergency situation that I need to attend to. It's urgent, life threatening (don't worry, not mine) but I need to get myself to Frankfort, Germany for 24 hours max. Can't tell you more but let's say it's spy related and I owe it to them to settle it."

"You're scaring the hell out of me but trust I trust you. Just hope you'll be back to be with us on this vacation. Eyal, I'm going with or without you. Can't go back on my… "

Eyal interrupted her "our word, Sharon. I will do all I can to get back in time to leave with you and the kids, you have my word on that. I will call you when I land and keep you updated."

"You will, funny you're trying too hard, Eyal what's up?"

'_Damn get this under control Lavin, NOW. She has to believe your story… why not try the truth!' _

"Hell, I'm feeling so damn guilty at leaving you at this time, I just don't know how to act and what to say. I hate the situation I'm in right now. Knew I'd pay for thinking I could have some 'normal and fun time' as a family man."

He saw that his words went straight to Sharon heart.

"Eyal Lavin, don't you dare think that your 'emergency' happened because you let your guard down. Life is not punishing you because you had a little bit of normality and fun. You get that damn emergency settled and come back to us. I'll show you more of what you had yesterday. That's a promise. Love you so much, it hurts me that you think you are being 'punished' for having some fun in your life!"

To that they kissed and well…. he ended up a bit late for his flight and he hated being one of those last minute arrivers! But he wouldn't have exchange his last minutes with Sharon for nothing!

In the 1'15" flight from London to Frankford, Eyal did nothing but think. He was feeling the weight of the world on his shoulder: his two worlds were colliding – his life with Sharon and family on one side and his life as a spy going to the help of a very good friend and spy – Annie. What he was about to do was dangerous and worst of all, it could end his relationship with Sharon! He had spoken with Annie and she had explained her needs. She wanted to 'die' and needed Eyal's help in 'killing' her then reviving her. Her plan was to go dark, underground and hope to get to Henry in order to kill him for what he had done to her father and what he was planning to do to her close entourage. She had to stop him. Just talking to her had made his blood boil. She was in a place he had been a couple of times. He knew the signs and how he wished he could make Annie chose another course of action. It was wishful thinking on his part, nothing could stop Annie. She was an amazing woman and as always, put her friends and family before her own safety.

Little did she know how this was going to affect her lovable ways: Her softness and joyful laugh would be the firsts to disappear, then the empathy for others and next would be her general outlook on life. Instead of looking at life with colours it would be a blank and dark place for some time. The joy of life would be sucked out of her. She would become a stranger to those who knew her. Was it worth it…? Eyal knew the answer to that question, a simple NO!

Annie wouldn't not listen to him if he tried to talk her out of it. He had been there and nobody could have talked him out of going down that road. The missions he had to accomplish needed for him to be a dark angel, well more a dark devil! She had to do this on her terms and come out of it also on her terms. I fshe came out of it! Only thing he could do was help her the best he could. He was her friend … till death do them apart. Only problem was that he had to keep this from Sharon.

That was going to be his worst torture! _Lavin you know you're putting your relationship in jeopardy, why did you say Yes to Annie, why? What does it mean? How can you do this to Sharon? You know it's her you love … why risk it all for Annie? _

You're helping Annie get into this dark hell and trying to keep Sharon from going there and doing the same her mother did, die there! _You are in for one hell of a ride! Again, why agree to do this for Annie and risk it all with Sharon._

He didn't have answers to these questions! Well, yes personally he had! His bound with Annie was a special one, not a love bound but one of deep friendship. All he could think of were Sharon words **'I love you so much and I trust you'. T**hose words were pulling at his hearth, big times!

What he really needed was to find a way to explain to Sharon why he had helped Annie. He had enough experience in the spy world to know that Sharon would find out sooner or later. He now had another button to add to his collection!

To be continued.

_**To those who want my characters bios they are coming, sorry needed to finish this chapter first. Thanks for the reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5 - You only die once

_Again thanks for the reviews, very much appreciated. For the reader 'Guess', you'll like that Annie is back. I will stick to season 4's conclusion – Annie will kill Henry. For this chapter, I needed to get on paper what I had imagine of what went on between Annie and Eyal when planning her 'death'. So much could have been said instead of a 3 minutes appearance and a pained stare from Eyal's character! I will pick up a bit of the story line in season 5 but with a twist… my story is an out of canon one! Reader 'Guess' think you're going to like it! _

_I get my inspiration while running and it's so wonderful running in these autumn colours.. gives me lots of ideas! Please don't be shy, tell me what you think of them!_

_For those wanting my character's bios… don't despair they will come. Not needed for this chapter, it's mostly Eyal and Annie POV! _

* * *

><p>Eyal left London as a family man and arrived in Frankfort as his former self, a covert, experience and mysterious spy.<p>

While on route, Eyal had called his second in command at Dark Control, Jamie Carlson. Jamie was an ex MI-6 operative and had been with Mark since the beginning of the company. He had agreed to stay on after Mark's death. Robert (Sharon's father and head of MI-6) had reassured Eyal that Jamie had been a strong agent when with MI-6.

Eyal looking at his notes realized that his demands were going to put his new 'toy' to the test. He wanted Jamie to set up a file on Sana Wilcox (the ex-wife of Henry Wilcox, Annie's target), get him precise plans of The Commerzbank Tower, all that was needed for a woman to forge herself a new identity, some clothes for a small built lady plus the medical supplies to accomplished a controlled clinical death, a hearse and a cover with The Department of Pathology at the University of Frankfort.

Eyal was surprized, Jamie didn't flinch and rapidly assure him that all would be available at the given time and place. Rivka, his former boss at the Mossad, would have put a cat fight at his present demands and he would have ended up getting most of them on his own.

Pausing for a moment Eyal asked "Jamie, I just asked for some particular demands. You're not questioning them or my identity."

Jamie chuckled "Eyal, we have voice control on this very confidential line you are calling from. It I.D. you after a mere 2 seconds. It's telling me, by your breathing patter, that you are speaking freely. Also the phones you and Sharon are carrying have heat scanning devices. I know you are alone. Can't track your location because you purposely turned that element off. Nothing new for us, Mark always did the same! My role is not to question your demands but to fulfill them."

Eyal just said "That's a refreshing surprise!"

Jamie continued "I understand your surprise. You are fresh out of the Mossad where your final goal was to work for your country at the less cost possible. Here, you'll have to remember that we are in this business to **make money**, for that you always have to **spend some money**. The trick is to spend less than earned, that's how this company will survive. Free for you do to engage in 'better good' missions, but if too much of them don't make money, you'll just go bankrupt. To speak in your language: you screw up bad often enough, you end up dead, end of road! We don't have government funding or bailout packages, we need to trust our agents and bosses to make the right spending decisions.

Eyal thought out loud "Profit and missions…."

Jamie laughed "You seem well ahead of us on that point. Just got your file on our new client and had him checked out (we do this for all our clients). He's quite a character… a very rich character. Good catch Eyal! I already have our best security people on his case. As asked, you'll chose the field agent to assist you. I took the liberty of sending you the files of 5 agents that I think could do a good job and work well with you. Also took note: Sharon is to stay out of this mission at all cost, will do as instructed boss, no questions asked! Another fact Eyal, Mark warmed me NEVER to question your demands if I wanted to keep my job and live!"

Eyal laughed out loud, he liked how Jamie had spelled out the way he now had to conduct business. He knew all of it but to have it spelled out was needed. He suspected Jamie knew that! Realizing that this mission with Annie was going to have a cost, a high cost - a cost he could not invoice her for, his thinking was; '_Lavin, if you want this company to survive you better get some better paying missions!'_'

The money factor would never be or become a factor for him to assist Annie but it was a point he to consider from now on. Instead of turning automatically towards Dark Control, he was going to have to call up some markers from time to time. Not much different than when he was with the Mossad! _Well, I did favors for a lot of people, time for me to see who will 'give back' if I call!_

Eyal answered "Jamie, think Mark exaggerated just a bit. Never hesitate telling me if my demands are out of sort!"

"Read you file Eyal… Mark did not exaggerate! You are an intense person. But don't worry, I always give my opinion wanted or not. And you will get pissed with me on occasions, as Mark did… but I'm still here! If I think you are wrong, you'll know about it firsthand. I'll worry about my life and job later! By the way good cover option, best way to dispose of a body without having to answer questions. Universities have more demands for people wanting to donate bodies that they can answer to so your 'body' will be safe in whatever hands she ends up in and no questions asked! You are going to be a welcome leader Eyal, really looking forward to working with you!"

"Already sucking up, good man! That's just the kind of attitude I need/want. Will see you soon."

* * *

><p>Now to meet with Annie, organise this impossible plan and sent her off on her first deep cover mission!<p>

Jamie was truth to his word and Eyal had everything needed in time and place!

As agreed, Annie was waiting for him in a small, dark and out of way alley near the Commerzbank Toward. Frankford is the largest financial centre in continental Europe and ranks among the world's leading financial centres. It was nighttime and Eyal knew there would not be a crowd around their meeting point. People did not want to party near their work place.

He spotted her from a distance. Dress in dark cloth and thinner than when he had last seen her. She had spotted him also. He knew by her careful and calculated moves that she had evolved as a spy. Gone was the upbeat and spirited Annie, she was no more a young agent working for CIA but a spy trying to surviving in spite of CIA's actions. He winced and though _'Welcome to the real spy game Annie Walker'. _ His agency had never turned against him in the way CIA had against Annie but he had worked against them and every time he had, it had had a cost. Those deep cover missions brought you to the brink of hell and sometime the way back to reality was hard and in some cases impossible, Sharon's mother being an example of the ultimate sacrifice!

Meeting up, Annie was the first to speak and it wasn't to inquire about his wellbeing. "Eyal, do you have what I need?"

"Yes, but a simple 'Hello' and 'Nice to see you' would be appreciated."

"Don't have time for greetings, I need to die tonight. Never did that before and it's creating havoc with my manners, sorry" Annie nervously and brutally blurted out!

"Well at least you still have you sense of humour"

"Sorry, that wasn't humour but plain facts. Need for you to explain to me how you plan on doing this. I owe you my friend. Don't get me wrong, I know what you put aside to help me and I am grateful. If I get out of this alive, promise we will have that sunset together and it will be a wonderful one, I promise!"

"That's a plan, I'll be looking forwards to it. Auggie and Sharon could join us to complete the picture!"

"Eyal my love life is off limit tonight. Too much of an emotional subject. I'm on the verge of breaking down, don't need emotions in the equation!"

"Sorry, I understand. Look, I'll explain what is going to happen. Neshama what we are attempting is dangerous and has to be timed perfectly. If not, you're dead for real! Can't be clearer than that. Now listen carefully:

_I'm going to provoke a controlled clinical death by hypothermia. This deliberate induction of clinical death is called circulatory arrest. You'll need to lower your body temperature to 18°C (64 °F) – 20°C (68 °F). _

_For you to get your body temperature down to that level, you'll need to put yourself in a freezer for more than 2 hours, you'll be barely functional at that point but need to stay conscious enough to get to that elevator. I've arrange for a friend to get you to the complex hotel's kitchen, supervise you while you freeze to death and get you to the elevator, stick you in it and the rest will be up to you. By the way that friend thinks you're an actress. He has no clue whatsoever that this is real life. I advised him that he can't be seen or heard of, for you to pass as an exceptional performer. He's ex-Mossad, not fooled easily, so be convincing! Here are some gloves to wear while you are in the freezer. They will permit your wrists stay at body temperature. That way when they check for your pulse (Henry's men will check!) your wrists will be at normal body temperature. Hidden in those gloves is the drug that will make you pass out for real. They work the same way the mosquito bite tracking devises I had when we were in Zurich. As you attempt to press the trigger of your gun, you'll inject yourself with the meds and the gloves will began to heat your wrist. You will go down immediately but not by a gunshot wound. Annie, word of advice: Don't fight the meds. It's a strong drug that will give you a tight feeling in your chest. Don't wince or put your hand to your chest. Leave it work and don't worry, you'll hit the floor fast enough! _

_To temporary stop your heart and lungs – for you to fall into deep hypothermic circulatory arrest, I've arrange for you to be sandwich between 2 cooling blankets as soon as they pick you up to transport your 'body' to the leichewagen (hearse in German). Those blankets will finish getting your body temperature down to the needed lever! Calder needs to arrange a 15 minutes period for those blankets to finish 'deep freezing' you. I'll be waiting for you with your 'Up' medicine. _

_At such low temperatures most patients can tolerate the clinically dead state for up to 30 minutes without incurring 'significant' brain injury. WE HAVE LESS THAN 30 MINUTES from the time you are 'shot dead' and the time I give you the injection to get you heart beating again._

_You SURE you want to go through with this Annie?_

"YES Eyal. Anne Walker needs to die. It's the only way I can operate covertly and finally GET to Henry. Got to admit, he stronger than myself, the CIA, hell he's stronger than most spy agencies. He managed to kill my father after so many years of tracking him down. He needs to die for us to be safe from his evilness. If I don't kill him, he'll kill me and all those close to me."

"Annie, I could go after him."

"Eyal, it's not your battle. It's mine. Please understand I have to do this for myself. I could not live with you dying because of me. Anyway, I wouldn't live long, Sharon would kill me with her bare hands (both Annie and Eyal had sly smiles at that thought). Henry Wilcox is pure evil, you're not at his level! You, Mr. Lavin are a good, caring man plus a master spy and Henry knows how to deal with your kind! A man like Henry will see right through you and kill you as soon as he gets the opportunity. He waited 18 years to finish off my father. Why do you think the Mossad hid my father instead of going after Henry…. They knew it was a lost cause, Henry was unreachable to them. What he knew could hurt them bad. I need to get rid of him. Since most can't get to him because he has leverage of some sort over them or is just better at this killing game than most, I figured that I could have a chance if I was a new player in his game, a new born of sort. What he doesn't know will hurt him good and forever put him to rest. Well, I hope it will!"

"Annie, your thinking is worthy of an Oscar but and please don't take this in a wrong way, you don't have the experience it takes to take on the likes of Henry Wilcox."

"Eyal, again that's part of my plan. He knows how expert spies, like you, operate. He wait for them, sees them coming, corners them and goes for the kill! I, on the other hand, don't have that pattern of operation. I'll do things my way, maybe the wrong way but it will not get on his radar because he won't expect it or me (to him I'll be dead)! Get the picture."

"Neshama, I get the picture and admire your thinking. You are worthy of the best -experience or not. You realise this is going to change you in many ways. Are you ready to live with many, maybe permanent changes? Coming back to the living after going deep is one hell of a ball game. Like the 9 lives of a cat, it will take the full 9 innings for you to get back on your feet. I or Auggie won't be able to ease the way or pains for you. I would do it if I could, believe me, but you only will face this world when you come up: Friends will be gone, some family members will not support you, your Agency might not understand fully and even harder… Auggie might not accept you reasons. Are you ready to live through all of this hell to get to Henry Wilcox?"

"Again YES! Eyal, you went there and came back. I can see you have some issues with emotions but you are living quite well in this 'world'. You just got married for heaven sake! Eyal you are a good man and you went through this more than once. You're the reason I willed myself to do this, I see there can be an out! If I can get to half of where you are at, I'll be OK. Please help me and don't try to stop me."

"I won't try to stop you, I know I can't. But I need to be clear on one thing: When I went under or deep, I had the Mossad's backing. They made me 'die' but brought me back to life. I didn't die for the whole world but only to some people. It will hit hard everyone around you. The hurt they are going to feel will be real. Hope you realise a lot of people love the Annie Walker I have in front of me. What you are about to do is a lot more 'universal' so to say than what I went through plus not as many people liked me much! "

"Eyal, dead is dead, no other way about it."

"Well, Mrs. Annie Walker, like always you get the last word with me. Let's get this plan in motion, be careful because I want/plan to be your angel of mercy tonight!"

"Eyal thanks, I mean it. I can't begin to explain how much you helping me means. I know how divided you must feel about keeping Sharon in the dark."

"Annie, you know she will find out at some time. She a spy, a very good spy and those kind of secrets always resurface. I will not tell her out-front but if confronted I will come clean with my wife. You must know and accept that fact Annie, if not our deal is off."

"I know Eyal, how I know. That's why this is so hard for me to ask your help. I hope she finds out after I'm back 'in the living'. The less people who know about me, the better. It's my life Eyal. I trust Sharon but she would be only one of too many. Talking about Sharon and on a brighter note, didn't offer my congratulations on your wedding. How are you feeling about being tied down, Mr. Very Independent Master Spy Lavin! Must admit I never, in my wildest dreams, thought you were ready to get married! Don't get me wrong, I knew/realized from the get go that the two of you were made for one another but getting married…..WOW!"

"Annie, that's another mystery of life. I'm the first surprise but loving every minute of my time with Sharon, family and all. It feels right somehow. I needed to get married to Hanna as I did with Sharon. Don't know why I seem to need that binding commitment. For me it's far more than just a piece of paper. What can I say I'm an old fashion type of man! Sometimes I feel like pinching myself just to prove this is not a wonderful dream. In Sharon, I've truly found my Bashert as in you my Neshama! Don't know how I'm going to explain the Neshama to my Bashert but I'll deal with that situation when it arrives."

Annie cupped his face in her hands "I hope I'll be there to help! And Eyal, you ARE an old fashion but very good, decent and magnificent man. When you asked me to stay with you in Amsterdam, I wasn't ready for you to be MY old fashion man. Hope you understand."

"I understand Annie, always did. It could never work for us as lovers. Our lives were and still are not at the same crossroad – timing is everything Neshama. You are at the beginning of yours and I'm a bit past the middle. As for you helping me with Sharon, let's just say I don't think you're the one she'll want to see at that point but thanks for the offer!" Eyal smile at Annie.

They hugged and kissed (as very good friends) and were off. Both had very important tasks to plan before 'hopefully' meeting again!

* * *

><p>On Annie's side all went as plan. Let's say being 'frozen stiff' was a bit hard to deal with but she managed to pull it off (well Eyal's friend was there to help). She sent a last message to Auggie and could only hope he'd understand. Next let Calder shoot her point blank and trust him to put her to 'freeze' for 15 minutes. After that her life was in Eyal's hands.<p>

Eyal was calm, everything was in place but he knew at any giving second all hell could break loose. Henry Wilcox was a miserable human being but a master at spy craft. Sitting in the hearse Eyal thought of another comic strip very different from the Dagwood and Blondie one. The name Ra's al Ghul, the Demon of the League of Assassins came to him. Henry Wilcox was a Ra's al Ghul in every possible way! Suddenly he saw the stretcher come out with Annie's body. In his career he had seen a lot and some of it was not pretty but seeing that stretcher grabbed at his heart. This woman was going to great length to save her love ones but at what cost! _'Lavin stop feeling sorry for her, it's her life, she need you now, her life is in your hand, get off your ass!_

Eyal observed as one of Henry's man took Annie's pulse. _'She dead you ba_tard, go give your Boss the good news he wants to hear!'_

They brought the stretcher to the vehicle. Eyal got out, signed the necessary papers and was off. In an off road parking, he stopped the van, got what he needed and tried to steady his own heartbeats. He was on edge, not something that happened often to him. Opening the door and immediately lifting the white sheet that covered his friend, he took a very quick look at this amazing woman. Slowly and steadily he injected the light blue liquid in her vein and as planned she quickly came too. He knew what she was feeling; her chest cavity was burning, her lungs were making her grasp for air and her sternum was hurting like someone was punching her hard. A bit like a heart attack but in reverse, lung and heart muscle were rebooting instead of stopping. But the stress/hurt on the body was the same. He gave her some water and tried his best to calm her, even joking a bit at her literally trusting him with her life!

She looked at him not quite realising that her plan had worked. Annie Walker had died and her mission as a walking dead was about to begin!

They talked a bit but all had been said in their previous encounter, now time was of essence and she needed to catch a train. Eyal gave Annie a go-pack with a change of clothes, some money, all what was needed for a new I.D. Eyal being Eyal, he had added a touch of his own, some Pesek-Zman (Israeli chocolate) for her to have at least one sweet memory!

He hugged her and whispered in her ear "Never forget the people who really love you Annie, hang on to those memories at all cost. They will get you through this and afterward help you back. Take it from me, it's the only way out!"

She hugged him and thanked him again for what he had done. He was proud to officially be the last one to be able to say his farewell to 'Annie Walker'.

And she was off…Eyal could only look at her go. His eyes were expressing all the admiration he had for this woman but at the same time the sadness, hurts, and deceptions he knew the future would to bring her. He had travelled her path one time to many and never liked the person it had made of him! He was not one for goodbyes but he felt he had to at this time and place because Annie Walker had in some way died tonight! "Goodbye Annie' The softness and tremor in his voice expressed his pain, his admiration but more his hope that he would one day be able to call her his Neshama again!

* * *

><p>His flight back to London went surprisingly well. He was at peace with himself, accepting the fact that what he had done for Annie was what needed to be done. He didn't have a planned explanation for Sharon when she would find out, but he would tackle the situation when it arrived. He wasn't naïve, he knew Sharon would find out sooner or later. He only hoped it would be later than sooner. He needed the time to find a way to explain what he felt in his heart with words.<p>

Arriving in London, he could have taken a taxi but he preferred to call Sharon to pick him up. Eyal needed to greet Sharon in a neutral place. He had the same strategy as when he left, tell her his truth feelings but just forget to mention his part in Annie's deep cover mission.

She was waiting for him as he got through the airport's revolving doors. Just looking at her, he knew she had heard about Annie's 'death'. Her eyes were the darkest shade of gray he had ever seen and she had been crying … a lot! He wince, knowing he needed to keep her in the dark. Henry would not hesitate to kill people close to Annie if he thought they had information, any kind of information.

Looking at Sharon, again she was doing the 'spy thing' as he called it; sensing him up, observing his body language, facial expression, how was his mood but she couldn't pull it off this time, she couldn't wait for him to make the first move!

"Eyal, just got news, very bad news from Auggie. Do you know about Annie?"

"Sharon, I know. I'm barely holding it together, can we get the hell home. Had one miserable day saying goodbye to a very good friend and asset, worried how she'll cope with her new agent and this shit hit me. Got word from Rivka as I was boarding the plane. Just take me home. Sharon, can you drive? If not, we are calling a taxi, I don't think I can't drive!"

"I'm OK, had some time for it to sink in. My chest is tight with pure hurt but I'm OK to drive. Eyal how are YOU?"

"I'm coping Sharon, I'm coping that all I can do."

"You know there making her look like a traitor, that can't be, not Annie."

Eyal reacted with force, he wanted for Sharon to just stop talking "Sharon, please, just shut up! I can't deal with this in an airport where all is cold and gray. We owe Annie's memory that much!"

Sharon was startled, never had Eyal raised his voice in such a way at her. She swallowed hard and held from reacting. He was hurting and she needed to respect his way of dealing with this terrible news. It was a first for them - to suffer together the loss of a friend, both needed to come to term at the reactions of the other.

Sharon knew Annie and Eyal had a special bond. Had Annie been a bit more experienced career wise, Sharon sometimes doubted if Eyal would had chosen her. She was internally battling her own demons 'Sharon_ Welby now is not the time to doubt your husband. He loves you and he's hurting from the loss of a dear dear friend. He married you what other proof do you need! He's the best thing that happened to you in ages. You have a caring and loving husband that wants to protect and provide for you as your ex never did! Support him instead of doubting him. Not proud of you Sharon Welby!'_

"Sorry Eyal, you're right. Let's call a taxi, don't think I can drive after all. Seeing you like this is getting to me. Hate to see you hurting!"

"Eyal pulled her close to him. "Sharon, I'm OK. You, my love also have red eyes. I'm not the only one hurting here. I'll be OK to drive. Show me where you left the car."

They arrived back home only to have MP and Robert waiting for them. Eyal had not expected to have this much of a welcoming comity but it was to be expected.

Settling down, Robert brief him on what they knew of Annie's shooting. MP needed to be comforted by her mother as she was weeping and couldn't seem to stop. Eyal was biting his lips. The situation was now playing havoc with his conscience. He knew for Annie's sake he had to get through it. He wasn't worried about Robert's possible adverse reaction. He knew a man in Robert's position had played this lying game before, maybe even with his daughters. Sharon reaction to Annie's shooting was stronger than he had expected. She had, in a strange way, bounded with Annie a bit more than Eyal had though. This could, heck would, cause a problem when the truth came out!

Eyal heard Sharon speaking and realised she was looking at him "Eyal, you with us, you OK?"

"I'm OK, Love, don't worry. Just coming to terms with this news. Every minute a situation, a person, an event is coming back to me and it's hurting like hell at the moment."

"Eyal, it may be too early but I'd like to try and finish what Annie started. I know she went after Henry Wilcox for killing her father. We .."

That he had not seen coming but had to halt it fast "Sharon, no. We need to come to term with our lost before we go barging in to finish what Annie was doing. It is not our battle to wager. What we must do is offer our support to Auggie, CIA and Annie's family. If they want for us to do something, they will ask. Please Sharon don't interfered. I've gone down that 'uncover the truth at all cost' road for some Mossad agents I wanted to help. I only ended up making a bad situation worse. Please trust me on this. Robert, tell your daughter not to try to seek a closure for this impossible situation!"

Robert nodded approvingly. "Sharon I know you are hurting but Eyal is right. Had the same experiences he did and came up with the same conclusions: You getting involve is only going to worsen something that is already very bad. Henry Wilcox is a despicable man but a damm good black badge. He's pure evil and I don't want to lose you to him, one is enough! Leave it be Sharon, leave it be, please!"

With both her father and husband agreeing Sharon decided to take their advise… for now!

Finally alone with Sharon, he closed his eyes and relaxed as she started to massage his shoulders, from there opened his shirt and went down his torso. He inspire long and hard and a smile formed on his face

"I'm tire and feeling miserable but you have a way of waking me!"

"Eyal, I just want to try and make you feel better. Know you love being massage in this way. I can't make the pain go away but I remember my mother giving me chicken soup when I was feeling miserable.. take this as my chicken soup, E."

"My mom did the same, have a secret for you, love your chicken soup a whole lot better. Let's get to our quarter, I'll take another full boll of that soup, Mrs. Welby."

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6 -A Good thing comes to an end!

_**Thanks for the reviews, love reading them. And sorry still no bios, (don't have time, have too many ideas for this story that have to come out). What I'll do is put more descriptions in parenthesis when I write about a character that readers that haven't read my other stories would not know. Hope it will be better and I will eventually get to those bios! Please review it tells me I'm in the right direction and not boring you readers. That's the last thing I want to do! If you'd like a special twist to my story don't hesitate I'm open to suggestions.**_

* * *

><p>Coming home from their first 'family' vacation, Eyal, Avi and Alexander (former Jake1 and MP- Sharon's daughter boyfriend) were a dark contrast from Sharon, MP and Kevin: Deeply tanned versus a light tan!<p>

MP had booked an 18 days West Australian sailing expedition from Broome to Fremantle…. on Eyal's credit card. Well he had told Sharon the money part was on him! MP had overheard Eyal's offer and took him up on it! (Don't worry Eyal had agreed, giving MP 'carte blanche')

The kids had secretly taken sailing lessons and had asked to spend their two weeks vacations… well more 18 days on a yacht and in a 'lieu' (destination) far enough for 'the parents' not to easily be able to mix business and pleasure.

They were spy kids and knew full well Sharon and especially Eyal could not disappear off the face of the earth for 18 days. MP had asked Robert (Sharon's father and director of MI-6) advice on how to keep spies from working! At his suggestion, 'the parents' cell phones and computers were to be put in secure quarters but available on demand. Kevin and Avi were the guardians of all technologies on board! The parents only had access to their toys for a small 1 hour a day, well if they insisted maybe 2!

Robert had told MP that the best way to make a spy 'listen' is to tell them what is expected and leave it up to him/her to decide. Forcing a spy to obey just manages to give him/her the opportunity to disobey! And it had worked, Sharon and Eyal were adamant of respecting their vacation time!

It had been a wonderful sun filled 18 days of soft sea breezes, challenging winds, fine food and wines aboard a rented 65 foot ketch rigged luxury yacht. It would have been too costly and time consuming to use the Flying Lavin.

Cruising the waters adjacent to the world's newest marine wilderness park, visiting/hiking in uninhabited islands-the Ningaloo Reef and reliving (to Eyal's and MP's delight) the Batavia story at the Abrolhos Islands was just what this family needed to reconnect. They enjoyed offshore sailing on calm sunny days to big blowy days and everything in between. The first few days had been hectic. Sharon and Eyal needed to closely supervise their young ones but didn't take long for the foursome to learn the ropes. The parents were proud of them; fast learners and they having taken lessons was very good thinking/planning on their part. At the end of the first week, they formed quite an experienced team/crew.

* * *

><p>One exception on the no business rule, a price to pay for getting 18 days instead of 14: Eyal needed to fly to Germany to meet up with Boris – a 24 hour hit and run. Both men wanted to plan their first intervention with the Cartel. The day he was schedule to fly out, Boris surprised the family by boarding their boat instead of Eyal leaving it.<p>

The men had their business time and discussed their 3 days. Eyal would reprise his role as an international oil consultant. He had already put the word out that he would be returning to his consulting firm. In the entourage of the Cartel his reputation was one of very capable even ferocious negotiator but you had to take him when he was available. He was known to disappear to pursue other opportunities.

Eyal had done his homework

"Boris, there is a third high-level meeting of the OPEC-Russia Energy Dialogue that is going to take place in Vienna two weeks from now. The meeting will be chaired by the OPEC Secretary General, and the Minister of Energy of the Russian Federation. The who's who of Oil is going to be there - a senior delegation from the Russian Federation and senior officials from the OPEC Secretariat. If you want an in, it's time. The next regular OPEC meeting is also in Vienna at the end of November. If all goes well, you might have an opportunity to make your sale pitch at that November meeting. From there it will be up to you. Do you have your business portfolio set up?"

Boris shrugged at Eyal "The portfolio? No worry. It's been ready for some time. Business deals is my specialty, I'm more than ready. Though you were on vacation? "

Eyal smiled and gave him a sideway glance "I have two young boys, very good teck opps that I can easily bribe. If the bribe doesn't work, I just become a parent and order them to get me what I want. No kidding, not my style. We've had an arrangement from the beginning; Sharon and I have one, well more two hours of work a day. I make the best of it and sometimes borrowed Sharon's time. No, she's still off book for this mission. I just ask her for help when needed, don't get your hopes up!"

"I've known about this meeting for a while but couldn't get an in. Tried several personal contacts but to no avail. They are a very private group."

"Think that's why you hired me. Let me make some calls."

With just a couple of phone calls and he had managed to get invited to that one important meeting. A task Boris had not succeeded in the 3 months he had tried.

From that call on, Eyal's work was really beginning. In order to get Boris an in, he would have to corner at least one important member of the Cartel. For Boris to be able to conduct some business with the Cartel he absolutely had to be referred by one controlling member. They were a close-knit bunch so in order to get them to accept a new partner Eyal would have to 'force' the hand of one of them. That meant surveillance and when someone screwed up enough to be blackmail, Eyal would have Boris's 'admit one ticket' in hand! Luckily for Eyal, these high rollers seem to be attracted to bad behaviors. Familiar territory for our master spy, nothing new from what he had done for the Mossad!

The men rapidly finished planning their business endeavor! Boris was quite happy with how Eyal conducted business: Fast, to the point and most of all very successful.

"Eyal, you are going to make quite a name for yourself in this business. You don't realise it yet but your style, connections and covers are going to put Dark Control in a class by itself!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence but I got lucky. This first contract is directly relate to one of my NOC when I was with the Mossad. Makes be look good, the test will come when I'm face with the unknown!"

Boris looked up to him 'ONE of your NOC's. Though your NOC was your day job and being a spy was your life long job!"

"Well, let's say the Mossad had me multi-tasking maybe a bit more than other agencies. If ever you need an art broker, I can also be your man!"

"Note taken, interesting, very interesting. I often have pieces of art that I want to purchase but the pieces are not for sale or are in the hands of a, let's put it plainly, thief"

"I've rescued many art pieces in that way. If you're in the business of buying and returning the pieces to their proper place and owners, I can be your man! If it's for your eyes only, won't go there for you, whatever the money you'd offer."

"Eyal Lavin, we think in the same way, a rare happening for me!"

"Glad to hear that" Eyal invited Boris to a toast to their partnership!

"Oh by the way, Boris, my cover is Faran al-Sabah, a Sunni Muslim from Kuwait. The son of an old Kuwaiti merchant family – second level of social stratification. I'm a pretty heavy gambler, love women, wine and expensive cars. I also have a reputation of closing hard core deals and don't like to be messed with."

Boris responded in a low voice "Allahu Akbar, Allahu Akbar (Allah is the Greatest, Allah is the Greatest.)"

"You speak Arabic?"

"When I need to and I'll be practicing it. Eyal, you'll come to see that I never leave nothing to chance. A language is just a skill to acquire but to know and appreciate the culture is another thing. Women in Kuwait are considered to be among the most emancipated women in the Middle East region but even if you speak Arabic fluently then go an kiss in public, you're going to run into problems, language or not! The only thing you language skill is going to help you with, at that point, is understanding in what hell hole they're going to put you in. Taking about expensive cars, how does a Lykan Hypersport sound? Its builders is a Dubai based company - W Motors. They made only seven. It would impress your followers, you buying 'local' so to speak"

"At a 3,400,000$ price tag, you're kidding me?"

"No, I'm serious Eyal. I never joke while doing business. The car is yours to 'play' with if you want!"

"Think I'm going to like doing business with you, Boris. Also, see I don't have to worry about babysitting you, impressive! For the car, just don't tell Sharon about it!"

"Another thing I never mess with is another man's relationship."

"Boris, another thing we agree on. Surprised we haven't met earlier."

"Who said we haven't!"

"You remember seeing me somewhere? Sorry, I don't recall. High roll banking business was not my specialty. But we could have crossed path at a reception of sorts, had more of those than I care to remember."

"Check history of the guests at receptions I attended and yes, we were both in attendance at many but seem we didn't travel in the same circles. It's a shame, we meeting up could have been interesting."

* * *

><p>Eyal decided to invite Boris to spend the rest of the day with them and suggested he leave his bodyguards on shore…. After all he had two armed agents who were trained at protecting assets plus being surrounded by water, enemies could be seen from far and beyond! Boris agreed and even had a surprise for them. He rapidly organised some amazing fishing, snorkelling, tutors for the Avi and Kevin to learn how to snorkel and, something that made Eyal's day: fine French cuisine and wine that some would kill for. Ah what money could buy!<p>

Boris tried, without luck, to teach Sharon to properly smoke a cigar but MP surprised everyone by being quite a good student! She was a fast learned and Eyal could see MP would become an excellent field agent. In many ways, she reminded him of Annie. For one she had the language skills, paired with her mother's quick wits, she was an excellent recruit. MP was younger but more mature version of Annie. That girl had had her mother and Robert by her side to show her the ropes so to say. Also MI-6 had the reputation of training and turning out calm, strategic field agents. Eyal could easily spot MI-6's agents and they were by far his preferred working partners - CIA were his worst!

Yes, he had bonded with Annie but not because of her CIA training. In fact, he often and still disapproved of her ways: Too explosive, unplanned and always needing a constant helping hand from a handler. The situation she was in now represented well the idea Eyal had of the CIA: Always caught with their pants downs and trying to make right a wrong they had created – Henry Wilcox was one of their own!

The special bond that came to be between them was mostly because Eyal admired the woman Annie was: A joyful, caring, free spirited person by nature, capable of seeing the souls of persons she encountered, the best he'd seen with interpersonal skill, true/faithful to her friends, independent as hell but always accepting Eyal's help/feeding on his experiences and even saving his life a couple of times! All those qualities were tied up with a touch of empathy for all, it made her quite an amazing woman. She had grabbed at Eyal hardened heart, maybe because she had lots of what he didn't have or had lost and wanted back!

Eyal left his thoughts wonder on how this deep cover mission could change Annie. Would it make her a better spy, a robot of a persons or as those missions often did, abruptly end her career! He rapidly came back to his reality, _'Lavin, this is not the time to think of Annie!'_

Boris seemed to enjoy his stay. Seeing him laugh freely especially without the presence of his bodyguards painted a different picture of the man. Eyal could feel for him. The wall he had built around himself for his own security was, in some ways, the same kind of prison cell Boris's money created for him: both ended up being lonely men! When they parted at the wee hours of the morning, let's say some sleep was needed by all!

* * *

><p>The wonders of the seas had also offered our two couples some very romantic moments. Eyal made sure he and Sharon plus MP and Alexander had some 'couple alone time' as the boys had called it. Family was important but time alone with Sharon was also a must. He had arrange for MPAlexander to also spend some quality time as a couple. The young's were thankful of Eyal's attention toward them.

Another good came out of being at sea, father and son had had time, at last, to properly get acquainted! Eyal had been MIA since he and Sharon had decided to settle down in London!

"Abba, do you think that you and Sharon buying this company is going to keep you more in London?"

"Avi can't answer that. What I can promise is that I will do my best. I should be more present than I was these last months. When I suggested you come and live with me, had I known my time table, I'd might not have asked. Not proud of myself and glad your mother was there to pick up for me. I also owe her an apology.

"Dad, don't want apologies, they are not necessary. Mom and Gaby were with me. I did miss you, but don't worry about me. Because of you; I'm in a school I love; I made new friends; have a real cool home and a real family life. Got myself a somewhat of a brother that I can argue with and a sister I can tease. You were always a first class Dad, just not present. I'm not saying I didn't like my life before but …"

Avi's eyes crossed Eyal's and he put his head down.

"It's OK to say you like it better, you won't hurt my feelings. I'm guessing your mother also likes her life way better than when we were together. It's called moving on, Avi. I know you will always keep your roots and I hope you stay proud of them but it must not stop you from exploring other avenues. Israel will always be your country to return to but your life is yours to live as you wish."

Avi relaxed "Also like one other thing since you've return, you laugh more and don't have those sad dark eyes you always had when you visited me. Mom would always say you were mad at the world!"

Those words were a bitter pill to swallow for Eyal "Avi, your mother was right in a way, another life, another time! Look we're on vacation and this is a pretty heavy discussion. Why don't we take it up when back home? What I want to know, is how you guys decided on taking sailing lessons. Quite proud of you guys, you surprised us!"

"Well it was my idea in a way. Wanted to be able to go sailing with you so I asked mom if I could take some lessons. She said she preferred to talk about it with you. I got mad because I wanted it to be a surprise. MP heard us arguing and made us sit down in front of each other and tell her why we were fighting."

"MP did what?" That proved beyond a doubt, to Eyal, the maturity of that young person and her resemblance to Annie. Stepping in between a mother and a son with absolutely nothing to gain for herself!

"Abba, MP is always like that, she's good at helping people. As soon as I mentioned the sailing lessons, MP came up with her plan. Must say I loved it. I get to take the lessons and not fight with mom! Best vacations ever… first real vacations with you Abba. Hope for many more, love having you around!"

"I love it also, more than you know, Avi. And what's this fighting with your mom. You do it often?"

"Dad, like you just said that's a pretty heavy discussion, let's…"

Eyal shot Avi a stare while thinking this kid was clever. "That evasion tactic is not going to work, answer the question young man!"

"Yes, we fight maybe too much. Always have even before London. I need some space, time alone and also want to be able to decide stuff for myself. She can't seem to understand so we end up fighting."

Eyal had to smile, his son was more like him than he'd realise. His own need for solitude had cause more than one fight with Hanna. "Look, you mother is pregnant so want you to be on your best behavior. If you have a problem come to me or if I'm not around before fighting with your mom, try to talk with Sharon. I'll tell her about our plan, if that's OK with you?"

"OK but now I need to get back to Kevin. We are trying to hook up with a school friend that is also vacationing on a sailboat but he's in South America. We've been at it since we set sail and can't get it right but we're close. The time is now and I don't want Kevin to succeed when I'm not there. Sorry, love you!" Avi was off.

* * *

><p>Time had flew by and for the last two days, Eyal decided he was in charge for organising the events, changing the plans a bit, funny no arguments were voiced.<p>

They sailed one last time as a now well-functioning team, docked in the Marina and turned the sail boat in. A bit in advance but Eyal had seen right, all had enough of water and sailing. Too much of a good thing was not a good way to end a vacation.

Returning from the Marina, a limousine was waiting for them. MP and Sharon, as part of their work/covers, had already been in such a car but for the boys it was a first. Eyal stopped Sharon and MP and gave them a signal to leave the boys go in first.

"Eyal, I know that look what are you up to?" Sharon pulled on Eyal arm.

Then she saw Avi and Kevin get rapidly out of the car. Their face was as red as a candy apple. Sharon and MP gave Eyal and it seems Alexander was also in this little game, questioning looks!

MP was the first to spot RJ, Kevin's girlfriend. "Eyal, you didn't… Mom he sent for Avi's and Kevin's girlfriends to past our last vacation days with us. How romantic."

To that MP hugged Eyal while a bit jealous Alexander said "Well, I helped. Eyal didn't know the girls. I'm the one that convinced the parents that we were a respectable family. To that MP laughed and hugged him also!

"Eyal Lavin, come here." When he came in close, Sharon grabbed his V-neck T-shirt and pulled him down to her for a well-deserved kiss. They turned towards the boys and saw that the teenagers were also kissing! And it downed on them and both lipped _**"Revenge times, boys"**_

Hand in hand and quietly approaching both Avi and Kevin, Eyal and Sharon just said "Kids, don't want to interrupt but this kind of behavior is best behind closed doors. You two should know to never kiss in front of 'the parents'. You're being gross and if we parents can't 'French kiss' in front of you kids well think we expect the same from you guys! "

The eyes both boys gave Sharon and Eyal was priceless. MP was ready with the camera and all except our two teenage couples, were outright laughing.

Sharon, as she often did, wrapped herself in Eyal arms and asked "Well Mr. Lavin what other surprises have you in store for us? Where are you bringing us to finish this wonderful vacation?"

"Well thought we'd get our feet back under us before we caught the flight to London. I planned something earth bound. Care to guess: The scenery will change every 100-200 km; from big straight tussock verged main highways, to twisty rain forests, stunning fjords, mountains, glaciers and rugged coastal splendor. You will even ride through "Middle Earth" where the incredible movie "The Lord of The Rings" was filmed. "

Again MP's camera was taking pictures, the eyes of the teenagers were again priceless.

Avi was so excited he blurted out in Hebrew, something he didn't do often.

"אבא, אנחנו הולכים לרכב על אופנועים"

Avi, nobody but me understood but you're right, we are going to ride motorcycles.

That was just the best of the best doctor Eyal could order. He looked around and had to laugh, all were shocked.

Looking down at Sharon, "Mom, you OK with this?"

"OK, I'm more than OK. What a wonderful idea. How, where." Eyal gently stopped Sharon from talking by kissing her.

In a low tone voice he said, "Guess what even in this far fetch place, I have some friends! A couple I relocated in New-Zealand some time ago. Called them and they invited me over. We have a two hour flight to catch, Boris offered us his private jet! My friends own Kiwi Motorcycle Rentals. A shop specialising in dual adventure style bikes. They have a pretty impressive list of bikes : _(__Eyal reading a piece of paper)_ BMWR1200GS, BMWF650GS (800cc Twin), G 650GS Sertao, Yamaha XTZ1200 Super Tenere,Tenere 660 & XT660R, Kawasaki KLR650E, Suzuki 650 V Strom, Triumph Bonneville and a Harley Davidson Road King Classic & Heritage Softail. They have bikes for all and will give the kids some pointers on how to handle such bikes. Plus they have the authority to attribute temporary permits for the kids, not before making sure they can handle themselves. So, we are going to discover New-Zealand from her long winding roads instead of riding the waves!"

Eyal took a leaflet out of his coat pocket "Let me just read you their publicity pitch"

'_You're Dreaming of Cruising Endless Winding Roads, Surrounded by Breathtaking Views? If so, we have the motorcycle for you, New Zealand is the perfect place to live out your motorcycling dream holiday! New Zealand is the ideal destination for adventure touring; experience different scenery around every bend, enjoy excellent road conditions and feel safe with low traffic levels. __State Highway 1 runs the length of New Zealand. You can ride on good tar sealed roads or well-kept gravel (unsealed) roads that take you right through the back blocks of New Zealand. The most common comments made by our clients are "the roads are empty" and "stunning scenery overload.'_

Sharon just added "Kid tested and mother approved."

**And that is how they put an end to their first family holiday!**

**A lot of fun, marvelous surprises, wonderful reunions and some spy work! Best of all the memories would be for them to keep!**

* * *

><p>Now back in London, Eyal only had to drop off Avi's girlfriend and they were home bound. All were tire. MP and Alexander had their car and had taken Kevin, Avi and Kevin's girlfriend with them. Anika, Avi's girlfriend stayed out of town but Eyal did not want to hear of her calling her father.<p>

Eyal escorted Anika to her home, rang the doorbell and his face drop as he saw the man that opened the door. In front of him stood Jacques Dorval, one important member of the OPEC Cartel. He was one of Eyal very probable target!

"Well if it isn't Faran al-Sabah in person, fancy meeting you here. Don't tell me you're Avi's elusive dad. Was sure I had seen those eyes somewhere! You have a very well behave son, Faren. I'm Anika's grand-father. Anika, go inside I need to talk to this gentleman."

Eyal was quick to recover, closing the door and taking Jacques Dorval aside.

"Jacques, look I'm living quite another life. Met up with a wonderful women and settle into a new life. The name isn't Faran anymore but Eyal."

"Don't fret, always knew you were not happy in that high stake/high roller life. Must say the change has done wonders for you. You're not the same man I dealt with 5 years ago. Your eyes have changed, you're happy and I'm happy for you my friend. Your secret is safe with me. I'm also hiding my real implication to my family. But there is a rumour you are getting back in the game… let me guess Daddy cut you off again!"

Eyal was getting off better that expected, he just had to nod to Jacque Dorval "Not quite, Daddy doesn't, will never approve of my now low level life. Doing him a favor and getting involved this one last time. Don't like it but I owe him at least that. Hear hell is freezing over in your ranks!"

"You can say that. After all those years, we're at the same crossroad my friend. I also want to get the hell out of this Cartel. Let's team up together for one last stunt, I'll rub your back and you can rub mine. We always worked well together. I promise you, Faren, no more killing. Don't want you as my hit man. You were the best but knew it was only an act for you. Now I have the proof. Faren al-Sabah could never have raised such a wonderful boy. As for me, got out of my system killing all that wouldn't agree with me, a long time ago. Don't need/want you as a paid assassin anymore Faran, sorry Eyal. You had a good head then and I didn't want to listen to you. But you were right, some situations can be handles without any killings. I've changed, having children and grand-children can do that to a man. When you last saw me, I was a man only wanting a vengeance but found a wonderful women. I was blessed a second time! Looks like life operated the same kind of miracle for you?"

Eyal couldn't do nothing else but follow suite. Funny he had targeted Jacques Dorval and now he sense Jacques was going to be his way back into the Cartel world.

"Jacques, we need to meet and talk. You're ahead of me on the Cartel's front. When can we meet privately?"

Faren, again sorry, Eyal I will be in touch. I gather Anika has your number or would you prefer I call you personally. I'm not to found of mixing my family life with Cartel business, you must be the same."

"Yes, prefer to keep my family as far away from my old life as possible. Here's my calling card. Need for you to make it soon. The first Vienna meeting is in two week. Doesn't give us much time but as you said we were a good team. Life has a way of making us face our sins!"

"Eyal…. I'm finally getting the name right! It's destiny my friend and yes we will all finish by facing our sins."

To that they bid farewell to one another.

* * *

><p>As he came into the car Sharon was just about to say that he had been gone long but when Eyal started a Hebrew monologue, she knew it was NOT time to talk. Something was wrong.<p>

Eyal started the car and drove, staring straight ahead. His eyes were so dark and showed so much hurt, Sharon had to talk to herself not to cry.

After a long 15 minutes, Eyal finally spoke

"Sharon I just met up with the devil in person. Anika's grand-father is the guy I worked with/for, in the OPEC Cartel. He was one miserable son of a b_tch. I was his handy man: Skilled negotiator by day and his hired killer by night!"

"Eyal, please don't say you were a killer."

"Sharon face up to it. I was a/his snipper, one of the best he had!."

"You did what you had to do to complete your missions. The ends don't always justify the means but you should think of the good that came out of your actions. Eyal, you're a wonderful man, you could/are not a killer. What's the name of that creature, I might know him. It's been more than 20 years for me being involve with the Cartel but those people don't retire young."

"His name is Jacque Dorval" Again a couple of minutes of silence and Eyal staring in the dead of night, his eyes were dark as the pavement.

Suddently Sharon cried out "Stop the car Eyal, I'm going to be sick"

Eyal jumped, looked at Sharon, regained control of the car while looking for a place to park. She wasn't kidding, her face was as white as a ghost and she was on the verge of fainting.

As soon as the car stopped, Sharon darted out. Eyal found her on her knees and vomiting heavily.

"What just came over you?"

Taking her in his arms, he noticed she was shaking and still needed to vomit. He held her hair back and let her be. When she seemed to settle a bit, he brought her to him

"Sharon what's up?"

She turned towards him and fainted. Eyal was at his wits end. What was with her?

Didn't take her long to come to and he was by her side still with many questions.

"Sharon, I'm going to leave you and get some water in the car." Eyal realized he was not going to go anywhere, she was holding on to her arm and she wasn't ready to let go!

"OK, if the water won't come to the horse, I'll bring the horse to the water."

He lifted her up and held her up on the car, got them both some water.

"Now can you explain what going on with you?"

Between trying to breathe and holding back from vomiting again she managed to finally say "Jacques Dorval is the one that shot and killed my mother."

Eyal dropped his water bottle.

To be continued!


	7. Chapter 7 - Heart to heart

The table was turned. It was now Sharon's turn to support Eyal.

"E, I'm sick to my stomach but I came to term with that part of my life. Hearing his name and seeing that you and him had associated hit me hard, really wasn't expecting that..."

"Sharon, I was his hire help, do you realise had it been in another place and time, I could have been the one that killed your mother."

"That does it E, this has got to stop. Get in, I'm driving."

Eyal was just to numb to argue. He just slid in the passenger side.

"Put your seatbelt on, I'll be back in a moment, have a couple of calls to make."

Sharon came back to the car and sat in the driver seat. Before pulling out, she leaned toward Eyal and kissed the side of his cheek "I love you."

Eyal was lost in his thoughts. Only when they arrive at MI-6 headquarters did he react.

"Sharon, turn this car around and head home. If there's one thing I don't want to do at this time is have a heart to heart with my brother Gaby. Sharon, I'm not kidding."

"Eyal, it's 1am do you think MI-6 is open 24/7. Gaby is not here. This place has been my home since I was a kid. When I have a major hurdle in my life, I always come here. Don't worry called Robert, he never deactivated my security so I have the proper access. I won't be breaking an entry, would be fun to try though!"

No comments out of Eyal and that was unusual for him! He loved to quip.

Sharon pinched her lips together and looked at him with a soft and loving smile. "E, you have underwear on?"

"I really don't feel like playing games with you. Let's go home. I can get there on my own, if you prefer?"

"I know full well you can overpower me and take this car home. Need you to trust me, please."

Eyal just shut his eyes and expired heavily.

"To answer your question, yes I do have underwear. Why do you want to know?"

Again Sharon pinched her lips together. "Just follow me."

Entering MI-6, as Sharon had said, was a breeze. There was only a couple of people sorting about in the building. Sharon took Eyal's hand and he shot her an inquiring look but managed a small smile.

She was going toward the gym, stopped to talk with the attendant and asked for a couple of towels.

Eyal put his hand on her arm. "Sharon I know what you're trying to do. I really don't want to sweat it or work it out. Don't even feel like target practice if that was your plan B! We need to talk long and hard, would prefer we get ourselves home. By now all will be sleeping and our quarters are somewhat of a fortress. Your father had it well safeguarded"

Sharon just pushed a towel on Eyal's shoulder and ushered him through the door.

"Sharon, this is the men's locker room."

"Would you prefer we use the women's'?"

"Never mind, let's just get this over with so we can go home."

"OK, want you to strip and join me at pool side."

The look Eyal shot her made her laugh out loud despite the dire situation.

"Sorry, wrong choice of words, not strip… we're not going shinny dipping, you can keep your underwear."

Still not getting what Sharon was up too, he did as told. His inquiring mind was getting the best of him.

Tying the towel on his hips, he went to find Sharon.

Coming in the pool area, all was calm, eerie even. The building had an open roof. It was a full moon and you could clearly see the star. With the light coming in through the roof, the water had a blue glow stick look. If he had been in a different state of mind, he could have truly enjoyed this peaceful surrounding.

Eyal reached for the lights, Sharon rapidly said "Don't, it will break the magic of this setting."

"OK, your charade has gone on long enough, read me in Sharon!"

She approached Eyal, backed him up to the edge of the pool, pulled out her hand, grabbed the towel and used a self defense move that sent him diving in the pool.

Now he was mad, grabbing the side of the pool to get out, Sharon stopped him.

"Start treading!"

"WHAT, Sharon stop playing games. Don't know what you're trying to prove but I'm tire, we need to talk not play who's the King of the Castle."

"Thread Eyal or you'll go under."

Eyal didn't have a choice, if he wanted to stay afloat he needed to thread water.

He could easily force himself past Sharon but he wasn't mad enough at her, well not yet!

"Here are the rules, not hard to follow: I ask the questions, you answer. If I feel you're lying or keeping something from me, I duck you."

Eyal laughed "YOU duck ME, that I want to see. I'm a very good swimmer, in case you didn't know!"

"Don't lie or withhold the truth and I won't need to."

"Why don't I start on the wrong foot and tell you I'm not going to play this little game with you."

"Suite yourself"

Sharon pressed a button on a small remote control and a mechanical arm of sort wrapped around Eyal's waist and then ducked him. Coming up Eyal was livid. This pool was equipped for training young recruit and Eyal was now strapped with a harness design to maintain trainee and even sometimes targets under water. Aside from not being proud of himself for being dupe, he was unhappy being in such a submissive role.

"Sharon Welby stop your stupid little game. Get this retaining belt off of me."

"Nope, keep treading, those belts are not going to keep you afloat, only bring you under. Now for my first question. Why do you consider yourself as a hire gun?"

Eyal looked at Sharon, she could see all the anger in his face, even his dimples were quivering.

"Because that's what I did. What do you call a guy that obeys orders, shoots to kill, and gets paid for it? Plus have a scoop for you, I'm damn good at it!"

Sharon actioned the remote and Eyal went under. Coming back up he tried to grab her feet but to no avail, he was stuck.

Without showing any emotion Sharon responded "Care to try another way to answer my question?"

"You want more, here's more: I was giving deep cover missions where I needed to fully blend in. My cover was to act as an Oil consultant but make it known I had a dark sideline, one as a gun for hire. From the intel Mossad had gathered, that would get me close to the people I needed to corner."

"Better, three words added to your explanation: Mission, cover, and Mossad. Now for my second question: In your missions with the Cartel, how many targets did you silence?

"I don't remember, I didn't keep an inventories of dead bodies!"

Again Eyal went under. Coming back up "9, I killed 9, there you happy."

"Those 9 persons did you know who they were, what they did?"

"No Sharon, I didn't ask! Only knew Jacques wanted them dead, that was enough for me."

This time Eyal went under but Sharon kept him down a bit longer. He came up gasping for breath.

"What are you trying to do kill me? Know I deserve it but.."

Again at the word 'deserve' Sharon sent him under again.

Coming up he just stared or more glared at her. Sharon shivered, that man could have such an impact with his eyes.

"Those 9 persons, could one of them have been a spy?"

"NO, I would have known, I was not a rookie at that point. The Mossad sent me in because they knew I could handle these type of situations."

"Then if you would have been there thirty some years ago when my mother was held at gunpoint you would have known she was a spy."

"Probably, no surely! Sharon I'm sure I would have figured it out."

"Well ..."

"Well, well what? What do you want me to tell you?"

"That you could _**never**_ be responsible for killing another spy. That you _**never **_pulled the trigger for trills. You were in control at all times. The persons you killed, you had analysed the situations and knew there was no other way. And most important, they were for the most scum bags!"

"Sharon, I'm the one who pulled that trigger and worst got paid for it."

"What did you do with the money?"

"Gave it to the Mossad."

Again he went under… longer.

Coming up, Sharon held up the remote when he failed to speak.

"OK, OK, most of the time kept the Mossad in the dark about the money and gave it to local orphanages or the Doctors without border organisation for kids under their care."

"Eyal, listen to yourself: You a killer? Tonight you said it to me one time to many. I never want you to refer to yourself in that way again. You're a first class spy that had to take drastic actions to complete missions. It's a life you chose, one that you love and still love but there is sometimes a high price to pay. We accept it or we get out of the game. My mother chose to die instead of coming back to her family. I don't want that to happen to me again with you. I wouldn't be able deal with losing you in that way."

Tears were streaming down Sharon's face. Eyal cringe, he now realised what Sharon thought every time he had told her, in not always delicate manners, that he was a paid for hire killer/sniper. Deep inside, he knew it wasn't quite the case, but still his actions did eat at him. Saying it out loud, was his way of punishing himself for not being able to avoid some of those killings. But his words had an impact he had failed to notice.

"Can I just get out of here, please? My arms are killing me and the only thing they want to do is hold you tight. Darling, we can discuss this in front of a large very large coffee. "

"Not quite yet. Want you to tell me how you really feel about yourself?"

Eyal shoulders dropped "Sharon…" She ducked him!

"Dammit woman you win! I've done things, took actions that I'm not proud of. Sometimes wish I could just forget, start over, and simplify my life. I understand exactly what Ziva is going through because like her, those actions tear at me every day! But I always finish by rationalising my actions. I voice it out to exteriorise them. Sharon, I won't go down the path you mother did, please believe me."

"Would like to hear of some good that came out of your Cartel missions"

Eyal just stared at Sharon and said, "My first mission provided a secure oil supply for Israel for some 25 years. It now provides 12% of our National oil supply at a very low price."

"Pretty impressive, how many people had to die for that?"

Rivka while she was his handler had thrown the same words at him and he had not taken them well and now was not different.

"Don't you dare tell me one person's life is an acceptable trade-off for the success of a damn mission? Rivka went down that road and regretted it."

To that Sharon just jumped in the water and kissed him the best she could.

"Best answer I've heard so far! Every time you want to put yourself down as a sniper for hire, think of those words, your own word Eyal Lavin. You can't even think of sacrificing a life for the success of a mission, how could you kill just for the trill of it or for money. Eyal, I'm certain that when you pulled that trigger you had done everything possible for it not to come to that. And I'm guessing that most of the time the target deserved that bullet!"

"OK, you cornered me good! Now can we get to the side of this pool? I can fence for myself but with you hanging on me, my arms are rapidly going to fail!"

Sharon laughed and swam to the side of the pool. Eyal pulled himself up, sat and looked at her. "What in the world possessed you; one moment you're a wreck, and the next you're Mrs. Gaby 2, spy extraordinaire."

"Somebody, a long time ago, did the same for me and it worked. I could not leave you go into this Cartel mission feeling guilty or having some twisted idea I blamed you in one way or another for my mother death. Eyal, you've been a spy long enough to know that going into a mission with a trouble mind and soul is a key for failure."

"Sharon would like, no I NEED, to know more about your quest in the search for the man responsible for your mother death."

"I also want some details about your business with Jacques Dorval. Our personal live are coming crashing into our work life. We have to plan our moves very carefully for us not to lose ourselves. Don't worry, I won't go rushing off to get a revenge of some sort. The old me would already be at M. Dorval's door with a gun to his head. You, Mr. Lavin with help from your brother Gaby, made me grow up so to say. I want to talk/work out the problem with you. Need your help Eyal, really need your experience on how to deal with Jacque Dorval."

Sharon pulled Eyal back in the water and wrapped her legs around him.

Eyal rested his back on the side of the pool and pulled her in closer

"Your father will be proud. We need to talk this out and we will. But why go to such extreme to make me see what my words were doing to you? Couldn't you just have blown a fuse or slapped it out of me it!"

"That's simple, because you're an 'extreme' person and most important 'the_** door of changes can only open from within**_'."

To that Sharon tapped her finger on Eyal's chest, heart side. He took her hand, brought it to his lips and delicately kissed her fingers.

"You did well, your little game made me think. The guilt is still there but you made me realised I could not have taken you mother's life or any other spies. Sometimes we need to be 'tricked' in seeing the light! I know corny phrase but it conveys what I want to tell you. Thank-you."

Sharon kissed Eyal and seem to want for them to go a bit farther. He rapidly said "You might be on your turf but I feel like an intruder. Really don't want every MI-6 agents giving me sly smiles at parties or receptions! I know for a fact that they are at least four cameras looking over this pool."

"Eyal, see me talking to the guard at the security console when I asked for towels. (Eyal nodded.) Well he owes me a big favour and I cashed it in tonight. You have my word the cameras are off (we have 6 by the way) and all doors are locked."

"In that case, let's get out of the water."

"What..?" Sharon looked around and Eyal was fast to respond

"If you think I'm going to continue treading water, let say I've had my share of SSS (Sex, Sea and Sailing). Now, you just stepped in one of my specialties."

"And what is that Mr. Lavin?"

"Finding ways to get intimate in the most unusual spots. Think I found just the right place."

Eyal took Sharon's hand and guided her to the base of the 7.5 m (25 ft.) diving board.

"Eyal you're kidding. I'm not scared of heights but this is reckless. What if we fall?"

"We are both skilled divers, darling. For what you put me through tonight a .5m wide (19.68 inches) playing ground is just what you deserve. I was forced to tread water… you, my love, will need to stay still while I hold my personal remote control on or more into you. Think I'm going to love getting my revenge."

To that he grabbed Sharon, put her on his shoulder and walked up the ladder. Laying her down very carefully on the diving board, he placed himself above her.

He whispered "Don't move, we are on dangerous grounds here." He came down on her and kissed her deeply. Pulling up and positioning himself for his legs to fall on both side of the diving board, he opened her sweater and pulled off her sweats.

"Going to need your help with my piece of clothing." He slowly laid on her while she used her legs and feet to pull down his underwear.

She whispered in his ear "I always crave a little spice in my sex life, love this. Sorry, your revenge just did a flat-face dive!"

Pushing up his torso with his arms, he looked lovingly into her eye all the while gently slipping inside her. Being in such tight quarters, she could feel his muscles contracting and that alone made her shudder. The notion of being on 'unsafe' even dangerous grounds upped their love making. Eyal sense his arms were near exhaustion, he came down pinning her to the diving board by grabbing at the board with his arms and leg all the while grinding his hips in a spiral fashion. She was immobilized and the only thing she could manage was to dig her nails into his back. He responded by thrusting deep inside her. He felt her lift her hips, bend her back and carefully raise her body. Seeing how much she was enjoying his 'revenge' was enough to take him over the edge. They both found their release as he groaned out her name.

Eyal lifted himself slightly "Ok, that happened. Now we have a problem, how do we get back up on our feet?

"Easy, not up but down. You go that way and I go this way." To that she pushed him off of her and he plunged feet first. She rolled herself and did the same. They both hit the water laughing.

"Mrs. Welby, you have a way of ending wonderful sex with a splash!"

Eyal pulled the two towel from the side of the pool and gave one to Sharon. She rested her head on his chest. Both floating on their backs in this peaceful/eerie surrounding and looking at the star lighted sky. Perfect quiet surroundings for a needed heart to heart.

"Now we can go for that coffee. I going to need some Wake me up!"

"NO, better yet, we're going to the airport."

"What?"

"We need to talk, plan things together and it would be best if it was on neutral grounds. Too much emotions and memories for both of us here. How about Washington DC? I still have my apartment there. Remember our first 'date'? Would love for us to redo the Ghost tour. This time I can properly hug you when the gobbling's make you jump. I was a bit shy with you last year."

"You shy… never! I have nice memories of your Washington apartment. Very good idea! We'll need to call in so to say. How's your schedule with Boris."

"My Love, we'll be in the US, closer to the Hamptons. If he needs me, it will just take me less time to reach him!"

Sharon voice began to quiver "You mentioned you had to meet with Jacques Dorval again."

"Don't worry, a couple of days won't make a difference? I've got to put my head back in the game. It's been a long time since I've been Faran and the five prayers a day! Plus, we need to discuss what to do with the Jacques Dorval situation. I need to keep you away from him. Maybe it would be best if you stayed a while in Washington. The McQuaid mission could very well be handle there. Think you're going to run point on that one. Can't do both. I'll asked Jamie for a complete profile on our Jacques Dorval. Been to long since I've been mixed up with him, need to get up-to-date."

"Don't have to, MI-6 has an up-to-date file on him. He's been on our radars since he killed one of ours and got away with it. Ask my father, he'll give you all what is needed. As for staying in Washington, I'll think about it."

"That 'one of us' was your mother Sharon."

"Eyal, I grieved her a long time. As soon as I was accepted as a regular field agent I volunteered on each mission that implicated the Cartel. I finally convinced Robert I just wanted to see what kind of world she had worked in her last mission. I was lying through my teeth, what can I say.. we were trained at lying to succeed!"

"Sharon, how old were you?"

"Twenty, my mother had been dead 12 years and 2 day. All about her was filled away and buried but I still needed to find answers."

"Did you?"

"Yes, but it was one I hadn't expected and still have trouble dealing with. She, as you, had to takes actions, do things that ate at her conscience. She chose to get killed instead of coming back, quitting and giving her family a chance to help her."

"How did you meet up with Jacques Dorval?"

"MI-6 intel helping, I rapidly I.D. Jacques Dorval as a probable suspect. I was paired with a senior MI-6 agent acting as an international lawyer. I was his trainee (junior lawyer). Found out Mr. Dorval liked singers and music. Put word out that I liked to sing and made for Jacques to see me perform. Didn't take more than 24 hours for me to have my IN. He loved to party and I was his 'protégé' or sort. (No E we never dated or slept together). I studied him, followed him, and surveyed his working patterns, his love life and everything else I could get my hands on. In the end, I knew what made him tick and how to get at his core. I was ready for my planned hit!"

Eyal caught Sharon's hand and brought it to his chest, she pulled herself up more on him as he said. "I also studied him before getting involved with him. We will need to compare notes. Do you believe he's change?"

"NEVER. That man is pure evil but with the face of an angel. He's just dead inside, has no human feelings whatsoever. That kind of man can never change."

"Told me he met a wonderful woman that gave him a second chance at happiness"

"Eyal, piece of advice, don't believe him, please."

"Sharon, you should know me by now! Want to hear more about your OPEC adventure."

"Going to make it short and sweet. You don't need the details and I don't want to live through them again: I gathered enough intel to confront our Mr. Dorval and went in gun toting: My first mistake - he was on to me the second I entered his office. I fought with him but the only persons I managed to hurt were his pretty useless bodyguards. Managed to take four down and then I think he recognised me because he signaled his 'army' to get out. I had a gun in his face and he came right at me.

"You didn't shoot?"

"Couldn't, I wanted answer, knew if I shot I would never get them. He looked at me, at my eyes.

"That's his MO, the eyes. He can recognise a person by their eyes. Got to admit, he's good at it."

"Well he ID me: 'You're Elisabeth's daughter?" That look, that tone of voice, it threw me off balance. He was able to grab the gun and point it directly at me. I was sure my world was going to come to an end but I confronted him. Even steadied the gun and told him to kill me because I'd be back! That's where he said a phrase that put my world upside down "Seems a death wish runs in your family. You're too young to make the same mistake you mother made. Don't ask me to end your life. Did it for your mother and I'll gladly do it for her daughter. I'm giving you a chance to get out while you can. Run and never come back."

"Wait, he let you go. Sharon, that's not the man I know. He would have shot you without even blinking an eye! Don't know if it's your singing or your boldness but you had an impact on him."

"No, just think, that day, he was in a generous mood and didn't want to dirty his hands. I didn't ask any question and got out. As the extraction team was taking me home, his words were still running into my mind. Then it hit me: My mother wanted to die, she didn't want to come back to us, to me. Robert had tried telling me the conclusions of MI-6's enquiry but I didn't want to listen… I had to hear it from the devil himself. I'll always love her because she was a wonderful mother but I can't accept the decision she took as a spy. It was the wrong one! That's why, today, I needed to find a way to make you see that your way of thinking was wrong, DEADLY wrong. They tell me my mother was one of the best but I don't accept that. Instead of calling it quits, she preferred to take the easy way out but only succeeded in hurting the ones she left behind. I made my peace with the situation but still have unanswered questions. Jacques Dorval is now older and maybe not as guarded as he was, I need to find some answers."

"I know, I've been there. But I can help you, we can find a way to get those answers. Annie had offered her help and I played with her instead of accepting her offer. If she had giving up on me, Cardinal would have, without a doubt, killed me. What's important is for us not to act to quickly. We need to finalise this mission with Boris. Don't want to run those two affairs simultaneously!"

"I know Eyal, we would fail at both. You finish the Boris contract. After that it's D day for Jacques Dorval. Only problem, till then I can't meet up with him. I had black hair and a good cover but one look at my eyes and I'm burned. He knows me, Eyal."

"Sharon.. "

"Eyal, you know that at this point, I not only want answers. I might have been only 20 but I was ready to kill him that day. I meet up with him again and it will be me or him. You can help me but I need to finish this once and for all!"

"I know, Love, I know. Wish I could do it for you…"

"You can't, don't expect you to and don't want you to. It's my mission to finish!"

"Let's get out of here and on a flight to Washington."

"Yes and on another painful subject, we have to meet up with Augie. Also would like to seek out Danielle, Annie sister. I'm sure she would like to talk to some of Annie's friend. Agencies have a way of making their agents dies as they lived: covertly. I want to be able to reassure Danielle that Annie was a wonderful person, a fine agent and that I don't believe that she went rogue, never will believe that."

Eya cringe but could only agree with Sharon. He hope Auggie was up to keeping Sharon in the dark about Annie. Just in case, he would text or call him to warm him of his and Sharon visit. He had no idea what was up on the CIA side of things but had doubts by the chatter he was hearing that it was 'hell on earth'.

"Yes, we shall Sharon, yes we shall! We won't be going anywhere near CIA headquarters."

"I know, Robert told me they even called Henry Wilcox back as a consultant. How can they be as dumb?"

Eyal had not been brief on that part. That was bad news. If Henry had CIA's backing, it would make it harder for Annie to get the job done!

To be continued!


	8. Chapter 8 - Saved by a book

Eyal, for one, was glad to open the door to their house.

"Finally home. Sharon, hope you don't have another Truth or Dare game waiting for me because I'm not playing… a little thing called exhaustion."

He only had to look at Sharon to get his answer. She was also feeling the weight of their vacations, the 12 hours jet lag plus the emotional events of the last 3 hours.

"E the only thing I'm thinking right now is how to get to the second floor: 9 stairs, a sharp right turn, another 7 stairs, the door then about 10 feet to our bed. And don't you dare put me on your shoulder, I'm not a rag doll."

Eyal had to stop short because that was exactly what he had intended.

"With what you put me through tonight, you're on your own. I don't help a torturer!

"Liar, a little thing called body language. You just stopped short of picking me up."

Eyal laughed and did just that.

"Well since you expected it, one way or another you are going to nag me about it!"

Sharon was to tire to argue, she just rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ah, seem I succeeded in taming my Shrew!"

"You wished! Put me down, you're as tire as I am."

"We're practically there. I'm OK. Your little game put me on edges psychologically and physically."

"Sorry, that wasn't my intention."

"Sharon, from time to times, I seem to need being shaken up. Ask Rivka about the last time she made me face myself, come to think of it, don't. All in all I prefer your way, it's a bit more refreshing and the after hour gets you an A+."

"Only you would remember the after hour over what I tried getting through that thick skull of yours!"

"Sharon I got the message and will act on it, don't you worry."

Gently laying her on their bed, "Would you like a glass of wine? I need to decompress a bit - wine and music usually does the trick for me."

"Sorry E, I'm out for the count. Just for me not to worry, how much time will it take for you to 'decompress'?"

"Glenn Gould's Goldbergs, the 1955 and the 1981 versions plus a bottle of wine, that usually settles me down for the night."

Sharon opened one eye "Glenn Gould… I'm proud, with all your 'connaissances' you prefer a Canadian! If you have a full bottle by yourself, you'll not only be 'settle' but quite drunk! Promise, I'll joint you next time and introduce you to a private recording Mr. Gould did for our graduating class at Juilliard. It's a full two hours of pure delight."

Eyal took a quick shower, checked on Sharon and assured himself that she was sleeping soundly.

* * *

><p>Looking at his phone, he notice he had a message from Auggy.<p>

It read: "_Call me when your dog stops barking. Don't worry about waking me, can't remember what sleep feels like. Lost trace of our border collie, she's on the run again but alive… for now. Right move on neutering the red cocker spaniel, will cover. Have a new litter so eyes and ears are all around me. I'm officially quarantined. You know how to get in touch. Stay safe, pit-bull is sniffing in your play ground."_

Eyal had to laugh. Auggie had a way with 'dog talk'. Getting a couple of burner phones from a back pack, he put a sim card in both, activated them and dialed a number, transferred the call to the other burner phone and voilà, call untraceable but not foolproof. They had 3 minutes of 'safe' time. If CIA was also tracking him better be safe than sorry.

Auggie answered and again Eyal transferred the call to the other burner phone.

Eyal was the first to speak "What the news on our border collie."

"In the dark."

Eyal was tire and having a hard time keeping a serious tone. This coded conversation was not his usual style. Fitted Sharon a whole lot better. He knew it was necessary and had to go along with it; "I'll be taking our red cocker spaniel for a visit. She needs to see the best vet you have, Danielle if I remember well."

Auggie sighed "Should have expected that…. Yes, Danielle is the best for treating cockers for the sad eyes syndrome! You're lucky, she has an opening 6 days from now. "

Looking at his watch Eyal saw that the 3 minutes was almost up "Where do you want to meet?"

"Out in the open, best for the dogs to stretch their legs after a long drive. Confederation Park, noon, OK with you?"

"Yes, take care my friend."

Auggy had the final words "Stay safe"

Auggie's mood had gotten to Eyal, he could tell the man was hurting. That wine and music were going to be welcomed. The six day wait Auggie had given him was also well received. More time for him to plan his actions. Eyal wanted to get Sharon out of harm's way. His apartment in Washington was as good of a safe house as any. Eyal preferred she stayed occupied with the McQuaid mission in the US. His goal was to keep her as far away as possible from the Cartel and Jacques Dorval. If that man had recognized Sharon by her eyes once, he would again.

In exchange for helping McQuaid solve his problems, Eyal planned on offering him a deal: Keep an eye on Sharon and in exchange he would help McQuaid's company get back on track. A _'you rub my back, I'll rub yours'_ kind of deal.

He didn't like Ryan McQuaid but knew the man had been a very good field operative, trained by Arthur Campbell and Mark (Dark Control's first owner and Eyal's friend) trusted him. Eyal had pulled a gun at him but since Eyal had come to realise the guy was in a very bad situation. McQuaid wanted not only to save his job/company but was worried for his employees. That, Eyal could appreciate and understand. He now was the owner of Dark Control and also had employees whose jobs depended on the success of the company.

After his third glass of wine, he called it quits. His body was telling him it's now or pass out on the couch.

* * *

><p>After only a couple of hours of sleep, he was awaken by light knocks on the door. Gently moving a sleeping Sharon from his arms, he got up and went to the door.<p>

"Eyal, it's Hanna. There's a M. Jacques Dorval who wants to speak to you. He's Anika grandfather. Says he spoke to you yesterday and you dropped your wallet on his doorstep. I know you Eyal, you would/could never 'drop' your wallet! What's up?"

Sharon was rapidly by his side, seems that name was an eye opener!

Sharon put her hand on Eyal's shoulder and said "Eyal, I'll take care of Hanna, get down there before he snoops around."

Hanna spoke, "Don't worry, Eyal/Sharon I made sure to lock him in the entrance. The only thing he can do is walk back out. Told him I had strict orders not to leave anybody in because we were having an art exhibition and very valuable paintings were presently being exposed."

Eyal kissed Hanna "Woman that was brilliant! You just made my day."

Turning to Sharon while pulling on a robe "Sharon read Hanna in, tell her everything. Get on your cell and call a family reunion, include your father and Ima. This is going faster than I expected."

Eyal swiftly went downstairs to greet Jacques

Eyal tone of voice was ice cold and he hoped his look conveyed the same message "Jacques, what are you doing here? Told you I want to keep the family out of my business."

"Eyal, family is also sacred to me. Anika wanted to prepare an exam with your son, so I offered her a lift. This is an exceptional circumstance and will not happen again. Following our talk yesterday, you wanted an in, well I got you one. Get yourself to this address for 2 pm. They are in need of some serious contract counselling and if I remember that's your specialty. The company is ATEC plc, a leading provider of asset support (engineers and experienced workers) to the oil and gas industry. That company is run by daddy's boys… OPEC's daddies! You show them a way to dig themselves out of the hole they are in and they will pay you well, very well. A good company but with Pee brains running it."

Jacques looked at Eyal for his answer.

"Jacques, I just put some feelers out, didn't yet do the required homework. My last stay in this business was 10 years ago. You should know… Did some dipping here and there afterward but haven't worked in the business for now three years. I have some catching up to do and doors to reopen. Jacques, you know as well as I, this business is not for unprepared fools! "

"Faran, sorry… Eyal, use me." Eyal head shot up, he had heard those words before! Out of his own mouth.

"Jacques.."

"You don't trust me, I understand. You want to know what's my take; redemption that's all. I'm no longer involve in the daily business but kept myself up to date with the wheelings and dealings. I owe you, the night you quit remember?"

Eyal held his breath and shook his head. It was obvious the memories weren't happy ones.

"I happened to see a lady take out a gun and aim it at you. Was too far to take her down but shot at the chandelier since she was the only one standing nearby. It came crashing down on her, she died instantly."

Eyal knew that lady was trouble the minute he had spotted her. She was a Russian extremist (an ex-KGB now black opp for hire - the worst kind). What Jacques didn't know is that Eyal wasn't protecting him directly. Jacques was Eyal's way in and out of this NOC and keeping him alive was all in a day's work so to say!

Jacques continued "You saved my life that night and, technically, you weren't working for me anymore. I owe you Faran and as you know I always pay my debts."

"Get the name straight, for my family, it's EYAL! Look, I have personal business in Canada that can't be pushed back. I leave three days from now. I can meet with ATEC as you asked but won't be able to do much till my return from Canada."

"My dear man, your excellent reputation follows you. They will wait and if they argue, I have ways."

Eyal's skin crawled, he knew that look and it make him sick just remembering what _'I have ways'_ could mean coming out of Jacques Dorval's mouth!

Jacques continued "Eyal, may I asked a question? (Eyal nodded). This house was owned by Robert Jackson, head of MI-6. You aren't dipping on both sides I hope? You know if you are, I will find out at one point."

Eyal didn't take that not so subtle threat lying down. "Jacques if that was a threat, better you swallow it now that later. I was out of the Oil business but stayed quite active, I'd even say 'better' in the hobby part of my job."

To that Eyal put a gun to Jacques ribs, dug it in and slightly pulled the trigger.

"Eyal, my grand-daughter is in this house, put that gun away."

Pushing the gun further in his ribs, "Don't really care who's here, I never liked being threaten!"

"See you haven't changed."

"If you need to know, bought this house for what it had to offer security wise. Never met the owner, my accountant took care of the business transaction. Having a kid plus a new and wonderful wife, needed/wanted to put down roots. But men's like me will always need some security. This house had what I needed and I went after it. I'm going to tell you once again: Stay clear of my family and never threaten me or them again! I'll come after you, I also have my ways."

To that, Eyal eased the pressure on his gun, put it in its holster and looked at Jacques.

The man shot him a look, Eyal saw something he was not expecting: Fear. He had never seen Jacque Dorval express fear or any other emotion!

Jacques spoke "Your 'mise en scène' to make me react didn't work? Told you I had changed Eyal. To trust me, I know you'll never be capable of but would like to think that you could believe me when I say _'I want only to help the man who saved my life and permitted me to have a wonderful 10 years with a lovely/exceptional lady'_."

"Maybe you have, we will see but forgive me, till then I will stay guarded."

Eyal greeted farewell to Jacques and went to join Sharon and Hanna. They signaled him to join them on the terrace.

* * *

><p>"OK all is secure on the Jacques Dorval front. Sharon, my instincts are telling me he won't meddle on the family side of things. But still prefer for us to up our security. Hanna do you have any questions with what Sharon told you? (Hanna nodded she was OK) Sharon did you call your father and organise a family meeting?"<p>

"Yes Eyal. Don't worry my kids are not new to this. Some families had fire drills, our family had WYBD's.

Hanna and Eyal looked at Sharon. She smiled and said "Watch You Back Drills. Eyal/ Hanna, you might want to speak to Avi alone. I can handle my part. Anika is his first girlfriend and he's 15! Meaning he's going to react strongly to everything/anything you say about her. Went down that road with MP."

Eyal spoke "Sharon, MP is a girl, Avi will be fine. Prefer to talk to everyone together, don't have the time for two separate meetings."

Sharon interrupted "We are being a bit of a male chauvinist! Seriously, you should talk to Avi alone. He's your son and has your high standard for loyalty to his friends. Right now his eyes are only for Anika. You announcing before all that his girlfriend has connection with a person that we have our doubts on, you're asking for a father – son confrontation! Heck, I would tear you down if you did it to me! Hanna, care to help me with this."

Hanna just looked at Eyal but seemed afraid to speak.

Sharon shook her head and smiled "Hanna, he's not going to bite you and if he does, promise I'll bite him back. Give him your opinion. You're the one that's been here with Avi for the last months not him."

Timidly Hanna spoke "Eyal, I agree with Sharon. Remember I told you Avi was becoming quite an opinionated young man, well he still is. I'd prefer for us to talk to him alone. He's going to stand up to you, you're not going to take it well and…."

Sharon added "And we all know what's going to happen next… in front of everybody! Not good Eyal, not good!"

Eyal looked at both women and had to fight the smile that wanted to place itself on his face. He had to keep appearance after all, a spy never admits to being wrong or is it a man, Eyal chuck it up to both!

"OK I get it. Loves, think I can manage enough control to get my point across without Avi making a fuss. Sharon remember behavioral training to get elicit important intelligence from suspects, it does work with teenagers!"

Sharon didn't bother hiding her smile "Not your training I'm worried about, you are one of the best. It's your male pride. You sometimes have problems swallowing it!"

Hanna was ready to faint, she was sure Eyal was going to go to war with Sharon's last words.

Eyal kissed both ladies' foreheads "OK ladies, I give up but not saying you're right. I take my side of the family, Sharon you handle yours. But want us all to meet together at one point. We can't leave anything to chance so I want all to have the same instructions."

Eyal walked out saying "Hanna, I'll get Avi, pretext some family emergency and see Anika off. Meet me in the game room."

After Eyal had left, Hanna turned towards Sharon. "Thanks, if it weren't for you, we'd be fighting big times about this."

"Hanna, you and Eyal have the same problem. You don't won't to hurt the other's feelings so you keep your opinions to yourselves. Time passes, you get frustrated and just end up yelling at each other to get it finally out. I did the same with my ex. I felt guilty of imposing my non-conventional ways on our life so kept things bottled up. It just ended up in yelling matches after yelling matches. With Eyal, I noticed that if you give him an order, ultimatum or yell at him, it's useless. You'll just end up fighting about it. Don't be afraid to talk calmly to him about your feelings or opinions as soon as they appear. He's actually a very understanding and compassionate man, Hanna."

* * *

><p>The meeting with Avi went well. Eyal had explained the whole situation but without mentioning that the target was Anika's grand-father. When Eyal sensed that Avi understood completely the treats this man represented he added the fact that he was his girlfriend's grand-father. The only question that came out of a stunned Avi was "Dad what can I do? I love Anika. Don't want to give her up."<p>

Eyal had achieved his goal. He explained to Avi that the upped security was ONLY for Jacques Dorval not Anika. The only precautions Avi had to take was not to talk about anything concerning his father's or his step-mother's work and personal life history. Avi was wise enough to understand what was expected of him but most important to him was that he could continue seeing Anika.

Hanna was amazed. The Eyal she remembered was cocky, argumentative and always ended up losing his temper. How had he become such a remarkable negotiator?

As Avi left, Eyal looked at Hanna and she said "I'm impressed, more than impressed. What happened to my old Eyal?

"That Eyal matured, Hanna. Life has a way of doing that. Plus your warnings helped me to come up with that plan. Think, as parents, we handled this situation pretty well."

"Care to tell me your secret, I'd like to apply it."

"Well… don't think you'll be able to. I role played, imaged what my father could have told me for me not to overreact. Hanna, I look at Avi and see myself. It's amazing but at the same time scares the hell out of me!"

"Eyal, he is a lot like you but must admit he has less of a temper."

Eyal smiled "That I'm thankful for!" Taking Hanna by her shoulders, he walked her out.

"You and Gaby know the sex of the baby yet?"

"No, we'd like it to be a surprise. Same as with Avi. You and Sharon ever talk about having children?"

"It's complicated, we have a lifestyle that is not suited for a baby. In our line of work, we don't follow a routine schedule, and always have to expect to endure longs stretches without sleep and other comforts. We have to be able to maintain intense concentration despite fatigue, discomfort and the threat of physical danger. Yes, we talked about it but timing is important and now is not an appropriate time for us to have another kid!"

* * *

><p>On Sharon's side, all went smoothly but Robert was worried. He wanted a word with Eyal.<p>

Meeting up with him, Robert pulled Eyal aside and in his old study.

"Eyal, what up? Sharon gave me her side, I want yours."

"Robert, don't worry…"

Robert interrupted "Eyal, how can I not worry? I warned you the man responsible for killing her mother would finish the job if he met up with Sharon again. Now you have his name and I just learned you were his hit man while on a mission! If those two meet, it will be an old fashion dual, a one-on-one showdown, one of them will die."

"Robert, I know. Sharon is coming with me to Washington. She doesn't know it yet but she's going to be staying there for some time. Promise you, Jacques Dorval is going meet up with destiny but if I can help it, it won't be at Sharon's hands. I also have unfinished business with that man."

"I can only trust you. I never meddled in my daughters' love life and won't start now. But be assure, I'll protect them at all cost, husband or not!"

Eyal smiled "I never doubted that. Yes, I'm her husband and it's my duty to protect her. But if I mess up or fail, I'll be expecting you!"

MP was ecstatic, Robert and Eyal had agreed and tasked her on running point on this mission of keeping the home front safe. Having two of the best give her such a vote of confidence was a cherished moment for her!

* * *

><p>It was a hectic 5 days leading to their departure to 'Canada'.<p>

Eyal, with Jacques Dorval's help, had secure a business deal with ATEC plc.

Sharon had talked with Annie's sister, Danielle and all was organised for a visit.

Boris had welcomed Eyal news and was in the process of getting all the intel he could on ATEC plc. He had tasked his business team to rapidly identify the problems with that company and cough up a plan to help it. All of this under wraps! Eyal was impressed with Boris ability to read intel and act on it. That man would have made an excellent spy. Plus Eyal, as Sharon had said he would, just liked working with the man, they were clearly cut from the same cloth Eyal had informed Boris that Dark Control had specialists that could deal with a business restructure plan but Boris preferred to use his people. Eyal had to agree, it would be best if Boris and his people had first-hand knowledge of the business he was getting in.

Arriving at London's airport Eyal took Sharon's hand and kissed it

« OK my Love, all is secured on the home front. With the number of spies around, Gabi, Hanna, Kevin and Avi should be safe. Jacques knowing I'm going to Canada might try to put on trace on me but my guess is he won't. Seems the family thing is important to him."

"Don't believe him but I feel better with my father and Ima coming to stay at the house. Like you said, they'll be more spies than non-spies there!

Sharon went to take off her sunglasses, Eyal rapidly put his hand on them.

"No you don't, leave those on. Can't take a chance of Jacques seeing you. We might have eyes on us as we speak!"

"E, we are in the airport, my eyes are a deep brown, my hair is a yellowish bleached color and my markup is so thick tears can't come out. That wig is killing me by the way!

Eyal glanced sideway at Sharon and answered without looking at her.

"You asked me to get a wig in your closet, that's the one I laid my hands on."

"Liar, you knew full well the one I wanted was the Yohanna Peterson wig. But that must stir up memories of me completely playing you so you took the ugly bleached one instead. You also knew there was no time for me to run up and change."

"Personally I find that color suites you better." He kissed her neck to hide his need to laugh at the sight of her. She swatted him away.

"Wait, your day will come Mr. Lavin and it will be a well thought out revenge!"

"Now come on, Kimberly you know Dr. Gaby's advice - _Avoid stress at all cost. _ For that we are taking a well deserved spiritual retreat."

Sharon brought him close so it looked like she wanted to kiss him and whispered "The next time I need a cover, I'll build it. Not going to trust you again on that front. Have fun while you can!"

"Must say, I'm quite proud of myself. You look, how can I say … stunning!"

Sharon went to hit him but he caught her arms and wrapped his around her. To onlookers, they were a couple having a tender moment!

He whispered "Get with it agent Welby, you're making it hard on your partner to keep his cover."

"YOUR DAY will come!" Sharon was trying the best she could to settle in her role as Kimberly Slater, Eyal Lavin's second wife of some 10-12 years. Meeting her about the time Faran disappeared from the Cartel world. She was a very rich woman but having recent health problems. That would give Eyal another reason for wanting to return to his long forgotten work. Him needing money to give his beloved the best care.

With an experience wolf like Jacques Dorval, nothing could be left to chance. Jacques had mentioned to Eyal his having the love of a special women. Eyal was not one to let such intel not go to good use. If that man understood the luck of meeting up with the right women, Eyal was going to use, to his benefit, that small piece of humanity in Jacques. That was spy craft at its best!

They had a flight from London to Canada, had rented a cabin in a reclusive Vancouver resort, would sneak out of there and make a stop in the Hamptons to update Boris and then get themselves to Washington under the name of Mr. and Mrs. Randolph Manton. Lots of efforts to cover their tracks. Both, Eyal and Sharon, knew the man - Jacques Dorval was dangerous: They had to assume nobody was safe and nothing was as it seemed.

The cover of Manton was for CIA purpose. They would probably be discovered by facial recognition scans but if CIA came asking they had an acceptable motive for being in the states: Saying a **personal** good-bye to their friend, Annie Walker and that was NONE of CIA's /FBI's business. They expected to be called in for questioning at one point and their answers were all prepared!

* * *

><p>The in and out of Canada went well. Arriving at Boris's home, Sharon was taken aback by the estate the man lived on.<p>

"E this is some house!"

Eyal answered "It's more a castle than a house. Must be his German heritage. They have castles by the hundred in that country, some are used as homes. He has brought a bit of home to the US."

"Still think he's boring. This castle is lovely but it's grey, boring grey! Boris can be fun when not 'doing business' or followed by all of his ex-Mossad bodyguards."

You're quite right Mrs. Welby, I tend to be quite boring!

Sharon did one rapid turnaround to face a very serious Boris. The look he shot her was deep but it didn't fool Sharon. She knew his eyes were laughing at catching her off guard.

"Well, I'm also boring when I'm acting as a CPA. Bankers, accountants… we are boring people. But take us out of our work environment and we can be as happy as the next one. You should just get out more, you have such a wonderful laugh and a cute sense of humour, a rare quality for a German native!"

"I'm impress, A+ for turning around a situation to your advantage Mrs. Welby. Now, back to me being boring: Before we meet Eyal, I have a security tape I'd like both of you to look at. Think I will need some explanations if it's connected to me."

Both Sharon and Eyal looked at each other with a questioning look.

Eyal responded "Boris, I'm not following you but let's get to it. We will provide you answers, if we have them."

Sitting down in a small screening room, Boris instructed Udo (his major d'homme) to put the video tape on screen.

As soon as the tape started Eyal put his head down. He knew what was coming and it wasn't good… for him. Eyal was not looking at the tape, but more at how Sharon would react. To his surprise, she didn't flinch only swallowed a bit harder. Didn't even turn towards Eyal.

After the video was finished, again Sharon surprised Eyal.

"Boris that tape was taken on the 8 of October, before you and Eyal had even met. It concerns a fellow operative and friend, I'm not willing or capable of telling you about. Just know that tape, in some hands, could mean her death. It has nothing to go with your bank, your business deal or Eyal's present mission. You stumbled on something big. I can be the one asking questions but if you'd prefer the CIA, it can be arranged."

Boris knew Sharon was serious and telling the truth so he responded.

"First, do not worry. The only people who have seen this tape are Udo and I. One of Udo's task is to scan daily security video tapes of our banks and report if he finds unusual exerts. He immediately recognised Eyal. I am in negotiations to buy this Frankfort bank. When the news hits the papers it will be huge. My concern was that you two might be out for proprietary information to get rich for yourself or for one of your clients. Sorry, nothing personal but I can't be too careful in this business. Sharon, the only version I have of this tape is the one mounted on this computer. It's the original tape and has not been reproduce, I can vouch to that. You can take it. Also I'd prefer you keep this between us. Don't want to get the CIA / FBI involved or answer their questions."

"No worry Boris. Thanks for the vote of confidence. Like I said that tape has to stay private. I trust you but what about Udo?

Boris was fast to respond "Do not worry about Udo. He only recognised Eyal and he knows the importance of keeping quiet. I trust him with my life. I will tell him to forget even seeing Eyal. You have my word. I know there is always place for human error or betrayal but at this point can't very well do better.

"Trust you Boris. Can I have the tape?"

Eyal had been watching Sharon. He didn't dare say a word not wanting to break her composure. She was handling this remarkably well. Didn't know what would happen to him when they would come face to face but for now, he was impressed: Seeing you partner/ husband rescue a supposedly dead agent/special friend and realising that you have been lied to must have hit her hard. There was only one word Eyal could think of: Betrayal! He did not even want to venture on how he would have dealt with the situation had the roles been reversed.

Sharon looked around and asked "Boris do you have a match?"

Sharon took the tape, burned it and sent the melted plastic leftover flying in the trash. It landed with a loud bang. She then turned to Eyal and their eyes met, the look she gave him made him shiver! She just walked out the door, leaving an uncomfortable Eyal standing tall.

* * *

><p>Boris looked at Eyal, he was not easily fooled "She didn't know?"<p>

Eyal just closed his eye and nodded positively.

Boris had the slightest of smile "Piece of advice coming from a man who did about the same to the love of his life, leave her cool down."

"Can't, need to talk to her now. Boris, you have somewhere private I could borrow?

Boris looking at Eyal with a pained expression "I do, but you SURE you want to be alone with her?"

Eyal managed a smile. "No but don't have a choice! Guide me to this room. I need to catch up with her before she heads out."

Eyal caught up with Sharon put his arm on her shoulder. As soon as he did he went flying to the ground. She put her knee down in a way to lock his neck. He knew it was useless fighting her. Boris was observing the scene and grimace!

Sharon spoke in a controlled and robotic voice "Don't you dare touch me. I'm leaving, need to put some distance between the two of us. I.. "

Sharon's voice broke. That's what Eyal was waiting for. It was useless trying to fight with her while she was in control. Now he had an opening and he grabbed it.

Easily twisting her knee and immobilising her in a submissive hold, he put his hand on her mouth and asked Boris to show him the way. Nodded to a surprise Hank that was just coming in and entered the room Boris was showing him.

* * *

><p>Now alone with 'his package' he seem not to know what to do of her. Leave her go and expect the worst or hold on to her till she reacted. He decided to lean against the wall and slide down with her in his arms. After a couple of minutes of the silent treatment, Eyal spoke<p>

"Sharon talk to me, get it out one way or another."

Not a word, no reaction whatsoever. It was like talking to a wall. Spy training 101! Eyal was getting annoyed but couldn't very well show it. _Lavin, not the time to lose your cool especially if you want to live._

"You'll have to talk sooner or later Sharon. Your good at the_ 'I'm not going to give in'_ mode and I'm good at the waiting game. OK, have it your way, I'll talk, you'll listen. Like you saw, Annie is alive and planning to execute Henry Wilcox. She has this plan that could very well work. She's an unexperienced and unorthodox spy plus he thinks she's dead. He won't see her coming till she's in his face and ready to shoot. Annie called me to help her simulate her death and I agreed. Only three persons know that Annie is alive: Auggie, Calder and myself. She asked me to keep you out of it and I agreed. Sharon, the kind of mission Annie put herself into is dangerous. You have less than a 50% chance of getting out alive. The less people know about it the best. I couldn't risk you going to help her. Remember how you went against your father's wishes and tried to meet up with your sister or again, bailing out on me when I overreacted to you telling me you used me in the Yohanna Peters mission. I could not risk Annie's life in that way."

As soon as he said those words he knew they came out wrong. _'Not good Lavin, get control of this fast'_

"Sharon that came out wrong, very wrong." She still was not reacting and Eyal was getting to a point where he could no longer keep his temper in check.

In a stronger tone he said "Sharon, I can and will use force if needed."

Grabbing her shoulder, she flung her arm at him. _OK got it, she's a fighter. Madame, you want to up it up a bit, that just what you're going to get_. Again he tried to restrain her a bit more and she came fighting back. _Good, she reacting to something! _She landed a pretty hard punch on his jaw. _Ouch, didn't see that one coming!_ After 15 minutes of teasing and tiring her, he thought he had her cornered but she came back with a vengeance. This time she split his bottom lip. He reacted instantly by pinning her forcefully on the wall. Like a rag doll, her head hit the wall with a loud bang. Immediately realising he might have hurt her, he brought her close to him.

"I'm sorry. Angel, I know you're hurting but the only way we can resolve this is for us to talk."

She finally spoke "Trust Eyal, you don't trust me. I don't care what Annie asked or how you helped her, your trust is an essential part of our couple."

"I'll admit in this case, NO Sharon, I didn't. Henry is a killer and a miserable human being. He would not hesitate killing anybody/anyone he thought had any clues of what he was up to. I was concerned you'd go off trying to save Annie and getting yourself killed in the process. I wasn't only protecting you but myself. I do not want to lose you!"

Sharon breathed in and out very slowly before talking "Do you honestly think I could act that irresponsibly and end up dead. How could you think I could do that to my kids, to you or even Annie? I might not have YOUR experiences with deep cover missions but I know what they imply. I've been there a couple of times. The irresponsible moments you mentioned where stupid of me I admit! But the only persons I could hurt was first and foremost myself, you, my dad and my sister had I succeeded. Yes, it was irresponsible of me, admit it but I go to extremes when someone close to me is hurting. I might still make the same kind of mistakes again. But there is a difference between a personal matter and a dangerous deep cover mission or any type of mission. Remember when you were unconscious in that warehouse while the A-Team was surveilling the AALA terrorists. I stopped Annie from barging in! **I** stopped **HER**! I never acted stupidly while on a mission. Yes, I have out of sort's idea but I don't put my partners in danger. You can check this out with Robert. I'm sorry but if you think I would be foolish enough to put Annie, you, MP or any other spy in danger, you don't know me Eyal. You really don't know me and that's what hurts the most. Need for you to trust me 100% but also to be able to read me well. We must form a strong team to deal with our past that will come and haunt us from time to time. The situation we are in now, might just be the peak of the iceberg. For US to work, we need a trust that goes deeper than the normal couple. I love you so much and it hurts to tell you this but I prefer for us to part ways now. I **need **to feel that you really **trust **me, sorry right now I don't feel you do!"

"Sharon, I knew the minute you handle things with Boris that I had been wrong about you. You looked at that video, took control of Boris with the necessary poise and best of all succeeded in securing Annie's secret plus destroyed the tape. I can only guess the turmoil that was going on inside your head/heart. Another reaction that's telling me I was wrong is the fact that you're not acting out of jealousy for Annie but more aiming your reaction at me, where it should be. The opinion I formed of you was wrong but the decision I took I still stand by. You are right at this time, I don't trust you 100%. Have not worked a lot of missions with you and seems I did form the wrong opinion of your work ethics while on missions. My 5 years stay with the Kidon took something from me. I've never admitted this to anyone but to Ziva: Working Kidon's missions annihilated my ability to trust. If it would not have been for Ziva, I was ready, at one point, to do exactly what your mother did. Ziva with Rivka's help saved me from destroying myself but the trust part, I'm still struggling with. I just can't put my life in the hands of others, be it yours, Annie's or even your father's.

By not telling you about Annie, I wanted to protect you from Henry Wilcox. You can think what you want of me, but my first duty to you will always be to protect you. Annie is a dear friend but it is not my role/duty to keep her safe. As a friend, I will always try to help but it's a decision I make, a yes or no decision. With you, it's not a decision but a must, a duty. I love you and will always protect you even at the cost of losing you. Your safety is more important to me than my own life."

Sharon came up to him and put her hand on his face.

"That look, those eyes, don't pity me Sharon, don't need or want pity. I love you but if you can't give me time to learn to trust you, I'll understand. I'd like for us to finish the Jacques Dorval affair, I'll complete the Boris mission and you the McQuaid one. I would like for you to stay in Washington while working on the McQuaid mission. I even asked him to keep an eye on you. I plan on going back to London alone. The reason, again, to keep you safe and out of Jacques Dorval's hands. Didn't plan on telling you all of this but you just proved to me by your actions that you can handle more that I gave you credit for. The more we work together, share problems/missions, the trust will come. I can't promise it will happen overnight but I will get there eventually. If you can't accept me as I am and what I'm offering, I agree it would be best we part ways."

"What if I tell you I'm willing to give us the time we both need. Remember in the beginning of our first mission with the A-team you cited from Antoine de Saint-Exupéry's "The Little Prince" (Chapter 20.21: Meeting with the fox).

_**S'il te plaît... Apprivoise-moi ! **__**("Please ...tame me!")**_

And I answered

_**"Tu deviens responsable pour toujours de ce que tu as apprivoisé. »**_

_**(You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed).**_

"In this chapter a Fox explains to the little Prince that it is worth "taming" someone: That is to say getting close to as a friend/lover. In fact it is the only way to make a friend/lover: By spending time with and on someone. The Fox explains to the little Prince what exactly entails taming: The slow and deliberate process of establishing mutual benevolence, respect, trust, limits, rituals, and allowing natural and intuitive reliance on these relationship foundations to form over time. So the little Prince engages in this process, and by the end has successfully tamed the Fox."

"Eyal, why don't we try that slow and deliberate process to tame each other."

Eyal bought her close to him "Have a proposition for you: I settle things with Boris, we find a book store, buy a very special edition of "Le petit Prince", get a 5 stars hotel, fine wine and read that book together."

"That's a wonderful plan." To that they came together and kissed. Both could feel their bodies trembling. They had successfully passed one hurdle in their relationship. Many more were surely to come, not an easy mission for spies to succeed at love!

* * *

><p>"Angel, don't want to ruin the moment, but we have to get back to humanity. Boris… remember him. He must be thinking about sending in the cavalry at this moment."<p>

"Yes, your right. Eyal before we go out want to tell you that I will accept taking on the McQuaid mission from Washington. You are right, I need to stay away. In return, I would like for you to take another look at my MI-6 file. I know you've already read it but need for you to read it again. Yes, my ways are often unconventional and very different than yours but need for you to try and understand them. Be able to read me better. It's a must, well for me. I need to know you trust me but also know how I'm going to react."

"Your right, I will, promise!"

Boris was reassured when he saw them come out. If Eyal could have his arm around Sharon shoulders it was a good sign!

"See you two settle things."

Eyal smiled and looked at Sharon "I was saved not by the bell but by a book!"

Sharon responded "Never though me reading and re-reading Le Petit Prince over and over, would one day help me give the right answer to a very important decision. Always thought that book was all about life and evolving as a human beings!"

Boris sudden head jerk startled both of them "Did you say 'Le Petit Prince'?

Both said "Yes"

"You two come with me. Have something that might be of interest."

Entering Boris's study, he took Sharon and Eyal to a glass container.

"This is something I recued from an ignoramus. It's going up for auction tomorrow. It's for the New-York's Sick Childrens' Hospital. My wife can tell you more of the details. Turning around Boris gave Sharon an old but mint condition book of The Petit Prince.

"Boris, this is amazing! It's a signed Reynal & Hitchcock, New York, 1943, hardcover edition."

Opening the book, Sharon was in awes: "My god, it's illustrated by the author. It's a first limited edition. The rarest and the only true first edition of the Prince. I can see it's Number 119 of a scant war-time limited edition of only 260 copies printed in America from the author's original French manuscript."

"You seem to know your art, care to put a price on this piece."

"Would say around 25,000$"

Boris asked her another question "How do you know it's an original?"

"That's easy the illustrations. The original have four colors. The French Editors, Galimar didn't have the originals so when they published their version they had to redo all the drawings from the author's notes but did them in 5 colors. Since 1984 some private collector has been selling some of the original drawing. They have four colors, proving those first 260 war-time copies were indeed the reel ones. There's more to that story but it pretty much sums it up."

"Eyal, you're Mrs. knows her art! That's exactly the price we hope to get for that piece and her answer for the 4 colors is right! I'm impressed Mrs. Welby. I rarely get two right answers. My questions are made to sort the true art lovers from the fakes!"

Eyal push something into Boris's hands "Boris, it's not going to any auction. Here a check for 35,000$."

Sharon just looked at Eyal, "Eyal you can't, it's too much."

Boris responded "He just did, sorry this money is going directly to my wife and she's not one for refunds! Plus I love it when a piece of art or a book finds its truthful owner. You two enjoy that book, it's yours for life!"

Seeing Sharon pass her fingers over and over Saint-Exupery's signature and being totally absorbed by the beauty of the book was more than worth the money for Eyal.

Eyal looked at Boris and silently said 'Thanks' Boris just nodded.

Eyal taped on Sharon shoulder, "Now all we have to do it get to a nice hotel, pick up some fine wine and read that book."

Boris responded "Hotel, don't think so. You are my guests. I have more than 25 rooms here, fine wine and even cigars! Mrs. Welby, think you're up to spending a night in a grey castle with a boring man."

"A wonderful boring man and yes I think I'd love to spend a night in this grey castle reading this marvelous book with a loving and caring husband." To that Sharon affectionately kissed Eyal.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 - A very active Cat Burglar!

One thing that could be said about Boris was that he knew how to treat guests. Food, wine, music, good conversation and their room had an amazing view over the harbour. Before settling in for the night, they read passages from 'The little Prince' book under a wonderful beach sunset.

"E, love this book but it's too much, a simple copy would have done."

"Sweetheart, this book has kismet writing all over it. In our line of work opportunity knocks but once. I've learn to seize the goods ones when I have a chance. It's an investment in many ways but more important, it now has a least one lovely memory attach to it!"

"Think I can give you a second!"

To that she got up and pulled Eyal from the balcony to their room. Taking off his coat, she notice Eyal shiver. That gave her an idea.

"You're cold, why didn't you tell me. We could have read this book in bed and seen the sunset from the window. Sorry, keep forgetting your body is not use to these cold American temperatures."

"Have a secret, it's not and I don't want it to get use to North American temperatures. Always hated the cold! But for now, I'll be OK, get the feeling I'm not going to stay cold long."

"You got that right! Let's get this fire place started."

"Sharon, it was just a shiver, I'm not freezing."

"Eyal Lavin for a man that has the reputation of an international charmer you're a bit slow to catch on, fireplace, cozy blanket instead of a bear rug… get the picture or I have to spell it out a little more!"

"What can I say, I'm out of practice, but if you want I can easily get back into the game. Going to have a lot of opportunities with this Cartel mission. They always wine and dine in lavish style."

"You can but let me show you what you'll be missing."

To that she handed him a glass a wine, pulled him down on the cozy blanket and snuggled into him. Now all was set for them to watch a small fireplace fire grow larger…..and hotter!

* * *

><p>Waking up and turning sideways, Sharon came face to face with Eyal. His head was resting on his hand and he was just looking at her. Her eyes wandered from his shoulder to his feet. Cool, relaxed, and laidback, Eyal was a visual treat; his muscular built and tanned skin made Sharon's imagination take over, a voice was calling her back to reality!<p>

"You like what you're seeing?" he asked her.

"Must admit I do."

He came in close and whispered "For the next weeks, going to miss waking up next to you. Don't know how long these business with Boris and McQuaid are going to take …"

Sharon cut him off "Eyal, want you to promise me you won't go after Jacques Dorval."

"Sharon you know I can't do that. I also have unfinished business with that man and now it's a bit more personal."

Laying down on her back and right under her man's face "It's my battle Eyal, you can't finish it for me. I know you plan on using him and silencing him afterward. It's what has to be done. This is one of these situations where if we don't get to him, he'll get to us. We all know what the protocol is for those situations."

"You told me you stopped wanting answers on your mother's death. Jacques Dorval needs to disappear, be it by my hand or yours it doesn't matter, it's the end result that counts."

Sharon got up on her knee "Guess what I lied! Can't explain why, but my heart is telling me there is something I'm missing. Not my six sense, intuition or spy experiences but my heart. Matters of the heart are always complicated. Need an important 5 minutes with that man."

"Going to take you up on what you asked of me yesterday - trust you."

Sharon laid her head on Eyal's shoulder and said „Wenn du glaubst, dass das Problem jetzt übel ist, warte mal ab, bis wir es gelöst haben. (_If you think the problem is bad now, just wait until we've solved it.)"_

Eyal eyes came to life. "Richtig! You sure you're ready to deal with me trusting you? There will be consequences. I can easily handle Jacques Dorval for you but I realise it's personal. You want to deal with Jacques Dorval, he's yours."

Sharon cupped his face. "Thanks, that means a lot to me."

"Don't know how we are going to handle it though. Can't very well call you and say _'OK Sharon, time to have your five minutes, I'm finish with him'_."

Sharon shot up and kissed him "That's it. Eyal, as soon as you have secured an in and are comfortable it will work for Boris and the Cartel, send me your surveillance file and I'll handle things from there."

"Do you realize what you are asking of me, do you have the slightest idea of what my mind is going through at this moment? Sharon, I feel I would be the one putting you on death's row! Not to say what your father would do to me if anything happened to you."

"Ya, I can see where that could be touchy! Well, I was the one asking for us to be a team, my turn to be a fast learner. Will you be my back-up, Mr. Lavin?"

"That's a better plan!" Eyal put his hands on her hips and lifted her up onto him.

She responded "But, I'll be running point."

Eyal had a teasing grind plastered on his face "As you wish, but at this time, I'm the one running point."

"Why don't I give you a 'run' for your money?"

She sat up on him and massaged his chess and abs with moves she knew he would succumb to. She came down close to his face and whispered.

"Who running point now?"

"Not for long Mrs. Welby, I'm getting to know you better, remember!" To that he turned her so he'd be on top and in control.

Ah well, kids will be kids!

* * *

><p>Boris had 'borrowed' Eyal for the day and had tasked Hank to keep Sharon company. It was controlling of Boris but she didn't mind. It would be good to get reacquainted with Hank. This last year had been about the A-Team, missions, terrorists, being away from her children and last but not least, getting married with a spy, one of the best. None of that had to do with a 'normal life'! She surprised herself to looking forward to spending an ordinary day just hanging out. She also had a feeling Eyal would enjoy his day with Boris. From Sharon's point of view, those two were two peas in a pot!<p>

Seeing Eyal off as he was to enter Boris's helicopter, she kissed him teasingly one last time. Eyal didn't like changes of plans and was a bit annoyed with Boris. Sharon sensed his bad mood.

"E breath in, breath out. It's OK, admit a bit controlling but the man is use to running bank conglomerates and like you wants to be in control."

"I'm not hire help to be ordered around, Sharon."

Sharon had to bite her lips for her not to laugh. "Actually, as I see it, you are. HE hire Dark Control for a PRICE, making you/us hire help!"

The look that came across Eyal face made her come from teasing to dead serious in a second. "Eyal, I'm sorry. Didn't mean for it to sound like…."

Eyal interrupted "Your words just hit home… hard. Working for an agency meant for your country and that corny phrase 'for the better good' actually had a meaning. This is 'a coming to term' with our new work life, I'll live!"

Sharon knew she had to correct her very bad choice of words.

"Eyal, why does Boris want to close a deal with the Oil Cartel?"

"Sharon you know the why!" Eyal patience was on the verge of crashing!

"Want you to tell it to me, it's important E, please don't get mad."

Eyal looked at Sharon and lifted his eyes to the sky. "OK I'll play - To secretly and anonymously secure needed expertise for Cuba's petroleum exploration. Marisa, Boris's wife, is a Cuban native and all of her family is still living there. The planned departure (this fall) of the only deep-water drilling rig available has jeopardized Cuba's hope to find hydrocarbons to boost its economy. Adding to that, Cuba does not have the equipment or expertise to handle a major oil spill for its three offshore oil fields within 5 km of its north coast. That puts them in a very dire position. They need the Cartel's help and expertise but that comes at a price. Boris has the money but is missing the means."

"And your skills and connections are going to give him the 'means'. You won't be helping Israelis' but think that corny phrase 'for the better good' still applies to this mission. As spies, we often have to compartmentalise our actions. In the private sector, we now have to put our actions in perspectives!"

Eyal looked at Sharon "I've already told you but saying it again: You have a way of summarising intel that amazes me!"

"And you are the best at gathering and working through that intel, we form a good team!"

Another parting kiss but this one was interrupted by Hank putting in his two cent worth! "Sharon shouldn't you be dressed for our run by now!

Boris arrived "Hank, shouldn't you and Sharon be on your run by now?"

"That's just what I was telling her." Hank responded.

Sharon looked at Boris "You have a very 'personal' way of greeting people. You always so pleasantly to the point?

"Mrs. Welby, you I'd like to keep close by. Always need a good CPA that can mouth off as well as a lawyer, you interested?"

"Not in the least. Need to put down roots with my partner and working in the states would not cut it!"

"Well maybe one day. For now, I'm kidnapping that ruthless/rootless partner of yours. I need his expertise in the art world."

Sharon eyed Boris, he was definitely playing a little word game with her. '_OK, I'll play but you might just regret wanting to engage in 'who the wises' with me_'

"Nice little twist of words Boris, have one for you 'Turkmenistan-hell-ee'"

Boris was getting ready to get in the helicopter but turned around so abruptly his bodyguard lost foot and hadn't it been for Eyal's helping hand, he would have fallen face first.

Sharon was standing with a smirk on her face. Eyal guessed what Sharon was going to dish at Boris. At one point Boris, being Robert's (Sharon's father) asset, with some business partners or maybe an MI-6 or CIA undercover agent (CIA has a secret base in Turkmenistan) had needed an extraction and bingo Sharon met Boris, but Boris didn't meet Sharon.

"How do you know about that event Mrs. Welby?"

"Seems your party needed a Heli-taxi out of Hell at one point. I was the pilot. How's your shoulder by the way?"

Boris touched his shoulder and gave her a 'well done' head move

"It mended well. Vous avez plusieurs cordes à votre arc Mme! _(You have more than one string to one's bow, Mrs.)."_

"Et vous aussi cher Monsieur! (and you too Sir)"

"When did you place me in Turkmenistan?"

"Didn't. I just recognised the helicopter that picked up the man with the shoulder injury. It had the same family cress as on this one. I just connected the dots."

"Small world, Mrs. Welby. Well, hope you have a nice run with Hank."

To that Eyal and Boris were off.

* * *

><p>Boris was the first to speak "Eyal, you must be wondering why I 'kidnaped' you."<p>

"Figure it was related to the Cartel but from what I just hear you want my expertise in the art domain. I'm interested, what's up Boris?"

"What does May 2010, Paris Museum of Modern Art, tells you?"

Eyal put on that mischievous full teeth grin only he could master and he answered Boris's question: "A thief simply cut through a gate padlock and broke a window, then robbed the Paris Museum of Modern Art of five paintings without setting off the alarms or alerting the guards. As it turns out, those alarms weren't functioning at the time. The works, all priceless, included "Pastoral" by Henri Matisse, "Olive Tree near Estaque" by Georges Braque, "Woman with a Fan" by Amedeo Modigliani, "Still Life with Chandeliers" by Fernand Leger, and "Le pigeon aux petits-pois" by Pablo Picasso. This heist remains unsolved, leaving the thief to admire his or her eye-catching spoils. The works' resale was nearly impossible, given those artists' fame and distinctive styles. For the works by Picasso and Matisse, it's just another routine switching of hands. To this day, the Art Loss Register lists 660 Picassos and 121 Matisses as having been reported stolen, more than the work of any other artists. "

Boris bowed his head at Eyal. "Now what if I told you I know where those paintings are."

"Boris, I not a Robin Hood burglar."

"What if I told you I'd compensate the Paris Museum for their loss and offer those 5 paintings to the Israel Museum in Jerusalem for their 'Works through a Lifetime' exhibition?"

"I say you know how to get to a man. But still want to evaluate the risk factor."

"It a fall benefit at the New-York City Museum: New York After Dark. The party will be held at the Museum itself for the first time in four years."

"Boris, are you telling me those painting are in the Museum?"

"No, in an estate just minutes from the Museum and the owner (who lives alone) is attending the benefit. I can't say if this man is responsible for the heist, I don't care. I'd just like for those paintings to be admire by the public and not for one's eyes only."

"How is the security?"

"As bad as mine" Boris responded with a slight grin.

"Yours is actually pretty good, just not up to par for the Oil world. I took the time to check it out."

"I know, Nathan informed me of your midnight wandering."

Eyal shot Boris a sideway glance "Tell Nathan I spotted him."

"He knows you did."

Eyal laugh slightly and continued. He was interested in Boris's offer. "OK, what about this reception?"

"Let say it's a two for one deal: Ali Saimi will be there."

Eyal shook his head "The Saudi Oil minister, what a coincidence. You know he might not take well at seeing me there. He knows me as Faran al-Sabat."

"This could be a good time to mend your differences."

"Not going to happen, Boris. The last time I met Ali, he wasn't a minister but a very rich boy trying to prove to 'adults' he could handle himself in the 'real' world. He couldn't and my mission was to make sure it was known to all. I also happened to have a wonderful night with a lovely lady, how was I to know it was the woman he had his eyes on!"

"He older now, maybe wiser. I need him on my side so Mr. Lavin, leave him have the woman this time. Plus, you'll have a lovely one by your side."

Eyal head shot up and his eyes were telling Boris he did not like to have his time organised in such a way.

"Boris, if we are going to work together, you will need to understand that I run my own show. Now you have a choice, cancel this benefit altogether or leave me handle my night as I choose fit. In not so many words: It's my way or no way."

"It might seem as if I've overstepped my bounds but this outing was all organised some time ago and you were not my first choice to see it through."

Boris looked at Eyal and waited for him to ask more. Eyal knew just what Boris wanted from him and he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of asking the 'why 'questions.

When it became clear that Eyal was not going to 'play', Boris continued

"See you are very good at the "leave him/her come to me' game!"

"Boris, I've seen a lot worse than you, believe me. My advice, stop testing me, and we'll get along fine."

Boris just laughed "OK, I admit, you're the master spy. Never won with Robert Jackson and see I'm not going to fair much better with his daughter or son in law! Look, I had this reception planned for now more than three months. Had hired a company similar to yours, McQuaid Security. Yesterday, Mr. McQuaid cancelled. Won't talk about his reasons, just let me say I appreciated the man's honesty and his reason was a valid one. Since you were 'available' I decided to keep my plans and just switch from McQuaid to Dark Control."

Eyal had to keep his composure, and respond on the up for Boris not to ask questions of him knowing of McQuaid. "Don't like starting my business by 'stealing' another man's contracts, not my style. Maybe you should call it quits for this evening."

"Just knew you'd be the chivalrous/noble type. Any minute now you should be getting a call."

* * *

><p>His phone vibrated and the incoming call was from a 'Ryan McQuaid'. Eyal smiled, looked at Boris and answered the call.<p>

"Lavin, see you're adapting well to the private sector. Already steeling my contracts."

Eyal not liking this humour responded "Look McQuaid, not my style, I will never run my business in that way."

"Lavin, don't sweat. Never will put the security of a client at risk, prefer to opt out. You know what I'm talking about. Do the damn job. It's a walk in the park, pays well and it has a hell of a good end objective! I'm sending you my protocol, do what you want with it, adapt it to your style or just do your own thing. Make me proud!" And to that Ryan cut off the communication, short and sweet.

Eyal was coming to appreciate more and more this guy: Ruff on the edges but had a decent way of doing business.

Boris looked at Eyal "You satisfied?"

"Boris, I'm going to read what Mr. McQuaid sent me and I'll answer you when finished."

Ryan file was impressive. It had the floor plan of the estate, detailed intel on the security in place, the measures, weight of the piece of arts, the means to get them out plus a video of a mock enactment of the heist. It was more than what Eyal needed. Plus it was 'du déjà vu' for Eyal, he was in his element!

"Boris, from what I see here, the planning of this Robin Hood heist is quite impressive. You've got yourself a deal but on one condition: I'm only hire help on this job. McQuaid did the ground work, very good work by the way and he deserves his fair share of the money. I'll take 20% and he gets the rest."

"Did not expect anything less from you, Eyal, I will oblige. As for McQuaid, he's the best on this side of our world. I always deal with the best. You two would make a great pair, you covering Europe and him the Americas."

Eyal spoke again "For now, let's leave the future where it should be! I presume you have all the needed materiel in place."

"Yes, the black covering for the art pieces, a carbon copy of the reception's catering truck, the ground team for retrieving the artefact and the cat burglar clothe. Even took the liberty of having them made to your size. The ones we had would not have fitted properly."

Eyal shook his head "Custom made cat burglar clothes, you've kidding! If I'd have asked my previous boss for that, think I would have gotten a custom made foot print on my posterior. You've worked with Robert and MI-6 once to many, they sometimes dip in the James Bond's ways"

"I figure you're more the Eli Cohen type."

Eyal whistle softly "I'm far from being the 'Man in Damascus'. Cohen was a "fighter" who entered the lion's den (Syria) alone and he did not emerge alive. His contribution to Israeli history is a vital one. Flattered but I'm far from being Cohen!"

Boris was fast to come back to the matters at hand "Well Mr. Lavin do we have a deal?"

"We do and you said I'd have an escort?"

"Thought you weren't interested"

"Boris!"

"OK, it's Divia Katdare. The .."

Eyal interrupted "I remember Divia, a very classy lady. Does she know what's she getting into?"

"No only that you needed a companion. She being a recent mother wanted/needed an evening out with no pressure to 'score' or being 'picked' up. I told her Sharon had a planned evening with Hank (which she actual has). Even explained to Divia that we would be absent at some time for a business deal. All is well with Divia, you just need to wine, dine and dance your night away! As we speak, the ground crew - posing as windows washers are in place. McQuaid wanted a pulley set-up in place, every piece of equipment is in the color black for it not to be notice at night fall. Quite clever!" Eyal nodded positively.

Eyal was impressed, Boris seemed good at organising shady deals most of all he all seemed to enjoy it. As Sharon, Eyal was looking forward to this evening. It felt like slipping in comfortable old shoes. Eyal knew there was nothing like a sure deal but McQuaid's intel was throughout. Plus there was a good 4 to 6 hours to conduct the reconnaissance part of the mission. He needed to obtain information by visual observations on the activities and resources on the terrain, or about the meteorology forecast, or geographic characteristics of the place. Never leave nothing to chance!

"Boris don't know if you had other plans for me but forget them. We land and I disappear. Have some work to do!"

"No worry, I will show you your room and will leave you to yourself. Eyal, thanks. I know I come off as a controlling and pushy person but I always know and respect who I am dealing with. You, Mr. Lavin, are a class act in many ways."

"Thanks again! See you and Divia tonight."

* * *

><p>The reception was a meeting place for who's who's in the business and art world. Lavish benefits seemed a hallmark for Boris. The man knew how to conduct himself on the social scene, and so far things were going phenomenally well… till Minister Ali Saimi joined Boris's table. One look around and his and Eyal's eyes met. Boris just closed his own eyes and wished for the best. The stare from both men was intense!<p>

"Faran al-Sabat, it has been a long time. Can't remember our last meet."

"I can." Eyal just responded factually with no emotion whatsoever. He knew too well Ali remembered to well their last meeting and he was not going to pretend otherwise.

They shook hand but there was a malaise at the table. That's where Eyal experience came into play. He had followed Ali career, so he casually steered the conversation on that subject hiding the ruthless action and relating only to the good ones. Eyal figure that would flatter the ego of the Saudi! First hurdle passed with flying colors.

Eyal looked at Divia and asked. "Would you care to dance?"

"Would love to!"

It didn't take long for the couple to be the center of attraction. Both being very capable dancers, tall and very elegantly dressed, other dancers just stopped.

Divia whispered "Eyal, we seem to be the only ones dancing."

"Follow my lead and they will resume their dancing." To that he placed his hand on her upper back and gently lowering her backward, brought her back up gently and sent her twirling for them to be side by side for a bow to the onlookers. Their followers clapped and resumed dancing!

Divia was in awes. "Do you always have this effect on a dance floor?"

"Only with the best partners, and you Mrs. Katdare are up there with the best."

Looking at his watch Eyal mock a disappointing half smile. "Sorry, it's business time and Boris does not like being late. It shouldn't take very long. We will dance the night away, I promise." To that Eyal kissed Divia's hand and took her back to the table.

Just before sitting Eyal whispered "Divia, Ali Saimi is a good friend and I know he loves to dance. Since the evening is young, it would be a shame to lose this valuable 'mommy off' time. Why don't you ask him, well, only if you feel OK with it! He is also a great talker, just get him started on the Renaissance period and you in for a full night discussion. It's up to you. I'm feeling guilty of leaving you all by yourself. Wasn't my plan but I have to oblige."

"Do not worry Eyal, I know how Boris can be, plus he had forewarn me. Mr. Saimi seem like a delightful man. I studies European Renaissance of the 14th–17th centuries. I should be able to hold a lively conversation with you friend. If he feels like dancing, I will oblige but I don't feel at liberty to ask. He is a Saudi Minister."

Just before being pulled away by Boris, Eyal managed to ask a very surprise Ali if he could see to that Divia enjoyed herself pretexting some very unexpected but important business.

"I will oblige, your lovely lady is in good hand, go about your business."

Circle close, not only was Eyal in the 'loop' with the Saudi oil minister, he had gained his respect. Eyal knew the man was a class act and that Divia would be in good hands. But he still had a small twinge in his mind that he was using Divia in a way and that he hated. He never could sum it up as a trick of the trade tool to use women to complete a mission.

As they approached the Museum exit Boris spoke "Mr. Lavin, I'm quite impressed. You just made a friend out of an enemy all the while assuring yourself that Mrs. Katdare would have a lovely evening. You always this organised?"

"When the events align themselves in the right way. I always tried to do the best I can with what is at hand."

* * *

><p>Eyal was now in his element in exercising a forbidden expertise: Slipping through the estate in the dark of the night. Being unseen, unheard and invisible under the security cameras was surprisingly easy.<p>

_Lavin, you haven't loss your touch!_

The emotions of danger and exhilaration were making Eyal's blood rush through his body with force. The adrenaline waking up all of his senses and making him feel alive! Picking the lock was an easy task, the security being awfully inadequate for this virtuoso, master spy and/or thief for a good cause!

Now to fool the CCTV (Closed Circuit Television) systems and RFID (Radio Frequency Identification). McQuaid had not fully covered that part but electronics were not a problem for Eyal. Good old spy craft and a very old fashion but powerful magnet did the trick: Eyal had the needed codes, cut the identified phone lines and confused the motion detectors. The electronic solutions such as motion detection, infrared systems and sound alarms were now disabled but only from the inside, the security cameras was showing the guards a fixe image!

One by one the art pieces were taken out of their glass boxes and gently glided into a somewhat big black enveloped. The ground crew with the help of the pulley system got them safely in the mocked up caterer truck. It took an average of 58 seconds for each art piece to be out of its glass home and ready to be lowered into a better life. It was now time for our gifted obsessive to lower himself down and rejoin the party!

* * *

><p>All an all Boris and Eyal had left the party for a little less than 112 hour. Upon their return Boris was fast to say his goodbyes to his table, taking Divia and Eyal with him. Their helicopter was waiting!

Before leaving, Ali signaled to Eyal that he would like a word with him,

"Faran or how you now seem to be called Eyal, rumour has it you are wanting to get back in the consultant business!"

"A man must have more than one name to maintain his safety, Ali or Amir (a now banned name in Saudi). How are you being called today?" Eyal had purposely made his real name heard, better that way: Less explanation for Divia plus Dark Control was Eyal Lavin's company and it was time his name was out there!

"It's Ali as you well know. Well Faran, is the rumour true?"

"Yes, it is true but it will only be for a short period. I now have a lovely wife, family but in need of some money for the best medical treatment available. Your world and my old one is still the best and fastest way to make a bundle!"

"Yes, I heard about your wife's illness. I am sorry to hear of that. Here are my personal contacts, call me and we will speak more. You were the best and I guessing you still are! Faran, this lady Divia, would it be appropriate to ask her to join me for a couple of receptions I have on this trip to New-York. She is wonderful company and such a delightful person to talk to."

"I am not the one you should be asking. Divia is her own person, I don't have any hold on her. Let us just make one thing clear: You will be a perfect gentlemen with her. You always were but it's been a long time since we last met. Divia is a friend and I don't send friends in the lion's den. Am I clear Ali?

Ali laughed "Faran or Eyal, you haven't change. I do not want a date but more a friend and Divia is delightful in so many ways. You have my word, I will conduct myself as a perfect gentlemen!"

They parted and Eyal, Boris and Divia where now on their way home.

* * *

><p>This escape had cut in Eyal's very tight schedule. Once arrived at Boris's estate, he rapidly woke up Sharon.<p>

"Love, hate to do this but we have a plane to catch!"

Sharon, sitting in bed and shaking her head "What! Eyal is that you? What time is it?"

"2:30am and we need to leave now. Can't be avoided dear. Our time in the states, well more my time, is tightly schedule. We need to get to Washington tomorrow morning."

"Eyal, tomorrow you planned an 'us' day. We can catch a morning flight. We'll just have less time for us, nothing to it. Come here and get some sleep, for what's left of the night. What's with you, your high as a kite?"

"Tell you all about in the jet. You getting up or will I need to carry you to it?"

Sharon knew that is was useless arguing with Eyal. She got up only to find all their bags were made and ready to go. "You, Mr. Lavin are a dream come true!"

"Sharon, don't want to rush you but Boris's jet is waiting."

"OK, OK, I'm coming. What's with you?"

"Tell you all about it on our way to Washington. Sorry to be so pushy but we need to get back on schedule. We don't have much time and lot to do."

"If the schedule is so tight, why don't we forget our personal time?"

"Love, that time is non-negotiable."

* * *

><p>Boris's jet and personnel were, as expected, first class arrangements! Eyal told Sharon of his Robin Hood heist, the custom fit cat burglar clothes and the Jacques Duval was already telling all that Faran was wanting back in the business.<p>

"So did you enjoy yourself? Knew you and Boris would hit it off."

"And he's quite generous!" Eyal let Sharon glance at the cheque Boris had given him!

"You're kidding me, for an hour's work! Think Dark Control accountants are going to be proud of their boss."

"You don't know the best of it. It was a contract that was supposed to be carried out by our friend McQuaid. He opted out for security reasons and I got in. Must admit McQuaid did the ground work and it was very well done. Had Boris give McQuaid Security 80% of the money. They did all the work."

"Eyal, do you mean that all those zeros are only 20%?"

"Pretty sure Boris up it up a bit but am confident McQuaid will get his fair share."

Sharon continued "Would have loved to see you in those custom fitting burglar clothes. Never heard of custom fitting clothes for a mission, hilarious!"

"Well darling I still have them on, hot as hell but if you want there is a small office on this jet, why don't we make good use of it. I can finally shed them off!"

"Guide me too it Mr. Custom Fitted Cat Burglar."

* * *

><p>Arriving at the airport, it would never cease to amaze Sharon how Eyal could organise events in the blink of an eye! He had decided that their first day in Washington would be 24 hours of personal time. Auggie, CIA, McQuaid and Danielle would just have to wait, there was no talking him out of it.<p>

Their day was as followed : From the airport to his apartment, sleep and/or a relaxing activity till noon, homemade breakfast/diner then a trip to Tomec's (a friend of Eyal's) racing track with a surprise for Sharon, a nice supper with an evening of dancing finishing the night with their Ghost tour.

While waiting for the airport car rental to prepared one for them, Eyal took Sharon's hand and brought it to his lips "Must admit, I'm looking forward to this time together, let's try to make the most of it."

Sharon put her hand around his neck and just hung on him while he pulled her close and she said "I'm with you. Once we get active in our respective mission, we are going to be apart for a while."

Eyal responded "OK, we need to take this to my apartment. Ah the car is ready, let's get to it now before they arrest us for indecent exposure!"

Sharon laughed and said "And with our luck, it would be Vincent (Rossabi) that would be on duty!"

"Thinking of Vincent, we should give him and your sister Robin a call and arrange to have drinks together."

"First, we have our meeting with Danielle and then we can organise something with them. Couldn't have peace of mine otherwise. Wish I could face Danielle without knowing about Annie. Don't know how I'm going to handle lying in that way, hurting her more than necessary. Eyal is there another way?"

"Sharon, you should know better than to ask! Do as you always do."

"Eyal…., never faced a situation like this before."

Eyal shot Sharon a surprized glance "Well, I did. Leave me take the lead and let those 'feminine' emotions just take over, the women thing!"

"The women thing?"

"You know, a bit of crying, comforting words, lots of hugging and more crying. You female ops have the upper hand on us men in the interpersonal skill games!"

"Not going to bother to comment on that. Let's just get to the apartment before your masculine way of thinking breaks my mood."

To that Eyal eyebrows squinted up "Couldn't have that happening. But just to keep you in the mood…." He pulled her close to him in a way that their hips came brutally on one another's.

"Somebody is a little bit impatient and like a boy scout 'always ready'!" Sharon mused!

The drive to the apartment was short. Sharon had fallen asleep before the first traffic light. Eyal looked at her _'How can she do that. In the time it takes to snap my fingers, she's out and sleeping soundly.'_ As soon as they entered the underground parking, she was awake. Eyal just shook his head in disbelief.

"Would really like to be able to turn myself on and off like you do. That internal clock of yours is worthy of Big Ben."

"Always had that capacity, I just do it. Never needed an alarm clock. On missions was always the one to wake the others when it was time. Must be genetic, both my kids are the same. It drove Dave (her ex-husband) mad!"

"On mission, I was also the one to wake the others, I just didn't sleep!"

"Funny I guessed that, can't imagine why?"

"Well Mrs. Welby, we have arrived. Long time I haven't been 'home' so to say. Had a neighbor take care of the place, it should be clear of dust and the fridge stocked up."

"What about wine?"

"No worry that was also taken care of!"

"Should have known better than to ask!"

He came very close to her and whispered "Remember from now till noon, sleep and other activities….. With what I have in mind, we won't be needing wine. "

"Nice E… it even rimes!"

* * *

><p>Eyal was true to his word, the door wasn't even closed that he pushed Sharon on the wall of the small entrance. Sliding her slowly towards the room while undressing her. She was doing the same. As he rolled her on the bedroom's door frame they came face to face with his neighbour. She was as startled and as uncomfortable as they were. Getting their clothes back on the best they could, Eyal was the first to recover.<p>

He signed to the woman that was standing in front of them. That explained to Sharon why the woman had not hear them coming in, Eyal's neighbor was deaf.

"I'm sorry Martha. Should have warned you I would be in today. Like you to meet Sharon Welby, my wife."

Martha's eyes went from Eyal to Sharon and from Sharon to Eyal. Sharon signed

"Nice to meet you Martha, sorry for our abrupt 'entrance'" Sharon even added a signed smiley and the woman laughed heartily.

When Martha responded Eyal had to ask her to slow down a bit with the sign language so for him to be able to follow.

Martha slowed down and signed "You got married, never would have imagined you would go down that path again. I'm so glad for you. Must admit I was getting worried, you always being alone. Think the only time I saw you with a female companion was that nice blond girl. Annie, I think it was. Saw her last week, she has brown hair now but it was her. She had the most expressive eyes but they are now so sad! Listen to me, chatting (signing) away… you young people have better things to do."

Sharon and Eyal faces went blank. Eyal put his hand on Martha's shoulder and signed slowly to make sure Martha understood what he wanted to know. "Did you say you saw Annie. Are you sure? Martha it's important, can you tell me when and if she stayed here long?"

Again in sign language "Eyal, you know I'm not one to snoop but it's been nearly a year since you've been here, I came to use this place (like you said I could) as my little get away for reading or just sitting and doing nothing. Three days ago, I was reading when she just came in. We were both startled. She had a key and I recognised her from the first time she was here. I explained to her that I was taking care of your apartment in your absence. She stayed only one night, at least I think she did. Poor little thing, she lost a lot of weight and looked so sad. Seems all your women know sign language, it is one of your pet peeves!"

"No Martha, it's more a job requirement. Thanks Martha, what you told me will be helpful. I know you don't snoop, I would not have given you the key to my apartment if I thought that."

"I need to be going. You two should get back to what you had started." She winked at both, and signed covertly to Eyal 'nice catch, she's lovely' and was off.

As soon as she left Eyal did just what Marthe had said. Sharon put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. "Down boy, think we need to talk about Annie."

"Sharon, just texted Auggie and he's still in the dark about Annie's whereabouts. My guess is that she just needed to take a glance at Auggie. I did it a couple of time while in deep cover. Just had to get away, take a glance at my son, my mom and even Hanna. You can't know what it feels like to be torn away from your life and love ones. We are trained for this kind of stuff but it hurts Sharon in the worst ways."

"I went back and couldn't resist giving my sister a kiss. She woke up but I was gone in a flash. I know what it's like Eyal. You are right when you say its hurts in the worst ways!"

"I'm guessing it was the Jacques Duval mission, damn you were only 20 years old. You started your field career with a deep cover mission! Never realised that. OK enough about Annie, we will continue this discussion tomorrow. Why don't we take Martha's advice, she's a wise lady!"

Sharon started to unbutton his shirt when he startle her by just pulling it off and getting hers off in the same way. "We have time to make up for, let's say we **tear **through the undressing part!"

* * *

><p>The day was as Eyal had promise: Wonderful time together. The trip to the race track had Sharon literally jumping all over Eyal. He had surprised her with letting her take Boris's Lykan HyperSport for a spin before it was flown to London to be a prop for Eyal mission!<p>

"Eyal, this is a Lykan HyperSport, the third most expensive car to ever be made and has a 3, 4 million price tag. They claim to have a top speed of 384 km/h (240 mph) and that it can accelerate from 0 to 100 km/h (0 to 62 mph) in 2.8 seconds. You mean Boris is leaving you have it for you to play up to the Cartel. OK that does it we are switching missions. Why do you get the rich and famous and I get Country McQuaid."

"Quit complaining and take the car for a spin!"

On the track, Sharon was having the time of her life! At one point, Eyal had to take a break. His stomach was doing somersaults' and not dealing well with the G forces cause by the oval track and high speed! As for Sharon, she was in her element and just loving defying gravity.

Near the race track there was a small park, Eyal suggested they decompressed by taking a walk. It was a lovely sunny day and the autumn's oranges and yellows were procuring a wonderful natural light.

Laying out a blanket, Eyal sat down and patted the blanket for Sharon to join him. She surprised him by sitting not beside him but on him.

"Darling, love this but my control has limit." She didn't stop, pulled the blanket and rolled them in it.

"Sharon, this is …"

"It's called Pigs in a blanket, Eyal. Do I have to explain what discreetly wriggling like stuck pigs is going to achieve."

It was Eyal's turn to kiss her! "Sharon, you know this is illegal"

"Yes and that adds to the fun of it plus you having as usual no underwear! YES!"

* * *

><p>Next on their agenda - stopping at the apartment for a shower and they were off for a meal plus an evening of dancing at the George Washington Hotel. The food was above average and service was truly pleasant. Hotel Musicians were in the hotel for the night and treated customers to a few piano bar jazz pieces. Sharon and Eyal even had a special demand from a couple celebrating their 60th wedding anniversary: They wanted EyalSharon to dance to the Blue Danube. It was the old couple's favorite song plus Sharon and Eyal with their height difference reminded them of when they were young: Sharon at 5'2" and Eyal at 6'2" - the difference in height was impressive but they made it work to their advantage. They both had professional training and it showed. At the end of the dance, Eyal approached the old couple and help them dance a couple of steps with him and Sharon. Both couples were given a standing ovation!

"Darling, are you up for the Ghost tour or we call it a quit?"

"Are you kidding, it's a lovely night and I want to make the most of our time together. I'm more worried about you. I had sleep last night, you didn't!"

"Don't you worry about me, so Ghost tour it is!"

* * *

><p>Eyal was having fun at Sharon expense. As she had done on their last Ghost tour she was easily startled and often jumped on Eyal.<p>

"How can you handle being at gun point and keeping your cool but being startled by Halloween actors?"

"Eyal just turn yourself off, this is Halloween, get in the mood."

"I'm enjoying myself just watching you, it's endearing!"

Sharon was in search on a way to make Eyal enjoy the moment, make his heart beat a little faster, put a bit of fun fear, and surprise reactions in that stoic man of hers. They were coming up to a very 'active' part of the tour. It was now that she had to come up with a way to make that man flinch, jump or just be a tiny little bit startle. An idea came to her. '_Risky, border line suicidal but it might just work.'_

Holding tightly to his arm as the first 'vampire' jumped at them she rapidly reached for Eyal gun and stuck it in his side. That did the trick, the 'appearances' were happening fast and he didn't have time to think so for the next 10 minutes Eyal was stunned and startled more than he wanted to. She could feel his heart beating a bit faster. Seeing him fighting to keep control but deciding at one point to just let go and play the game was a major victory for her!

When the gobblins gave them a couple of seconds of calm, Eyal tighten his hold on Sharon, "Give me my gun. You scared the hell out of me, what you were trying to do, give me a heart attack!"

"Admit it you just had fun. I felt your heart beating faster and you jumped a couple of time Mr. Lavin. Saw you squirm and it was a wonderful sight. My Eyal turning off his guarded self. Told you, you could do it!"

"Could you have chosen a gentler way? What if someone had seen you or I had fought you? That wasn't wise of you, Sharon."

"Safety was on plus pulled the charger out. Had an excuse all cooked up if somebody saw it, plus your gun was tucked safely away in my pocket. What I poked in your ribs was the barrel of a hotel pen! Admit it you had fun: Feeling the rapid and strong heart beats in your chest, a quick and laboured breathing and your mind racing to try and guess what's coming up next! Being scared just for fun is the best feeling in the world. I love Halloween!"

To that a bloody and very ugly living dead startled them BOTH! Eyal pulled Sharon in a typical vampire kiss - A kiss of death.

Nearing the end of the ghost tour, their guide was giving them a summary of this new Capitol Hill Ghost Tour: The stories of the feuding ghosts of past lawmakers in the House, haunted souls surrounding the Lincoln Conspiracy trials, the specters of Presidents and the curse that surrounds everything on the Hill. He also narrated the uncovered tales of the famous statues that dance at night in the Statuary, the disturbances at the Folger Library and the Demon Cat that torments the guards of Capitol Hill to this day. He finished by the haunted history of the Supreme Court Building, the Library of Congress, and the US Capitol that the day time tours were afraid to tell! Suddenly a gun shot was heard, all jumped, Eyal and Sharon more than the others.

The guide quickly explained that it was a prop that should have gone off earlier. Sharon and Eyal were skeptical, it had seemed real but it was Halloween and props were getting better and better. Eyal put his arm around Sharon's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Let's finish this tour on a happy note and get a last jolt out of it."

"That's more like it, love you and thanks for 'turning yourself off'!" Sharon kissed Eyal and he responded with passion.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. Tonight was special, real special. A first for me!"

"Hey, would love to have another quickie or pig in the blanket with you but we are losing our group."

* * *

><p>Sharon started running and Eyal followed her. Taking a short cut through a couple of trees Sharon stumble and fell. Eyal was right next to her and went to pick her up.<p>

"Eyal, don't touch me!"

"What?"

"That shot we hear, it wasn't a prop!"

"Sharon, get up, you won! My guarded-self put himself to off. You don't have to …"

Sharon roughly pulled on his hand and pressed it onto the body she had fallen on.

The hot and sticky liquid that his hand came in contact with made him jump. He knew right away that was real blood, not a first for him! Now the 'on the edge' feelings that were creeping on his skin were not fun ones!

Sharon continued "It's a head shot Eyal, and by the entrance wound, we might have ourselves a sniper. I'm trying to get some I.D. We need to get those people out of here and secure this crime scene."

"We don't need to do nothing. We aren't even supposed to be here. I'll get the group to safety and will call Vincent. You stay put, I'll be back."

"You're leaving me with a dead body, it's Halloween, Eyal."

"Didn't you just say and I'm quoting, _'Being scared just for fun is the best feeling in the world for me. I love Halloween!' _Well my love, enjoy!"

Eyal manage to escort the group out to safety. He told the young guide that he and Sharon had stumble on a security guard that was experiencing chest pains. He explained that Sharon and him, being doctors, would be staying with him till help arrived. He had the presence of mind to ask the young guide to turn off any remaining props and not to come back as to not starling the guard, adding to the probability of him having a stronger attack. By the looks of the guide, there was no way in hell he would be returning.

* * *

><p>'<em>OK coast is clear on that side, our group are all out and safe, now to call my friend Vincent.'<em>

A woman answered and Eyal immediately recognised Robin (Sharon's sister).

"Robin, it's Eyal, could I speak to Vincent, it's work related and urgent?"

Robin being a spy knew Eyal would never joke on that subject. She rapidly handed the phone to Vincent.

"Eyal what's up? If you're in Washington that mean all hell is going to break lose again! Can't you for once warm me in advance?"

"Vincent shut up and listen. Sharon and I are presently at the Library of Congress. Sharon kind of stumble on a dead body. Since we aren't supposed to be here, would like for you to take over, please"!

"You do know this is Halloween Eyal, seems Sharon sense of humour rub…"

"Vincent, I'm not joking, get your ass down here!"

By Eyal's tone of voice Vincent shifted gear and was rapidly at the crime scene and there was no way he could have kept Robin away.

"Eyal, Sharon are you guys OK?"

Eyal responded "Better than that guy. Vincent, we examine the scene, wound, body position and here are my notes. No I.D. on the guy. Get those notes to the proper authority in your hand writing, CIA and FBI have a sample of mine! Don't want to be implicated."

Robin was tending to Sharon, giving her a change of clothes and the needed first aids to get her washed up and clear of possible blood infections. Eyal and Vincent could see it wasn't a first for those two: Calm, discreet, fast and to the point.

Once they were all together, Vincent spoke "Ok, you three, time to get out of here and let me do my thing, Eyal, I'll report it as an anonymous call. Thanks for the notes, you might get me a promotion! Sharon, Eyal, you two up to spending the night with an FBI agent and retired MI-6 operative!"

Sharon snuggled up to Eyal, "Would be fun, and would like to talk with Robin. The only thing we'd do at your apartment is sleep and ….! We have an invitation to have a nice bed in, can't refuse that!"

"Well it is true that sleep is overrated in our business. Vince seems we accept your invitation! I have my car close by, I'll take the ladies and you can take care of our Mr. Halloween."

Vincent nodded "See you later. I'll try to wrap things up rapidly but you two really outdid yourself! Can't wait for my Christmas present!"

"I'm Jewish, don't do Christmas."

"You're not supposed to 'do Halloween' either but that didn't stop you!"

Eyal just shook his head and put both his arms around Sharon's and Robin's shoulders. "See you later, Agent Rosabi!"

To be continue

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally, with the help of internet and Wiki, here are some of my characters bios (for those who don't watch Royal Pains).<strong>_

**Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz: **Is one of the Hamptons' most elite and mysterious residents. Boris is a German aristocrat and billionaire with an unpronounceable last name but has breathtaking estate called Shadow Pond. Boris' luxurious guesthouse is the home of HankMed and Boris' personal physician, Hank is at his beck and call. And Hank has to be very discreet about it, because when it comes to finding a cure for Boris' deadly hereditary disease – and keeping his illness a secret – the ultra-private Boris doesn't take breaches of confidence lightly.

Despite his prognosis, Boris finds happiness with Dr. Marisa Casseras, a beautiful and brilliant Cuban geneticist who is helping Boris find a cure. She also happens to be the mother of his son, Carlos.

Concerned that his family's evil machinations would eventually target his wife and son, Boris faked his own death to flush out the culprit. With the help of Hank and Boris' half-brother Dmitry, Boris finally apprehended his cousin Milos after a high-stakes sting last summer. Finally free from the evils that had pursued him for so long, Boris decided to simplify his life and battle his only enemy left – his own mortality. He enrolled in a cutting-edge clinical trial and spent the winter traveling with Hank, divesting himself of his numerous properties abroad.

Dr. **Henry "Hank" Lawson**, Is a talented and respected doctor behind HankMed, the Hamptons' favorite concierge medical practice. With a reputation as a "Medical MacGyver," putting his patients first, and solving even the most baffling cases, Hank is always in high demand. After a few busy summers attending to the Hamptons elite, as well as others less fortunate, Hank has established HankMed as the go-to medical provider for this bustling beachside community.

Although Hank was initially hesitant to leave New York City, he quickly fell for the Hamptons and established a new, happier life for himself. But after last year's long, tumultuous summer Hank decided he needed a break. So he spent the off-season traveling the world with Boris, overseeing his participation in a cutting-edge clinical trial. But as summer approaches, Hank realizes he wants to be back amongst those he loves, and serving the Hamptons community. Hank and his brother Evan are Jewish.

**Divya Katdare**, Divya Katdare (Reshma Shetty) is HankMed's beautiful, intelligent, and ambitious Physician Assistant. Divya's become more than just an integral member of the HankMed team over the past few summers – she's become part of their family. After Divya called off her arranged marriage to a childhood friend, her parents cut her off, and she turned to Hank and Evan for support. She has since repaired her family relationships, and now her bond with the Lawsons is stronger than has a young daughter named Sashy.


	10. Chapter 10 - What's happening!

**_Thanks for all the nice reviews, love reading them! Please don't be shy and review more. And for the question for a guess reader, yes Ziva will be back._**

* * *

><p>The drive to Robin's and Vincent's house was longer than usual. It was Halloween and lots of action going on in the streets. Robin was driving and the sisters were having a nice talk. They both looked in the mirror and noticed Eyal was sleeping.<p>

Sharon knew Eyal was not sleeping soundly and would wake if she spoke of her plan for him. Small talk he would voluntary not pick up on but something covert would wake him instantly. Sharon was trained in the same way, a spy never sleeps deeply.

Sharon signed to her sister "Let's take the long road to your place, he needs sleep but is too stubborn to admit it. Vincent will be caught up with our Mr. Halloween for some time and we have sister to sister catching up to do. What do you say, you OK to drive a bit longer?"

Robin also answered in sign language using only one hand "I'm OK. Funny, I remember us doing the same when Kevin (Sharon's son) was a baby. It was the only way to stop him from bawling his head off! Men will be boys and even at times big babies - even hardcore spies!" Sharon nodded and smiled

Robin took outskirt routes and the sisters chatted for a couple of hours. They were heading home when Robin received a message from Vincent asking in capital letters where they were. Robin gave her phone to Sharon to explain their ruse, tell Vincent that they were on their way and only ten minutes from home.

* * *

><p>As they arrived, Vincent came to greet them. Their sleeping passenger was up in a flash.<p>

Vincent opened his door. "Somebody took a little nap?'

"Wasn't napping. Hey, that was fast, you're here before us?"

Vincent had a smile on his face that made Eyal look at Sharon and Robin… funny they had the same kind of smile.

Vincent continued "Well, what does the Mossad call an agent that's out for about two hours; temporarily out of service! Eyal, you were napping, admit it. You should guard yourself with those two. They took you for a ride… a long ride. Seems you needed some sleep and were too stubborn to admit it. Reminds me of a Mossad agent I once met! OK Sleepy, let's get inside, have some information but no I.D. yet on our Mr. Halloween, like to run it through you."

Eyal put his arm around Sharon's waist and whispered "Thank-you."

Sharon stop in her footstep and looked at Eyal. Tears filled her eyes and she was struggling to keep her composure.

* * *

><p>Vincent went to say something but Robin put her finger on his lips.<p>

"Not the time, love. Come inside, I'll explain. They'll join us later.

Robin, did I miss something?

"You did but it's spy related. Normal for you not to pick up on it."

"Care to give me the ups and ups. You being one of them, would like to know what just went on. If it happens to us, I'll have a clue of what I'm dealing with!"

Robin took Vincent's arm and guided him to the living room.

"Let's sit down, I need to rest and it will be easier for me to explain."

"You OK, we can have this discussion later?"

"I'm OK, it's the baby's way of telling me that at this time I should be sleeping. For tonight, I'm making an exception and baby is just going to have to accept it!

Sitting down and pulling Vincent with her, Robin continued

"Vince, the longer you're a spy, the more you disconnect with real/normal life. For us to be good at what we do, we need to turn emotions off; stop trusting unconditionally; always count on one person, yourself; never accept help it could compromise you later, expect the worst, you get the picture?"

"Yes and that confirms my opinion: Spook are in a world of their own with a complete different set of laws and realities. Got to admit, don't like your world much."

"Well, Love, it's your opinion but I will never share it and please avoid using the word 'spook'. This kid is going to be half spy, half FBI… you might have to deal with the fact that your boy/girl will one day chose a spy career. Something for you to think about!"

"Sorry, I put my wingtips in my mouth big times, didn't I? (Robin nodded yes but smiled) Don't worry Robin, spies seem to be growing on me. I'll be more careful, promise. Now care to continue your explanation."

"Well, tonight Mr. Master Well Guarded Spy Eyal showed Sharon how much he trusts/loves her. By acknowledging and accepting her 'taking care' of him, he shed a layer of that protective wall that we all have. Admitting/needing and accepting help is a big deal for a man like Eyal. The best of it, is that, even if it was very subtle, she caught on. For spies that are in a relationship that is a hallmark, believe me!"

"Dammit, they're married, that kind of thing is normal."

Robin laughed heartily. "Oh Vincent, you're priceless. Yes, they are married and love each other but trust is a whole different matter for spies. It has to be earned and is never presumed. In a 'normal' marriage trust starts at let's say from 80 to 100% and as time passes it comes down or matures. With spies it starts at 50% and can go either way."

"You're telling me those two only have 50% chances of making a go at it?"

"As I see it, less, a lot less! To the trust factor you add the secrets that can't be told, the 'other sex' partners that might come forwards, numerous covers that can put you in jeopardy at any time, memories, bad dreams and many more."

"OK, get the bleak picture. I'm scare to ask, what are our chances?

"Mr. Vincent Rossabi would you be proposing?"

"Euh.. Euh…" Robin laughed at the sight of Vincent!

"Vincent, you're off the hook, I was kidding! From my side, chances are 80-100%. You are the most straightforward and honest guy I've ever encountered. I assure you, I trust you. It's more up to you if you can live/trust me! Once a spy always a spy. Personally, I could never marry or seriously get involved with a spy. The trust percentage for me would be 0%, it could never work. I know to much of how a spy thinks to get involved with one! Sharon has a bleeding heart always had, always will. But must admit Eyal Lavin is a special and remarkable man. He's one in a kind and she got to him in a profound way: The only way a woman could get at his heart. He saw something in her he needed and it's the same for her, that's what is their 'stronghold'."

* * *

><p>Outside, Eyal put his arm around Sharon's shoulder and kissed the top of her head<p>

"Like you said to Vincent, _I needed some sleep and was too stubborn to admit it_. It's nice and a welcome change, having someone I can trust to take care of me, just don't overdo it, OK?"

"Promise! E. it means the world to me that you accepted my help!"

Eyal put his arms around Sharon and guided her towards the entrance. "Let's join you sister, as I know Vincent he's going to start worrying about us making out and that the neighbours are going to call the police!"

They came in and Vincent was there to greet them. "You two took your sweet time, what were you doing making out in public? Lavin, that might be OK in Israel but not in the US. We call it indecent exposure!"

Sharon didn't dare look at Eyal but when he whispered to her "Told you!" she couldn't hold her laughter and just blurted out "Vincent, you're priceless!"

"Funny, your sister has the same opinion."

They were going to join Robin in the living room when Vincent stopped them.

"Look guys, was planning on doing this at Christmas when we were all supposed to meet in London but since my personal spook, sorry spy, kind of guessed it, I'm upping it up a bit."

To that he brought out a lovely engagement ring. "Sharon, do you think Robin will like it. It's not new; it was my grand-mother and she passed it on to my father to give to his bride, my mother who, upon seeing Robin, passed it on to me. If you think she'd like something more modern.."

"Vincent stop, it's perfect, Robin will love it." Sharon's voice broke,

"OK, you men are making a real cry-baby of me tonight. Vincent get this over with before my sister is sure of what you're up to."

Sharon and Eyal entered the living room. Eyal sat Sharon on him leaving the sofa to Vincent and Robin. Robin looked at her sister then at Vincent.

"OK what up? Please, if it's bad news don't what to hear it. The baby is bungee jumping at this moment and I'm not up to dealing with solving a spy related problem!"

Vincent kneeled down, took her hand and said "Well, what would you answer to having a constant problem on your hands, Robin Jackson will you marry me?"

"Vince, I was kidding, I didn't mean …Oh my god!"

Eyal shook his head "Robin, it's a yes or no question. Your sister had the same reaction! God does not have anything to do with it!" Sharon pushed her elbow in his ribs.

"YES, YES I DO" To that both couples shared a very long and passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>After having champagne and a glass of milk for Robin, they discussed the body Sharon had fallen on.<p>

Vincent told them what he knew:

"We're running his fingerprints through Interpol's database, so far nothing. It can take up to 48 hours to find a match. Eyal, by what I can gather he's from the Arab world or from Israel. Saw the report of what was in his pockets and have a hunch he's not American. He had a travel pocket prayer rug mat Qibla with compass. Plus an invoice of some sort from Rahat Market. That's a city in the Negev, the only city."

Eyal looked at Sharon, "DEAR… when were you going to fill me in. And don't say you didn't find these tidbits Vincent is describing."

"Eyal it was dark, took pictures of everything I could lay my hands on but did not look at it yet. I swear Eyal, I had no idea. The only thing I did was send the fingerprint to Dark Control's database... with your permission! They also have nothing yet."

Vincent asked "How did you manage to get a fingerprint out that fast?"

Sharon smiled "Euh.. I have an app. You also have it Eyal. Seems it's standard equipment at Dark Control."

Eyal responded "First, sorry for accusing you and for me,a phone is a phone, not a Bond's toy! Plus I have YOU to figure it all out for ME. One techno GEEK is quite enough! Care to share your findings with us."

Sharon connected her phone to the big screen TV and displayed a slideshow of her findings.

Suddenly Vincent stopped her "Sharon, put that last photo back up on screen?"

Vincent went up close and examined the photo, it was part of a boarding pass.

"Guys, we have a problem: That was not in the objects found on the guy. Sharon are you sure you didn't keep it?"

"Vincent! I was extra careful, you will not find my prints on any objects and I put everything back as I found it. I don't have it."

"Well somebody must have taken it. Since the crime scene was compromised by you two, can't accuse anybody. You two aren't even here so I'm in a bind!"

Eyal spoke "This is hitting a bit too close to home. Vincent get me the names of who was on that crime scene plus those that had access to these pieces of evidence."

"Yes boss, love working with you Eyal, you're so direct!"

"Not your boss anymore, remember but asking as a friend, can you still help me if I say please?"

"And risk you doing it all by yourself and getting me into trouble if I say no! Prefer to help when I can! It'll just be less cost to our country, you don't get a free ride back to Israel this time!"

Both men laughed.

Eyal turned to Sharon "Love, on that boarding pass there's a bar code, can you get something out of it?"

Sharon put her thumb up "For the only guy I know that uses an IPhone as only a phone you sure can come up with a good idea!"

"It's called basic OLD fashion spy craft, you should try it sometimes... Get on it now…"

"OK, OK. Mr. Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, or Dopey. Just choose one! I pick Grumpy!"

Took Sharon less than a minute to get the information needed.

"Voilà, got it!"

•_M1: Format code 'M' and 1 leg on the boarding pass._

•_ZAKI/__Aalim MR: His name._

•_1A11A1: His booking reference._

•_ISTWASTK: Flying from IST (Istanbul) to WAS (Washington) on TK (Turkish Airlines)._

•_551: Flight number 551.__Departing from Sabiha Gökçen International Airport_

• _283: The Julian date. In this case 283 is October 10._

•_Y: Cabin – Economy in this case. _

•_26J: His seat._

•_37: His sequence number. In this case he was the 37th person to check-in._

•_00: Field size of airline specific data message. 00 as there isn't any._

* * *

><p>Vincent shook his head, "Did she just do that with a phone and in less than a minute. I need to go back to school!"<p>

Vincent looked at Eyal "Eyal, your move. What do we do with it?"

"We get it through FBI's regular processing. If one of you coworkers lifted this boarding pass, he's going to want to get to this information. You wait and sees who bites!"

"Yes, but we have a problem. FBI doesn't have the boarding pass. I can't very well come in and say '_Hey guys, forgot to give you this!'_"

"You can if Agent Rossabi was smart enough to take pictures of Mr. Halloween Aalim's possessions! You were the first to arrive on scene, remember."

Robin shouted "2 (reading the boarding pass and photo idea) for the girls 1(Eyal thinking of scanning the boarding pass) for the boys!"

Sharon asked Vincent "Vince, give me your phone number so I can sent you my photos."

"What?"

Robin responded "Don't ask questions, just give her your phone number."

Vincent now had the photos on his phone but they decided to leave it all rest till the morning. It would look more natural if Vincent went in as usual, read what had been reported and acted surprise for the FBI not to have analysed the boarding pass he had taken a photo of.

* * *

><p>Vincent looked at a very tire Sharon and Robin and said "It's late or early morning, Eyal, Sharon would you like to stay for the night, well what's rest of it?"<p>

Sharon looked at Eyal, "I'd love to but Eyal, Vincent you might not like this, Robin and I would like to bunk together. Do a little sisters' bonding."

"Well Lavin, I'm not bunking with you. Lucky, we have two spare rooms, you take one, and I'll take the other!"

As they were heading for bed, all four phones rang, plus Robin's / Sharon's special phone from Daddy and Eyal burner phone from Rivka!

Eyal looked at everybody and said "What in the hell is happening here. HaRosh Mistovev (_My Head is Spinning_)"

Vincent was the first to speak "Henry Wilcox was just found shot to death in Hong Kong! May he rest in hell! Somebody did this world a good deed."

Eyal just added "Tsuris" _(word that refers to troubles, troubles that are so big that you beat your head in trying to pronounce this word to tell someone about them.)_

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11 - C'est à ton tour Danielle!

_Thanks for all the reviews, so much appreciated. Seen the one and only Eyal episode for season 5 and was surprised: the writers went my way and put Eyal in a family/married position. Still it didn't feel right even if I'm not an Annie/Eyal shipper. Didn't believe a word he said! For my stories, I just created him a wife/partner out of my imagination. _

_Also my present storyline involving Joan, McQuaide, Annie, Auggie and nearly half of the terrorist world was outline in my head before the last two episodes of season 5. I did not copy the CA writer's ideas. Wanted to rethink and rewrite my story for it not to be so close to CA but decided not to and hoped the future does not bring us on the same route. Well at least for me it's Afghanistan and for CA writers if the Balkans… Ouf! But in both our stories Joan and Auggie have a huge secret!_

* * *

><p>Time was still. All, except Robin, had at one time encountered Henry Wilcox's wrath. The one that seemed more troubled was Vincent.<p>

"That man was pure evil. He could find a way to turn the bests. If he couldn't blackmail you with the truth, he forged it and made sure it stuck!"

Sharon sense something big was bothering Vincent. "Vince, what did he dish out on you?"

"Sharon, it was an old affair but that man dug it out and forced me to compromise myself. Robin already knows and I suspect Eyal does also. I had a dramatic event in my life and turned to alcohol. It started and was over in a two month time period. I have been clean for more than 25 years. I can a drink and know when to stop, it never was a problem. Henry zeroed in on that two months and threatened to use it on me. The way he presented his plan to me, I had to accept his deal to tamper with evidence or kiss my career goodbye. I'm still having problem dealing with it but it had a positive conclusions. It helped Annie Walker out of a murder accusation, plus I was able to help Joan Campbell by giving her some intel on Henry."

Sharon looked at Eyal, she had no clue of what Vincent was talking about but she sense he did. Eyal took over "You did what had to be done. Vince, your training as an FBI agent has thought you that right or wrong can be decided by a straight line, one side is right the other is wrong. For a spy there is no such thing but we have, in some way, the same goal: Wanting what is right! Like the tittle of the song says "Blurred lines", that's what spies work with! Like it or not, with you working with the A-Team, Vincent, you are now more a spy than an FBI agent. What you did, I would have done without being blackmailed so never put yourself down for it. You were Henry's first mistake and that mistake made it possible for Annie Walker to kill him for all of us. Welcome to our world my friend."

Vincent had a much surprized look on his face "Eyal, Annie Walker is dead. They are saying, personally I don't believe it, that she went rogue. What are you not telling me?"

"Vince you might want to sit down for this one." Eyal pushed on Vincent's shoulders so for him to be sitting by Robin.

"Annie Walker staged her dearth, I helped her do it. She's alive, didn't go rogue and as I see, just successfully completed her mission. At what cost, that I don't yet know! And you're a good example for her motives to rid us, once and for all, of Henry Wilcox."

Vincent shook his head sideways "You spooks, in a good sense Robin, are really beginning to grow on me. A guy has to get in your inner circle to fully understand the motives behind your actions. All I can say now is 'Thank-you Annie'!"

Robin spoke "Look sis, after this news think you and Eyal need to talk and must admit I'd prefer to cuddle with my new fiancé tonight! Why don't we put off our bed-in to later since you are going to be in Washington for some time?"

Sharon looked at Eyal and he nodded yes. "Sis see you … well in about a couple of hours."

* * *

><p>Sharon was lying on Eyal's shoulder while he was texting with Auggie. After signing off, Eyal strongly threw his phone on the nightstand.<p>

"Annie was a no show for her extraction team. She's messed up, wasn't ready for such a mission but damn CIA didn't care about that."

Sharon interrupted "Look, CIA, Mossad, MI-6, it wouldn't have mattered. She wanted, needed to do this. In her mind, she was the only one that could bring him down and maybe she was. It was her kismet."

"At what cost Love?"

"Only she will know but the cost will be high, maybe too high."

"Up to telling me how you felt after staring in Jacques Dorval's eyes and not pulling the trigger. I've been there but the Mossad/Kidon has a unique way of dealing with us when in such a mission. Not for me to say if it's right or wrong but it agreed with me. I'd like a woman's point of view. It might help me help Annie, if she needs me, that is."

"She will, I'm sure of that. For Jacques Dorval, couldn't pull the trigger but not by choice. If I had, I wouldn't be here talking to you. But that's not the point, the aftermarks of that encounter shaped me on how I moulded my career. I had done some junior work before but after that mission, nothing was the same. Let's say I saw more Dr. Hyde that the good Dr Jekyll but fought so hard to rid that feeling. That's where Ziva and I differ. She didn't fight that feeling but chose to deepen it as a protective tool. She's now dealing with her choice as I dealt with my choice all of my career: One's thinks she's an assassin and the other thinks she's too soft! Don't know which reaction was the best. Annie has a stronger empathy and understanding people base than both (Ziva and I) had but at the same time … I just don't know how she'll react but it will be a struggle that I can assure you. One thing for sure, those kind of missions up your skills as an assassin."

He turned over to Sharon and just hugged her.

"Eyal, I know you're feeling for myself, Ziva and Annie but can you ease up on the hug! Love your show of affection but it's a bit hard to breathe right now!"

He let go immediately. "Sorry, just needed to feel that warmth and closeness."

Sharon looked at him and rubbed his face with her hand "Not like you to be that emotional. You're worried about Annie aren't you?"

"Yes, must admit I am but at the same time thankful it's not you."

"For our next missions, we being apart is something I'm not looking forward to. Think we both need to get some autonomy 101 retraining."

"We'll be OK, a little thing called experience plus it's been a long day and we're tire. Robin mentioned cuddling, you by any chance want to cuddle?"

"Though you'd never ask!"

* * *

><p>Early morning, Sharon and Eyal left Vincent's house for their apartment. They had a visit they needed to plan. Today, they were to meet with Danielle. Auggie would not be able to join them, this meaning Danielle would meet with two strangers so to say.<p>

Sitting side by side after having eaten a Québec style breakfast, Eyal said

"Sharon, that was delicious. Realising more and more that you know your way around a kitchen. Funny, the women close to me be it Hanna, Ziva, Revka or Annie counted on me to cook. I'm looking forward to being the lazy husband!"

"You, never, you'll just get up earlier to be sure to be the one to cook breakfast! Why don't you start thinking about what we are going to tell Danielle? I want to kick myself for insisting on having this meeting!"

"At the time, you didn't know for Annie and wanted to comfort Danielle seeing the way CIA was treating her sister, I'm to blame for that. Telling Vincent about Annie was natural but for Danielle, Sharon must admit it's not our place. That has to be Annie's move. I've been passed as dead before but not in this way, always made sure it didn't get out of my spy world and Mossad was backing me. This situation is a mess, CIA style at its best."

"I'm with you on that but we still have to meet with Danielle."

Eyal picking up the dishes "Look, we can't plan such a conversation. We agreed that it is not our place to tell Danielle that Annie is alive and leave the rest to kismet. Let's change subjects, we have time for us to prepare for being apart."

Sharon looked over her reading glasses "Don't you think our file on that subject is quite full as is."

"Not a file but a matter of the heart and as you once said 'always complicated' so as I see it, the more we plan the better prepared we will be."

"E, you're like a kid…"

Eyal interrupted and added "in a candy store." He gently picked up Sharon and brought her in their room.

* * *

><p>They had agreed to meet up with Danielle at her townhouse in Georgetown. She and her husband Michael were separate for now two years. Danielle had preferred Washington to California. Chloe and Katia were staying mostly with their mother. Danielle had a very profitable catering company. Eyal had researched her thoroughly, he always needed to be prepared.<p>

In their drive to Danielle's, Eyal sensed Sharon was nervous. "Hey it's going to be all right, it's not like Danielle has a gun on your temple. You've dealt with worse."

"Can't help it, never will get use to lying to the 'good' guys and the hell with the idea that's it better for them. Never believe in that way of doing. I prefer to know. If I'd listen to myself, I'd go up to Danielle and blurt out the whole truth. Don't worry, I won't do it. I realise it's Annie's responsibility."

"Angel, you're the best I know for reading intel, I, on the other hand, am at my best when in the field. Let me give you some advice; there is always a happening, an object, a person, a phrase or anything else that can to be picked up on in order to gives us a clue to move forwards. Just be on your guars, grab that clue and run with it."

Sharon put her hand on his leg, "Thanks! How do you manage stay so calm when I need it the most?

"Training, self-control and working with Rivka for more than 15 years. The punishments that woman could come up for me warranted me staying cool under pressure, believe me!" Eyal shook his head and laughed at that memory.

"You miss your interactions with Rivka, don't you?"

"Yes a bit, but no more than you miss the 'way of doing' fights with your father. Don't go putting in that little head of yours that I'm unhappy with my present life." Eyal squeezed Sharon shoulder to put weight on his words.

"Well Mrs. Welby time to put you observation skills to on, we've arrived."

Pulling in the entry, they both noticed Danielle was in the window waiting for them. She hurriedly went about her kitchen chores so for it not to be noticed that she was anxiously awaiting them but for our two spies it did not go unnoticed.

Eyal opened Sharon's door, he put his arm around her and they walked toward the house. At the first ring, Danielle was opened the door.

"You're here, sorry the house is a mess. I had a very late supper to cater to and didn't have time to clean up."

Sharon looked around "You call this a mess. You should see what a kitchen looks like after I cooked!"

"She's right, I'm the one who has to clean up! I'm Eyal Lavin and my messy partner here is Sharon Welby."

"I'm Danielle Brooks well more Walker now, Annie's sister."

Danielle voice broke and Eyal was fast to pick up on it.

"Look this is awkward for all of us. If you prefer to wait for Auggie, we can come another day."

"No, no, Auggie could only manage to call me. You guy are the first physical presence I've seen since the funeral. I want for us to sit down and talk, please don't go."

By the way he shifted and held her waist a little tighter, Sharon knew Eyal was touched by Danielle words. The 'please' she had uttered was filled with so much raw emotions and pain that it had shook him. _'So that man can show empathy.'_ Sharon squeezed his hand.

Danielle spoke "Where are my manners, would you like something to drink? Did you have breakfast?"

Sharon spoke "Had breakfast and some coffee would be nice. You have somewhere you'd prefer for us chatting."

"The back patio would be fine. There is still lovely autumn colors and the weather is surprisingly mild."

Settling down they talked about Annie's match making effort to get Eyal/Sharon together. They all laughed at the extent she could go to when she had a goal in mind.

Sharon noticed that Danielle seemed nervous. Taking Danielle's hand she said "Danielle, if you have questions, ask them. Don't hold them back. Promise we will truthfully answer the ones we can."

"You are both spies, aren't you?" Eyal nodded

"Eyal, are you the friend she encountered from time to times on missions? Again Eyal nodded.

"After she told me of her real job, I could always say when she had met up with you. I even thought at one point that she was falling for you, sorry Sharon."

"It's OK, Annie and Eyal have a special relationship, I'm well aware of it."

Eyal pinched Sharon, she wanted to kick herself.

Danielle spoke "Sharon you meant 'had a special relationship'. I'm relieve, a person with your training still talks in the present tense about Annie. I can't stop doing it."

Eyal looked at Sharon, she had that face he had gotten to know: A hamster in a wheel idea was brewing!

"Danielle I have an idea. (Eyal to himself _'I knew it!') _Don't you feel we are kind of stuck, won't or can't speak what we really feel? I for one want to talk. Annie told me you are a runner. Your feel up for a run with me. We'll leave Eyal here, he hates to run, just give him a computer and he'll have fun while we are gone.

"Well I don't know, it's … YES think that just what the doctor would order. Eyal I kept Annie's computer, I can't do anything with it but I would like to have some pictures she took, as souvenirs. Don't know it you guy can get into a computer but could you try?"

"Between a computer and running I'll choose the computer any day. Love, your running shoes are in the car but I put your clothe to wash."

Danielle responded "That's OK, I have all of Annie's, I can get some if it's OK with you Sharon?"

Sharon responded "It's OK. Danielle, if Langley went over this computer chances are they erased everything on it."

Danielle looked at Eyal and Sharon with a teasing glance. "Langley didn't lay their hands on this. They ransacked the guess house and only asked me if I had thinks relating to Annie, I said no and they believed me. I wanted to keep something of her and that computer was her close companion the last time she was here, so I decided it was mine to keep."

Eyal kiss the top of Danielle's head "Well done, I see quick wits runs in the family. I'll do what I can."

Sharon came down dressed in Annie running gear. Danielle just touched the coat Sharon was wearing and started to cry.

"Danielle, I can put on one of yours"

"It's OK, you two have the same built and youthful bounce, and it just got to me."

Eyal spoke "Well, you two get this run on the way for me to try my hands at this computer."

Just before going out with Danielle, Sharon whispered to Eyal, "If she didn't change it the password is CminGus, capital C and G for Charles Mingus."

"How did you manage that one?"

"Two spies teamed up, as we were with the A-team, can't hide many secrets from one another. The ones we don't tell about, the other finds out. It's just a matter of time. A password is one of the simplest task, you should know!"

"Well done! Hope Annie didn't erase the pictures Danielle was talking about."

"Eyal, your first priority isn't the pictures. As I see it, you'll be looking for clues to Annie's possible whereabouts."

Sharon looked at Eyal sideways and kissed him on the cheek and was off for her run.

Eyal couldn't help but smile

_That woman is able to read right true me. I've gone a long way from putting Cupid up there with the Tooth Fairy to giving my heart to her, well parts of it. The passion I'm experiencing is uncontrollable, involuntary, and scary as hell. She makes me feel where I once didn't feel anything._ _If I say I'm fine when I'm really torn up inside, she picks up on it. Giving some true to the proverb that couples who love each other tell each other a thousand things without talking. I thought for sure keeping her in the dark about Annie would cause a break of some sort in our relationship but no, it just deepened it. I know she had, still has, to work hard at accepting my special relationship with Annie. That makes me see she's working as hard as I am for this difficult relationship to work. It is I that now must come to terms with the fact that my relationship with Annie has to change in certain aspects. I've embark on this journey with Sharon and realized I stopped thinking 'I' and am now more and more thinking 'we'. Annie Walker, we need to talk."_

* * *

><p>It took a couple of kilometers for Danielle to speak, Sharon preferred to leave it up to her to engage conversation "Sharon what it is like being a spy?"<p>

This is not the discussion Sharon had prepared for but she understood where it was coming from and decided to give Danielle truthful answers.

"Two words: Inspiring and Unsettling. Inspiring in the way that it can fill us up with the urges, hopes and/or motivations to complete missions for our country, sometimes some very dangerous tasks await us. It can be quite a commitment. Unsettling in the way that it can shake, weaken, make us doubt or be uncertain about every convictions we have. Eyal, just yesterday, said _a spy has to work with a blurred line, there is rarely a clear right or wrong_. The decisions we make in the field are ours and we have to come to trust our judgement."

"Do you think Annie took the right decision, whatever it was?"

"Honestly Danielle, YES. Annie took an unselfish decision for the benefits of others. That, in my book, can never be a 'wrong' decision. Did she have time to measure all of the impacts? NO. If she could have known would she have made the same decision? YES. Annie was a good person and an exceptional spy, never doubt that Danielle."

Danielle stopped running but strangely she wasn't crying. That surprised Sharon.

"Danielle, did I say something wrong?"

"No, you and Annie seem to be on the same wave length. Hearing you is like hearing her. It is daunting or a spy thing?"

"I'm not following Danielle."

"Annie sent me a post cart, here take a look at it. It a Yin and Yang conversation like I just had with you. Yours I follow, Annie's I don't. Maybe you can help me decode it if there is something to decode. Read it a million times in the hope of finding something I could hold on to."

Sharon took a deep breath and saw Eyal face telling her not to interfere between the two sisters. She surprised herself by not blurting the truth to Danielle.

'_Girl, that man has some impact over you. Just thinking of him has made you act in a more mature and unselfish manner. Daddy would be proud, he tried for so many years to achieve what Eyal did in less than a year. Just how he did it I can't explain. Is it because I want to please him or it's just him being him. He is so sure of himself, seems to always know how to react. It's like I just said to Danielle, he's inspiring but at the same time he's unsettling. Well, I could also be scare to death of his reactions if I acted without thinking once more! Now how can I tell Danielle 'something/nothing' without telling her something?'_

"Sharon, you with me?"

"Sorry Danielle, was lost in my thoughts."

"Don't be sorry, I've been lost in my thoughts for a couple of months, it's sometimes such a wonderful escape."

'_Danielle is not making this easy on me. I swear if she says on more of those one liners, sorry Eyal, don't think I'll be able to keep my mouth shut_.'

Sharon read the card, Danielle was right it didn't have much she could work with. Annie had said to her sister that she should think of her when looking at the Venus bright evening star. A code phrase or just a meaningful goodbye?

"Sorry Danielle, stars are not something I know much about. Why don't we show it to Eyal, he might be able to figure something out of it?"

"He was close to Annie, wasn't he?" Danielle asked

"Yes"

"Annie once said to me when I was meddling, that if she had met him later in her career the end result might not have been the same. She was very fond of Eyal. Please don't take this in the wrong way. I know for sure Eyal loves you very much."

"Again, I'm OK with Annie and Eyal's special friendship. Care to tell me how you know 'for sure' Eyal loves me?"

"That's easy – he's always following you with his eye; when you're near him he possessively puts his arm around your waist or shoulders or he just take your hand - his physical attraction to you is undeniable; he continually teases you in a good way; he finds your annoying habits cute – the messy kitchen; when he talks about the future, he makes a place for you (uses we or us) and last but not least those beautiful eyes of his sparkle when he looks at you. He's in love girl, no question about it! And what I just said about him also applies to you! Well not the eyes, his are special, really special. A person could get lost in those eyes."

"Believe me Danielle, I know for his eyes! Annie wasn't the only one cut out for the spy business! You got all of that in our short meeting?"

"Yes and no, it's what I realised was no more there when me and Michael broke up."

"Sorry about that. I left my husband a little more than a year ago, know how it is. Danielle, it's still possible to find Mr. Right."

"Well, I need to get over my sister death before I go chasing for another husband. Sharon, why don't we get back to the house? Eyal will wonder where we are and I need to get diner ready. You two are staying for dinner, that not a suggestion but an order! I know we've talked more that we ran, Annie hated when I did that. She always wanted to train, seem that in your line of work, it's a must."

"Yes, we have to stray in shape but this run was not a training run for me. Running often clears my mind, gives me ideas, helps me gain a different outlook and a lots more but this was/is for you Danielle."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the house, they found Eyal with an apron on and preparing diner.<p>

"Sharon, he cooks! I want him or does he have a brother I can maybe try me hand on?"

"One of his many qualitied, Danielle! Well can we know what's cooking E.?"

"Just what Danielle had planned, Pesto chicken kebabs with roasted veg pasta. Love your kitchen Danielle, it's a cook's dream!"

"Funny that what Annie use to say but instead of 'a cook's' she used the word 'restaurant critic's'!" They had a laugh at that.

Sharon interrupted "Danielle could you show Eyal the post-card Annie sent you. E, can you figure something out of Annie's words to Danielle?"

Eyal took the card read it over and over looked up and shook his head "Sorry, seem to be a simple but heartfelt goodbye. Venus the bright star, the morning star and the evening star. Annie was quite an astrology buff!"

"What did you just say about Venus, Eyal? A **morning** and evening star. That's it Danielle. Annie WAS trying to tell you something. Morning or evening, true or false, black or white, Ying or Yang, DEAR OR ALIVE."

Well on thing for sure Eyal's eyes were not twinkling, they were more like shooting stars or more daggers!

Danielle was ecstatic "Sharon, do you think, could it be. NO, NO I won't, I can't. Jesus, Sharon you opened a door I won't be able to close!"

"Danielle, I not telling you that Annie is alive but that Venus reference COULD BE Annie's way of saying that nothing is what it seems: Not to believe Langley when they say she went rogue, not to believe the papers when they wrote that she was a terrorist or involved with suspected terrorists. I can't say exactly what it means but I'm pretty sure the message/the sign you were searching for is there. The Yin and Yang ways of Annie, you mentioned while we were running, it fits Danielle."

"You are right Sharon that IS something to think about! Look, you should take a shower, I'll help Eyal finish dinner."

As soon as Danielle heard the water running she turned towards Eyal. "You're mad at her aren't you?"

"Danielle, Sharon has, how can I say this..."

"A spontaneous, aggravating, exasperating and annoying habit of jumping in and wanting to save the world for those that she loves. Seems like you, Mr. Lavin, have a soft spot for that kind of behavior! Look Eyal, I'm not going to go shooting off that my sister might still be alive. I've made my peace with my sister's death. But, if there's a tiny, tiny possibility that she still is alive, IF and I say IF it's true, I'll be better prepare to face her knowing that she had told me so in a language she knew I could/should understand. Before Sharon's words, I would have been so mad at Annie if she had showed up that I might just have killed her before she had a chance to explain. Sharon didn't give me hope that my sister is still alive, I've had that feeling since Auggie called. She was a spy and that world/ your world is full of unbelievable twist and turns. Sharon knows I still have a small expectation that a miracle could happen. She made me see that my sister DID try to say something to me about what was happening to her and that IS the important to me. Annie tried to tell me something, Eyal! Don't be mad at Sharon, just hug her and tell her that you love her. I wish I could take back time and instead of getting annoyed at Annie for the same kind of behavior just accept it for what it was: a youthful and refreshing way of thinking with only one thing in mind – making someone happy!"

As Danielle was finishing her sentence and putting plates on the table, Sharon appeared. Eyal seemed to take in consideration what Danielle had told him because his kissed Sharon's cheek while serving her, her plate.

"Did you two talk? E, must admit I was expecting the riot act. While showering even thought up a few prepared answers. Was to repeat what you said to me , '_there is always a happening, an object, a person, a phrase or anything else that can to be picked up on in order to gives us a clue to move forwards'_ Have a couple more if I need them!"

"Keep them for later, you might just need them." Eyal whispered to Sharon before taking his seat.

Danielle squeezed Eyal's shoulder hard. "Eyal Lavin, what did I just tell you?

Eyal face just froze, that he had not expected! Sharon was having a fit of laughter at seeing Eyal.

"Oh Danielle, it's the first time I've seen him so startled/unprepared and that face! Where's a camera when I need one!"

Danielle said "I have experience with married men. When we have more time, I'll clue you in." Danielle wink at Sharon.

Eyal just dug in his meal, didn't even bother to respond, he knew when it was time to call it quits.

Eyal's diner was great, him and Danielle discussed cuisines, techniques, and recipes. After diner Eyal had a surprise for Danielle, he had taken all of Annie's photo and arrange a slideshow on her TV monitor.

"This is a wonderful present, Eyal. Come we'll watch it together."

Eyal spoke "Danielle, we have to go plus think you'd prefer to see those with your daughters. Here are our numbers don't hesitate to call. Sharon will be in Washington for a while, maybe take another run together. (Eyal took a pause). I'll always have a special place in my heart for Annie."

"Thanks Eyal and I'm glad Annie was able to have friends like you. Your visit means so much to me."

Eyal kissed Danielle good-bye, Sharon hugged her and promised her she'd be in touch.

* * *

><p>Back in the car Sharon was having a hard time looking at Eyal. Was he mad, annoyed, putting on an act for Danielle, she just didn't know. What she did know is that she was having another laughing attack and was genuinely fearing his reaction <em>'Welby, keep your control, please don't laugh, leave him talk first, please.. pretty please! Self-control, spy training do you thing.. help me!'<em>

But finally, she could help but bust out laughing, Eyal just looked at her, keeping his composure, not letting her know of his mood.

"OK, Eyal out with it. Let's stop and go for a walk to clear the air. Here, take this road, it will lead to Montrose park. It's sandwiched in between Dumbarton Oaks and the cemetery road between 30th and 31st. There's a trail leading high over Rock Creek, and the view is quite nice."

"Who said I was mad?"

"Eyal, Danielle is not here, you don't have to keep it in. Out with it. How I gave false hope to Danielle, how I did exactly what you said not to do, how Annie will be pissed at me and all the rest you are going to throw at me."

"Why, you seem to know what you did wrong. I don't have nothing to add to your list."

""EYAL!"

"OK, let go for a walk as you propose. I do want to talk."

Pulling into a small park, kids and parents were taking in the last nice days before the cold weather hit.

Eyal opened Sharon's door and offered her his hand. She was still not sure how to act with him but took him up on his offer.

As soon as they were out of sight, he brought her close to him, using his hand to gently urge Sharon's body and head into his wanted position. Kissing and biting her closed lips as a way of asking to explore the treasures of her mouth. She responded by putting her hands under his t-shirt and exploring/teasing his chest/abs, giving him a shiver of love.

He pulled away "OK, we got to stop this or Vincent is going to have is wish as we get arrested for indecent exposure!"

"Eyal, not that I don't love what just happened but WHAT'S UP? Where's the Eyal Lavin I know? I'm clueless here, help please… WHY ARE YOU NOT MAD?!"

"Sharon, Danielle without knowing, gave me an insight on how your little mind works. Coming to realize you and Annie are wired in the same way. Yes, you often act without thinking but there are times, like this one, where you act on a piece of intel/information and make a decision that is 100% on target. See I didn't need to tell you this before we met up with Danielle, you knew it! The only problem is that for people who can't see the world in your way, they/**I **miss that so important clue and get fired up/mad at you. You asked me to reread your file for me to get to know you better, I no more need to do that. Danielle just opened my eyes to what you were trying to tell me. You knew Danielle had doubts about her sister's death and when you heard me adding to Annie's note that Venus was an evening **and **morning, you put those two facts together and came out, more blurted out your theory. Giving Danielle a much needed memory to hold on to. You didn't tell her Annie was alive but gave her the next best thing: Annie had given her a clue to what happened to her. Well done Mrs. Welby. Next time you have those king of idea, if you want us 'normal' single minded people to understand you … read us in gives us the facts that only you can see or connect the dots only you can connect."

Sharon just put both her hands on her mouth and murmured "Oh my god" and started to cry.

"Eyal, if you leave me time to explain, I will read you in. This is … this is … this has never happened to me, never did someone 'get' me so fast. Danielle how, how…."

"Sharon, sometimes when you lose someone close, you realise just how much you've lost but it's too late. I'm forever in Danielle debt for opening my eyes and just hope Annie and Danielle will get to talk like we are just did."

Eyal propped her chin up and started kissing her intensely, pushed her on a park bench behind them, started feeling her breast under her shirt and put his hand in the back pockets of her jeans drawing her close and tight to him. They both froze and rapidly pushed away from each other when they heard a well-intended throat clearing. A young mother was passing by with her two kids. Our two red face 'old teenagers' smiled shyly as the woman shook her head and laughed.

Eyal was the first to speak "We really need to get over this phase in our relationship, it's going to get us arrested!"

"Don't care, I'd take any wrath thrown at me for having a piece of you!"

"OK, hate to put a damper on this moment but talking of Yin and Yang, now I have to give you the Yin part of me wanting for us to talk. But thanks for the Yang part… like our two boys often say … it rocked!"

"What did you find in Annie's computer?"

Eyal closed his eyes and shook his head, again she was reading his mind.

* * *

><p>"Sit down, need for you to read this" He gave Sharon his phone and continued.<p>

"I reformatted Annie's computer for Danielle not to have any problems in the future if CIA ever decides to do a proper search! I have a copy of most of the files on it. What was property of CIA or intel that could compromise Annie/Augie, I destroyed. Annie seemed to be writing all what was happening to her before going dark, kind of a diary. Not a recommended action for people like us, don't quite know why she did it. The information alone is just an account of the horror she had to live through but…. Look not going to tell you nothing, read it. Want to see if the same light switch switches on for you. Sharon keep your tears in check, what Annie had to live through was quite horrific. Vincent story is corroborated in there but she added her own feelings to what had happened to Vince. Must admit I needed tissues when reading it. I'm going to make sure Vincent reads a certain phrase. He has to know of this!"

"Eyal you succeeded in getting me from amorous and aroused to alarmed and apprehensive. You by any chance have a blanket in the car, I hate reading siting down."

"Seems you like to do a lot of thing lying down."

"Eyal…"

"OK, no blanket but going to bribe that young couple that is just leaving. Wait."

It took Eyal less than a minute to come back with a nice cozy blanket.

"Eyal, how much did you give them?"

"Only my charm, Love, only my charm."

"Liar, charm takes more than a minute to operate. Yours might be 'special' but not miraculous. HOW MUCH?"

In a very very low voice, Eyal said "100$"

"What, are you crazy, they are going to run to the police telling them that a crazy stranger gave them 100$ for a plain old blanket. We better get out of here!"

"No, don't worry… the guy being a soldier, said I just inherited a big sum from my mother and wanted to 'pay it forwards' but also needed a blanket for my freezing girlfriend! Read about that Gold Star kid: 8 year old boy finding a 20$ bill and giving it to a soldier because that man reminded him of his dad who had passed away and was also a soldier. My heart went out to that kid! Little things spies need to know to come up with a viable explanation for a very weird request!"

"Liar, you really wanted to 'pay it forwards' and give those two a little something. You very well knew you could have gotten this blanket with a 20$! And when do you have time to read or watch the news?"

"Shut-up, lay down, and read while I have a nap!" Eyal teased Sharon.

Sharon used Eyal's chest as a very comfy pillow and started reading. He started to stir when Sharon was about an hour in her read and sense her tensing up. Now all he had to do was wait for it…..

"Eyal, Eyal… wake up, please."

"I'm awake, also know where you're at."

"What have we stumbled upon Eyal. This is… I don't know what this is! Auggie, Joan, a certain Helen (Auggie's WIFE!), SEAL Team Six (name of the Navy's Counter-terrorism Unit), devastating helicopter crashes, McQuaid and his 3 maybe molds seem all attached to something dreadful that happened in Afghanistan.

Eyal lifted his head "Came up with the same conclusions, think we opened a can of worms… a full can of them all wanting to crawl out all at once!"

"Who can we trust? Auggie, Joan… maybe not anymore! Eyal this is huge and we're on our own. We put two and two together because we read McQuaid files but that's all. What we have is huge but it's nothing! E might we be barking up the wrong tree?"

"The two of us... with our experience, don't think so! One thing is for sure, I'm not leaving you to deal with McQuaid alone. Have to do the Boris mission, it's my first as owner of Dark Control, can't abandon it. Would not look good in my 'résumé'. But I have just the right partner for you!"

Sharon looked at Eyal "Ziva will be fine Eyal. Think she's du to have a bit of fun plus will give me a chance to also 'pay it forward' and maybe do some matching up! (Eyal shoulders just dropped). Hey..did you know Auggie was married to this Helen?"

"No, told you it was quite a read and a blow below the belt for Annie! As for Ziva, do not and I repeat myself, DO NOT match her up with NO ONE. (Eyal paused) As for …."

Sharon interrupted him "I know, you have to find out where is Annie. But you can't tell her of this, we need to get more intel."

"Yes, I'd like to try and find Annie. And you are right, I can't tell her what we just discovered. She has to be eased into it so to speak. Sharon, I need to try and help her come back to our world. I know/feel that she needs me, can't explain it."

"Can't say that I like it but understand. If it were Robin, MP or my father, I'd want to do the same thing. But…"

"I know, I need/will talk to Annie about a need for a new 'beginning' for her and I."

"Thanks Eyal, love you. (She kissed him quickly) Look, I really don't care about reading more for now. Let's get back to the apartment, need a bit of sleep, jet lag plus this shit that just hit us is getting to me!"

On the way back to the apartment, they were both silent. Eyal startled Sharon out of her dream world.

"Love, since Auggie is a no show, we have the night to ourselves. Would you like to live it up a bit? Why don't we get all dressed up and go clubbing. Long time I haven't admire you in formal wear also it's been a while since I've hit the Washington DC scene!"

"You have a date Mr. Lavin but have a secret for you, your clubbing days as they were, are kind of over."

"I don't see it that way… the end result will be the same… I'm sure to score and as a bonus, less efforts on my part."

"Oh, how lucky you are to be driving but look…. we are coming into the parking. Get ready to run, Lavin, I'M armed and dangerous."

Eyal did just that, run… run for his life. Coming into the lobby, he took the stairs, and she took the elevator. Arriving about both at the same time, Eyal managed to open the door and both of them fought to be the first into the apartment…. They stopped dead in their trackS, reached for their guns but too late… two guns were pointed in their face!

To be continue


	12. Chapter 12 - Cliffhanger

Eyal was naturally protective of women and more so of his life partner. Attacker # 1 grabbed Sharon's arm and pulled her in forcefully. In doing so, her head hit the door frame with a resounding bang. Eyal lost it, easily freeing himself from his attacker (# 2), he wailed himself at Sharon's attacker (# 1). It only took seconds for Eyal to immobilize him in an airway choke (that kind of neck hold could kill a man in less than 4 minutes).

All the while, Sharon reached at her ankle and got a hold of her dagger. As she straightened out she swiftly threw it at attacker # 2. As the knife penetrated his calf, Sharon threw herself at her knife and pulled it out 'comma cut' style (stab, then cut out in a circular motion).

Eyal was feeling pain for the guy! Sharon had managed a debilitating cut by nailing the tendons in the limb. The technique was meant to temporarily cripple without killing, a fast way to end a fight.

Eyal took both men by their arms and sat them down on the chairs Sharon had dragged from the kitchen. She had taken two sets of cuffs from a drawer. Eyal tied both men together and to the chairs making it very painful for them to move.

Getting out the first aid kit, Eyal wrapped attacker # 2's calf and spoke to him. "Nasty gash you have there! You should have your doctor stich it up after we're finished with you. Well that is if you can still get to a doctor."

Looking at Sharon, he said "Love, these two have CIA written all over them! Who should we call: Auggie, Joan or that new guy, Columbia Calder?

"Nobody, I'd like to know what's up. How about a little game of target practice?

To that Sharon's knife came out of nowhere and landed between the two guys. Eyal bent down, picked it up and as he was coming up, stuck it under the throat of attacker # 1.

"OK, start talking. Who sent you and why at gun point?"

No word came out of both men. "Don't want to talk, I don't care. As I see it you attacked us and we are now acting in self-defence." Eyal press the knife a bit more in his neck.

Eyal threw Sharon her knife and spoke "Now listen, you have two calves, a left and a right. That kind of injury is a pet peeve of my friend here. She would love doing it again for the calves that are left." To that Eyal squeezed a very tender spot in their neck bringing them very close to fainting, attacker # 1 spoke.

"We have orders to take you to Langley's."

Sharon looked at them "Why did you break in and attack us with guns? We are not on any agency's hit list or enemies of your country. You guys were breaking an entry plus you are out of your jurisdiction. If we were wanted, FBI should be the ones dealing with us. We are on US soil."

Not hearing a response Eyal purposely kicked # 2's calf. Again not a word.

Sharon/Eyal decided to call it quits. Those guys were only following orders and hurting them more would serve no purpose.

Sharon shot Eyal a sly smile "Have an idea, why don't we turn ourselves in?"

"Think I like that. One way or another, we are going to have to answer questions so why not get it over. We can use Mutt and Jeff to get us a VIP ticket to the Front Office."

Sharon answered "You sure there still is a Front Office? Arthur Campbell resigned, they sent Joan Campbell in the basement, demoted Auggie and they replaced Arthur with a guy that is now in .H (hell or heaven). And let us not forget their STAR consultant, the now dead Henry Wilcox. With all that, these two must be the pick of the litter – la crème de la crème."

Eyal couldn't help but smile, Sharon reminded him of Ziva, witty but deadly. He was trying to remember who had said Sharon was soft, well whoever it was, he/she was badly mistaken. Leaning close to Sharon's ear "I need to call Rivka to inform the Mossad I'm being 'dragged' in. It's one on the clauses in my retiree protocol! You should call your Dad. Don't think MI-6 will like you being hauled in by CIA!"

She texted Daddy and Eyal texted Rivka, then they got themselves to Langley.

* * *

><p>Mr. # 1 was driving and Sharon had Mr. # 2 at gun point. They passed the first security gate but were stopped in the entrance. Well, they kind of gave up without a fight. The two agents were whisked to the infirmary!<p>

Sharon and Eyal were separated and put in a detaining room. Both knew it was just a matter of time for hell to hit Langley. They had a bet of which of their respective ex-agency would react first.

Suddenly the door where Sharon was held opened, her face fell "Robert what are you doing here?"

"Was passing through and got a text from my daughter that she was being brought in for questioning."

The door opened again and Eyal was pushed in. Sharon noticed he had a cut near his eye. Guessing some coward had got a revenge, Sharon threw herself on Eyal's guard but Robert caught her before she was able to reach him. "Sharon, that's enough." Robert tone commanded order, even Eyal's face tightened at Robert's tone of voice.

"Both of you sit down, now."

Robert didn't say a word and looked at them with … well let's say if eyes could kill both Eyal and Sharon would be dead!

Robert spoke "Are you two finished having fun or do you want me to give you something to play with. And believe me, I'll make sure you have the time of your life!"

Both Sharon and Eyal didn't know what was going on but knew it was best if they let Robert talk.

"CIA asked for MI-6's support for an ongoing mission and since I wanted to see my daughters decided to kill two birds with one stone: I volunteered. They needed an experience suit and I decided I was the one. CIA wants MI-6 to conduct an independent investigation on Annie's killing of Henry Wilcox. The matter is very delicate. MI-6 is in a position to be independent and impartial. I'm the one who ordered you guys in for questioning! Not proud of you two."

"Dad, …l

"Please, I prefer Robert at this time"

Eyal could see Sharon was hurt at Robert's words and Eyal being Eyal, he came fighting back in her defense. Still handcuffed, he stood up, faced Robert and his eyes were dark, a furious dark.

"Robert, don't know what's up but when I'm greeted by two men, in my apartment and a gun shoved in my face, I don't take it lying down. We both did what we were trained to do. Your daughter is one of your best, she deserves at least you being civil. There's a difference between being asked in for questioning and being dragged in at gun point."

"And you two call what you did with Agents Bradley and Thompson being civil? Sharon don't you dare tell me 'They started it!'"

Sharon blurted out "Finally, we have names to put on those bozo's faces!"

"Sharon, that's enough" Both Eyal and Robert said in unison.

That did it, all three erupted in laughter.

Robert was the first to recover. "OK, we need to be serious here. I wasn't kidding, really not proud of you two. Why so much force?"

Eyal spoke "Robert, had we known, we would have obliged. Why get out the guns? They could have just asked and we would have said yes. We were expecting CIA to call us in. Something is not right, here."

"Not my doing, just asked to pick you two up and bring you in for questioning. Congress granted MI-6 full access to all intel and 'carte blanche' to conduct this investigation. Opening their surveillance file, the first two names I see are Eyal Lavin and Sharon Welby. Imagine my surprise. Wanted to get to the bottom of it. Why are you implicated in Henry's Wilcox's death?"

Both answered a bit too fast and in unison "We're not!"

Robert wince, "This is going to be a long night guys. Eyal sit down."

Eyal went to confront Robert but he had guessed Eyal's move and countered it. Eyal being handcuff, Robert with a simple twist of his hip nailed Eyal to the wall.

Sharon spoke, "Eyal stop, you won't win. He'll hurt you, I'm not kidding. Sit down please. We didn't do anything wrong so let's answer his questions so we can get out of here."

When they were all sitting and calm, Robert spoke "Look, I'm in no position to play favorites. You're family but this agency collaboration is important to me. Our friend Annie needs me to be thorough and she now needs your help more than ever. If you don't want to do this for me, do it for her. I'm asking you again, why are your names in CIA's file?"

Eyal decided to come clean. One way or another it would come out. It was just a matter of time, Calder knew most of it. Eyal explained to Robert his part in helping Annie fake her death.

"OK, that covers your part Eyal, now Sharon care to tell me why is your name in this file?"

"Dad, sorry, Robert, I was not involved with Annie's mission. I only found out of Eyal's implication three days ago."

Robert looked at Eyal and whispered "And you're still alive?"

Eyal was now recognising the old Robert and had to admit, he was relieved. The Robert that had greeted them was deadly and not to be messed with. Sharon had warned Eyal that her father had quite a dark side, he now realized she wasn't kidding. Robert didn't get to be head of MI-6 on his good looks alone, he had the full profile for job!

Robert's phone rang. It was Rivka. Robert took the call and his conversation with Rivka seemed to amuse him. Robert signed off assuring Rivka that he'd deal with Eyal.

"Your old boss sends her greeting and would like me to tell you that you are retired and that the Mossad does not help pranksters"

Eyal's face went blank

Robert laughed "Don't fret Eyal! Rivka nearly had all CIA's phone lines jammed. She wanted to get you out in any way possible. I'm the one who stopped her from driving everybody here mad! For a reason I never could explain she always trusted me. Rivka was just calling to see if you were OK. You, Mr. Lavin have a good friend on your side of the world."

Robert turned to Sharon "Now, we have to find out why your name is in that file, Mrs. Welby."

"Robert, know you're mad but please don't call me by my family name." That seemed to do it for Sharon, she swallowed hard and was fighting away the tears. Under the table, Eyal took her hand and unbeknown to Robert traced words of advice to her: 'he break you – get grip - love you."

Sharon got the message and started acting accordingly. Robert was using all the tools he knew to get at Sharon, and he knew very well which buttons to push….standard interrogations techniques.

Throwing Robert a deviant look, she responded "Told you I didn't have anything to do with Annie and her mission. Don't know why my name is in there. Maybe because I'm sleeping with Eyal, thinking we sometime share pillow talk! Do you have something more than my name in that file?"

Eyal added "Robert, you're going to have to give us a little more because I can't explain why Sharon's name would be in that file. She was / is not involve, you have my word."

"OK, let's say I believe you. Nothing much: By Sharon's name 'Person of interest to call in for questioning'; by yours, Eyal, 'Possible love interest'.

Even if it wasn't a laughing matter, Sharon bit her upper lip to stop the urge to smile at the sight of Eyal's face. As he had done for her, Robert had a way of zooming in on what to say to shake his targets. Sharon knew, as a spy, her father's strong point was interrogation techniques. He was deadly and tended toward the ruthless side.

"Annie and I were never involved as lovers, Robert. We often played CIA and the Mossad leaving them guessing since it was our personal lives and none of their business."

"If you two were having an affair, it was of your respective agencies' business. The rule of not dating a foreigner, especially a spy from a competing agency, is there to protect all. Look, we are getting off the main subject: Why was Sharon's name mentioned in that file?"

"Who build the file?" Eyal asked

"Some of it was Calder, some was the doing of Joan and/or Auggy."

Eyal continued "Go ask him. He's also the one that sent those two pit-bulls to take us in. Would like to know why use so much force? He's no more in Columbia where everybody is guilty and up for death before their trial!"

"I certainly did not order that call. Eyal, I agree with you, it was excessive and I will find out why. But that's for me to deal with. For now, you two are free to go. I trust you will keep me informed if Annie contacts you. Plus what is your schedule for the next 24 hours."

"If she gets in touch with me, you'll be the first to know. As for our time table, tomorrow I leave for London and Sharon is staying in Washington. We both are working for a Dark Control mission. I organized for her to stay in D.C because of Jacque Dorval (you know of him!)."

Robert continued "I completely agree, nice thinking Eyal. Sharon, if you need help, you can call me, the dad not the MI-6 agent."

Robert looked at Sharon expecting a quip or something coming at him.

She was rubbing her temples. Eyal suddenly remembered the head hit she had suffered.

"Robert, she hit her head hard when pulled through the apartment door. You have enough privileges at CIA to get her checked out?"

Sharon responded "Eyal, I'm OK. It's just a headache, don't feel dizzy or spaced out."

Robert was no longer a spy but a concerned father. "Come with me, young lady."

Robert was about to grab her by the arm but Eyal stopped him. "Robert, if she has a concussion, better not ruff her up."

Robert acknowledge and continued "I'll take you two to the infirmary, you'll probably meet up with the agents you ruffed up. Please, both of you, don't make a scene."

Robert only engage to leave when they both had agreed to his condition.

The doctor confirmed no concussion but quite a bump.

* * *

><p>Leaving the building Eyal protectively put his arm around Sharon's waist.<p>

"Aren't we a little possessive Mr. Lavin? Not going to run away with a CIA operative. I prefer by far a certain Mossad agent."

"Happy to hear that, Love. It's my way of showing our tail not to mess with you."

Sharon gently touched his forehead "E who did this to you?"

"Not important, it's nothing and must admit I deserved it, you know how I can by my cocky selves!

Sharon kissed him as a mother would a hurt child.

Just before driving away, Eyal and Sharon made a sweep of their belongings and what they could look at in the car. Any kind of tracking devises was what they were searching for.

"Sharon, I'll take this rental in pretexting I need a bigger model. Better than looking for a devise in it. We must assume we are being followed. Usually I can spot them easily but we are dealing with your father, he's quite something to deal with. You know him better, what do you think is his next move?"

"You're right, we will be followed. Plus, he didn't buy you telling him that you'll get in touch with him if Annie gives signs of life. They know you're the one she's most likely to reach out to."

"Yes, I realize that. Sharon, talked to the doctor and those two agents we engage with were not field agents but tech ops. My guess is that they were bugging the place and we surprised them. Not proud of myself for not thinking about that possibility. Field agents are my equals, tech ops are not trained to fight and are only following orders."

"Had a feeling they didn't quite know what they were doing. Why did they not have back-up? You don't send tech ops without proper backup, it doesn't make sense. We, more I, did used excessive force, I'm also not proud of myself!"

"It's done and can't be undone, let's put it under 'learning experiences. Now love, you need to rest, doctors orders. Let's get to the apartment."

"Eyal, I'm OK. The meds the doctor gave me are already taking effect. We had plans to hit the Washington bar scene and I'd really like to go."

"Yes, must admit, I'm also in need of a night out but if you don't feel up to it, a nice movie with wine and cheese would also be fine."

"Again, I'm OK. You have any ideas of where we can go? That's your field of expertise." She shot him a teasing side glance.

Eyal responded with a sly smile "It's been a full year since I've been 'out' so to say! Sharon, I'm in no mood for Pop or DJ's loud dance music. I know it's your scene and I can oblige at times but not tonight. What do you say about some Jazz and Blues?"

"That would be fine, Eyal. Love Jazz, Blues it's so and so but in the mood I'm in, think it just what the doctor would order. OK, we agreed on the type of music now the Club."

"How does the L2 Lounge in Georgetown sound like?"

"Forget that one, it's a private Club. We might be able to get in on a weekday but Saturday night forget it!"

Eyal smiled and just said "I know… I'm a member."

Sharon shook her head sideways "Figures…. Perfectly fits your style with its clientele of international jet-setters, socialites, fashionistas, diplomats, and older business types. It attracts the 30-40 age group. With interconnected alcoves for intimate settings that making it perfect for brush passes and dead drops. Eyal, why do you want to spend our last night in a spy joint. Would you be nostalgic?"

"No, I'm fine but surprised at your knowledge of the place. Didn't you say you were out of active spy duty before returning to the A-Team?

"Out of active duty but alive so helped out sometime, a lot of 'sometimes'! Did a couple of dead drops there but not enough for MI-6 to pay a full membership. You must have been pretty active/successful on the night life scene for the Mossad to spring for that."

"Thanks for using the past tense, hope you'll believe me when I say, I'm glad that time of my life is over. Looking forward to a nice evening with my wife. Wonderful feeling of knowing I'll be with a woman I love and don't have to put an act on for Frenching with her! "

"Same here. But you didn't answer my question, out with it Mr. Lavin… why the L2 Lounge?"

Eyal looked straight ahead and said "Well, since you asked, Ryan McQuaid is going to be there. I asked if we could meet."

"What or more when?"

"This morning."

"OK, and why am I only hearing about this now?"

"Would '_We had quite a full day and it just skipped my mind'_ be an acceptable explanation?"

"No, try again Lavin and piece of advice make it good. If not, you'll be in the doghouse for a while and since you're leaving tomorrow, think you'd much prefer we part on good terms."

Eyal continued "Didn't know how to announce that I arranged for McQuaid to be a sort of babysitter. Ziva can only free herself a week from now. My guts are telling me I can count on McQuaid. Trust is a big word and I'm not there yet but the guy is legit. From what Arthur told me of him, he was one of his best trainee. Sharon, I don't say this often but I do trust Arthur's opinion."

They were turning in the underground parking of their apartment. Sharon hadn't said a word at Eyal's explanation. He decided not to pick her up on it till they were behind closed doors.

Once in their apartment, Eyal gently grabbed her arm and stopped her from going to their room.

"Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Can't because we are going to fight and I really want to have a lovely night out with you Mr. Lavin. You know you leave tomorrow, don't you?"

"Promise, I won't get angry. Tell me what's bothering you." Eyal's concern look got to Sharon and she started talking.

"I don't need a babysitter to work this mission. I'm feeling like you're always seeking/trying to protect me. I admire, even envy, your skills as a spy. I'd never think of seeking a babysitter for you. Do you think I'm a bumbling rookie?"

"Had a feeling that was the problem. Sorry, 'babysitter' was a bit too strong of a word. You know what I think of your skills. They are different but just as good as Joan, Ziva and Annie's. But, you have something they don't: You're my wife, partner and lover. I've always strongly, very strongly, protected my family and always will. Learn to live with it, darling. Remember, Mark told us that this mission is not one where we need to go in the field, that's McQuaid's job. We read the intel, get some facts, do a little surveillance, call in some markers from friends to get confirmations for some intel if needed, that's it, that's all. It will be McQuaid's call, if he wants us out, were out. AM I CLEAR? Told you more than once, you're the best I know at reading and decoding intel, that's why I put you on this. As for Ryan watching over you, he'll just be taking my place while I'm gone. Just don't sleep with him, you're mine. Warning, I'm the possessive type, very possessive!"

Sharon came in close and gently squeezed him against the wall. "Don't worry for me sleeping with him, he's not my type. I have a lot better, like you're always saying, everything is better in Israel. Do you know how much I love you, my night and shining armour?"

"I have an idea but in our line of work, it's always better to double check. Ah and for the possible onlookers now would be the time to turn away!"

* * *

><p>Eyal's double checking only succeeded in getting them late to meet with McQuaid. When they arrived, Ryan had ordered drinks for all of them.<p>

Eyal excused himself for being late and McQuaid responded "Lavin, no excuses needed. I know what it's like to be newlyweds. The first months are more physical than intellectual, but have no fear it will pass! Talking about physical, what did you do, walk in a wall.. a brick wall or your woman here likes it ruff!"

Sharon smiled and answered "His bruise is not my doing, let say it's work related. As for our physical attraction, we've been together for a little less than a year now, so drop the newlywed's jokes! "

"Lucky guy, Lavin!"

Sharon looked at Ryan "Why is he the only one that's lucky?"

Eyal decided to put a stop to that bantering. From experience he knew that when a Londoner and Australian met up, there was bound to be some verbal attacks!

"OK you two, before we get to the 'who whinges the most', let's try and get us a private alcove so we can talk privately."

McQuaid "Tried that, no can do. Need to be a member."

Sharon quipped "Well, I'm surprised you didn't try your way in with a bribe!"

Eyal squeezed her shoulder. "Sharon, quit the smart alec remarks. You want to play that game with Ryan, go ahead. I'll find other ways to entertain myself."

Ryan responded. "If you do so Lavin, give me a heads up. You partner here is a site for sore eyes. If you're not going to use her, I'll gladly try my hand at her."

Eyal had to hold Sharon from outright slapping McQuaid, he whispered. "Down girl, down. He's testing you and you're falling for it."

Eyal smiled at McQuaid "I'm a member, called ahead and got us a nice and very private room. Come with me."

Ryan looked at Sharon "Be forewarned Mrs. Welby, your partner must be quite a Casanova. I know the crowd here."

"He was and I'm fine with it. McQuaid know you're nervous and feel real out of place but quit the small talk. It's not working and you getting on my nerves big times."

"Typical MI-6, no preliminaries straight to the point with just a pinch of dark humour. Hope she's better in bed."

That did it for Eyal. He only had to stretch his arm, grabbed McQuaid's neck and lifted him again the wall. "One more word and I swear I'll leave you to dry plus I'll make damn sure to spread the word out to all that need to know that you're more of a joker than a dealer. Your company will go under and your employees will be out of a job!"

Ryan finally saw the light! "OK, let's get down to business. Sorry to both of you. Let's say I'm not the best at social entertainment."

Sharon responded "Interesting but fitting,"

Eyal looked at Sharon, he was ready to explode. He was livid and anyone that knew him would walk far away from him at this point. He said very slowly "What do I have to do to get the two of you on the same playing field?"

Sharon smiled "Eyal, I am working. It's call characterisation and his social inaptitude's fits the profile."

"LOVE, care to share your thoughts with us?" Eyal said again very slowly. He was struggling to keep it together!

"Well, we know somebody succeeded at getting access to some very important and confidential intel. My guess they played on a fault in character, one of your faults."

"And what fault would that be Mrs. Welby? My hidden insecurities, my constant need to please, my not being able to let go of my past or my favorite, me thinking that money can buy happiness. I've been to so many shrinks that I can predict by their first words what their verdict is going to be."

"No, none of the above are the culprits. It's the guilt you're feeling that's eating you up from inside. Like Mr. Master Spy, here, you're basically a good and decent guy but you have a dark secret and scare as hell that somebody will tap in it. That's your button, someone found it and is pressing on it, blinding you in the process."

"OK, that's a first, please carry on!" Ryan wasn't fooling anyone, he was clearly nervous and uncomfortable.

Eyal knew right away Sharon had more up her sleeve. She had been reading more of the file he had copied from Annie's computer. He didn't know its origin but he sensed Sharon had analysed it and was going to confront McQuaid with it. From what he had seen on the floor of their apartment, she was combining it with Marc's file on McQuaid. _'Poor guy, my guess he's about to be hit by a tsunami!'_

"Ryan, you're a very successful business man. I couldn't see why everything suddenly turned sour in so short of time. So that got me looking at the bigger picture."

Ryan snipped "This is getting better and better. A bigger picture, every spy I know has more than one picture. Hell, we all have a double life and secrets to hang ourselves with. Not impress, you're going to lose yourself in that 'bigger picture'"

At that Eyal closed his eyes and thought _'the bigger picture, what did she come up with, must admit I'm scare to ask. McQuaid is in for some face to face with himself!' _

Sharon continued "Not if I zoom on just the right picture! Does 'Lies and Deceit – August 6 2011' ring a bell?"

"Girl, that my hell to deal with. I swear it has nothing to do with my present problem."

"That's where you're wrong and I can prove it. On that date, 31 people died on board a US Chinook helicopter when it crashed overnight in the eastern Afghan province of Wardak, Taliban claimed credit….."

Interrupting Sharon, Ryan advanced and put his index finger in Sharon's face. "Woman, told you to stop, I'm not kidding. That subject is off limit, to you, to everybody."

Eyal decided not to intervene. He was starting to be quite interested in what Sharon was spelling out. Especially since she hadn't read him in! _"Darling you're on your own on this, you're the one that said you didn't need a babysitter!_

Sharon took a sip of her drink and continued

"What if I told you I can link CIA, Navy Seal and McQuaid Security to that event? But first want to know why you're hiding that you're part of Seal Team 6.

Eyal looked up _'OK this is getting real interesting'_

"Not hiding it, I was part of that team."

"There is no past tense with that team: Once a member always a member. The code of silence between members is deadly. In other words you speak, you die, no questions asked. But it's what you don't know that's important here. What is eating you up is none of my concerned. I just mentioned it for you to face it and maybe get some help. It will bring you down, one way or another. It may have already."

"My cross to bear, Sharon. I prefer not to go there. Continue, you've got my attention."

"Ryan what happened 93 days before August 6, 2011?"

Eyal answered that one. "The US finally nailed their public enemy number one -Tin Taden - in his coffin"

Sharon smiled, Eyal had a memory for dates and events that amazed her. "As usual, you get 100%, love!"

Ryan responded "What does that have to do with August 6?"

"You're asking me! Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Go ahead, you seem to be on a roll … off the face of the earth kind of roll!" Ryan snickered at her.

Sharon continued. "Seal Team **6**….. August **6**… The helicopter that went down was flown by a crew of the 1**6**0th Special Operations Aviation Regiment. On that helicopter they were, and this is speculation but… out of the 31 death, 2**6 **were presumed members of the special and very covert team that were responsible for nailing Tin Taden."

Ryan smiled "Everybody knows about the team that killed that monster. Some even wrote books about their story. All are claiming to have taken the shot that killed that Son Of A Bi_ch! "

"Aren't you the one that said _'Every spy I know is a lying Son Of A Bi_ch'_. Well I'm telling you, the best at covering those Son Of A Bi_ch are Navy Seals. What is out for all to read and hear about that mission is bullshit and you know it!"

"Lavin, your partner has a way with words. You know how to shut her up?"

"I'm only a spectator, Ryan. Must admit her story has the 5 elements of a good mystery – interesting Characters, intriguing Setting, twisting and turning Plot, one hell of a Problem and hope for at least part of a Solution. As I see it, the only thing I'm missing is popcorn!"

Ryan turned the palms of his hands up and said "Funny, never saw a Mossad spy with a sense of humour."

Eyal put his hand on Ryan shoulder "Ryan why don't you leave Sharon get back to her story, I'm dying to see her cliff hanger."

Sharon continued.

"Ryan as I see it **somebody **is seeking revenge for that killing (of Tin Taten). It started August 6 2011 and now they're going at the most important and remaining SIX, 5 only are still alive: Joan Campbell, Arthur Campbell, Auggie Anderson, Ben Mercer, Ryan McQuaid plus the dead Helen Hanson.

Two of that **somebody** could be Caitlyn Cook - her brother was one of the three Air Force air controllers that died or/and Borz Altan - who's brother was the interpret that also die. Plus I'm not the first one to connect these dots, Henry Wilcox knew of all of this, was it him that set this wheel of revenge in motion, to get revenge on CIA and on you Ryan McQuaid. Was Henry Wilcox an enemy of yours, if so why?

Ryan it isn't you're company that's a target: it's you plus the 4 other people that are still living. What is missing is who else is involve, why now and what is going to happen in the near future. Believe me if this chain of events is not stopped, all hell is going to break loose and the price to pay will be high."

Both Eyal and Ryan just down their drink "Lavin, you were right, that is quite a cliff hanger. I need another drink"

Eyal just said "Make that a double."

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 - A ghost returns

**Thanks for all the nice reviews! I so much love reading them. EyalFan thank-you for the push to finish this chapter, admit I was a little lazy this week.. and the week before. Sorry for those who don't like long chapter, this one is a doozy! Tried to shorten it but just couldn't! Have a wonderful weekend!**

* * *

><p>"Girl slow down, I need you to run that through me again especially the part about Caitlin and Borz brothers'"<p>

Sharon continued where she had left off. "Ryan, you gave me access to all of your employees' background checks, plus we had Mark's (Dark Control's previous owner) intel file. Eyal came across information pertaining to the Afghanistan helicopter crash mission where your name was mentioned. I decided to triangulate all intel and see if something would pop up."

Ryan continued "Sharon, I pay people to lookup the history of potential employees. I make a point of reading all that is dug up on candidates."

Sharon interrupted Ryan. "As I see it, for the last year, since a certain Caitlin was hired, no **extensive **search was done."

Ryan responded. "I need to talk to Caitlin!"

Eyal was fast to stop Ryan "Ryan, careful! **We **need to get the bigger picture. Sharon will be staying in Washington to help you with what should be our next moves. I have some business to take care of, but rest assure this mission is a priority. At present, we need eyes in your business. What I'd like you to do is tell Caitlin there's a need for a bomb specialist and master sniper. I'll have a plant for you. If Caitlyn tries to push you a candidate, just hire the two, my plant and hers. As I read the files you gave us, Caitlin does the interviews, but not this time! Ask that she gives you her three best candidates. If ever my plant does not make it to the last three, quiz her about it. Tell her the son of a friend applied and you'd like to give the kid a chance."

Ryan whistled "You two really make a good pair, she street smart with intel/cyber data/technology and he's covert intelligence and espionage.

Eyal responded "All in a day's work! One last matter, I'd prefer Sharon stayed in the strategic analysis (intel) of the situation… "

Sharon took offence in Eyal last phrase "Eyal, think I can decide where I'm needed and what I'm capable of!"

"Love, this **IS** the protocol you are going to follow."

The look Eyal shot her and the tone of his voice was enough for her not to argue. She was becoming familiar with Eyal's ways. Her usual response would have been to put up a cat fight at his 'order'. Today, she knew Eyal Lavin would never give her such a formal order without good cause. Yes, he was a bit overprotective, but that tone was not him wanting to cuddle her. It was more _'I know something you don't, so shut up, fence up and wait till I can explain.'_

Sharon nodded at Eyal and even smiled. Her reaction surprised him, he had braced himself for a stronger opposition. The last thing he was expecting was compliance with a smile. '_Lavin, she's reading you or she's going to make you pay for it later.'_

Sharon continued "Ryan, my next move will be to finish getting the facts on the 5 persons McQuaid Security hire since Caitlin took over. Have a question for you: Why wasn't there any background search on Caitlin Cook?"

McQuaid answered "Caitlin is a personnel friend. She stood by me in difficult times. You said Caitlin and Borz brothers' die in the helicopter crash. Care to explain how you discovered those family ties."

"With the help of a tech op at Dark Control, I did a proper background check of Caitlin and Borz. By the way Eyal, you have quit a tech team. They are fast, through and even have a sense of humour. Loved working with them."

Eyal answered Sharon, "WE have, remember you are half owner. _'A sense of humor' _see you are going to fit right in with them."

McQuaid could feel a disagreement coming so he interrupted "Please, can we get back to the brothers? I remember the names of all who died, no Cook or Altan."

"Ryan, you should know names mean nothing. Her name is not Cook by the way it's Brown! (McQuaid's face fell). To make intel talk I try to find an angle, something that sticks out. Here it was blood types. See, Eyal and I are both RH-, only 7% of the world's population have the negative factor (or more don't have Rh+). Caitlin and one of the Air Force controller that died were both AB-, the rarest blood type of all, only 1% of the population. That was my angle. My next move was DNA analysis. Luckily you have your employee's summit to such analysis. Eyal was able to get a hold of the DNA of some who died in the helicopter crash. I had Dark Control laboratory's compare your employees' DNA with Eyal's intel: TWO matched, guess who's!

McQuaid turned towards Eyal "How did you, a Mossad agent, get DNA from a highly classified US mission?"

Eyal put his arms around Sharon shoulders, looked sheepishly at her and answered "Ryan, don't ask because I can't/won't answer."

McQuaid looked at Sharon and Eyal, thinking of himself as a third wheel. Those two were openly flirting. "Lavin, if your plans haven't changed, you are leaving tomorrow for London. I have enough to follow up on. Don't worry, I'll be discreet. You two enjoy your night. Sharon, I'll be in touch. Eyal, can I speak with you?"

Sharon looked at Eyal then Ryan. "It's OK Ryan. I know you're my assigned 'babysitter'. I promise to do everything in my power to annoy the hell out of you!"

Ryan smiled. "Good, I love it when a woman tries to annoy me… usually I succeed in turning things around!"

Eyal was making his drink swirl, he answered without lifting his eyes off his drink. "Just try and I'll make sure what's turned around isn't Sharon but your butt. As for you Darling, I have only one word _'Behave'_ am I clear? Both of you!"

Sharon and McQuaid eyed each other then Eyal. He was still looking at his drink.

Ryan quipped "Girl, that man of yours is one jealous guy!"

Sharon smiled, put her arms around Eyal neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ryan, you didn't get his drift. He's not jealous but worried. He wants to remind us both that we are in a mission and that equals danger. I'm going to the ladies room, you two can talk about how to 'take care of me'!"

Eyal followed Sharon with his eyes till she was out of sight. McQuaid was the first to speak

'Eyal don't fret. I might give the impression of being the 'Goofy' type but it's an act. I don't have your assurance or class act so I do what I can with what god gave me! Your lady is in good hands, I'm not one to go after another man's woman. I'll do all that's in my power to keep her from that Jacques Dorval. You said you'd have more intel on that man and his operation, you by any chance have it with you."

"Yes I do. Only need to sink our phones and you'll get the needed intel. Ryan, Jacques Dorval is not to be taken lightly."

Ryan had a sly smile. "Putting nothing to chance… look!"

To that Ryan showed Eyal his phone. Eyal shook his head and said 'You didn't?"

Eyal turned to get his drink and waited. It took less than 15 seconds for Sharon to return.

Looking at Eyal, she said "Where Ryan?" Eyal discreetly lifted his finger from his glass to point to his left. She turned around, walked to Ryan and pushed him against the wall. She got him near her and in a hold that if he tried to disengage his precious manhood could sustain some very painful injury. Eyal downed his glass and got up to join them.

Sharon spoke "If you ever put another tracking device on me, I'll make you hurt like you've never hurt before. You Navy Seals know about harsh interrogation techniques like wicket dogs, sleep deprivation, prolonged isolation, hypothermia or dietary manipulation. Those are nothing for what I have in store for you if you pull a stunt like this again!"

To that she opened one of his hands, slapped the device in it and forcefully bended his fingers.

"Whoa girl, I need those fingers!"

"You're going to lose more than fingers if you plant any kind of device on me again."

Eyal came near Sharon and teasingly muffle her in his arms. "Ryan, you need to realise we are not your average spies. Don't want to sound pretentious but we were very well ranked in our respective agencies. Just treat us as equals. I want you to keep an eye on Sharon not install a full-fledged surveillance. She can fence for herself. I just want a backup, someone she can turn to for help, if needed."

McQuaid spoke "Sharon, I'm sorry. I started on the wrong foot with you guys and seem I'm still on the same one. Promise, it should get better!"

Eyal continue "Ryan, I know you want to be off but would like to get more information on that helicopter crash and CIA's role in it."

"It's still highly classified but here's what I can tell you: I was running point for the Navy side of things, Joan was in charge for the CIA with Auggie in the field as CIA/army. CIA had a girl at base camp, must have been the Helen you mentioned."

Sharon took over "Can you tell us what were Arthur's and Ben Mercer's role in this?"

"Let's say when all hell broke loose, we radioed in. CIA (Helen, I think) called Arthur and he with the help of Mercer, got us out alive but barely. Mercer is a **real **black badge! Next, Arthur had to quickly cover for CIA, Army and Navy. All I can say is that I'm not proud of what we had to do and it was on hell of a mess! Sorry, I'm not at liberty to tell you more. Lavin, my guess you're already on it"

Eyal grinned but nevertheless felt for Ryan. He had run point on these kill the target at all cost missions. Governments wanted the enemy dead but left the agencies and/or operatives to fence for themselves when it got out in the public eye. Mossad had often took the fall for bad judgement on the part of government officials in power. He came out of his thoughts to hear Sharon ask "Ryan, I'm guessing no protocol whatsoever was followed?"

"Dear girl, there wasn't' any protocol, only an order: Kill the ba_tard AT ANY COST."

Eyal put his hand on Sharon's shoulder "Sharon, don't press. We have some dancing to get to and Ryan must have something better to do with his evening. You guys can plan a meeting in the next days, it's time to call it quits for tonight."

Ryan nodded, set a date for a meeting and was off.

* * *

><p>Sharon turned toward Eyal "It must have been one hell of a situation. His eyes looked like he had just been tortured…and he's a Navy Seal. They don't get spook easily!" Eyal put his index finger on her lips<p>

"No more talking about McQuaid. It's your mission and I have confidence you. Just want to know one thing: You didn't fight me when I sternly told you to follow protocol. Do I need to expect some retaliation?"

"No, it's call reading my partner. You know something, don't you?"

Eyal tighten his hold on her and shot her an approving look "Yes, I just might but can't confirm anything yet so would prefer we not discuss it. What I need you to do is analyse all intel with this in mind: The reason the helicopter went down **might** not be what the US wants all to believe: That being - August 6, 2011 (helicopter crash) happened because of May 2 2011 (Tan Taden's assassination). Get me something tangible to work with. It's there somewhere but very well hidden, right up you alley Mrs. Welby. If we are lucky between both of us we'll gather enough puzzle pieces to read in CIA, Army and Navy with tangible proof."

Sharon curiosity was picked but she knew Eyal would never spill intel that he was not capable of corroborating. He had already given her more than expected, no use trying to get more.

Sharon looked up at him "Love, I might just be ahead of you. Earlier, I told McQuaid about the too many occurrences of the number 6. I have another – Wilcox has 6 letters!

Eyal hugged Sharon. "That's my girl, you're in the right direction, just be careful. Now, do what you do best: Turn off the spy in you off. I want **my wife** in my arms and want to dance the night away. Later, take her back to our apartment and make love to her till exhaustion gets the best of us. You need more intel on the picture I'm painting?"

"No, read you loud and clear. Turning it off at this instance." She eased herself up and kissed him. He was fast to depend that kiss and whispered. "That's more like it. Now let's get to the dance floor before I'm handicapped by my male nature running its course!"

In only a couple of minutes on the dance floor lots of eyes were on them. They looked like a loving couple stepping through life with beautiful grace and elegance.

Sharon was annoyed at the attention and whispered "Eyal, for once I'd love to dance with you, feel as if we are alone in the world. I don't want or care to take a bow at this time! Can't we just trip over each other's feet?"

"My mother would disinherit me if I tripped over my partner feet! Look in my eyes and think only of us. We are alone on this dance floor, it's ours to burn."

To that, was it fate or kismet, one of Sharon's favorite songs started: '_LeAnn Rimes - How Do I Live (Without You)? _

_How do I,_

_Get through one night without you,_

_If I had to live without you,_

_What kind of life would that be?_

It was not one Eyal knew but he felt it was one his partner cherished. The emotions radiating from her body put his own in motion for a very sensual waltz. Together, they were elegant, fluid and gliding through the rises and falls movements a waltz commands.

Sharon whispered in his ear "Please, hold me a little tighter during this one, l want to remember this wonderful feeling when you'll be in London!"

He put a little more pressure on his hold and they finished the dance to applauses from other dancers. Now, they had no choice but to take a bow! That didn't stop Eyal from engaging in another dance with her. Usually when other dancers noticed them, Eyal had a tendency to call it quits and shy out of the spotlight but not tonight.

Taking Sharon's hand, he rotated around her and at the first notes of his special request - _ Dark Waltz by Haley Westenra,_ with sensual body movements and sexy flair as he could so well master, they danced into a Viennese Waltz The Viennese Waltz was his favorite; a classic, old and original dance. They rotated around each other and flew gracefully around the room.

_We are the lucky ones_

_We shine like a thousand suns_

_When all of the colour runs together_

_I'll keep you company_

_In one glorious harmony_

_Waltzing with destiny forev_er

As the band announced their last song, Eyal whispered

"Thank-you for a delightful evening, Mrs. Welby. You achieved a great change in the hard man I had become. By permitting me to love you, you cracked a small opening in my heart and I'm happy to say, it's still growing."

Eyal came in closer and sensually kissed her. She responded as hungrily.

"Sharon, let's just casually dance this last one. Our next move is to take this 'mood' to our apartment, less eyes on us!"

She responded with a sly look "Not sure about that, CIA might just have more eyes on us than there is in this room."

"Well then, why don't we just take ourselves to a very nice hotel? Our little friends who have been following us can park outside while we live it up! What do you say?"

"Glad to oblige."

Putting his phone in his pocket, he spoke again.

"Just made a reservation for a suite at the Four Seasons Hotel.

"A suite at the Four Seasons Hotel… the bean counters at Dark Control are not going to like their new Boss!"

"Going to do as when I was with the Mossad: I want luxury, I pay for it. Always loved that place. It's a quiet retreat in prestigious and historic Georgetown. You could even call Danielle for a morning run. Plus, it is within walking distance of the city's finest shops, boutiques, and restaurants. I'm going to need a couple of special wardrobe articles for my mission with the Cartel. Your opinion would be welcome."

Sharon responded "For the run with Danielle, forget it. Don't want to miss some precious time with you. Your plane leaves at 5 pm for London and I'm going to be glued to you till then! As for the shopping, let's find a local boutique that has an internet page, order online and just pick it up. Islamic culture is still a men's world – if you want my opinion think it's the best way to go."

Eyal shot Sharon an approving glance "Good thinking! Should we tell our tail we are leaving?"

"Leave it to me, been wanting to taunt them since the night began."

Eyal smiled, gently pushed her towards the two CIA agents and said "Have fun!"

Following her with his eyes, Eyal felt his muscles tense. '_Lavin, you're not a teenager in love, control yourself!'_ She had captivated him all night with that ethereal teal evening gown! He loved the beautiful beadwork and shimmering sequins plus the beaming sunburst pattern radiating from the dress's figure-flattering, gathered waist. Her slim figure and long auburn hair added a final touch of sensuality. Now she was floating across the room in this gauzy, floor-length silhouette dress to fetch two CIA agents: A Badass Angel! Eyal shook his head and smiled when he saw her stop a waiter and take two glasses of champagne!

Arriving at their table Sharon deposited the two glasses and said very softly/invitingly "Care to join us for the afterhours? We just rented a room at the Four Seasons. Don't think CIA will spring for a room so you'll be stuck in that nice black car, licence plate ADD2323. We are leaving so you need to down this champagne, call your handler, tell my dad I said Hi and prepare to spend a very boring night. Can tell you we won't be leaving the comfort of our room. You know of the new French hit song 'Boom, Boom, Boom by MIKA… well that's what we'll be doing! Tomorrow morning, we have a bit of shopping and maybe a meeting with your own Auggie Anderson, if he's back from Honk Kong and debriefed. Think the only fun you're going to have is the teary Casablanca good-bye I'm going to give my partner; 5 pm at Dulles's Airport. Now, you have our full itinerary. Have fun loves!"

Eyal noticed Sharon was speaking with a very strong British accent. Was she wanting to remind those two that MI-6 (Robert) was in charge? "Angel, are you ready to leave?"

The agents stared blankly at the couple and left without a word. Eyal couldn't help but laugh…. ah the memories!

Sharon was looking at movements at the end of the dance floor "Yes Eyal, I'm ready! Oh, just a minute, another band is setting up on stage. I'd would love to hear a couple of songs."

"Sure, it's our night! Eyal was also looking very attentively at the band members setting up their gears. He winced "Sharon, one guy is familiar, very familiar."

"What's up?"

"Guess what…. the Mossad is in the house! One of the band member is a Sayanim _(Israel's and Mossad's Jewish helpers abroad)_ I once called upon. He's quite a guitar player."

Sharon face fell "You're kidding?"

"No and I'd prefer we get out now, please."

Sharon rapidly said "Consider us out!"

At Sharon's words a hand squeezed Eyal's shoulder. "Eyal Lavin?"

Eyal shot her a resigned 'I knew this would happen' look.

"Yes, who wants to know?"

"Sir, we need your help. Could you come with me?"

"My partner, here, is following. Take it or leave it."

"We know who she is, it's OK."

* * *

><p>The man led them to a very private alcove. A young woman was lying on a small sofa in a dark part of the room. Eyal recognized her right away: A once working and romantic partner. As he and Sharon approached her, they notice she had been shot in her left side, at hip level. Both were fast to get to her and evaluate her condition.<p>

"Eyal, she's stable, vital are good, bleeding is controlled but she needs a doctor. The bullet doesn't have an exit wound, for all we know, it can be lodged in her spine. We can't move her and can't very well call an ambulance or police. Our tail left because they expect us to exit any minute now. If we don't, they'll be back."

Speaking to the young man that had guided them "What happened to her?"

"Have a brush pass to complete, her injury is not related to this mission. She's on double duty. She was to meet a target at the convenience store just next to this Club. He didn't show up and as she was walking out a man approached her. I saw her go down and ran to help. She was conscious then but as soon as we got here, she fainted."

Talking to the rest of the team, Eyal was direct and to the point. Sharon could see he was easily taking over.

Eyal spoke "OK, you two are going to take our place. The height is about right. Put on our coats, you get yourself to the Four Seasons hotel and wait for us. Just be sure to wave a teasing goodbye to our tail, black car parked to the left of ours. They'll be expecting it!"

"Sir, we can't. We are expected to be on stage in about 15 minutes. Sandy was our lead singer but I've organised for Cassandra, here, to take her place. She'll be lip singing. We would need your help in taking Sandy out of here and to a safe house. I have the coordinates for you."

Eyal was livid "Weren't you listening, we can't move her."

The young man interrupted and in an angered voice said "Sir, I'm asking your help in getting her out of here in any way possible."

Sharon didn't have time to hold Eyal back. In a fraction of a second, he had the young agent up against the wall.

"Listen, and listen good. Never put the life of a good agent in danger for the sake of completing a mission. Especially a damn brush pass! You analyse what you are up against and plan a different scenario, f_ck the protocol. Casandra and you are going to impersonate Sharon and I, drive yourself to the Four Seasons Hotel and wait for us there. Simple enough? I'll be sure to take a couple of minutes to call Rivka Singer and tell her what you just instructed me to do. I'll then let her have a field day with you. Your name, please?"

The pressure Eyal had on his neck was an indication that he'd better answer the question.

"Jonathan Ostrovsky"

"Please don't tell me your Victor's son?"

"Yes I am. You know my father?"

"Yes, very well. Let's say you have a lot to learn before you're at his level!"

Eyal looked at Cassandra "You're a Sayanim, aren't you?"

"Yes sir. I can manage the lip signing, I'm sure of it! I don't want to disappoint the Mossad."

Sharon took over because she knew Eyal was not in the mood to be caring and gentle. Shooting him a disapproving look she made sure he read her lips: _'I'll take care of her, stay with Jonathan and keep your temper in check!_'

Turning towards the girl, Sharon asked. "Cassandra, have you ever sang or lip sang in front of a crowd?"

"A bit of Karaoke. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I know the songs."

Sharon continued "Cassandra if your singing is off your contact will notice and you can kiss this mission goodbye. I'm a singer, it won't be a problem for me. We swap coats. I'll take your wig, you take my shall and make a head cover out of it. With Jonathan, go out as me/Eyal and take advantage of a 5 stars hotel for a bit! Plus, you'll driving in a wonderful dark grey Panamera Turbo Porsche."

Eyal had managed to reason Jonathan. He read Eyal in on the protocol for the brush pass.

The young couple easily pulled off the switch and the CIA agents followed Eyal's car. Now it was up to Eyal and Sharon.

"Sharon, I need to assure myself that we have the needed privacy. Going to see if I can deal with the manager for us to not be disturbed till he closes up. Usually the only thing needed is the right amount of money. Want you to get the band organised. Sharon, they aren't agents but Sayanims. You'll need to supervise them."

Sharon shot Eyal a teasing glance, she came in close and said "So not a first for you to 'arrange' for such privacy, any particular reasons?"

Eyal smiled and teasingly kissed her "Sorry, that's highly classified!"

Sharon easily organised the 4 band members and ran through a couple of sound tests. It was a 10 songs gig, she knew most of them, only had to change two.

Sharon joined Eyal. "All is set for the performance part, how is she doing?"

"Not well, she's not regaining consciousness, probably shock and/or internal bleeding."

* * *

><p>The way Eyal was caring and looking at the agent, Sharon guessed he knew her well.<p>

"Eyal, can I ask…"

"We were involve for some time. Don't know what she's doing here. She's way past brush passes. Texted Rivka but she isn't answering.

Sharon said "My guess, this was not her mission. She was just babysitting junior. Her real mission turned sour. We've got to get her to a doctor. You know of one?"

"I do. But for me to call on him, will mean I have to come clean with a fact that might annoy you."

Sharon looked up at him "You're talking about Andy, aren't you?

Eyal knew what he was about to tell Sharon could go both ways, he hope she'd understand.

"Yes. When he left the A-Team, I asked him to become an asset of mine and he agreed. He treats Mossad agents in need of medical help in the US. He answered only to me, since I've retired, Rivka's taken over. He's a last resort asset. We have Sayanims that are doctors but situations arrive where we need to reach out to him. He's very good, Sharon! Another thing, he's the one I want to put into McQuaid Security. He'll be working for Dark Control and not the Mossad. I need his expertise and experience, plus he's off all agencies radars. Just what we need in this situation. Have a feeling this McQuaid Mission is going to be on all agencies radars. The longer we can keep it covert the best. Hope he accepts."

Sharon just stared at Eyal. Andy was her half-brother and never could she have imagine he could turn against his agency (MI-6). She didn't know what to think.

Eyal sense her turmoil. "Sharon, he's not trading secrets or treating terrorists. Remember, he quit MI-6 some time ago. He's not a traitor, he's a doctor that wants to save human lives. Think you know whose example he's following. From what you and Robert told me, your biological father did the same. Many spies from different agencies owe your father their life. Andy is doing the same."

Sharon stood tall in front of Eyal, she was confronting him as a fellow spy. "And you played on the knowledge that being the A-Team leader gave you, to wheel him in the Mossad ranks!"

Eyal didn't like that last statement but had to admit, in one way, Sharon had spoken the truth but he needed/wanted to nuance it all.

"He's not in the Mossad ranks, he's an asset. Yes, admit I did use 'proprietary' information to gain him as an assets. Turning assets was always my strongpoint. Love, you just jumped in to help **the Mossad** complete this mission… no question asked. Do you feel like a traitor or that I 'played' you to help out? If so, you need to get out now and leave me deal with this."

Sharon shot him a perplex look "Game, set and match E! Call Andy, her vital are dropping. Eyal, I'll probably be on stage when he arrives, please tell him I'm proud of him and that our dad would also be."

"I'll just tell him you're OK with his decision. Prefer the two of you talk later."

"E can you give me the protocol for this pass?"

"Like you know, it's a 10 songs gig. The seventh song has to be Relator by Pete Yorn and Scarlett Johansson. Hope you know it, if not you have 10 minutes to learn it._ (Sharon reassured him she did)_ At the end of that song, you'll drop your mic and a man in a white and blue t-shirt will hand you a new one. Both mic will contain a USB key. He'll complement you with:_ 'That last song touched my heart, _exchange the mics and mission over! Your name is Katou. At the end of the performance a van, with two Mossad agents – Anton and Ben, will be waiting to pack up the equipment and take the 4 band members home. It was also supposed to bring Sandy and Jonathan to the airport but that won't happen. As soon as we can stabilize and move Sandy, we head to the hotel. I've arrange for a flower delivery truck to get us there. Flower deliveries are common at hotels, it won't attract the attention. Once at the hotel, Jonathan and Cassandra will join us. We deliver Jonathan and the intel to the airport and Cassandra to her home. Andy will bring us back to the hotel and then take Sandy for proper treatment. You have any questions?"

"No, it's a simple brush pass. Never thought I'd be doing a pass for the Mossad!" Must admit, I'm excited about the singing part.

Eyal put both hands on Sharon's shoulders "Sharon, look at me, this is not a play date but a real mission. I never tok a brush pass for granted. You be careful up there. Those band members aren't trained agents. I might not be able to watch your back as much as I would like. Before moving Sandy, that bullet has to come out so I'll be busy assisting Andy."

"E, you do realize I have done brush passes before. Plus my regular cover was a singer in a music band. My band members were also not trained spies but assets. I'm in my element here! Remember our first A-team mission?"

Eyal nodded and relaxed. "I do remember our first mission together. That's where I realize you were quite good at this job. You saved my butt that night with a damn balloon! Still, stay guarded at all times."

Eyal was watching Sharon perform on stage. She was giving a very good show and obviously enjoying herself. At the fourth song, Andy arrived. Eyal notice brother and sister's eyes lock but time was of essence, Eyal quickly guided Andy to the alcove.

"Andy, thanks for coming. Sharon knows about you being my asset, she's OK with it. You two can talk later, for now we have a lady to help."

Andy examined Sandy. "Eyal, the wound itself is superficial. What has me worried is where the bullet could be lodged. It might be near or worse shattered the spine!"

"That's exactly what I feared. What can we do?"

"Need to get that bullet out, it's the only way. By my exam, there is no internal bleeding but can't be sure without x-rays. She's loss quite a bit of blood and I need to get her vitals up."

"Andy, I'm O- universal donor. You have what is needed for a one on one blood transfusion?

"Yes, came prepared. Help me set it up. Have to ask, I'm going to need a bit more blood than your usual blood drive donation. Did you give blood lately or participate in strenuous activities?"

Eyal laughed "Well, if you consider dancing and sex strenuous activities…"

"Funny, real funny. Congratulation by the way. Sorry I couldn't be at your wedding. How's married life treating you?"

"Better than I could ever imagine. You sister is quite a woman!"

Andy had rapidly set up the blood transfusion. "Always knew Sharon could only be happy with another spy. She was born a spy, it's the only life she known. Hope she isn't driving you up the wall as she does Robert and anyone else who tried to reason/guide her."

"At times, but I'm getting better at dealing with it and she's getting better with dealing with me! Being both spies has its challenges but so far must say we weathered well through the curves that were swung at us!"

Sandy was coming too. Eyal wanted to get near her but Andy stopped him. "Eyal stay down. Her vitals are better but barely. How are you feeling?"

Eyal was more concerned for Sandy than himself "I'm OK."

To that Sharon came in. Everything had gone down as planned. She handed the mic to Eyal. He twisted it open, took out the USB key and put it in his shirt pocket. "Mission completed, well done Mouse! (Sharon's code name)"

Sharon responded "Think I prefer Katou, it has a certain 'ring' to it."

Eyal continued "Sharon, I'm kind of tied up. Can you meet up with Anton, the driver of the van and explain the changes in plans. Give him this note, it's a code and the only way he'll believe you. He will want to check things out for himself, don't argue and bring him back here. Take the back entry."

Sharon came close to Eyal. "Will do. Are you OK?"

"Angel, not a first for me. I'll be fine, don't worry. Your brother is watching over me like a mother hen!"

Sharon turned towards Andy. She had notice he was avoiding eye contact with her.

She reached for one of his hands "Andy, I'm OK with your decision. Dad would be proud of you. You remind me so much of him!"

To that she hugged him.

Andy whispered 'Thanks, you don't know how much your words mean to me!"

Sharon gave Andy another hug and was off to meet Anton. She couldn't help but reminisce about Andy: As an MI-6 spy, he had been a bomb expert and master sniper. (Same specialty as Eyal). He had lost his fiancé (also a spy) to a mission gone wrong, deadly wrong. Let say having to pull the detonator that killed her played havoc with his mind. After that mission, he reoriented his career to become a doctor. His new life mission: redeem himself for all the deaths his bombs had caused and maybe on day forgive himself for 'killing' his girlfriend!

Eyal spoke to Andy "Is she stable enough for us to get the bullet out?"

"You, Eyal, are not going to take anything out. You're likely to experience a bit of light headiness. No offence, but I'd prefer my sister assist me. I'd like you to relax or even better stay by our patient and make her comfortable. You have a voice that can calm people put it to good use!"

"That's just what he'll do, like your thinking Andy." Sharon answered as she presented Anton to Eyal. Both men had words and Anton was off.

Andy tended to Eyal and then set up Sandy. Luckily the bullet was easy to remove, no apparent spine damage. Sandy was coming to. Looking around her she spotted Eyal and Andy. "Did I die and go to heaven? Eyal Lavin, a long lost friend and a cute angel by his side!"

Eyal kneeled besides her. "Always loved your sense of humour. Yes D, it's me and 'no' you didn't die. 'Cuty' here just took out a bullet that was a bit too close to your spine. Take it easy, we need to move you to a more secure location. Sorry, this is going to hurt but it's necessary."

Eyal lifted her up and as he had said, the pain was just too much, she fainted. They got her safely to the flower delivery van. Andy was driving with Sharon by his side. Brother and sister were chatting while Eyal was tending to Sandy.

* * *

><p>"Well sis, how does it feel to be married to a man you can't control for a change?"<p>

"Very funny Andy! I'm happy, thank-you. How are you getting along?

"I can finally say I'm at a point where I can look at myself in the mirror and not want to kill what's looking back at me. Accepting Eyal offer and becoming his asset helped me in many ways, Sharon. He might not have realised it but this 'sideline' permits me to really feel like I'm making a difference. I now realise why our Dad when out of his way to help injured agents. In a hospital we treat people and they leave, that what is expected of us! When I help an agent, from any agency, I can see the gratitude in their eyes. I was one of them and know firsthand when you go down during a mission, your first thoughts are: Nobody is going to come for me!"

"Eyal knew full well what he was doing Andy. He has a way of reading people that amazes me. I sometimes feel I'm not up to what he deserves as a partner."

Andy took Sharon's hand. "Don't worry, sis. He's only concern for Sandy and her wellbeing."

"No, no, it's not Sandy I was thinking of. Forget it, not important. We have arrived, Andy take the underground parking. We have CIA eyes on us, funny thing, it's Robert that ordered them!"

Andy's eye grew wide "What, Robert, the uncle Robert, MI-6 Robert?"

"Long story but yes. He's been asked by Langley(CIA) to make an independent investigation of Annie Walker's killing of Henry Wilcox and my name and Eyal's popped up in CIA's intel file."

"Yes, I heard of that messy situation, chatter has it that she's now missing in action. Sharon, she's the one you were talking about just now?"

"Not exactly."

Again, Andy squeezed her hand, "Don't worry, that man loves you more than you know or realise. Don't go ruining his very fragile trust by becoming jealous. Remember, he's been deeply hurt before. He'll be fast to want out if he has reason to believe he's heading to get hurt again. I saw him looking at Annie and yes there is a special bound between those two but I also saw him looking at you and his eyes spelled love. Sharon, HE LOVES YOU. Don't go ruining it because you won't get a second chance, that all I can say."

"Very wise words little brother, when did you get so grown up?"

"Life has ways of giving you pushes in the right directions and that husband of yours helped me in a huge way."

Andy parked the van and Eyal went up to their room to escort Jonathan and Cassandra for their drive home. Rivka had called and informed Eyal that it was Jonathan's first mission. Plus the lad had had the guts to call and tell her of his mistake with Eyal.

As they took the staircase Eyal spoke "Jonathan, Rivka told me this was your first, sorry, I was a bit hard on you. All in all you did a good job. You didn't hesitate to come to Sandy's help and stood up to me in order to complete your mission. That took character. Here's my card, don't hesitate to call me if you want some advice or help."

"Thanks, coming from you that means a lot. Talked to my father and think he's still laughing at me for ordering you around. Told me married life must have softened you since I'm still alive! He sends his best, told me and I'm citing '_Eyal Lavin you own me and I'm still waiting for you to pay up!_'"

"That I do son, that I do! Tell him next time I'm in Israel, I will pay up."

Jonathan continued "Sir, need to ask: When do Mossad agents get this kind of treatment; a Porsche and a room in a five stars hotel?"

Eyal was quick to reply "Son, sorry to say… **never**! With the Mossad when I wanted this kind of treatment, I paid for it. Did you a favor; updated your flight to first class! Tell Rivka it's on me before she gives you the 'speech' or better leave her give it and tell her afterward! Promise that will piss her off. You can even tell her, it's me that put you up to it!"

Both laughed. Eyal had a feeling Rivka and this young agent where going to rub elbows often! Just like someone he knew!

When all were reunite in the underground parking, Andy spoke. "Eyal, I'll get Jonathan to the airport and Cassandra home then I'll make sure Sandy gets proper treatment. You stay with Sharon. I'm quite capable of closing this mission!

Eyal agreed and went to talk to Sandy. "D, I won't be escorting you, but Andy will take good care of you. I'd like you to meet Sharon, my partner in crime and wife."

Sandy smiled "Eyal Lavin married, I'll be damned! It suits you well E. Those wonderful eyes of yours have a softer look; tantalising as always but softer! Sharon would have liked for us to meet in better circumstances. Let's take a rain check, I have stories to tell you….. Please, take good care of this handsome man. He tries to come off as a hard sonofabi_ch but inside he's a puppy wanting to be loved."

Eyal put his head down and whispered for Andy to hear "Women!" Andy couldn't help but laugh. "Ok, this is where we part, Sharon take your 'puppy' back to your room and I'll get these three to their expected destinations. Eyal, I'll be in touch for more instructions on that McQuaid deal. Sharon, I'll call, we could catch a run sometimes!"

* * *

><p>Sharon and Eyal headed to their room. They made sure put up a show by kissing in their window for their tail to see. Then he called room service (well since it's was late, he had to bribe the clerk) for some fine wine and food.'<p>

"Eyal.. wine at this hour?"

"Angel, I need to unwind."

"E don't want to pride, but I'm guessing you and Sandy were close, you calling her D and her calling you E. Cute by the way! She reminds me a lot of Hanna."

Eyal stretched out his arm for her to sit on him. "It's not prying, you deserve to know! Yes, we were together for a little less than a year. You are right on target, she was/still is a lot like Hanna. I was still grieving my lost at that time! We decided to part ways since we were both rapidly gaining ranks in our respective career and realised we wouldn't last as a couple. We were very much career oriented and good in our respective field. Now your turn to come clean with me: Why do you still think of Annie as a treat?"

"Did Andy …"

"Andy didn't tell me nothing. I can read lips remember. I'm hurt that you still don't trust me, I thought we had settle this: Annie and I will always have a special bond but I'm not in love with her. Don't think I ever was. Sharon not going to justify myself again. Come to term with it or else!"

"E, Annie's not the problem, I am. I'm not sure I can measure up to what you expect/deserve of a woman. The more I meet the women you had in your life, the more I realise I don't 'naturally' have their class or style. Tonight, you were practically stalking me! But this dress, style, elegance, it's not me. Don't get me wrong, I love these kinds of evenings but my natural is jeans and a sweatshirt. Give me a choice and I'll chose touch football instead of ballroom dancing!"

Eyal brought her closer to him "Must admit I definitely read you wrong! Sorry for thinking you were jealous. Why didn't you talk to me? Yes, tonight you are very attractive and my eye were/**still are** wandering! What you just said is true, I often fell (_notice Love… past tense!)_ for the elegant and classy type. But, you're the one that manage something those 'Types' didn't: You've hooked me in for the long haul!"

"Funny some girls get jealous when they meet their boyfriend's exes, I get insecure."

"How you look or dress is of no importance to me. Most of the time, I'm wearing a suit and you're in jeans. Must admit though, I wasn't comfortable with you having Pepsi listed as your favorite drink. Had me wondering if you were the Eric Barber type. That, must admit, would not have gone down well with me. But on our trip to Québec (_where we officially became a 'couple'_), you proved that you knew more about wining and dining than you let on. You're the type that can play touch football with an Eric Barber then turn around and hold your own in a conversation with a Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz. For me, that's a gift not a handicap. Sharon, how many time will I have to tell you: I love you for what you are. Promise, you'll be the first to know if I feel something is not right between us."

Looking away from him, she said "Eyal, wish I'd have your self-assurance. You just seem too good to be true."

He turned her around and gently laid her down on the sofa. "Angel, please put those doubts to rest. Never stop being yourself."

She started unbuttoning his shirt giving him kisses and gentle massages.

Eyal whispered "Don't care if you're the girl next door or the upper class type, what's important is the way you are rocking my world at this moment."

Suddenly he lifted her as if she weighed nothing. Her instincts made her wrap her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He brought her to the kitchen and sat her on the edge of the kitchen island.

"What are you…..?" She didn't have to finish her question, not that she could since his mouth had rapidly found hers. With a near feral growl, he bit her neck while his hands spread her thighs as he stepped between them. The answer to her question was more obvious when he pushed her back.

She managed to utter "The bedroom is the other way…"

With a devilish smile, he answered "I know very well where the bedroom is. If I'd wanted to take you there, I would have. Didn't you read _'50 ways to seduce each other outside the bedroom? _We **are** in the habit of living dangerously, darling."

He sense her tense up, "Eyal, what…."

Whispering in a very low tone while biting her neck, "Sit near the edge, pull your knees up to your chest, place your feet flat on the counter, hold on to my shoulders and leave the rest to me."

She chuckled and said "What are you a Kitchen Kama Sutra?" while unbuttoning his pants and with her feet pulling them down. He rapidly pushed his pants aside and resumed kissing her.

After a few heat-filled moments, the clenching need in her body was about to reach its climax. By his breathing she could sense he was also on the edge. She lovingly stroked his face and whispered 'I love you'. That was enough to send him over the edge!

* * *

><p>Sharon awoke at the sound of the doorbell ringing, probably room service and breakfast. Eyal was already up. <em>'How can he function on so little sleep? Wonder if he even slept! Well, it's our last day together for some time, going to miss him big times. Girl, you need to get your independent ways back!'<em>

Lost in those thoughts and coming out of the bedroom, she nearly collided with Eyal.

"Hey, was just going to wake you. Breakfast is served.

She shot him a shy smile "After last night, think I can make my way to the kitchen. I realised that you, Sir, can whip up something else than food in those quarters! It was wonderful by the way!"

"There a lot more places I can whip up a special something!" He pulled her in close and began kissing her.

"E, don't want to break the mood but what's with the beard. At the rate it's growing, you're going to look like…."

Sharon bit her lips and lifted her eyes at Eyal. His teasing smile was enough to answer her question.

She took his face between her hands "For the Boris/Cartel mission, you're going for the complete Islamic look aren't you? Must say you are quite handsome. "

Eyal teasingly kissed her. "Was wondering when you were going to notice! I'm not leaving it grow because of Movember, but must admit, it's giving me a perfect excuse. Rafen is a modern westernised Muslim but always bore a full grown beard. Know you don't like making out with a bearded man but you'll have to bear with it for a while. I've been told to have a very soft beard…."

"Or we could forfeit making out as long as you have the full beard look."

"That, my love, is out of the question, promise to keep it soft. Been there before and know the drill: In the morning, wash my face with warm water and use oil and beard balm. The main purpose of the oil is to add moisture, the beard balm will address the split ends and knots."

Eyal brought her close and gently rubbed his face next to hers. Sharon could see and even feel where he was going with his teasing.

"OK Casanova, we have work to do and not much time before you catch your flight to London. Let's get serious here!"

Eyal spouted a disappointed frown and whispered "Killjoy! But have to admit, you're right. Found an Islamic boutique with a web page. I called and they assured me that what I'll order we could pick up before getting to the airport. I've gone through their site and chose 7 outfits. Would like for you to pick 7 outfits for me, see if our taste match! Consider it training for us to work better as a team."

Sharon noticed he rubbed his face with his hands. "E, how much sleep did you get?"

Eyal sat her down in front of his laptop. "Not important, you wanted to work - work! Room service just dropped off breakfast, I'll get you some. Another matter I settled: Called Robert and asked him if he could call off our surveillance. Good money going to waste since we were playing them most of the time. Explained to him that we were both on a Dark Control mission (none of CIA's business and not related to Annie). I promised him I'd be transparent with him concerning Annie. He agreed so we are free of 'not so' covert eyes/ears. He assured me our apartment would be clear of bugs as of this morning but prefer we sweep through it. McQuaid said he gave you a state of the art 'bug' scanner. "

"Yes, got it in my purse. That guy really likes to throw his money around, it's a bit annoying, don't you think?"

"Sharon, cut him some slack. Think he just doesn't know how to behave with us. He's backed up against a wall for maybe the first time in his life and must admit, we're not making it easy for him. What you dished at him, intel wise, was a slap in the face. Plus he knows, I need and am going to dig deeper. He was one of us meaning he has messy dark secrets. He doesn't want them exposed. So darling, discretion is the key word here, am I clear?"

Sharon acknowledge "Don't worry, I was thinking in the same way. Here, I'm done."

Eyal compared Sharon's choices and out of the 7 items, only one was different.

"I'm impress, 6 out of 7 match mines. You are getting to know me pretty well. Like to hear your reasoning behind your pick of the Party Kurta Tunic set.

"For the 6 that match, it was easy; the Koran calls for both men and women to 'cover and be modest'. Just had to add what I know of your personal taste (greys, blues, beiges and no fancy stuff) and voilà. For the dark grey Party Kurta, I just thought the hand embroidery at the neckline & cuffs were 100% you (just a touch of class!). Plus, it has black trousers. It's been a long time since you've impersonated a Muslim. My thinking was that you'd welcome the chance to 'put on a pair of 'pants' instead of a tunic (dress)!

Eyal laughed. "I'm impress! Sold, I'll add it to my list. I'll think of you when I wear it."

She cuddle into him and smiled. "If you think of me, you might have a hard covering your `awrah (private parts). If I remember well, for men that includes what is between the navel and the knees. Hope those trousers are loose fitting! Hate that we have to part."

He kissed her head "What are you, a religion freak? First you citing the Jewish and now the Coran! And you were worried of not living up to my expectations in a partner, you're way past that, angel! As for being apart, don't worry, we'll both live through it. Promise, with the intensity we work our missions, our time apart will seem to short!"

"Hope you are right, but at this time I just can't see it that way. Think I need some retraining 101!"

"What we need is to get back to the apartment and plan our day! Just got a text from Auggie, he wants to meet before I leave. Care to hit the shower with me."

"No, I prefer that wonderful soaking tub"

Eyal with a devilish smile. "It's big enough for two…"

Sharon with a teasing smile. "But will do for one."

* * *

><p>First stop was their apartment. As they entered they tested McQuaid toy and found no bugs. Eyal double checked, just to be on the safe side.<p>

Eyal had to pack and Sharon needed to contact Jenny, a tech op at Dark Control. She had texted Sharon that she had the additional wanted information on the 5 people that Caitlyn had hired. The data was rapidly and securely transferred. Sharon decided to put it to rest for the day, Eyal was her only 'mission' for the time they had left together!

Entering their room, she hugged him from behind. He kissed her but returned to his packing: "You, Mrs. Welby, I'd like to pack. Angel please stop, what you are doing to me is not helping. You should have taken me up when I asked you to take a shower with me. Now, sorry, it's too late."

He playfully pushed her off the bed. She tried to put her hand on the side of the nightstand but missed and plunged head first on the floor. Eyal was rapidly at her side. "Are you OK?"

Laughing, she nodded she was OK. Eyal held out his hand to pull her up. As she went to grab his hand, she felt another hand pull at her. Looking under the bed, she saw Annie Walker holding out a sign that read 'Need to talk to you ALONE, get rid of Eyal NOW! LIFE OR DEATH….. PLEASE

Sharon's heart missed a beat, she had to come out with a believable plan in less than a second and the hardest part was keeping a straight face about it all. Getting up on her own without Eyal's help, she rapidly ran to the bathroom and made as if she needed to throw up. Having just eaten breakfast, it was easy to pull that one off. One finger down her throat and job done!

Eyal was fast to be by her side. His worried look pained her but she had to get him out of the apartment.

"Sharon, are you OK? Did you hit your head, if so we better get you to the hospital it could be a bad concussion."

"No, didn't hit my head. Don't know what happened, just felt nauseate all of a sudden. Gees, the last time that happened I was pregnant with Kevin!"

"Eyal's face just when blank "Sharon, could you be…."

"That's not possible Eyal, I'm on birth control."

"Look, I want to be sure. You were on birth control when you had the utopic pregnancy. There a pharmacy in the hotel, I can get a pregnancy test. If you're feeling nauseated, you should be between 4 to 6 week so the test will be conclusive. You OK to stay alone while I get the test?"

"I'll be OK. Eyal, I'm sorry for worrying you. Pretty sure I'm not pregnant.

Sharon, don't be sorry. If you are, for me it would be a wonderful gift. Know you …."

"Don't worry E. If I am, our baby will be welcomed."

Eyal kissed her tenderly and was off.

Waiting a couple of minutes, Sharon hissed.

"ANNIE WALKER GET YOUR ASS IN HERE, NOW!"

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14 - Deceptive tactics

Annie sheepishly hung herself on the bedroom door and said in a very low voice. "Sorry."

Sharon pointed her index to where she wanted Annie to be. "Get yourself out here and start taking. You have 5 minutes at most, it better be good!"

Annie approached. Sharon noticed she had lost some weight, her hair was a brown mess but the most changed were her eyes: They had a somber, worried and tired look. But at this moment, Sharon did not have time to worry about Annie's wellbeing. It was more the 'life and death' part of her message that had grabbed her attention. She hoped it was worth getting Eyal out on such a personal false pretence. Knowing him, that deception tactic would not go down well.

Annie spoke "Very good and quick thinking to get Eyal out."

"Glad you think so, I'm surely not proud of myself. You sure you're not burned?"

"Sharon, do you think I'd be talking to you if CIA knew I was here? I've been extremely careful, nobody knows of my whereabouts."

"I'm curious….why me?"

"Sharon, I've been looking at the intel and notes you left under the bed. Good hiding place! With what I can give you, we just might be able to stop this warpath Henry Wilcox set up before stepping into his grave!"

"Annie quit the cryptic message, 4 minutes and ticking."

"You want it straight, here it is: If we don't team up, we risk losing some people dear and close to us: Your father, Eyal, Auggie, Arthur, Joan, right down to your new friend Ryan McQuaid. I'm serious, Sharon!"

Sharon didn't know how to react but there was something she wanted to know, "Asking you again, why me and not Eyal. He's your usual pick me upper!"

Annie face tuned stone cold. "I need your spy talent for reading intel. You're the best I've ever worked with. I don't have time to cater to your jealous little princess act, that's Eyal's job."

That last remark got her a sharp slap in the face, Sharon was livid.

Annie just looked blankly at her and calmly said. "I can't use Eyal because he's a marked man. What I set in motion by killing Henry is bigger than you can imagine. I need your help to figure out Henry's last diabolical plan. We need to find answers before we can read those 6 in. Don't even know who we can trust. It's important that we work together. Sharon, believe me I'm not after Eyal. My love life and life altogether is a mess.

"Annie, if we are going to work together, I need you to treat me as a spy not Eyal's lover or princess. I'm not jealous, but admit I was annoyed that you 'borrowed' him and didn't trust me enough to read me in."

"Damn it Sharon, I had no idea what I was getting into. I was/still am scared to death. Eyal was the only one I trusted at that time. As for treating you as a spy, good! Our personal life will have to be pushed to the back burner for a while. If we don't work togother, I can promise we will lose **OUR** live as it is now, starting with Eyal."

"Annie, I'm sorry. Since I've met you, I've considered you as my equal, forgot you were new at this game."

Well, compliment and apology accepted, my friend. Now to get back to our nasty situation: You came to a pretty important observation: **The number 6**. I can tell you another # 6 related incident: Four months ago, while I was chasing Henri, 6 very sophisticated/deadly BGM-71 TOW wire-guided missiles were stolen and never found. With Henry's death nobodies looking for them._ Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead! never mind lost missiles!_ Here what you can add to your puzzle: There is one missile going in for the kill of the 6 following persons: Joan, Arthur, Auggie, Robert (your father), Ryan McQuaid, and last but not least Eyal. You went wrong with Helen and Ben; they were just go- between/black badges. Henry killed Helen in cold blood because he taught she was Jessica Mathew, my cover and his torturer while I was dark."

The words 'kill' 'missiles' and 'Eyal/Robert as a possible targets' got to Sharon. Part of what Annie was saying was in agreement with her intel. She knew Henry Wilcox was somehow involved and Annie was just confirming it. What she didn't understand was how Eyal and Robert could be part of this deadly mess.

"OK Annie, I'm intrigue and we don't have time to discuss it further. Eyal leaves at 5pm for London for an unrelated mission. I didn't have nothing planned for the evening. Was just going to get in very comfy PJ's, feel sorry for myself while watching some girly love movies and cry a bit. Instead, I'll play badass spy with you. Kind of hoping you're wrong but sadly my 6th sense is telling to expect even worse!"

Annie smiled, she immediately recognise the shift in demeanor from Sharon: a quiet but somber outward behavior. Her spy friend was back, the door to 'normal life' was now closed!

Sharon continued "Annie, CIA knows of this place. Plus, up until this morning, thanks to you, we were being surveyed."

Annie interrupted "I know, was watching. Also saw a CIA team remove all bugs meaning it's now a safe house for me."

Sharon was uncomfortable "Annie, just told you Eyal is leaving today, that meaning, if we return here…."

"Oh oops, see where I being under the bed would be 'inappropriate'."

Sharon had a flash "Annie, why don't you invite yourself at Eyal's neighbour. I met her, think she has a soft spot for you plus you can sign! You could stay with her till I return from the airport. We only need to find a logical explanation for her not to 'remember' seeing you."

'Sharon, I've lived the past 6 months as a ghost, coming up with excuses, covers and more. Don't worry, I'm getting good at deceptive techniques, very good."

Sharon shot her a teasing glance "No more red car."

"No more red car!"

Both laughed. Sharon could tell, by the tears coming down her face, Annie had not laughed freely for a long while. Sharon just wiped the tears and said

"It will get better, promise. We will put that last nail in Henry's coffin and I promise you a week of RR as you never experienced. Just us girls, we could invite MP and maybe Danielle."

* * *

><p>At that, Sharon heard the door open, turned around and Eyal was by her side. She could only smile. <em>'Annie is now as good as Eyal for disappearing into thin air! Girl get ready to give a performance worthy of an Oscar. How I hate doing this, really hate it! Annie, this better be legit, if not I'm in deep trouble with that man!'<em>

The concern in Eyal's eyes was enough to bring real tears to her own. '_Hold it together, Welby.'_

"Eyal, so sorry to get your hopes up. I'm sure, I'm not pregnant. The motion of falling on a full stomach is more what caused me being sick."

Eyal hugged her, "Sharon, take the test. If you thing I can leave without knowing if you're pregnant or not, you don't know me well!"

Coming out of the bathroom, she gave the negative test to Eyal, tears filling her eyes again. Picking her up in his arm, he brought her to their bedroom.

"Sorry to make you go through this, but I really needed to know."

"Eyal, no need to be sorry. I love you, but know that you are ready for this next step. I'm the one who should be sorry, I'm not there yet."

Eyal kissed her softly to stop her from talking "Darling, **us** being together is more than I ever thought possible. Having a child is something we both must want. I'm not as ready as you think. We, well more I, still haven't proven I can properly handle what I have at home. I'm not at peace with myself for leaving Avi to fence for himself not about to bring another child in this world to be taken care of by others. Not my definition of a parent!"

"Eyal, the arrangement we made with Hanna and Gaby for both our sons was discussed/accepted by all. They have proper parental guidance, we're made sure they have priority access to us and we Skype daily (well nearly every day!). I know, it's not a standard family life but Avi and Kevin accept/understand it. Have a news flash for you: Avi calls and tells you he needs your support/guidance in a matter that is important, won't take you long to be on a plane… destination London. Been there, done that!"

Pulling her down on the bed and laying himself beside her, Eyal smiled.

"Checkmate darling! But a newborns isn't a 15 year old. Babies demand both his parents' presence. I admit liking the thought of us having a child, but not sure, at this time, I'm willing to make the life changes it demands. Buying Dark Control was a step in the right direction but I'm taking the role of a stay in the office boss is not in my plans. I put in place a team to run things and to permit me to do what I like best: Be in the field. Sharon, for now, let's promise each other to keep talking out front about this matter. We're not getting any younger!"

Sharon was a bit surprised but relieved with Eyal's admission. She was under the impression that he was way ahead of her on the matter. Still not comfortable with her present lie, it had at least resulted in a positive discussion.

"Must admit, I'm surprized. Thought for sure you were ready to call it quits at field work for a baby to be in the picture."

Eyal kissed her forehead "Don't get me wrong, if you were pregnant, I would make the necessary changes; happily and no questions asked. I've always been a firm believer that life and timing know things we don't and sometimes reunite to give us the necessary pushes in the right direction. I've arrange for all to be in place for us to have a more 'stable' lifestyle. We only need to wait for the right timing."

Sharon interrupted "So buying Dark Control was not only for us to be able to be together as a couple but also manage a family when we are ready. Eyal Lavin, you will always amaze me with that ability of yours to be ready for 'no matter what'!"

Eyal came in close "Well, since you brought up the subject of being ready for 'no matter what', why don't we practice conceiving techniques."

"You, Mr. Lavin, are more than apt at that task, no practice needed. After last night, I'm feeling somewhat unworthy."

"Well, we can't have that. Your turn to show me what you can whip up. Use me, love!" He buried his more and more full grown beard in her neck.

Sharon grimaced and tried to get away from him but he just tightened his hold on her. "Scratchy, scratchy scratchy! Prefer by far your usual shadow or stubble look."

She turned around to caress his face/beard with her hands and continued.

"Love how it outlines your jaw, it makes you look like you have too much testosterone coursing through your veins."

The way he was holding her, Sharon could feel his arousal. She loved that he wasn't shy about expressing his desire for her. Being out front was his signature; teasing glimpses, head tilts, eyebrows slightly raised, sparkling eyes, playing footsie all the while whispering in a deep, husky tone, not to forget his wandering hands - A master flirt!

"Thanks for the compliment but you're staling. As spies, contrary to men, women are well trained in Honey trap techniques… why don't you put your training to good use, make me beg for it…. Mouse!"

Eyal full teeth smile was teasing and expressing dare.

Sharon got up on her knees and with a sly smile said "Remember, you asked for it. At MI-6, we call it 'Honey potting'!"

Eyal breathe out with force "Sharon, honey potting is not the same as honey traps. Potting means women using sex to torture men into talking."

Sharon playfully but roughly pushed him on the bed "I knowwwwwwwww, you said 'use me' and left the 'how' part up to me."

Again an 'I dare you' smile from Eyal. "I'm Israeli, we have a very high tolerance to pain."

"I'm a Bond's girl, we have ways. Pain is too obvious and overrated. Give me a minute, I'll be back."

Eyal responded in a teasing manner, "Those are not Bond words but more The Terminator's threat. You sure 'pain' is overrated?"

Sharon came back with a blindfold, duct tape, a 10 pack of Hothands _(Hand warmers; expose to air, shake the pouch to mix and activate = safe natural heat, she always had some in her luggage – a true Canadian!),_ olive oil, some scented candles and a plastic container.

Looking at Eyal lying on his back, hands and arms behind his head with no worry whatsoever, made her smile. He was something to look at!

Sharon put on the blindfold, Eyal held up no resistance but did take her arm and said "Angel, know I told you to use me and I will oblige but please no tying me or us up. I don't go for the kinky sex routines!"

She responded in a very soft inviting tone "Neither do I. Don't worry, think you'll like this!"

She lit the candles, easily (with his help) took off his t-shirt and pants, massage some olive oil on his chess and lower abdominal/ hip region, activated the hothands and duct taped them in strategic area over Eyal's body

A very relaxed Eyal whispered "Ah… think I know where you're going with this. The scent of olives is very characteristic and often associated with scents of the sea and Mediterranean sun. You're playing the old 'scents of home' therapy. Well done, I love it but you won't get me 'begging' with this kind of treatment. I'm more likely to fall asleep peacefully. Event love the added heat. Home sweet, home!"

Getting right in his ear, she whispered "I'm not done with you….."

Eyal was sweating quite a bit but being use to desert heat this was not a problem. Reaching for the plastic container, she took out an…. ice cube. Straddling on his hips, she made the first cube melt in her hands with the result: very cold droplets fell on very sensitive parts of his body. His face changed and he swallowed a bit harder. She then place ice cubes in his neck, under his armpit, on his lower abdomen, under his knees and finished off with the palm of his feet.

Seeing the goosebumps on his skin and his body twitching to rid itself of the ice cube, she knew the wanted heat/freezing effects were working. Now for the killer: Sharon spoke in a very low, barely audible, voice:

"No matter what the conditions: hot, dry, cold, wet, rocky, or sandy, the evergreen olive tree will live. You can never kill an olive tree. Even when cut down or burned, new shoots will emerge from its roots. Psalms 128:3 says, "Your wife shall be like a fruitful vine in the very heart of your house; Your children like olive plants all around your table. **I want you to be my Olive tree, Eyal."**

That did it, the ice cubes when flying and the hothands were rapidly pulled off. The next hour was to consume the triggered reactions Sharon's 'honey potting' had put in motion!

* * *

><p>Her body resting on top of his, she looked at his peaceful but very seductive face "I won!"<p>

Teasingly kissing her nose, Eyal whispered "Mrs. Welby, you did indeed. That olive tree remark did me in. Very nice by the way! You do have a way of pushing the right button! Bond girls: 1 / CIA, FSB and the Mossad 0!"

Sharon breathing stopped, CIA…. she had completely forgot about Annie. Plunging down to look underneath their bed…..poor Annie was still there. The phrase she lipped Sharon was not repeatable in any language! Coming back up as fast, she met face to face with a concern Eyal: "You all right, another vomiting episode coming up?"

"NO, no, thought I heard my phone. Shouldn't Auggie have called by now?" She was hearing her voice and knew she would not win an Oscar with that performance!

Luckily Eyal didn't seem to notice, Auggie was also preoccupying him.

"Yes, but it's his first day back at work, my guess he's going to be tied up a bit! I left a couple of messages but no return. Why don't you try calling your father? That way he'll know we want to meet with Auggie and aren't trying to hide it.

Calling her father and asking about Auggie's whereabouts resulted in an interesting discussion. Hanging up, Sharon winced.

"E, you're not going to like this: Robert wants us to meet at a CIA safe house not far from here. Told me he'd be there in 20 minutes tops. He'll be escorting Auggie."

"Well, just what we needed an invitation to get out of this apartment and get started on a very full day! Who's first in the shower?"

"You're not asking me to take one with you?"

"I'm still recuperating from your honey potting, geez….don't you ever let up?"

Sharon gave him a playful slap on his derriere. "Never, I'm a Bond girl remember! You shower first. I'll take the intel, I've been analysing, out from under the bed, since our CIA eyes/ears are now closed! Even if you upped the bed a bit, it's not the best place to analyse intel. Plus, I meet with McQuaid tomorrow morning. Really don't want to invite him under our bed! Eyal, talking about McQuaid, I could secure a safe house, if you prefer him not knowing where we live?"

"Sharon, he knows of this apartment. Keep telling you he was one of us, plus he's Navy Seals. He might look and act as 'Goofy' but he's all Dick Tracy believe me. Take this guy seriously, Sharon."

"Will have an open mind but for now, since we are talking cartoons, he more the Inspector Gadget type!"

Eyal shot her 'I told you so' look and got in the shower.

* * *

><p>Sharon was fast to get under the bed with Annie. They didn't dare talk but signed. It was decided that Annie strayed put since Eyal and Sharon would probably not be returning to the apartment.<p>

While Sharon was finishing laying all her documents on the table, Eyal came out of the shower and hugged her from behind. "Your turn, love. You layered that olive oil pretty thick, think I'll be slippery for days to come!"

"My way of making women slip through your hands while you're away!" Sharon rising herself up on her toes and kissing him possessively.

Eyal expression changed "Sharon, you don't have to worry. I've made sure the word was out that Faran is happily married. Lavish parties are common where money flows but it's different than Western parties. Women don't flirt openly, it is not permitted."

"It was a joke Eyal, I fully trust you. I have no problem whatsoever with you working this mission. However, I am having a trust problem with my dear father working his mission! I don't like the way he is treating us. Something is not right, is just isn't him. Can't explain why he's acting in such a way."

"Sharon, put yourself in his shoes, CIA gave him quit a responsibility. He needs to find Annie. I know Auggie doesn't have a clue as to where Annie is and neither do I. She's presently a ghost. For your information, in Honk Kong, Annie called it quits with Auggie."

"What happened?"

"The same that would have happened if I had gotten involved with Annie: She's a teenage spy. Auggie, like me, has quite a number of years experience and deep dark secrets."

"Well, what's the difference between me/you and Annie/Auggie?"

Eyal chuckled "Don't hit me… you're as old as me and Auggie, even older! You were a spy before I was!"

Sharon didn't know what to do, hit him or approve!

"Look, you just found out I was in a serious relationship with Sandy, you didn't ask details about it and didn't give me the third degree. You've been there, seen things, experienced missions going bad: We are on the same playing field. For Annie, it's a whole different ball game. She is realising she is very good even exceptional at this job. We've all been through the 'teenage' years where we think we're done it all and know it all. Just ask Rivka, she'll tell you I was the most insufferable of her agent (in two words – a cocky ba_tard)! Auggie expects her to understand/accept certain behaviors and secrets, no questions/explanations needed. She, on the other hand, expects to be read in all that is of concern or important to them and to be treated as a mature spy (which she isn't yet). In a way, their being lover was holding her back to fully prove herself as an agent. The breakup was the only outcome for this kind of relation. A me/Annie relationship would have suffered the same faith. Timing Sharon, for people like us, Timing is of essence."

* * *

><p>"Since we are talking about timing, secrets and explanations needed, think you need to come clean with me!"<p>

Eyal looked at her and his eye wandered on the intel lying on the table. "You've place more pieces of the puzzle haven't you? You're fasted than I though. How did you find out?"

"Eyal… that file you told me came from Annie's computer, I just did a listing of the file's proprietary format and read through it a second time: It was secured/encoded in the Mossad way, has my father's style and pet peeve words all over it (can't explain why I didn't see it sooner but I'm now sure he wrote it) plus that files was ZIP by Auggie's special programming method. You lied to me? (Eyal nodded yes). You and my father are involved in this mess, the number 5 and 6 of the equation. Helen and Ben were just decoys. WHY?"

Eyal rubbed his face with his hands "Sharon, sit down. We have a deal to come clean with our secrets when they come to the surface. Well, this one is just surfaced. I struggled with the idea of coming clean with you at the beginning of our relationship but opted against it. Now it's biting me in the face."

"Eyal, please don't worry, l love you. You just told me I had enough maturity/experience to handle dark secrets, well time to put me to the test."

"For a test, is going to be a test! How can I start?"

Sharon shot him a side glance "From the beginning!"

"Well, no other way of saying it: In 2011, I had an affair with Joan Campbell. We were both in Afghanistan on missions from our respective agencies. Having some down time, I flirted and to my surprise she responded, aggressively, very aggressively. It was a one night affair…we both knew it was wrong…."

"But Henry Wilcox knew of it?"

"Again Mrs. Welby, bull eyes!"

Sharon could tell Eyal was very uncomfortable and she wanted to put things right between them.

"Eyal, I had a feeling you and Joan were more than just friends. Remember when you came to Guantanamo Bay to replace Joan and get me/Ziva back to Israel, I picked up a glance between the two of you but never called you on it. I'm OK with it. Our spy world is small, very small, spies take to other spies. The less obeyed rule is the 'no foreigner as a lover' rule. As long as there is no 'love' feelings, it doesn't cause a problem. I need to ask: Was there 'love' feelings between you and Joan?"

"No, it was two lonely/unhappy human beings hooking up together. We rapidly realized it was a mistake. I convinced Joan to come clean with Arthur. I knew he would find out evenly, better sooner than later. It was a mistake on my part and I always live up/face my actions. Funny Arthur, just like you, took it in stride. My guess, he had did the same but was not as honest with Joan as she was with him."

Sharon came up to Eyal and kissed him passionately, he responded. Pushing her backwards in their room, she stopped him.

"Eyal, 10 of the 20 minutes Robert gave us to meet him at the safe house are gone. We can have a quickie but no way are we going to make it in time! We're already late as is!"

"Why do you have to be the voice of reason?"

* * *

><p>"Eyal, rapidly, can you tell me more of who knows about what in this McQuaid mission.<p>

"Yes, think it's about time I spill what I know. Wanted for you to get deeper in the intel before sharing but like I just said 'life has ways of pushing me in the right direction' to sum it up: MI-6 (Robert) and CIA (Joan, Auggie) teamed up to try and stop on of CIA's own: one Henry Wilcox, from shooting down a US helicopter. If Americans only knew that the Chinook shootdown in Afghanistan was done with **English weapons** and a rogue **CIA operative, **it could mean CIA's downfall. At the same time, the Mossad was intercepting chatter that something big was up and sent me to get the goods on CIA/MI-6. I ended up helping Joan, Auggie and Robert trying to stop Henry. We failed, that day he was better than us. Arthur had to bail us out; he did one hell of a cover up job! I'll always admire and be grateful to that man! We were burned, all of us and Arthur saved our asses and careers. I reported back to the Mossad with the intel I had gathered and the one Arthur gave me. The intel given was good and to the facts, agencies cooperation at its best. Where do you thing I got the DNA intel! Mossad was happy with mu result. I had to deal with a bit of uneasiness of having, in a way, betrayed my agency. Arthur and your father helped me see the situation in another angle: It was a three way cooperation to try and stop an evil human being from killing his own. Unfortunately we failed. Robert and Arthur made me understand that my extracurricular activities were a personal decision and in no way hurt the Mossad. That line of thinking made me give a bit more whenever I met spies from different agencies. It's one of the reasons I was able to team up with Annie on occasions."

"How does McQuaid fit in this story?"

"He was supposed to be in the helicopter. At the last minute, Arthur called on him to lead our extraction team. He doesn't know of my involvement in it, the Mossad extracted me out before he came. Angel, for now, I would prefer you don't share this information with Ryan. I'm still trying to find out why he's a target."

"Eyal, taking about targets…"

"Yes, Sharon… I might be one. That's the angle I'm looking in, well me, Arthur and Robert. Joan and Auggie are still in the dark about the problem McQuaid Security is experiencing and its possible links to the helicopter **crash** episode. You now know as much as I do. For the likes of me, I can't explain why the 6 of us could be possible targets. Why us, what did we do and why now? We didn't harm Henry in any way, hell HE WON, killed 38 people in the process and got away with it!"

"Knew my father was not himself, just knew it! When we were brought in for questioning the two of you were playing me? If so, you Mr. Lavin are very good at deceptive tactics!"

"Sorry, love but yes we played you! You must come to terms that I will, went on a mission, put that mission before **US. **Would never put you in danger but will do what needs to be done to successfully complete the task. Robert preferred you had an objective eye and looked at the intel without knowing of our involvement. I agreed. A fresh pair of eyes so to say. That number 6 theory of your (gave us warnings, that after McQuaid, we might be next) and the blood type discovery were a bombshell. Your father was proud of his 'hamster in a wheel idea' daughter. Must admit I was also. You have a gift Sharon, please don't put in on the back burner for field work."

"And you have a gift for reading people and field work. Think we are going to make a good team. But if we want to live to form this team, we better get going, because MY father hates waiting."

Eyal smiled sheepishly and said "I know, just texted him that you were doing the 'girl' thing and taking your good old time to get ready."

"If only walls could have ears and eyes, they could see for themselves that **you **took a shower and I didn't because you had a long list of wrongs to come clean with! There is not only Henry Wilcox that can use blackmail to get to his means. Wonder what my father would say about you and Joan?"

"Sharon, what is said in our love nest, stays in our love nest!"

Thinking of Annie under the bed, Sharon couldn't help but smile and say "Are you really sure of that Eyal?"

Eyal looked at Sharon. He knew by her looks that something was up but could read her and time was of essence, Robert was waiting for them. Still, that look woke up a 'déjà vue' feeling he didn't like. _'What is she up to?'_

To be continued!


	15. Chapter 15 - Timing

_**Hi readers. Joyeuses Fêtes! Happy holidays! Forhe Feiertage, Felices Fiestas!**_

_**OK those are my languages, not as much as our Annie but I'm trying to learn more!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, they are the reasons I continue writing. Must admit my motivation's been down maybe it's just me being real busy and tire with the holiday season and work. One reader sent me a pm telling me he was having a hard time following my story (complicated), I wrote in a 'résumé' while Sharon and her father were having diner. If my story line is too complicated please tell me about it. I will try to improve on it. I'm trained in analysing people so I tend to write a lot of their emotions, sorry if it's hard to follow.**_

_**Don't know what you thought of the finale (season or series) but I for one was a bit disappointed. Don't get me wrong, like it, acting as usual was good but it's really not the same show. Plus character development is too much in fast motion, nobody can change that much!**_

_**Well hope you like this chapter and please, please don't be shy review. Have a question: Should I keep Annie with Auggie? Haven't decided yet.**_

* * *

><p>Sharon and Eyal decided to take the bus to meet up with Auggie and Robert at the safe house. A Porsche would stand out too much in that neighbourhood. As usual, Sharon fell asleep on Eyal's shoulder no more than 5 minutes in the 15 or so minute ride.<p>

Shifting her for him to better scout his environment then looking down at her, he couldn't help but smile. '_Mrs. Welby, you are up to something. You're in mission mode but what caused it? Lavin, you need to get on top of this, think: I noticed the change when she was sorting out the intel on the kitchen table. I was with her all morning, no phone calls, texts, nothing! I'm impressed at how she reacted to me having a night with Joan. Damn glad that secret is out.' _

Thinking through the events of the morning, suddenly one dawned on him:

'_She got me out of the apartment. The possible pregnancy was a set up! Clever, very clever!'_

Again, smiling down at her: '_Oh Mouse, you're good but you are going to realise that I'm also good at this job! To go to that extent, I'm guessing it's major. What doesn't she want me to see or hear?_

His heart missed a beat and he was tempted to awaken her with a forceful shove but restrained from it. _"It's not a what, it's a who! Maybe, just maybe, I'm now second best on Mrs. Annie Walker's hire help list. It fits, Annie must have picked up, from Henry, some intel on what went down in Afghanistan. They shared knowledge and those added facts permitted Sharon to link me and Robert to the mission. Sharon then validated it all with the source code of the file I gave her. Why would Annie call on Sharon? Lavin, first things first, you need to confirm Mrs. Walker's possible return to the living and ….then, if right… have me some fun: Helvetica/Mouse (Annie's and Sharon's code names) you are going to come face to face with Agent Lavin!_

With only a couple of minutes before their stop, Eyal gently woke Sharon with a delicate push and a kiss. "Hey Sleeping Beauty, time to wake up. Your Prince Charming is bored with speaking to himself! Going to have enough of that in the next weeks."

Sharon responded "Sorry, if I don't fight it, any kind of motion always makes me sleep. Just give me a push, I wake up fast.

"Preferred looking at you sleep and register that scene in my long term memory. That way I can visualize you by my side during the lonely nights to come."

They advanced towards each other and kissed.

Eyal was the first to pull out of the kiss "Darling, we just missed our stop. Just as well, the walk will give me time to clear my head. You, Mrs. Welby, have a way of pushing the most sensitive of my buttons!"

Sharon looked up at him with teasing eyes and a sly smile "Sorry, again!"

On the short walk back, Eyal put his arm around Sharon's waist. She snuggled into him and said "Going to miss you big times!"

"You sure?"

Sharon shot him a surprise glance "What do you mean?"

"Darling, quit the act, you're not fooling me. You, Mouse, are in mission mode."

Sharon winced "Is it that obvious? (Eyal nodded) Can't help it, so much is going down on the McQuaid front. It's mind boggling, captivating, dangerous and exhilarating at once. Eyal, did you tell my father I know of his implication?"

Eyal went fishing "Yes, him and Auggie. They both have the same question: How did you uncover it?"

Eyal could tell Sharon was searching for the perfect response. "E, I asked and you answered!"

'_Witty darling but you're not getting away that easily' _

"Let me rephrase my question: How did you come to tie Robert and I to the Afghanistan mission?

"Told you at the apartment, I didn't. I concluded the file you gave me could only be a Mossad one. Eyal, I worked with Ziva/Kidon for three years, I know the encryption codes from that period. Looked at the code and since you were the one that had given it to me, it was an easy guess. No way would a clever spy like Henry keep any traces of the Mossad! It could not be one of Annie's. Made me read it again in a different frame of mind and nearly chocked when I stumbled upon the idioms: 'Before you can say knife' _(it happened very quickly); _Dunkirk spirit (_when people pull together to get through a very difficult time) _and the one that sealed it for me: 'Hairy at the heel' (_dangerous or untrustworthy) _when describing Henry Wilcox! Nobody other than my father could have written that part. On my first read, I didn't get that far, Danielle was with us. We've already been through most of this, why the third degree now?"

"To prepare you for your father's questioning. He still doesn't believe we don't know of Annie's whereabouts. His hard shakedown of us was not part of our agreement to keep you in the dark about the Afghanistan mission."

Eyal observed Sharon's eyes when he purposely mentioned Annie _'Dead giveaway Mrs. Welby. I now have my proof. Those enlarged pupil and change in blink rate can only be attributed to an increased amount of tension and concentration to control your physical reactions. You've been trained to beat polygraphs but Agent Lavin is not a machine! _

Sharon responded "I'll deal with my father's questions, been there before! Talking about my father's possible questions, who knows about you and Joan? That kind of secret can easily nick you in the butt, better me knowing who's in the circle of trust."

Eyal eyebrows went up and he nodded in agreement. "Arthur, Robert, Auggie and a couple of MI-6's medical professionals: Arthur because I stood by Joan while she told him of our encounter. Robert, at Arthur's demand, he's the one that got the covert help she needed to beat her narcotic addiction. I was called in MI-6 to talk with her medical team. Auggie because Joan ended up D&D (drunk and drugged) on his doorstep asking for help. She confided in him. That was the move that convinced Arthur to get her into detox. While on that subject, we didn't have time to discuss it much: How do you feel about me agreeing with Robert and keeping you in the dark about our implication in the Afghanistan mission (helicopter crash) and my affair with Joan?"

"Eyal, it's not a first for my father. You siding with him, I must admit, I had mixed emotions about. But I remembered the pact we made early on in our relationship_: 1) To keep our secrets to ourselves and only reveal them if/when needed. 2) To accept and not question the secrets that come out. Missions sometime demand life and death decisions, not always nice and pretty! If you weren't there you can't judge the other's actions. 3) When in a mission there is no place for us as lovers, we are working partners. If needed, we must act as spy from rival agencies._ For me, that pact is as important as our wedding wows. I will honor it. I do have questions about you and Joan but don't worry, you won't get any third degree from me."

"Sharon, my affair with Joan is one secret where I will be forthcoming. It's not spy related and a bit too close to home. When our present missions are over, promise I will answer **any **questions you have. For now, want you to know there was never anything romantic between us. It was a low time in her life and I took advantage of it."

"Eyal, I'm OK. Please stop putting yourself down, you didn't take advantage of Joan. As you once told me, it takes two to tango!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence but like I said, we will discuss it later. It's important to me Sharon."

Sharon squeezed his arm and agreed. She knew Eyal would not let up. That man was borderline paranoid when it came to clarity and maybe he was right.

* * *

><p>Coming into the safe house, Robert and Sharon's eyes met. Just looking at their stare, Eyal felt the raw emotions between them. <em>'That father-daughter spy relationship must not always be an easy one! No wonder she can so readily accept my secretsactions, she been handling that tension all her life.'_

Robert was the first to speak "Hon, you're mad, I understand. We needed someone new (fresh eyes) to look at the intel and you delivered. It's your strong suit and you know it."

"Did you have to be so ruthless?"

"Yes"

That was the only answer she was going to get and she knew it. Robert would never apologise for actions he had taken in mission mode. As loving and caring a father he could be, as a spy he was, when he judged it necessary, cold, ruthless but always very effective.

Turning towards Auggie, Sharon noticed he was, as Eyal as warned her, not in a good place. She couldn't help but go to him and give him a hug. He responded and she could feel the hurt in his manners and voice.

"Auggie, is there anything I can do?"

"Sharon, if you have a recipe to put Humpy Dumpty back together again, I'm all ears!"

At least he still could manage the Auggie smirk, smile, and jokes. Sharon whispered "Don't have a miracle recipe but I'm making a date with you for a night of serious R&R."

"You, my little one are married and that husband of yours is tall, strong, handsome, and sighted. His file also says he has quite a temper!"

Sharon joked "He's leaving for London at 5, coast is clear lover boy!"

"Well, in that case, it's a date: Bohemian Caverns tomorrow at 8. I'll take care of the drinks and you get us some wheels!"

Eyal spoke "What do you think about a dark grey Panamera turbo Porsche curtesy of the tall, handsome and sighted fellow! Tell CIA, as usual, their intel gathering stinks, my temper is always in perfect control."

"A Porsche… nice, that private business of yours must be lucrative. When my head's screwed back on, I might give you guys a call!"

Eyal touched Auggie's shoulder "And we'll listen, friend. Seriously, if there ever comes a time when you no longer feel comfortable with the CIA, call me. I'll answer, that's a promise. In the short term, don't make any career moves, you're not ready. Take MY wife's offer and go on that date, promise she can put some life in a party!"

Auggie laughed and squeezed Eyal's hand that was still on his shoulder. "I'm blind but not deaf, notice you put emphasis on the 'My'. Heard you loud and clear, I'll do my best to distract your love from the loneliness of being away from you!"

Robert interrupted "If you three are finished flirting, we have important business to discuss."

Eyal pinched his lips together and said. "Robert, I've been wanting to talk to Auggie, one on one, for some time now. 'Business' was not a priority. You're the one that set up this meeting but…."

Sharon interrupted knowing full well these two were heading for a face off. Something she'd knew, at one point, would be unavoidable but if she could delay it for the time being, it was worth the try. She rapidly put her say forward.

"Eyal, why don't I give Robert a run through of my thoughts. You know it all (we discussed it) so why don't I wine and dine my Dad while you have your one on one with Auggie."

Eyal stayed tensed but asked "Robert?"

Robert agreed and turned toward Sharon. "A father/daughter working diner date it is then."

Sharon looked directly at Robert "Father/daughter - that's welcome, long time I haven't had my dad show up. Can I call you Dad or is it still Robert? You sure you can find him under all that spy shit you've been shoveling at me?"

Eyal winced at Sharon's harsh tone and choice of words.

Robert's response was as harsh "Sharon, don't push it. I may no longer be your boss but still am your father. Respect is something I expect from you. "

Sharon was about to respond but Eyal (unbeknown to Robert) shook his finger at her and shot her a look that made her change her speech.

Looking sideways at Eyal, Sharon said "Well Dad, diner date it is and I promise to behave if you do. (Looking at Eyal and Auggie) You guys want me to call in for pizza or Chinese before we leave?"

Eyal responded "No, I'll whip us up something. Have a nice diner, love!"

He whispered for Sharon only "Behave, we need him on our side not against us. Lose the bratty childish attitude!"

Robert guessed some of what Eyal had said and laughed "Eyal don't fret. Of my two daughters', she's the civil one. Wait till you see me and Robin having a face to face. Even MP, her daughter, is way better than she is at standing up to me."

Sharon pushed her father towards the door "Dad, we should be going."

* * *

><p>After assuring himself that Sharon and Robert were on their way, Eyal turned towards Auggie "OK Auggie, coast is clear, McQuaid Security certified! Eyal put the 'bug finder' gadget Ryan McQuaid had given Sharon, in Auggie's hands. It seem to pass Auggie's high standards because he started talking.<p>

"Eyal, I'm guessing you want to talk about Annie. I'm completely in the dark of Annie's whereabouts. In Honk Kong, we more or less called it quits for the 'us' part; concentrated on actions to get Henry; in the end, she decided to play it solo; finally she met face to face with Henri and shot him dead: Mission over. I quickly arranged for her extraction, it was close but she got out. Problem, she never made it to the rendezvous to get her to the US! I've turned every contact, favor and asset I have but to no avail, she's a ghost. Know she's not dead because I do have some sighting of her but nothing concreate. Did she say anything to you?"

Eyal was thinking about sharing his suspicions about Sharon but opted not to. No use getting Auggie's hopes up on a hunch. Plus, he had to admit he trusted Sharon's judgement. If she hadn't read him in, there had to be a good reason. Plus, Auggie was CIA before being a friend; never trust a spy. Eyal knew Auggie understood the terms between them. He, like him, was a company's man!

Eyal answered "Haven't heard or seen of Annie since Germany. Have no idea where she could be. Auggie, I didn't follow her mission, not my place. Do you know why she pulled the disappearing act? Could her mission not be finished?"

"Henry is dead, that was her goal. Did that weasel threatened her with something, maybe. That would be just like him, but I trust she would have asked for my help if that had been the case. I'm thinking it's more personal: What she now knows about me could be reasons enough for her to want to get away for a while. I found out Helen was still alive at the same time she found out I was married to Helen. We were both in shock! To make matters worse, I had the stupidity to sleep with my ex. and Annie found out about it. Then she witnessed Helen being savagely gunned down by Henry. Add my many secrets that came out during the course of her ordeal and BINGO: You have more than probable causes for her to take the first exit offered and skip out on the Auggie homecoming! She now has a whole other image of me….One more close to reality and not pretty.

"Auggie, I could try talking to her..."

Auggie interrupted "No Eyal, please don't. I've accepted us breaking up. In Amsterdam, you had warned me of what could happen, seems you were right. They say love is blind, well it factually was in my case! Annie was not ready to deal and/or accept the heavy baggage I carry and will always want to keep close to my chest. I was not / still am not willing to give her the time she might need to come to term with my past. **Timing was just not right between her and me, **that's what you tried telling me! My thinking was that you wanted her for yourself. My turn for some friendly advice: Take care of **your** spy lady. I can feel the change in you; your voice, manners even picked up traces of 'empathy'. Take that happiness and run with it Eyal, opportunity doesn't knock twice.'"

Eyal sighed heavily "Our relationship is an everyday challenge, hardest mission I've ever been tasked with! Auggie, you and I, are from the same background – army and spy world. I know where you are at: Living with a pass of dark secrets, needing to always be in charge (on top of things) and protecting your family / assets / sources with your life. Not the best recipe for cooking up a relationship! Only thing I have in my favor is that Sharon's spy experiences match mine. Plus an added bonus; Sharon's been dealing with spy relationships / hardships / disappointments / secrets all her life: her mother, step dad, step sister, and last but not least her daughter - all are spies. She came in our relationship better prepared than I was/am. Today, I came clean of my affair with Joan and my implication in the Afghanistan mission. She accepted my affair for what it was: a one night stand between two lonely / troubled persons, no questions asked."

Auggie whistled softly "Eyal, why tell her? Admitting your part in the Afghanistan mission, I understand but you didn't have to come forward about the affair."

"That's where we differ. I prefer my partner have a clear picture of who I was, it's the only way for her to trust who I am today. For people like us, it's really easy to close oneself off. I've been doing it for a number of years. But it's also a very dangerous choice to make because relationships not only define who we are but help us grow. My affair with Joan was personal and not mission related. Life always comes full circle, it's only a matter of time. Better I bring her the news than others throw it into her face. Call it damage control."

"Can't say I agree but won't argue with your logic; you still have your girl! Mine got thrown my marriage full force right in her face but Eyal I'm still not willing to let go of some secrets. Just can't….."

"Auggie, I'm not the best to give you advice on building a lasting relationship. Hell, I spent most of my life avoiding them. But when I met Sharon something inside me changed. Auggie, if you aren't …"

Auggie took over "ready to make the necessary changes, maybe Annie isn't THE one." Eyal just squeezed Auggie's shoulder and said "It's your call, friend. How about I try to make us diner on a CIA safe house budget"

"Great, always loved baloney (bologna) sandwiches. Put some mustard on mine!"

* * *

><p>On Sharon's side, her diner date with her dad was mostly work related. She expected it but was also happy the person sitting in front of her was Robert, the dad and not the head of MI-6.<p>

"Sharon, would like you to give me a summary of what you have gathered so far."

Sharon eyed her father "CIA didn't task you to shed light on Annie's killing of Henry. MI-6/CIA doesn't want the facts from the Afghanistan mission to get out! Both agencies are hiding something. Annie is wanted for what she could know of Henry's proxies possible plans on that matter. MI-6 and CIA don't give a damn about her wellbeing."

Robert shook his head and said "Do you always have to be so direct. _(Sharon shot him an 'I learned from the best' look) _Well what can I say; you are right on all counts! Personally, I will help Annie in any way I can. From experience this is going to be one hell of a mop-up mission. In 2011, WE underestimated Henry Wilcox's evilness. Both Arthur and I were new at our job. We wanted to score big and bring Henry to justice. We set him up but he played/toyed with us and it turned against us. Too many good persons paid of their life for our mistake! Look, I'll instruct Eyal to give you the full story of what went down. You know most of it by now. What is important to me at this time is this proposition: I would like for you to become one of my assets for the time of this mission. That way, I'll be able to give you full agency support. Sharon, this affairs is dangerous, dirty and way beyond Dark Control's capacities. Don't want you or Eyal working it off books. Already arranged with the Mossad for Eyal to answer to me. I plan on offering him the same option I just gave you. I promised Rivka, the Mossad would be read in by Eyal on all that goes down."

"This is a '_There is more to this than meets the eye situation'!_ I trust your judgement and accept your offer. But I don't want eyes on me or you breathing down my neck. I need to work this my way."

"I will oblige. This is your mission to conduct. It's been too long since Joan, Arthur and I, have been in the field. What I see is you as the profiler, Auggie as tech opp/hacker plus Eyal and Ryan McQuaid as the field operatives. Joan can serve as your handler/liaison officer but only if needed. Arthur and I will take care of our respective country's political wanna-bes. Now give me what you have."

Sharon started her monologue "It all started with Mark, Eyal's friend and Dark Control's founder asking our assistance to help Ryan McQuaid.

McQuaid Security might be dealing with a mole in his ranks. Four army contracts were leaked and McQuaid Security lost the deals. Shortly after each leak, surprise, the merchandise conveniently disappeared. No government or agency linked these four thefts together or to McQuaid's it concerned different countries (US, Russia, Israel and Germany), the thefts were far apart and with completely different MO's. I'm speculating **they are related**. That meaning somebody now has a pretty important arsenal at their disposal, Worst of all: No eyes on them. The problem is, (as it was for 911), we don't have no proof whatsoever. I've ID three possible suspects from McQuaid employees but eliminated one: Ryan McQuaid himself. Eyal is OK with him and that's enough for me. For the moment, I'm looking into 5 other employees recently hire. Questions: Should we warn spy agencies and/or governments of what we know… which is not much!

I recently linked your Afghanistan mission (helicopter crash) to McQuaid's security leaks: Kaitlin Cook, Borz Atlan, two of McQuaid's recent employees' had brothers that died in the crash. Picked up on it because of Kaitlin rare blood type AB- and ordered DNA analysis. Eyal, I'm guessing with your approval gave me the DNA analysis of the dead's. (Robert nodded) Plus those two (Kaitlin and Borz) are buying some pretty suspicious construction merchandise. McQuaid is presently digging in on that front. Are Kaitlin and Borz working together, is the motive personal revenge, are they related/teamed up with Henry Wilcox's proxies. Still a lot of questions on that front! But they have eyes on them.

The number 6 seems to be an important part of this chain of events: The fatal helicopter crash was the **6 of August** 2011 - that crash occurred 93 days **(9 – 3 = 6)** after the killing on Tim Tatem (world public enemy # one); Tim, Tatem was killed by Navy Seal **Team 6** with logistical help from MI**-6** and CIA (with Operation "**Project 6"** or just "P6,"). After the helicopter crash, there were only **6 left** knowing about the mission. I'm guessing You, Arthur with Auggie and Joan were the ones that build/planned the protocol to stop Henry of his part in that helicopter crash (Robert nodded). Eyal and McQuaid were only linked as aids, but it's what they know that's makes them possible targets. Last, but not least, Wilcox has 6 letters plus add to that; Arthur, Robert and August (Auggie) also have 6 letters and the bringing together of three 6 signifies the beast of all beast – the devil himself. How fitting of that man to want go out with a bang…. A devil's bang! But what does it all mean, I know I'm missing something very important. _(Sharon purposely left out the 6 US stolen missiles. That would be blowing Annie's cover. )_

Well, that most of it. Dad, know you want Eyal to tell me the details of your failed mission in a more proper environment but I need to know: Did you and/or the others go against agencies protocols, meaning charges could be brought against you guys."

"No, it was all up and up. It was a dirty black op that went wrong and had to be kept out of public eyes. Don't worry none of us are 'traitors'. Sharon you did some good work with that intel. Eyal had told me of some but that number 6 theory of yours is mind boggling. Well done, I'm proud of you! Oh by the way … your name also has 6 letters!"

Sharon eyes widened at that last statement but she breathed easier at her father's other words. He was back as her dad and boss! She had the sinking feeling she was going to need his guidance somewhere along this mission!

Arriving at the safe house, they found Auggie and Eyal in a pretty heated discussion on the virtues of American football version European football (soccer). Both men stopped as they realised Robert and Sharon seemed to be laughing at them!

Robert went straight to the point "Eyal, would like to have a word with you."

Eyal eyed Sharon and she just lipped 'I said yes'. He would understand the meaning of her words later.

Robert and Eyal conversation was short and they rejoined Auggie and Sharon.

Eyal spoke "Sharon, we should be going. I have some clothes to pick up before getting to the airport. It snowed today meaning it will be hell on the roads of Washington. Wouldn't want to miss my flight! Never could understand why I, an Israeli, can drive in snowy condition when Washington natives push the panic button at the first snowflakes!"

Auggie teasingly responded "You just said it 'You're Israeli!"

Eyal shook his head and gave Auggie their usual greeting 'hug'; "Very funny Mr. Anderson! Robert, Auggie I'll be in touch. I have some business to take care of but Sharon will be able to contact me at any time."

* * *

><p>On the bus ride back to their apartment, Eyal was the first to speak "Sharon, I accepted Robert's offer. We are officially his assets. Good thinking on his part, this is not the kind of mission I'd want to go solo on. But it will only take effect in 24 hours. If I become Robert's asset, that means being completely honest with him as for the intel I collect. At this moment, I can't. Need to settle one matter before accepting his offer. He agreed to give us 24 hours."<p>

Sharon was suspicious "Why 'us'? I'm not holding anything back. What do **you **need to settle? You leave at 5, not much time left!"

Eyal looked at Sharon _'She doesn't miss a beat. Like hell, you're not holding anything back. Well in fact, if they didn't have time to talk much, she might not know anything new! So she is actually 'telling the truth'. Time to put the next phase of my plan in place.'_

"'Us - figure of speech. I promised Robert I'd read you in on what went down in Afghanistan but need to talk to Arthur and settle one situation with him first. Would not want to give away still classified intel. I have a proposition; I pick up my clothes and meet up with Arthur while you get to the apartment and maybe…. prepare me a proper send off!"

Sharon said softly "E, I'm really not in the mood to plan you special send off. Plus time is of essence and we don't have much left."

Sharon eyes and tone of voice got to Eyal. _'Lavin careful, yes, she in mission mode but her emotions about you leaving are reel.' _

Eyal brought her close to him and teasingly planted a kiss on her cheek "Hey, get your mind out of the gutter, I would just like for us to take a couple of minutes to have a fine glass of wine together. Putting you up to the challenge of finding the perfect wine from my 'special' collection."

Sharon smiled but Eyal saw it was not the 'honest' type.

Eyal said _"_OK, here's our stop. You want me to take you up to the apartment."

"No, I'm OK. You know how long you are going to be gone? It's near 1 pm."

"Don't worry, I'll be back in time for us to take that toast and maybe some pretty heavy necking."

Sharon gave him a playful push "Now, who has his mind in the gutter, get going!"

* * *

><p>Sitting in the car, Eyal smiled <em>'Thanks to Dark Control, they synked our phones, no questions asked. I will have a talk with them nevertheless: In the future, if they don't have authorisation to sink phones, they will not do it! Bingo, my little ones are right on time! Now let's see what my love just texted<em>

Eyal read the message Sharon was sending to Annie _'CC (for cost is clear) I'm coming up. We have an hour.' _

'_My turn to enter on scene!'_

Eyal went directly to his neighbour Martha. As she opened the door he was quick to let himself in. He explained (signed, Martha is deaf) to Martha that he wanted to surprise Sharon and Annie but needed her help. He made sure she understood that Annie's presence was to be kept a secret at all cost.

Martha looked at Eyal with a motherly smile and signed "One of my first task as a sayanim was to keep your presence a secret from the Americans. I still remember our first encounter, I had the hardest of time convincing you that I was on your side. You were bleeding to death and still would not accept any of my help for fear it would burn your cover! Never seen an agent as hard headed as you my boy! And today, you, an Israeli, are asking me to keep an American safe from her own people. What has the world become, son? I'm glad I'm now too old to be in active service but help you I will. I know that look and you are up to something mischievous!"

Eyal smiled and signed his plan: Martha was to go to his apartment and signed to Sharon in somewhat of a panic that she was having trouble with her shower. Seems it would turn off and on without notice. Her task was to get Annie and Sharon out of the apartment.

Martha looked puzzled and signed "Eyal, did I read you right when you signed Sharon **and Annie**. If I'm not supposed to know Annie is there, I can't very well invite her to help me!"

Eyal shook his head and signed "You might no longer be in active service Martha but you still have it! Sharon will call on Annie, take my word for it. Just be ready to make a second trip to the apartment and you will need to put yourself in real panic mode. Think you're ready to play the part of a defenseless lady."

Martha smiled, he was up to no good but suspected it was for a good cause. She knew Eyal very well and always thought of herself as his away from home mother. Martha had nursed him back to health many of times, listened to his always brief comments of his failed marriage and his longing to be a real father to his son. The hurt was palpable and her heart always felt his pain. She was glad that he seemed to have found a companion. A bit disappointed Sharon was not Israeli but matters of the heart could be complicated. After all, she was in America because she had fallen in love and followed a CIA spy to his home country. Only to have him die on a mission a couple of years in their 'undercover' forbidden relationship. She never mastered the courage to go back. In her mind she had let down her country and agency. She accepted to become a sayanim at the request of her good friend Rivka Singer. Her mission was to supervise a young, very cocky and upcoming agent. Rivka had said he was special and that he was! From there on, the friendship/partnership she formed with Eyal only grew. In time, he mature and even made her come to terms with her feelings of being a traitor. How she hurted for him when she realised he was going down the same path she had with his romantic interest in a certain Mrs. Annie Walker. As for Sharon, she had not witness their courtship but guessed it was the reason he had retired from the Mossad. Her still friend, Rivka, had confirmed it but the look in Eyal's eyes was what reassured her he was finally in a good place. Plus from what was happening, he was still very much active in the spy business! She knew of the saying 'once a spy, always a spy' Eyal was that kind of man!

Eyal had gone to her wash room and was coming out wiping his hands.

He spoke to her "You ready to come back to service your country my dear Martha!"

"Just say the word and I will become this scared and defenseless little old lady."

Eyal stopped her as she was going out 'Martha, do not want you to worry, there will be quite a mess but I've called a plumber and a cleaning crew. They will be the ones to save our two girls. Your apartment will be better than new!"

"Never doubted you, my son. Wish me luck!"

"You were always a natural, you don't need luck"

Sharon was quick to volunteer to help Martha in Eyal's absence. She followed Martha to her apartment. Both ladies signing:

"Sharon really can't figure out what's wrong. I've been turning the faucet tighter and tighter but all of a sudden the shower just starts. Must admit I have a bad feeling about this."

"I'm sure it's nothing. I'll look at it but don't know much about pluming. Eyal is my handyman. He promised he'd be back in an hour or so."

Sharon turned the shower on and off, played with the shower head.

Turning towards Martha, she signed "It seems normal to me. You said it just starts by itself?"

At her word the shower started and the water hit Sharon hard. Martha jumped at the force of the water fall. Eyal had went all out!

"Martha, it's not shutting itself off. Shut off the main water valve."

A panic Martha went into action. Eyal was watching and having himself a good laugh.

Sharon seeing that she could not sign correctly to Martha while trying to turn the water off decided to call for Annie's help.

She tapped Martha to make her look directly at her and signed that Annie was in the apartment and to get her quickly!

Annie arrived to find Sharon drenched and now filling buckets and flushing the water in the toilet because the shower drainage seemed to be slow, very very slow and water was creeping dangerously out of the wash room.

Annie just shot out "Sharon, what in the hell happened?"

"I don't know, it just started pouring! Find the main valve and turn the water off."

"Where is it?"

"How should I know? You're the one that's been in deep cover, you now seem to know it all and can solve everything and anything! FIND IT, I'm drowning here."

"Nice to know what you think of me, FRIEND!"

'Shut up and find the damn valve. We are in a crisis here no time for you to smart ass me, suck it up!"

"OK, OK"

Annie was fast to find the valve but our friend Eyal had been there….

"Sharon you are not going to like this… found it but it's been stripped, no valve to turn. Do you have a wrench or vice-grip in you apartment?"

"What do I look like, your friendly neighborhood handyman! NO I DON'T HAVE A WRENCH! But have an idea why, don't I take my service gun and just shoot the damn thing.

"Should have known the only thing you're familiar with in that apartment is the bed!"

That did it, Sharon just threw the bucket full of water at Annie's body. And a water fight was on!

Eyal was laughing so much, he had to hold his sides in the cramp space he had set up for himself! It had been a long time since he had had this much fun. Those two were a sight for sore eyes plus their bantering was better than any Laurel and Hardy sketch he had watched. He was sorry he couldn't stay for more, he had to get to his apartment, sit and wait for his two wet cats to come back!

Martha came in and intervened to stop the fighting. "Girls, this is not helping. Please stop fighting. Sharon when did you say Eyal would be back? Think we need a man!"

Sharon looked at Annie with the widest eyes possible "Annie, Martha's right, we need to call a truce! What can we do? I won't be able to keep up with this downpour. I'm flushing it as fast as I can down the toilet but I'm losing that battle pretty fast. Annie sign to Martha to call the concierge."

"Already asked her and she signed that it's his day off!"

"Well when shit hits the fans, it hits the fans! You Americans have ghost busters, think you can manage to call a plumber buster!"

"Keep your wits, Mrs. Welby. You are supposed to be trained to handle crisis."

"Well last time I looked in my training manual, there was no protocol for being attacked by a shower! We need to think of something fast, again I'm drowning here"

Annie joined Sharon in filling buckets and pouring it down the kitchen sink.

Martha came in and signed "Girls, I went to the neighbours and they called a plumber and a cleaning crew for me. So sorry to have caused you so much trouble. They said it would take 10 to 15 minutes to get here."

Annie and Sharon sighted hard. They were soaked and starting to shiver.

Like Martha had said, in 10 or so minutes the cavalry arrived. They were quick to close the valve and the cleaning crew went into action. The four guys present seemed to like what they were seeing.

"Were you girls having fun? Care to join us for a beer later? Keep the wet t-shirts, they fit you well."

Sharon responded "Sorry, I'm married and my sister, here, is in my care, she's psycho!" To that Annie hissed at them, even Sharon was startled by the vigour she put in her actions! The guys went about their job, no more questions.

Martha was mothering them. She brought them each a blanket and a hot chocolate.

"Poor dears, here take this back to the apartment. Again, I'm so sorry for the trouble."

Sharon said "Martha are you OK? You can come over with us till these Casanovas are finished."

"No think I prefer to keep an eye on them."

Annie cut in "I would also want to watch them closely! Sharon we need to get back before Eyal returns."

That brought Sharon back to reality.

"Yes, you're right, he should be here shortly. Let's get back fast! Bye Martha, we really have to go. Talk to you later."

* * *

><p>Rapidly entering the apartment and getting undressed as fast as they could, they stopped bumping hard into each other. Sharon was in her undies and Annie still had her t-shirt on.<p>

"Annie, did you get the vine glasses out?"

"Why would I be drinking wine alone?"

Both were quick to jump for their gun that was lying on top of their wet jeans. That's when Eyal chose to make his presence known.

"Would you two like a nice glass of wine or maybe a coffee with some Bayley would be more appropriated."

Both, Sharon and Annie, took aim from where the voice was coming from.

"Amateurs, put your toys down, they are both rendered useless. Went are you going to realise, I'm good at this job?"

Annie looked at Sharon "You couldn't keep your mouth shut. Should have known not to trust a married women."

"I didn't say a word, hell…

Eyal smiled, caught both girls by their elbow, pushed them into the shower and drenched them again. This time he added some soap.

"Now you're clean, get dried up and dressed. I'm only a man, I have feelings and the two of you are very appealing at this time. I'm not into kinky threesomes but think I could easily be convinced at this time."

That got him a shove out of the shower but Sharon and Annie rapidly did as told.

Coming back into the kitchen, Eyal was waiting for them with coffee spiked with some Bailey and whiskey. He had even topped it with whipped cream and caramel sparkles.

Sharon was the first to speak "Well, see you had time to get ready. I'm guessing this was all a setup. Why go to so much trouble?"

"Trouble, I had the time of my life. Don't think I've laughed so much in all my career. You girl should seriously think about going into stand-up comedy. (Eyal was biting his lips) You were hilarious in there!"

Annie was not laughing "Eyal, you are in danger. You can't be seen with or near me. I'm not kidding. I would not have gone to so much trouble to keep you AWAY from me."

"Annie, I'm a grown man capable of taking care of himself. Put up this little scheme so you two would come to realise I am good at this job! Know I'm a target and I need to guard myself like never before. I'm not taking any of Henry Wilcox's proxies' threats lightly. I know the man is a genius in Evil thinking. We need to talk and I promise I will leave you run point on this mission but I want to be part of it. Want it or not, I will have you back, both of you!"

Eyal noticed Sharon was quiet and had a solemn look. He knew what she was apprehending. Flexing his index finger at her, he motion her to come near him. As she approached he 'capture' her by bringing his arm around her shoulders.

"You have something you want to get off your chest?"

Annie sensed Sharon was close to tears so she made herself scarce.

Sharon swallowed hard "Sorry for the pregnancy deceptive tactic. Know it wasn't called for but Annie had a sign saying it was a life and death situation. I'm with her Eyal, this is a dangerous situation you are in."

Eyal kissed her to stop her from continuing. "Sharon, what I expect from my wife, I know full well I can't have the spy in her commit to such loyalty. Told Annie once and now I am telling you again 'There is no such thing as trust between spies.' We (I) will always do what I feel I have to do in order to advance or resolve a mission.' You did not do better or worse than what I would have done. Now as my wife, you ever do that and I can guaranty that you will see my temper! I'm OK even proud of your tactics, fast and effective thinking on your part."

Sharon just looked at Eyal. "You're not mad, my tactics were a bit on the 'personal' side. Thought for sure you'd be pissed!"

"Was it effective, Mouse?"

"Yes"

"Well, where's the problem?"

Sharon looked at Eyal but her eyes caught the clock on the wall. "Eyal, it's 4 o'clock, you are going to miss your plane. We got to get to Dulles fast."

Eyal shook his head "Darling, calm down. I'm not leaving tonight, well yes but I'm not leaving alone."

Annie put her head in the doorway and asked softly "Is the coast clear?"

Eyal responded "Mrs. Walker get your spunky little self in here. I have a plan to run by the both of you. Please sit down."

Eyal noticed they were both shivering. He got them each a blanket and handed them their punched up coffee for the second time.

"Drink up, it will warm your inside, it's a Lavin Coffee; meaning a slow motion knock out, you won't know what hit you!"

Both girls laughed and made a motion with their head for Eyal to start talking.

"Annie, believe me when I say I know the situation is dire and very dangerous. I trust both your judgements and accept your decision not to call on me or the others to help. But you, Mrs. Walker, are a wanted women and not safe here. If I didn't fall for your ruse, the others will find you eventually. Arthur, Joan, Auggie and Robert are not to be played with. Seems you two put yourself above all of us. Have news: You're good but sorry, you are dealing with 5 of the bests. You need me on your side believe me! I'm not saying it's because I'm better, no it's more what I know and the experience I have. It's the same reason you needed Sharon -because of what she knew. We put our heads together and we maybe can beat Henry's proxies. I also called Ziva, she's meeting us in London, the day after tomorrow. She's well rested and mission ready.'

Annie spoke "Eyal, you must promise that I will run point. Henry's proxies are following his orders and if they don't succeed they know they will die. That much he told me. I came to realise why Henry wanted me so much to work with him: he couldn't predict how I worked, how I ran my missions. His wanting to hire me was for him to get to know how I think. His strong point and the why he was always ahead of all it that he could predict how his enemies would react. He couldn't do that with me. That why I need to carry this mission my way. Wanted Sharon in the game because she is also an 'off road' operative. Ziva will be welcomed, she's crazier than me and Sharon both!

Eyal went to speak "Annie…"

Annie interrupted him "Eyal, he has your MO right down to your breathing pattern, and you know it. I'm in charge, you don't like it you can leave now!"

Eyal temper was boiling but he kept it in control.

"Can I speak, General Walker? Before you so softly interrupted me I was about to say that I wasn't kidding when I meant you would run point. Annie, you killed the guy, meaning you cornered one of the best with the ultimate result. That is a milestone in my book. You are the only spy that outplayed him. So, if I continue on my line of thoughts, in order to succeed in countering his last evil plan, we need you in charge. Plus we need Sharon's 'hamster in wheel' ideas, she's the best profiler I've worked with. You and Ziva are going to be one hell of a dangerous field team. I pity the poor targets you are going to encounter! Your 'women' way of thinking and intuition is the only way to hit hard at the last nail in Henry's casket. That man played me once, I'm not about to let it happen again. I learned from my mistake, I'm swallowing my pride and telling you girls this it's your mission to fulfil. But I will, as I just did today, always try be one step ahead of you, to watch your back."

Annie and Sharon just looked at Eyal in awes.

Annie spoke "Eyal, could you talk to Auggie? You just said the words I've been trying to explain to him for the last two months."

"Annie, he's not there or ready to hear them. He may never be. You would have met me, say 10 years before, I would not have had the same speech. Again, …"

Sharon smile and said "Timing" Eyal winked playfully at her!

He continued "I am at your service, Mrs. Annie Walker but there is one glitch: We are taking a holiday break."

"What?"

"Look Annie as I was saying, it's not safe for you here. Sooner or later, Robert will be on your tail. Listen to what I cooked up: Tonight, the three of us are London bound. I just arrange to make a purchase and it's being delivered as we speak. Sharon, Boris was looking to replace his jet and I thought it would be a good idea for Dark Control to buy it. Got a good price, even my …oupssss… 'our' Dark Control bean counters approved. A lot easier to get Annie out of the US than on a commercial flight. The only people that will know of Annie's resurrection are here. Plus I read in MP, she's going to go under with you, Annie. Sharon, for your father, the reasonning will be that we want to spend the Holidays as a family."

Sharon responded as the nervous mother she was "Eyal, are you saying, my daughter is going to work an undercover mission to protect Annie plus go against MI-6. She's still with the agency, Eyal."

Annie interrupted "No Eyal, I will never accept putting a teenager in danger to protect me. Especially the daughter of a friend. Plus for her, at such a young age, to go against her agency. No Eyal I can't, I just can't accept for her to take that big of a risk for me."

"That 'daughter' is a very capable spy and no more a teenager, she's going to be 20 in a couple of months! I would not have turn to her if I didn't think she wasn't up for the job. I read her in, she knows ALL the risks and she's assuming them. As for MI-6 if she succeeds, she'll be name employee of the month: It's Robert's hide she'd be helping to save! You know how agencies work: They like people who take initiatives. Annie remember you are not Wilcox's proxies target, it's us 6 they want. You and MP will be more than safe and very close by. Do you think I'd leave the two of you to fetch by yourself? I paired you two together for another reason, not pertaining to this present mission: You, Mrs. Walker, by hearing that mouth of yours, need a dose of youthful enthusiasm in order to get back that wonderful and youthful spark in your eyes. MP is just what doc Lavin ordered. (Turning toward Sharon) Sharon, I know our house has a least three safe house within it. I've fully studied the plans (the real and covert ones) Robert gave me. I asked MP if she was up to being, off books, Annie's caretaker and she said yes. Sorry, Mouse, but you don't have a say in this. Told you, as a spy, I will take, like you just did, the decisions needed to succeed."

Sharon understood perfectly. Eyal was functioning as an agent and not a husband. She understood a lot more why he did not get mad at her for the fake pregnancy stunt. Now the only thing she could do was give him the same respect he had just given her. Also when she turned toward Annie, she knew Eyal was 100% on target with his diagnostic. Annie had a stream of tears coming down her cheeks.

Sharon spoke "Well, when can I get my husband back, would love to hug him. This means I'm passing Christmas with my family. So happy I could cry! "

"In a minute Mouse. Still have a spy related information: Don't want you to worry, you will be safe. Jacque Dorval is spending his vacations in Hawaii and I've arranged to have eyes on him.

Now, I'm addressing Sharon, the mother: We are needed on the home front. Seems our boys went to an end of semester disco dance and got caught with alcohol and fake IDs (lots of fake IDs, very well done and convincing, probably destined for their friends.) All of this while on school grounds. For now, they are suspended pending a decision. The director wants to meet with us before the holiday break. Hanna just landed in Israel for her holidays and going stir crazy. I assured her we would both be there tonight and would be meeting with the school representatives tomorrow. Jetlagged and all!"

Sharon's face fell. "I'm going to kill him..."

Eyal added "More WE are going to kill THEM!"

He continued "Now, the husband and friend is back, come on over for that hug, both of you."

And a group hug it was!

Annie signed to Sharon 'You are one hell of a lucky girl, don't leave him loose I can't say I won't try to grab him!" Sharon laughed and signed back "I know, realise it more and more every day. Sorry, you can't have him… he's mine!"

To be continued


End file.
